


Заря над Акахэйном

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Disability, Discrimination, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Psychology, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Райанна никогда не думала, что переживет апокалипсис. Что увидит мир за пределами человеческой цивилизации. Что встретит того, кто способен будет бросить вызов самому бытию и возжелать изменить его. И, черт побери, как же этот самовлюбленный долбоеб раздражал...
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Я не смог бы вложить в это столько ненависти и презрения к тоталитаризму, если бы не пожил в антиутопии. Не знаю, полегчало ли мне, но это определенно неплохо — вдохновиться каким-то дерьмом и создать на его основе что-то хорошее. Вряд ли я смог бы осознать скрытые глубины своей паранойи и так точно описать их истоки, если бы не все творящееся кругом дерьмо.

Они бежали. Так быстро, как только могли. Все рушилось вокруг — или рухнуло уже давным-давно. Райанна давно перестала обо всем этом думать. У нее не было времени, чтобы сесть и спокойно подумать — ей ежесекундно приходилось выживать.  
Сейчас в голове осталась только одна мысль — поскорее добежать до машины. Пока вокруг никого не было. Пока угроза осталась где-то там, далеко позади. Прыгнуть в салон и уехать. Туда, где поменьше людей. Или то, во что они превратились, уже нельзя было назвать людьми?  
Они все умирали. От вируса, распространившегося по всей планете. И восставали снова. Но с одной только целью — чтобы убивать оставшихся в живых.  
— Стой! — скомандовала мать, и Райанна резко затормозила буквально в паре метров от их автомобиля.  
Что-то было не так. Мать осторожно приблизилась, заглядывая в окно. Отец не ждал их, с ним что-то случилось, пока они бегали в ближайший супермаркет за продуктами. Он лежал, уткнувшись лицом в руль. Он был мертв?  
— Пойдем отсюда, — велела мать, разворачиваясь без колебаний. — Найдем другую машину.  
Она серьезно собиралась бросить отца вот так? Здесь?  
— Ему можно попытаться помочь! — возразила Райанна, упираясь.  
— Хочешь, чтобы тебя убил собственный отец? — жестко одернула мать. — Может пройти день, а может минута. Он мертв, а нам надо уходить. Сейчас.  
С ней всегда было бесполезно спорить. Райанна попыталась подойти к машине, но мать схватила за капюшон куртки и молча потащила за собой. Она была зрелой и рассудительной. Она была готова. Она понимала, как работает жизнь. А Райанна не хотела с этим мириться. Не могла.  
— Если я умру, не пытайся мне помочь, — приказала мать не терпящим возражений тоном, все ускоряя шаг. Райанна едва поспевала за ней. — Беги. Прячься. Когда-нибудь все это закончится. Не теряй надежды, что ты еще увидишь мир после апокалипсиса.  
Мир? Да что от него останется? Если родители умрут, если все умрут. Если она будет стоять одна посреди мертвого мира — зачем ей будет нужен такой мир?  
— На что я должна надеяться? — мрачно буркнула Райанна, вырываясь из жесткой хватки, но все равно продолжая идти следом. — Что буду не лежать в горе трупов, а стоять рядом и смотреть?  
— Ты ни черта не понимаешь, — спокойно отрезала мать.  
И больше не пояснила ничего.  
Она всегда была такой. Резкой, жесткой. Никогда не сюсюкалась с ней, даже когда она была совсем ребенком. Говорила как со взрослой. Требовала как со взрослой. Райанна всегда шла за советом и лаской исключительно к отцу. Мать никогда не могла утешить — только заставить ненавидеть себя. И сейчас Райанна ненавидела уже одно то, что приходится быть рядом с ней. Наедине. Без отца, которого она с такой легкостью бросила. Райанна сама могла быть на месте отца.  
— И куда нам идти?! — вспылила она, не выдержав и остановившись. Ночью, в темноте, толком не видя дороги. Разве у них вообще был шанс спастись?  
— Вперед, — холодно ответила мать.  
Они шли вперед еще несколько минут. Пока не дошли до обрыва.  
— Дальше пути нет! — взорвалась Райанна, окончательно теряя самообладание. — Вернемся к машине! Если отец правда мертв, уедем на ней без него!  
— Туда нельзя возвращаться. Нельзя приближаться к нему. Спустимся, здесь не очень высоко.  
Не очень высоко?! Всего лишь пара этажей! У них не было такой длинной веревки. Если бы была, еще можно было бы обвязать ее вокруг дерева — благо, их тут хватало. А что мать собиралась делать сейчас?  
Она включила фонарь и принялась исследовать обрыв, пытаясь что-то придумать. Райанна отошла чуть в сторону, безуспешно борясь с раздражением. Она злилась на себя за бессилие. И на весь мир, превратившийся в кошмар.  
Ее терзало скверное ощущение, что жизнь не должна выглядеть так. Что это просто ужасный сон. Но что нужно было сделать, чтобы проснуться?  
Настороженно вглядевшись во что-то внизу, Райанна вздрогнула, осознав, что там стоят какие-то люди. Человека три или четыре. Живые люди. Или?..  
Райанна разубедилась в этом, когда один из них поднял на нее свои нечеловеческие глаза. Пронзительно-пугающие. Светящиеся в темноте.   
Свет фонаря скользнул по ним и осветил его лицо. Мало что можно было разглядеть в тусклом свете. За поднятым воротом плаща. Но даже то, что Райанна увидела, заставило проникнуться настоящим ужасом. Это было страшнее живых мертвецов. Это существо как будто видело ее насквозь.  
Где-то невдалеке пронзительно закричала мать. Она никогда так не кричала. Она вообще никогда в жизни не повышала голоса. Но Райанна слышала ее сейчас словно через пелену сосредоточенного ужаса. И ужас объял все существо, не оставив в сознании места для чего-то другого. Матери не существовало сейчас. Ничего больше не существовало. Только пристально глядящие голубые глаза.


	2. Глава 1

Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как начался апокалипсис? Месяц? Полтора? Вечность. И наступила иная жизнь. Полная нескончаемого ужаса. Существования которого невозможно было даже вообразить, когда жизнь была еще нормальной. Райанна смотрела фильмы ужасов, это даже нравилось — потому что казалось бесконечно далеким. Развлечением. А теперь она все это жила. Словно сама стала героиней такого фильма.  
Она не знала, что было страшней — убегать от мертвецов или находиться здесь. В стерильных стенах какой-то странной лаборатории. Она не видела мать с тех пор, как попала сюда. Сидела здесь, в унылой квадратной клетке. Ее кормили. И не трогали. И именно это было страшнее всего — бояться неизвестности, пока не происходило ничего.  
К ней заходили молчаливые люди в белых халатах. Убеждались, что она в норме, и уходили. Райанна не понимала, зачем она здесь. И где именно — здесь. Что это за место. Ей было нечем заняться, и она думала часами напролет. Обо всем том дерьме, которое случилось с ней. И с каждым прожитым днем становилось все паршивее. Кажется, от безделья и невозможности отвлечься у нее начиналась депрессия. Мать всегда говорила, что надо себя чем-нибудь занять, чтобы не думать о плохом, когда она жаловалась ей. Поэтому она и перестала жаловаться. Отец так не говорил. Отец обнимал и утешал добрым словом. И это помогало куда лучше, чем указ пойти помочь по дому, когда хотелось дать кому-нибудь в глаз или рухнуть лицом в подушку и реветь.  
Но здесь не было ни отца, ни возможности чем-нибудь заняться. Здесь вообще ничего не было, кроме мыслей о плохом. Это беспокоило людей в белых халатах. Они начали давать ей какие-то препараты и следили, чтобы она их принимала. Но Райанна не чувствовала себя лучше и не понимала, с чего бы должна — для того, чтобы человеку стало лучше, требовалось нечто большее. И здесь она никак не могла это обрести.  
— Где моя мать? — спросила она как-то одного из визитеров. Она спрашивала только в первые дни — потом перестала, ведь все равно не отвечали. Не ответили и на этот раз. Но девушка — довольно юная, может, даже ровесница — из сосредоточенной сделалась какой-то рассеянно-суетливой и быстро ушла. Значило ли это хоть что-нибудь?  
Может, мать давно была мертва. А всей этой человекомебели просто запрещено было с ней говорить. Вот только кто стоял над ними? И чего хотел?  
Райанну раздражало чувствовать себя даже не пленницей — нет, было ощущение, что ее положили в банку и оставили на хранение, пока не понадобится. Следили, чтоб она не померла. И на этом все.  
— Зачем я здесь? — задала она вопрос на следующий день. На этот раз высокому мужчине в очках. И тот не отреагировал вообще никак, продолжив делать свою работу.  
Райанна уж точно никак не ждала, что назавтра к ней придет не очередной молчаливый робот в белом халате. Ничто не предвещало. Но она вздрогнула и вжалась в стену, когда в дверь вошел тот монстр, которого она видела перед тем, как попала сюда.  
При ярком свете дневных ламп он выглядел еще более ужасающим. Голубые глаза зловеще горели в черных глазницах. То, что Райанна тогда, в темноте, приняла за чешую, оказалось больше похоже на сплетение какого-то горного рельефа, темно-серого, почти черного. А заостренные уши и россыпь наростов на голове, напоминающих рога, делали монстра похожим на демона. Его лицо не выражало эмоций. Приплюснутый нос с ноздрями-прорезями, тонкие губы — как у змеи. Когтистые пальцы, наверно, могли вспороть горло за секунду. Но что-то подсказывало, что ожидает участь пострашней.  
На нем был все тот же плащ, мешающий разглядеть больше. Но было достаточно уже и того, что есть.  
Монстр приблизился, и Райанна зажмурилась, отворачиваясь. И вздрогнула, когда хрипло-шипящий голос попросил:  
— Смотри мне в глаза.  
Оно было говорящее. В отличие от местных людей. А значит, его можно было о чем-то спросить.  
— Где моя мать? Кто ты? Зачем я здесь? — выпалила Райанна все сразу, уставившись на него. Какая-то часть страха улетучилась, едва монстр с ней заговорил. С ней слишком давно никто не говорил.  
— Пойдем со мной, — предложил монстр. — Я покажу тебе.  
Куда бы он ни предлагал идти, лишь бы выйти отсюда. Чертовски не хватало разнообразия. Как воздуха. Только для души. Поэтому Райанна без колебаний последовала за монстром. Тот вел по коридорам мимо одинаковых дверей. И пока это не сильно тянуло на разнообразие. Но пусть хоть что-то. Она хотя бы куда-то шла.  
Они вошли в одну из комнат. Там, внутри, за бронированным стеклом, находилось еще одно чудовище. Райанна испугалась, что мать тоже где-то там, и оно навредит ей. Но бояться стоило совсем не этого. Приглядевшись, она узнала ее. Чудовище и было матерью. Она изменилась, но у нее остались все те же черты лица. И самоуверенный, упрямый взгляд.  
Райанна прильнула к стеклу, не в силах поверить, что все это на самом деле происходит. Какого хрена?  
Мать не кинулась к ней. Только смотрела, как прежде. Высокомерно и жестко. Требуя быть сильной и идти дальше. Не распускать нюни. Что бы ни произошло.  
— Это ты с ней сделал?! — вскричала Райанна, разворачиваясь к тому, кто привел сюда.  
— Да, — спокойно ответил монстр.  
— Зачем?!  
— Это то, чем я здесь занимаюсь.  
То есть это он был здесь главным? Их тогда схватили, потому что он этого захотел? И все теперь происходило, потому что он так хотел? Зачем монстр вообще ставил эксперименты над людьми?  
— Это люди должны изучать чудовищ, а не чудовища людей! — воскликнула Райанна с бессильной злостью.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — заинтересовался монстр, совершенно не оскорбившись. Он вообще мог хоть что-то чувствовать? Как работал его мозг?  
— Потому что это правильно!  
— Почему это правильно?  
— Потому что все это знают!  
— Кто — все?  
Он что, издевался? Или правда не понимал?  
— Зачем ты мне ее вообще показал? — процедила Райанна, безрезультатно стукнув по стеклу кулаком.  
— Тебе хотелось знать, что с ней.  
— Какое тебе дело до того, что я хочу?  
— Если ты будешь получать то, чего хочешь, то сможешь прожить еще.  
Значит, ему докладывали. Отчитывались о каждом посещении. И о том, что Райанне все больше хотелось умереть. Но неужели он решил, что увидеть мать, обращенную в чудовище, будет достаточно? Что от этого станет лучше, а не наоборот?  
— Меня ждет то же самое?  
— В ближайшее время — нет.  
Что ж, пусть хотя бы так.  
Матери было уже не помочь. Наверное. Или все же стоило попытаться? Вряд ли Райанна могла от этого что-то потерять.  
— Она навсегда теперь такой останется?  
Монстр ответил спустя пару минут, как будто над чем-то раздумывал. То ли пытался правильно сформулировать, то ли вообще не хотел говорить.  
— Я делаю это, чтобы выяснить, есть ли способ обратить процесс.  
То есть он превращал людей в подобных ему монстров, а потом ставил эксперименты, можно ли их сделать снова людьми? Этого он хотел? Стать человеком? Нахрена?  
Кто он был вообще такой? Почему тут всем управлял? По логике это его должны были схватить и изучать. А не наоборот. И это раздражало больше всего.  
— А если ты сможешь превратить ее обратно в человека? Что будет дальше? Ты отпустишь нас?  
Кажется, это прозвучало с надеждой. Райанна выругала себя за наивность. Не стоило этого ждать.  
— Мне безразлично, что будет потом.  
Это, все же, было не так уж и плохо. Лучше, чем если бы он ответил «вас ликвидируют, потому что вы станете больше не нужны».  
— Ты знаешь, что происходит снаружи? — спросила Райанна, решив выжать по максимуму из этого общения. В конце концов, оно было первым за несколько долгих недель.  
— Там больше ничего не происходит, — спокойно отозвался монстр. — Мир мертв. Как я и хотел.  
Что, черт побери, все это значило?!  
— Это ты?! — вскричала Райанна, задыхаясь от гнева. И, забывшись, схватила монстра за ворот, оказываясь прямо напротив его уродливого лица. Она едва доставала ему до груди, и, наверное, это было глупо и опасно — кидаться на того, кто смотрел на тебя сверху вниз как на говно. Но осторожность никогда не была ее сильной стороной. Особенно теперь, когда ненависть окончательно вытеснила страх. — Ты спровоцировал апокалипсис?! Зачем?!  
Он бесстрастно смотрел ледяными голубыми глазами. А потом спокойно ответил:  
— Я хочу, чтобы жизнь исчезла. Чтобы все остановилось и ничего не осталось.  
Жизнь исчезла?! Чего он, черт побери хотел — стерильного мира даже без микроорганизмов, который вообще не смог бы существовать?!  
Не сдержавшись, Райанна врезала ему по нахально-равнодушному лицу. Он слегка отклонился в сторону, смягчив удар, но по-прежнему не показал совершенно никаких эмоций. Вдобавок к неспособности испытывать чувства, он, кажется, не ощущал и боль. И как же это раздражало, как же хотелось заставить его испытать боль хоть на мгновение! Он разрушил всю ее жизнь! И ему просто нечем было за это заплатить!  
У него не было ничего важного. У него было нечего отнять. Он не был способен страдать. Но зачем-то же он проводил эти опыты на людях! Значит, чего-то он все-таки хотел! Что-то было для него важно! У него была надежда. Может, он так ненавидел жизнь, потому что отчаянно желал ее, но не мог обрести?  
Хотелось уничтожить это место. И она решила попытаться. Даже если бы это оказалось невероятно тяжело.


	3. Глава 2

Недели медленно перетекали в месяцы. И со временем все же удалось подслушать обрывки разговоров персонала. Пожалуй, это было неизбежно — здесь ведь работали не роботы. Порой тяга посплетничать перевешивала страх получить по шапке от монстра. Может, ему вообще было глубоко наплевать.  
Они называли его Некромантом. Прозвище ему подходило. Он, черт его побери, устроил зомбиапокалипсис. Он превращал людей в чудовищ. Они боялись его. Райанна не чувствовала, что боится. Только ненавидела за все, что он отнял.  
Он был слишком предсказуем, чтобы это могло пугать. Пока она была нужна ему, ей ничто не грозило. Его нельзя было обидеть. Спровоцировать. Он никак не относился к людям — просто использовал их. Она больше не видела его с того раза, но постоянно думала о нем. Он не шел из головы. Теперь на нем сосредоточился весь мир — потому что больше ничего не осталось. Даже живые люди находились только здесь.  
Порой приходила в голову мысль, что он может просто не знать всего. Что на самом деле часть человечества выжила. Что мир когда-нибудь восстановится. И за ней придут.  
Он не лгал — кажется, не умел, потому что не видел смысла и не понимал сути. Он был искренне убежден, что все вымерли.  
Райанна предприняла единственное, что могла — попыталась повеситься, соорудив из собственной одежды жалкое подобие петли. К ней заходили в одно и то же время, и, хоть у нее не было ничего похожего на часы, удалось привыкнуть к распорядку и начать ориентироваться в нем интуитивно. А потому не составило труда подгадать время, чтобы ее успели спасти.  
Так монстр пришел во второй раз.  
— Почему ты это делаешь? — спросил он, и Райанне показалось, что в его голосе проскользнуло едва уловимое любопытство.  
Он интересовался, почему она пыталась умереть? Зачем он хотел это знать?  
Она сама хотела бы знать.  
Мир рухнул. Мать стала монстром. Ничего не осталось. Чего теперь стоила жизнь?  
Но она не хотела умереть. Она хотела увидеть его.  
— Что с моей матерью? — ответила она вопросом на вопрос.  
— Эксперимент прошел неудачно, — с безразличным спокойствием сообщил монстр.  
Райанна поняла, что и сама больше не ощущает ничего. Он просто оправдал ее ожидания. Мать умерла. Последовала за отцом. За всем человечеством.  
А она больше не ощущала себя человеком. Она стала подопытной крысой. Спала и ела, часами смотрела в потолок, и люди обращались с ней как с дерьмом.  
— Проведи эксперимент на мне, — решительно потребовала Райанна, заглядывая в жуткие нечеловеческие глаза. — Или я найду другой способ умереть, а у тебя теперь с людьми для опытов дефицит.  
— Хорошо, — согласился монстр.  
Интересно, насколько она подвинула очередь на верную смерть? Может, у каких-то других людей, которые еще хотели жить, теперь появился мизерный шанс спастись.  
Но почему-то она совсем не чувствовала себя героиней, идущей на жертву. Она ощущала себя слабачкой, которая позорно сдалась.  
Ее привели в ту же комнату, в которой была мать. Ей тоже предстояло превратиться в монстра. Она уселась в кресло, не понимая толком, боится ли того, что ждет дальше. Наверное, все самое страшное уже произошло.  
— Как ты это делаешь? Как превращаешь людей в себе подобных? — спросила Райанна, с некоторым удивлением замечая напряжение в собственном голосе. Монстр остался с ней наедине, и казалось, что она совершенно не боится его. Он был разумным и осознавал, что делает. Оповестил о своих планах, шел на диалог. Чего было бояться? На его условия она согласилась сама.  
— Я должен прикоснуться к твоей коже.  
— И все?  
— Все.  
— Ты и раньше ко мне прикасался.  
— На это нужно мое желание.  
Райанна решительно протянула руку. Поздно было отступать теперь.  
Монстр потянулся к ней, и только тут она заметила лежащий на столике скальпель. Молниеносно подскочив, Райанна схватила его и вонзила монстру в горло — неумело, как получилось. Но, похоже, получиться не смогло бы даже у лучшего киллера в мире.  
Пару секунд Райанна в шоке созерцала переломившееся пополам лезвие, не сумевшее пробить чешую. Монстр даже не шелохнулся. Смотрел на нее пристальным, изучающим взглядом. Он что, вообще никогда не моргал?  
— Я не могу умереть, — сообщил он, когда пауза неприлично затянулась.  
— Ты поэтому хочешь стать человеком? — выпалила Райанна, осененная внезапной догадкой. — Чтобы умереть?  
Так вот зачем он спросил... Вот почему хотел знать о ее причинах повеситься. Все, чем он здесь занимался — это изучал смерть.  
— Я ищу способ прекратить свое существование.  
— Тогда зачем ты уничтожил мир? Он-то тут при чем?  
— Мне недостаточно населения одной планеты. Я хотел бы ликвидировать жизнь во всей Вселенной. Саму Вселенную. Но я сделал все, что мог.  
Поехавший психопат.  
Райанна плюхнулась назад в кресло, растерянно созерцая все еще зажатый в руке обломок скальпеля. И вдруг затряслась в истерике. Разрыдалась, отбросила скальпель, закрыла руками лицо. Монстр что-то сказал, но она не услышала. И яростно оттолкнула его руку, когда он коснулся плеча.  
— Нет! — заорала она ему прямо в лицо. — Не смей меня трогать! Не смей делать меня такой, как ты! Нет! Нет! Нет!  
Она попыталась нашарить взглядом скальпель — его все еще можно было использовать, чтобы убить себя.  
— Жизнь, — заставил вздрогнуть холодный голос. — Так она выглядит? Почему ты так себя ведешь?  
— Потому что ты сломал мне жизнь, козел! — закричала Райанна, задыхаясь от ярости. — Ты всех поубивал!  
— Это имеет для тебя значение?  
Не успев подумать, Райанна со всей силы врезала монстру по ледяной морде. И на этот раз заорала уже от боли. Некстати вспомнилось понятие «морда кирпичом» — это и правда очень походило на то, чтобы ударить кирпич.  
— Теперь я вижу, — продолжал монстр, изучающе наблюдая за ней, как за зверем в зоопарке. — Ты повредила часть тела и испытываешь боль. Это я понимаю. Но я не вижу, что причиняло тебе боль до этого. Объясни.  
Райанна с превеликим удовольствием разбила бы об его башку столик — но столик явно пострадал бы больше, чем его чугунная башка.  
— Да пошел ты! — прошипела она, прижимая к груди ноющую руку. — Ненавижу тебя! Живи вечно, тварь, и мучайся!  
— Я не знаю, каково это, — как ни в чем не бывало объявил монстр.  
— Тогда зачем ты, черт возьми, хочешь умереть?!  
Он не ответил. Неужели не знал и сам?  
С минуту они молчали, сверля друг друга взглядами. Вместо смертельного эксперимента получался какой-то балаган. Но монстр почему-то не настаивал на продолжении, а поддерживал беседу. До тех пор, пока ему не задали неудобный вопрос.  
В какой-то момент он встал и, пройдясь по комнате, остановился у стены. Ударил в нее со всей силы — и стена треснула, осыпавшись под ударом. Райанна наблюдала за этим в безмолвном смирении. Ей давно уже казалось, что она попала не в секретную лабораторию, а в самый что ни на есть обыкновенный дурдом.  
— Каково чувствовать боль? — спросил монстр, обернувшись. И стало понятно, ради чего он все это провернул.  
— Хреново, — буркнула Райанна. — Боль только мазохистам нравится. Хотя вряд ли на свете был мазохист, который словил бы кайф, стукнув по твоей черепушке.  
Как же раздражало, что его совершенно не оскорбляли любые грубости. Он снова отвернулся и задумчиво посмотрел на собственную руку, на которой не осталось ни единого следа.  
— Что еще вы чувствуете?  
— Много чего.  
— Объясни.  
— Я не буду объяснять глухому, что такое музыка. Это бесперспективно.  
— Да, — на этот раз внезапно согласился он. То ли с удовольствием, то ли с сожалением. А может, ему как обычно было насрать, просто она не понимала его безразличия так же, как он ее чувств, и приписывала знакомые реакции. — Да. Бесперспективно.  
— Зачем люди вообще на тебя работают?  
— Потому что хотят жить.  
Зачем так жить?  
— Как умерла моя мать, если у тебя не вышло сделать ее человеком?  
— Превращенные не бессмертны. Что убивает их — не убивает меня.  
Поэтому он и решил, что единственный способ умереть — это стать человеком? Уязвимым и смертным? Но все равно продолжал тестировать способы умереть на ком-то слабее себя.  
Райанна прониклась к этому отвращением. Это было так по-человечески. Может, она зря считала, что проблема в том, что он монстр. Все худшее он, кажется, взял от людей.  
— Я Райанна Эгин, — медленно и твердо проговорила она, бесстрашно глядя в ледяные голубые глаза. — Я человек и умру человеком. Даже если мне ради этого придется повеситься в сортире на собственных трусах.  
— Хорошо, — внезапно согласился монстр. — Я не стану проводить эксперимент сегодня. Если ты не станешь убивать себя.  
Что за странная сделка? Зачем ему это? Понравилось получать по морде, проникся острыми ощущениями?  
Райанна оказалась в таком смятении, что ответила просто:  
— Не стану.  
Монстр позвал людей, чтоб ее увели.


	4. Глава 3

Бесконечно надоело лежать и плевать в потолок. Может, зря она отказалась от участия в эксперименте. Может, что угодно было лучше, чем пытка бездельем и медленное съезжание с катушек от всего этого дерьма.  
Хотелось увидеть монстра снова — он был единственным, кто хотя бы разговаривал с ней. Как же это было забавно. Хоть осознание этого и угнетало, Райанна больше не ненавидела себя за подобные желания. Все привычное рухнуло. Эмоции вели себя странно. Наверное, теперь она не почувствовала бы ничего, даже если бы ей пришлось творить какие-нибудь дикости ради выживания. Если бы только у выживания остался хоть какой-то смысл...  
Наверное, остался, раз она отказалась идти на верную смерть. Наверное, чувство самосохранения отключалось в последнюю очередь. Но кроме него, кажется, не осталось уже ничего.  
Монстр пришел сам. Через пару дней, когда Райанна, изводясь от смятения, уже собиралась снова вызвать его неудачной попыткой самоубийства. Сел рядом, сверля немигающим взглядом. И спросил:  
— Как живут люди? Чем они занимаются?  
— Занимались, — мрачно поправила Райанна, не спеша вставать. — В нормальных условиях — чем хотят.  
— А чем они хотят?  
— А ты чем занимаешься?  
— Контролирую эксперименты.  
— И все?  
— Это все, чего я хочу.  
Райанна хмыкнула и отвернулась к стенке. Что вообще это означало? «Контролирую эксперименты»... Что он делал, сидел и наблюдал, как умирают люди? Очень веселое времяпровождение. Срань господня, да откуда он вообще взялся такой?  
— Люди проводили время с близкими, гуляли, развлекались и работали, занимались чем-нибудь для души — музыкой там или фотографией. Но для этого нужно воображение, тебе не понять.  
Монстр и правда не понял.  
— В чем смысл?  
— В удовольствии. Иногда — в нужде. Ты вот свои эксперименты проводишь ради нужды. А люди на работу ходили ради нужды, даже если это бывало неприятно, тяжело и вредно.  
— Что такое удовольствие?  
— Бесперспективно, — напомнила Райанна. — В принципе, удовольствие — это тоже нужда. Потребность. Без него можно крышей поехать, как я здесь.  
— Ты от этого зависишь?  
— Да.  
Монстр ненадолго задумался. Черт побери, даже дети понимали такие базовые вещи, а объяснить это ему было невозможно. Он был по-другому устроен. Но испытывал интерес — значит, что-то живое в нем все же было. Выделял ли его организм какие-нибудь гормоны, отвечающие за эмоции? Похоже, нет. Он мыслил как компьютер. Но разговор с ним хоть как-то развлекал.  
— Кто ты вообще такой? — спросила Райанна. — Откуда ты взялся?  
— Я просто осознал себя существующим, — ответил монстр, еще больше запутывая. — Я не знаю, почему.  
— Как давно?  
— Давно.  
Офигенно содержательный диалог.  
— Ты такой один?  
— Да.  
— Тебе одиноко?  
— Что такое «одиноко»?  
— Забей, — отмахнулась Райанна. Как же с ним было сложно, твою же мать... — Ты сразу мог говорить на нашем языке?  
— Нет. Мне понадобилось наблюдать, чтобы понять, как работает вербальное общение.  
Значит, он был самообучающийся. Может, его и правда сконструировала какая-нибудь инопланетная цивилизация, чтобы подготовить Землю для нашествия? И заслала сюда.  
— Ты понимаешь слова вроде «боль» и «счастье», но не понимаешь, что они означают? Как чувствуется то, что они означают?  
— Да.  
— Но хочешь понять?  
— Да.  
— У меня предложение, — решительно объявила Райанна, садясь на кровати. — Я покажу тебе чувства и объясню, как они работают. Но для этого тебе придется выйти отсюда вместе со мной.  
— Хорошо, — с легкостью согласился монстр. Ему было плевать, что это отличная возможность сбежать? Или он был искренне уверен, что больше совершенно некуда бежать?  
Может, узнать о людях ему просто хотелось больше, чем умереть...  
Он и правда вывел из здания. Просто вывел — безо всяких ограничителей. И повел по запустелому городу.  
Живых действительно не осталось. Вообще никого не осталось. Даже зомбарей. Райанна ощущала пронизывающие порывы холодного ветра. Из всех звуков осталось только его завывание. Мир умер. Но по-прежнему хотелось жить.  
— Что дальше? — спросил монстр, и Райанна недовольно нахмурилась. Хотелось придушить его как никогда.  
— Ничего, — буркнула она. — Пошли. Пока все это вызывает у меня только чувство безудержной ненависти.  
— Объясни мне ненависть.  
— Ненависть — это когда тебе очень хочется кому-то врезать.  
— Как тогда, в лаборатории?  
— Да.  
— А что это дает?  
— Будь ты человеком, тебе стало бы больно. А мне бы это принесло удовлетворение.  
— Удовлетворение — это когда желание пропадает?  
— Да, типа того.  
Какое-то время они шли молча. Райанне хотелось пройтись просто ради самого процесса. И смутной, слабой надежды что-то найти.  
Было приятно дышать свежим воздухом и не ощущать давящих тесных стен. Но с каждым шагом становилось все гаже от осознания, что она теперь единственный живой человек на этих улицах.  
— Я вызываю у тебя чувства? — спросил монстр, отвлекая от мрачных дум.  
— Да.  
— Ненависть?  
— Ненависть. Сначала был еще страх.  
— Объясни мне страх.  
— Это предчувствие опасности. Он должен помогать предотвращать вредные и неприятные события. Поэтому когда люди боятся того, на что не могут повлиять, многие даже сходят с ума.  
— Ты больше меня не боишься?  
— Нет.  
Он больше ничего не спросил. Зато она спросила сама себя, почему. Казалось, что самое страшное уже произошло. Но у нее все еще осталась жизнь. И человечность. Разве она не боялась их потерять?  
— Мне кажется, что ты не причинишь мне вреда без моего согласия. Поэтому я больше тебя не боюсь. Только ненавижу за то, что ты уже сделал с людьми.  
— Что означает «причинить вред»?  
— Убить, покалечить, превратить в неведомую хрень или что ты там еще делал с подопытными. Это все и есть «причинить вред». Их ты не спрашивал, а меня почему-то отпустил. Почему?  
— Никто из них не проявлял таких реакций, как ты. Меня это заинтересовало. Мне захотелось за тобой понаблюдать.  
— Да ладно, — слегка озадаченно хмыкнула Райанна. — Ни за что не поверю, что моя мать не пыталась тебе врезать.  
— Она вырывалась и кричала. Как и многие другие. Думаю, то, что все они делали, называлось «страх».  
— Тебя заинтересовала ненависть?  
— Да.  
— Ты больной.  
— Что такое «больной»?  
— У тебя в штате что, никто никогда не простужался?  
— Ты это имеешь в виду?  
— Нет, — закатила глаза Райанна. — Кроме физических болезней у людей есть еще и психические. У тебя вообще психика как работает?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Оно и видно.  
От этого разговора на душе почему-то сделалось очень паршиво. Ему ведь наверняка докладывали о ее депрессии, а он, получается, даже не понимал, что это такое. Но ведь пришел же и попытался что-то изменить...  
Как же тяжело было не мерить его человеческими категориями. Он так хорошо относился — ни к чему больше не принуждал, ничем не угрожал, пытался общаться. Будь он человеком, она расценила бы это как симпатию. Возможно, даже как раскаяние. И приходилось каждый раз напоминать себе, что он неспособен чувствовать. Что делает все это только как очередной эксперимент.  
— Ты вызываешь у меня еще и чувство глубочайшего охуевания, — ехидно буркнула Райанна. — Среди людей разные придурки были, но ты всех переплюнул.  
— Я никогда не слышал про такое чувство, — ответил монстр, и Райанна безудержно расхохоталась.  
Она смеялась, а он стоял и смотрел. Насколько выражение на его лице можно было интерпретировать как «недоумение»? Плевать, это было феерически смешно.  
— Потом объясню, — отмахнулась она, отсмеявшись. — Как-нибудь при случае. Когда найду подходящий пример.  
В молчании они прошли еще пару кварталов. Райанна испытала безудержное ликование, заметив наконец на другой стороне улицы первое за все это время живое существо — тощую серую кошку, и рванула к ней, но, приблизившись, затормозила, стараясь не напугать. Кошка подошла сама и жалобно мяукнула. Райанна с наслаждением запустила пальцы в ее шерстку.  
— Это что? — спросил монстр, подкрадываясь сзади.  
— Кошка, — хмыкнула Райанна. — Хочешь — погладь.  
— А она меня не испугается?  
— Проверь.  
Монстр присел, подметая полами плаща пыльный асфальт, и осторожно прикоснулся к кошке. Та придирчиво обнюхала его когтистую лапу и вдруг потерлась об нее мордочкой. Показалась, что он слегка дернул рукой — он что, сам испугался кошки? Но потом погладил ее по заботливо предоставленной инструкции, повторяя движения Райанны.  
— Ты чувствуешь, какая она пушистая?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Не могу распознавать рельеф поверхностей.  
Офигенно. Он не чувствовал боль, не чувствовал приятных прикосновений. И еще и охарактеризовал это как «не могу распознавать рельеф поверхностей»...  
Райанна впервые прикоснулась к нему не ради того, чтобы врезать — дотронулась до чешуйчатой щеки, провела по ней подушечкой большого пальца. Наверное, жесткая чешуя мешала чувствительности. А может, у него в организме не было никаких рецепторов даже под ней...  
— Если я скафандр напялю, я тоже ничего не почувствую.  
Вот только его «скафандр» нельзя было снять.  
— Давай покормим кошку, — решительно предложила Райанна, хватая ее на руки и поднимаясь. — Где-нибудь поблизости наверняка завалялась банка кошачьих консервов. Пошли в магаз.  
— Зачем это все? — спросил монстр через пару минут, оглядев полки с продуктами.  
— Что? — не догнала Райанна, принимаясь искать зооотдел.  
— Такое разнообразие пищи.  
— Мне жаль твоих сотрудников. Чем ты их кормишь, кашей на воде?  
— Сотрудники питаются так же, как подопытные. Разве все это необходимо для того, чтобы наесться?  
— Это для того, чтобы совместить приятное с полезным. Для удовольствия. А тебе вообще не надо есть?  
— Нет.  
— А спать?  
— Нет.  
— Удобно, — хмыкнула Райанна. — Но скучно. Если плата за это — быть бревном и не понимать, что такое «удовольствие», то я лучше буду радоваться тому, что имею. Нафиг все это надо, если это некуда употребить.  
— А что бы ты делала, если бы могла не есть и не спать? — заинтересовался монстр.  
— Путешествовала. Научилась бы чему-нибудь, на что раньше не хватало времени. На заработки уходило бы время, которое раньше тратилось на еду и сон, а все остальное стало бы полностью моим.  
— А сейчас ты этого хочешь?  
— Чего?  
— Того, на что раньше у тебя не хватало времени.  
— Банку открой.  
Монстру понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, чего от него хотят. Райанна сунула ему под нос консервы, не собираясь обсуждать свои планы на будущее. У нее больше не было будущего. Она уже не знала, чего хотеть.  
Монстр провел когтем по крышке, справившись лучше любой открывалки, и кошка с энтузиазмом принялась за еду.  
— Я хочу забрать ее с собой, — заявила Райанна.  
— С какой целью?  
— Потому что хочу.  
— Ладно.  
Аргументный аргумент.  
— На какое время ты отложил эксперимент?  
— На то, которое понадобится, чтобы ты объяснила мне чувства людей.  
— Это займет дольше, чем я смогу прожить.  
— У людей так много чувств?  
— У людей, может, и немного. Это у тебя соображалки мало.  
— Я постараюсь понять.  
— Зачем?  
Он завис, осмысляя вопрос. Он что, даже в этом себе не отдавал отчет?  
— Потому что хочу.  
— А ты учишься быстрей, чем я думала, — невесело присвистнула Райанна, похлопав его по плечу. Если он правда был способен понять... Когда-нибудь этой лафе придет конец.  
Кошка теперь шла за ними сама, обрадовавшись, что ее покормили. Райанна на всякий случай прихватила шлейку и переноску. А еще несколько десятков консервов. И, закинув все это в походный рюкзак из соседнего магазина, вручила монстру, который на этот раз даже не спросил «зачем».  
Он выглядел забавно. С рюкзаком за плечами, в окружении полок с едой. И после, шествуя по улице в компании низенькой девчонки и тощей кошки.  
— Тебя как-нибудь зовут? — спросила Райанна, остановившись посреди улицы и развернувшись к нему. — Или у тебя только кликуха есть?  
— Какая кликуха? — не понял монстр.  
— В лаборатории все зовут тебя Некромант.  
— Если тебе нужно как-то меня идентифицировать, можешь тоже звать меня так.  
— Так у тебя нет имени?  
— Нет.  
— Ниче, будет, — заверила Райанна и задумалась. — Танатос. Я буду звать тебя Танатос. Тебе идет.  
Монстру как обычно было плевать.  
Заброшенные детские площадки вызывали чудовищную тоску. Не хотелось сейчас ничего объяснять — хотелось просто смотреть на все это дерьмо и чувствовать, не подавлять, чтобы не съехать с катушек. Орать от невыносимой боли, выпуская ее из себя.  
Райанна подбежала к ближайшему дереву и принялась молотить по нему кулаками. Ее вопли разрезали тишину мертвого города. И никто больше не подходил и не вставлял пиздюлей за нарушение общественного порядка. Ебаное человечество. Да провались оно пропадом! Как же без него хорошо!  
— Что это было? — спросил монстр, когда Райанна вернулась к нему.  
— Ярость, — ответила она севшим, охрипшим голосом. — Похоже на ненависть. Только ненависть о людях, а ярость о явлениях. Я злюсь, когда происходит какое-нибудь дерьмо. И ненавижу того, кто его сотворил.  
— Ты злишься, потому что все мертвы?  
— Нет. Потому что мне не плевать.  
Райанна устало плюхнулась на ближайшие качели. На душе становилось все гаже.  
— Столько раз мне хотелось, чтобы люди вымерли к херам, — буркнула она с искренней злостью. — Мир без людей прекрасен. Ты все сделал правильно, даже если ты просто больной ублюдок, который жаждет смерти. Мне так хотелось думать об этом правильно. Сожалеть, чувствовать скорбь от невосполнимой утраты. Но этот гребаный мир теперь чист, и мне не жаль. Меня мучает совесть за то, что мне хорошо.  
— Что такое совесть?  
— Совесть, — усмехнулась Райанна, откидывая голову и направляя взгляд в безмятежное небо. — Нахуй совесть. Покатай меня.  
— Как?  
— Садись, покажу.


	5. Глава 4

— Это что? — спросил монстр, оглядываясь.  
— Сексшоп, — пояснила Райанна. — Тебе с самого начала объяснить? Ты знаешь, как люди размножаются?  
Он так забавно смотрелся в маленьком подвальном помещении. В окружении резиновых хуев.  
— Какое отношение это имеет к чувствам?  
— У, как все запущено, — усмехнулась Райанна. — Самое прямое. Есть одно чувство — самое сложное для понимания. Даже среди людей было очень много тех, кто его не понимал.  
— Какое чувство?  
— Любовь.  
Монстр завис — похоже, пытаясь определить взаимосвязь.  
— Не ломай башку, — сжалилась Райанна. — Чтобы размножаться, люди занимаются сексом. Но гораздо больше удовольствия испытываешь, делая это по любви. И часто без всякого размножения.  
— Не понимаю.  
Еще бы он понимал.  
Райанна прошлась по магазину, демонстрируя противозачаточные, объясняя, как работает похоть и в чем физиологический кайф. По принципу «от простого к сложному». Когда монстр более-менее начал понимать хотя бы секс, она попыталась описать любовь.  
— Любовь бывает разная. Бывает с сексом, бывает без. Некоторых людей даже осуждали за то, что они занимаются сексом.  
— Почему?  
— Так было не принято.  
— Зачем принято?  
— Просто принято.  
— В чем смысл?  
— Ни в чем. Люди делали очень много того, в чем нет смысла.  
— Зачем тогда это делать?  
— Их спроси. Подойди к кому-нибудь из своего персонала и узнай, как он относится к сексу между близкими родственниками. Может, поймешь, как это работает, если он тебя нахуй не пошлет.  
— Ты не можешь объяснить?  
— Я тоже этого не понимаю.  
Монстр озадаченно замолк на пару минут и что-то напряженно обдумывал. А потом спросил:  
— Ты человек, как ты можешь не понимать?  
— Вот такое у нас разнообразие, — хмыкнула Райанна. — Разные мы все. Это ты один одинаковый.  
— Значит, и чувства у вас разные? И мотивы? И поступки?  
— Да. Многие похожи, но вариаций масса.  
— И одинаковых людей нет?  
— Думаю, нет. Сочетания параметров у всех разные. Например, один домосед, который любит рисовать и проводить время с семьей, и второй тоже. Но один курит, а другой нет. Уже разница. В мелочах разницы найдется еще больше.  
— Поэтому вы воевали между собой? Поэтому не могли договориться?  
— Типа того. У людей есть еще жажда власти. Кого-то на это толкает страх, кого-то ощущение, что от власти придет эйфория. А приходит всегда пиздец. Чем у человека больше власти, тем больше рисков. Тем менее он свободен. И больше боится.  
— А на что люди идут ради любви?  
— Да на что угодно. У кого крыша едет — тот и на войну ради любви идет.  
— Все люди понимают любовь по-разному?  
— Да.  
— Как ее понимаешь ты?  
И почему субъективные ощущения объяснить было сложнее всего?  
Райанна вообще не хотела говорить о личном. Не сейчас и не с ним. Это было все равно что говорить со стеной.  
Прекрасный шанс выговориться, если подумать. Кому-то, кто не станет осуждать, потому что ничего не поймет.  
— Ее чувствуешь гораздо раньше, чем понимаешь. Иногда проходят годы, чтобы понять. Особенно если влюбляешься в того, в кого не принято. Сначала просто не понимаешь, что происходит.  
— А что происходит? Что от этого меняется?  
— Ощущения меняются. Жизнь становится менее пустой. Летаешь все время как в эйфории, даже говно кругом больше не трогает. Время, проведенное вместе с любимым человеком, делает тебя счастливым. И мысли о нем. Появляются желания делать что-то для него. Видеть его радость. И очень больно видеть его несчастным. И гадать, как он к тебе относится. И очень страшно даже просто обнять, потому что раньше этого никогда не происходило, а если происходило, то ты не помнишь, и хрен знает, будет ли это уместно. Все воспринимается острее, и если тебя оттолкнут, будет больнее, чем обычно. А когда тебя в итоге все-таки отталкивают — жизнь вообще теряет смысл, потому что тебе даже ничего не объясняют. И искренне не понимают, почему тебе хреново. Иногда любовь таким образом трансформируется в ненависть, а иногда возникает неразрешимое противоречие. И ты вообще уже не понимаешь, что чувствуешь. Тебя просто словно бесконечно тошнит от всего вокруг.  
— Почему так происходит? Потому что тебя отталкивают?  
— Потому что делают вид, что твоих чувств не существует. Это отвратительнее всего.  
— Зачем это делать?  
— И мне бы хотелось знать.  
Наверно, в глубине души она знала. Потому что это удобно — игнорировать то, что неудобно. Что не вписалось в шаблон. Даже если это разрушит чью-то жизнь. Кто вообще о таком задумывается? Всем насрать.  
Подавленность достигла предела, и Райанна напомнила себе, что прошлое давно похоронено вместе с человечеством. А сейчас она вместе с монстром забрела в постапокалиптический сексшоп.  
Вот бы стукнуть его гигантским хуем по лбу.  
Без человечества было так хорошо. Теперь появилась возможность каждый день гулять по пустующему городу. Проходили недели, и становилось все легче. Будто вместе с человечеством ушла целая куча дерьма.  
Она уже привыкла к Танатосу. С ним было приятно общаться, хоть он порой и тупил над простейшими вещами. Вышло научить его гонять ворон, гладить кошку и даже кататься с горки. Он не понимал смысла, но присоединялся за компанию. И это было смешно.  
А вот с качельками он так и не подружился. Пытаясь покачать ее, не соизмерял силу и сломал пару качелек. Сам же качаться отказался, потому что не понял, зачем.  
— Ты хотел бы что-нибудь почувствовать?  
— Да.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы в моей жизни появился смысл, раз уж я не могу перестать существовать.  
Наверное, он сам не понимал, насколько это трагично. Изводиться от пустоты в душе и даже этого не осознавать. Просто потому, что не с чем сравнить.  
— Ты несчастный.  
— Несчастный?  
— Тебе плохо быть таким, какой ты есть. У тебя есть желание это изменить.  
— Значит, я что-то чувствую?  
— Да, но ничего хорошего.  
— Если я чувствую что-то плохое, значит, я способен на это вообще.  
— Утешай себя.  
Наверно, его все же было жаль. Он оценил попытку изменить свою жизнь важнее смерти, но его восприятие никак не менялось от того, что он узнавал, что означает «ненависть» и «любовь». Это так не работало. Это было недостаточно просто знать.  
— Как много остается от людей, которых ты превратил в себе подобных? Они теряют чувства? У них остается память?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Как ты можешь не знать?  
— Я не проводил таких экспериментов.  
— Почему?  
— Мне не приходила в голову такая мысль.  
— Дурак.  
Безнадежный дурак.  
— А физически? Как они меняются физически? Остаются мужчинами и женщинами?  
Мать... Райанна уже почти не помнила, как тогда выглядела мать.  
— Ты выглядишь как мужик. У тебя член есть? Дай посмотрю.  
Райанна, конечно, не ждала, что монстра смутит подобная просьба, но он как-то слишком быстро расстегнул штаны, даже не спросив, зачем. Его пах выглядел в лучших традициях кукольных кенов — совершенно гладкий, покрытый чешуей, как и весь остальной организм.  
— Скучный ты, — вздохнула Райанна и, сцапав с полки фаллоимитатор, кинула в него. — На, возьми искусственный, раз природа обделила.  
— Что с ним делать? — не понял монстр, поймав.  
— Ща покажу.


	6. Глава 5

Это было захватывающе. Стоять в квартире на самом высоком этаже небоскреба. Смотреть в панорамные окна с видом на весь город, который расстилался внизу, как на ладони. Жаль, в квартирах теперь не было воды и электричества. Хотелось остаться здесь хотя бы на пару дней.  
Закат выглядел потрясающе. Он стоил того, чтобы возвращаться в лабораторию в темноте. Райанна ощущала прилив искреннего, неподдельного, всеобъемлющего счастья. Из груди рвался ликующий смех.  
Проводить время в заброшенном городе было офигенно. Возможно, останься она совсем одна, со временем стало бы тоскливо и жутковато, но за ней вечно таскался Танатос. Она нагружала его запасами вкусняшек из супермаркетов, шмотками, гаджетами, кучей других вещей, за которые теперь не нужно было платить. А он никогда не протестовал.  
Порой казалось, что он просто идеальный мужик.  
Сейчас он казался большим камнем, кинутым кем-то на кровать. Валялся и пялился в потолок. Райанна сама предложила ему попробовать — и он лег, хоть снова не понял, зачем.  
— Хочу летать, — заявила Райанна. Фиолетово-розовое закатное небо манило своей красотой. — Это так обидно, что люди не могут летать. Но тогда они бы, наверно, с удовольствием срали друг другу на головы.  
— Ты ненавидела людей?  
— Все ненавидят людей.  
— Не понимаю. В чем смысл? Вы одного вида.  
— Ты другого вида, но ты мне больше нравишься.  
— Нравлюсь?  
— А че тут такого?  
— Ты рада, что я убил людей?  
— Да. Без них хорошо. И с тобой лучше, чем с ними.  
Танатос озадаченно замолк. Он мог подвиснуть так и на десятки минут, осмысляя нечто странное для себя. И все равно в итоге ничего не понять.  
— Я тебе тоже нравлюсь, — нагло хмыкнула Райанна. — Ты ценишь меня. Я для тебя особенная.  
— Да, — согласился он. — Особенная. Это и есть «нравится»?  
— Типа того.  
Будь он человеком, понимай он, что такое симпатия и любовь, она смогла бы прожить с ним остаток жизни вдали от всякого дерьма. Ее бы это устроило. Но это вряд ли устроило бы его — он не смог бы найти в этом смысл.  
— Ты понимаешь, что такое красота?  
— Нет.  
— Иди сюда, посмотри, — предложила Райанна и, когда он подошел, указала на закат. — Это красота.  
— Что ты от этого чувствуешь?  
— Наслаждение.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это так работает. Смотришь на что-то красивое и приятное и тащишься. А ты что-то чувствуешь от осознания, что тебе это безразлично?  
— Да, — удивил он. — Мне жаль.  
— Как ты это интерпретировал?  
— Я бы хотел чувствовать наслаждение от красоты.  
— Тогда тебе и правда жаль.  
Он вдруг показался таким несчастным. Огроменная двухметровая дылда — так беззащитно признающая свое несовершенство — с сожалением смотрела на закат и хотела понять, что он значит для человеческой девушки.  
— Почему, если я чувствую что-то плохое, я не могу почувствовать ничего хорошего? — непонимающе спросил он. — Разве это должно так работать?  
— Иногда это и у людей так работает, — утешила Райанна. — У тех, кто в депрессии, например. Может, у тебя тоже депрессия, просто мы оба понятия не имеем, как это выяснить, потому что нам не с чем сравнить. Ведь ты единственный представитель своего вида.  
— Я ничего не чувствую, даже когда к чему-то прикасаюсь. Нет разницы — шерсть кошки, твоя кожа или стена.  
— Это не значит, что твоя психика неспособна на чувства. Это может значить только, что ты в этом ничего не понимаешь. А значит, ничего не можешь утверждать наверняка.  
— Зачем ты мне помогаешь?  
С чего он вдруг спросил?  
— Почему ты считаешь, что не из-за сделки?  
— Потому что тебе интересно со мной об этом говорить.  
— Одно другому не мешает.  
— Ты сказала, что я тебе нравлюсь. Значит ли это, что ты искренне хочешь мне помочь?  
Он как будто сдавал экзамен. Кажется, он и правда научился ориентироваться в чувствах довольно хорошо.  
— Ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь. Значит ли это, что ты меня не убьешь?  
— Да.  
— Ну спасибо, — усмехнулась Райанна. — Ты спросил, почему не чувствуешь ничего хорошего. Разве твоя симпатия ко мне — это что-то плохое?  
— Ты описывала это как счастье и эйфорию.  
— А еще как желание проводить вместе время. Может, у тебя нет человеческих гормонов в организме, и ты никогда не испытаешь счастья, но у тебя есть желания и чувство удовлетворения. Тебе приятно, когда они исполняются.  
— Разве этого может быть достаточно?  
— Если ты хочешь большего, то либо тебе стоит работать над собой, либо изучать свою физиологию — у нее может быть непреодолимый предел.  
— Это... страшно, — выдал он через небольшую паузу. — Знать о существовании чего-то предположительно невозможного, чего очень хочешь. Страшно. И печально.  
— С этим тоже живут. Почти все.  
— Но это... невыносимо.  
— Тогда ты понимаешь, почему люди были такими ебанутыми.  
— Ты тоже с этим живешь?  
— Да, но теперь все стало по-другому.  
— Чего ты теперь хочешь?  
— Чтобы ничего не менялось. Обычно если этого хочешь — значит, у тебя в жизни все хорошо.  
— Тебе хорошо?  
— Ну ниче так.  
— Я могу ничего не менять.  
— Когда-нибудь что-то все равно изменится. Ты не можешь это контролировать.  
— И тебе станет плохо?  
— Может. А может станет лучше, чем сейчас. Никогда невозможно предугадать.  
— Как вы так живете?  
Райанна очень попыталась сдержать невольный смех, но не смогла. Монстр узнал о лучшей жизни и испытал непреодолимый кризис от ее хрупкости. От всей той тонны дерьма, которой за нее приходилось платить. Жаль, что не было более совершенного способа существования. А может, и был, просто о нем никто не знал так же, как монстр не знал, что такое чувства, пока она не объяснила ему.  
— Наклонись, — попросила Райанна и, когда смогла дотянуться до его шеи, обхватила ее руками, чтобы коснуться холодных и жестких губ.  
Это и правда было все равно, что целовать камень. Он ничего не почувствовал — но и она ощущала только, как это тупо и неудобно. Это хотелось сделать просто ради того, чтобы сделать. Просто потому, что почему бы и нет.  
Но он ответил. Неумело, с очень смутным пониманием, как это делается, но ответил. Приобнял за талию, стараясь соизмерять силу. Вряд ли он сообразил бы, если бы не смотрел кино с дисков, которые Райанна натаскала как наглядное пособие. Это почему-то внезапно показалось таким милым, черт побери.  
Они никогда не смогли бы потрахаться как нормальные люди. И не потому, что у него не было хуя, а потому, что он не видел в этом смысл.  
— Темно уже, — заметила Райанна, отстраняясь. — Пошли, а то стремно. У тебя фонарь с собой?  
— Этот поцелуй имеет для тебя значение? — спросил Танатос вместо ответа.  
— Имеет.  
— Тогда почему ты говоришь о темноте?  
Снова не вышло сдержать смеха — какого-то нервного, слегка безумного. Монстр, не понимающий, что такое любовь, обиделся, что она не поговорила с ним о любви.  
— Потому что мне страшно, — хмуро объявила она, глядя в его немигающие глаза. — Хочу это игнорировать, чтобы делать вид, что ничего не происходит, потому что ничем хорошим это не закончится, и мы оба это знаем.  
— Как тот, кого ты любила?  
Этот вопрос стал последней каплей.  
— Да! — почти выкрикнула Райанна ему в лицо сорвавшимся голосом. — Он мудак, и я его ненавижу, и я мудачка, пойду себя тоже возненавижу! Заткнись и веди меня обратно в лабораторию, ебаный черт!  
Она никогда не предполагала, что с ним возможно поругаться. Обычно он стоял и обтекал в полнейшем равнодушии. А сейчас ответил:  
— Мне жаль, что с тобой это произошло. Это и правда очень... больно.  
Райанна на мгновение застыла, осмысляя. А потом просто рухнула на пол и разрыдалась, уткнувшись лбом в колено. Танатос присел рядом и гладил по голове и спине. От его огромной лапищи не шло никакого тепла, и на ощупь она была неприятно-шершавой, но почему-то стало легче уже просто от жеста поддержки. От того, что ему было не насрать.  
Райанна развернулась к нему и уткнулась в широкую грудь, хватаясь за ворот плаща. В монстре было больше человечности, чем во всем сраном человечестве вместе взятом. Он нашел обиду поводом для солидарности, а не мести. А путь игнорирования хорошего ради предохранения от плохого не приводил никуда.


	7. Глава 6

Солнце приятно грело теплыми лучами. Райанна сидела на траве, подставившись им. Глаза были закрыты, но даже сквозь веки ощущался яркий свет. Она терпеть не могла ясные солнечные дни. Но по небу проплывали легкие облака, и этого было достаточно, чтобы палящее солнце не наводило тоску.  
— Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?  
Он спрашивал об этом постоянно. Когда наблюдал за ее поведением и пытался понять реакцию на некоторые вещи.  
— Мне заебись.  
Он не закрывал глаза, даже глядя прямо на солнце. Хотелось бы и ей так уметь.  
У подножья горы расстилался весь город. Это было даже круче, чем созерцать его из окна многоэтажки. Но свет слепил глаза, и удавалось насладиться видом, только когда позволяли облака.  
— Ты не чувствуешь ничего плохого?  
— Нет. Бояться и ненавидеть больше некого. Человечества нет.  
— Ты боялась людей?  
— А как ж их не бояться. Мне нравится видеть мир, где их нет. Если бы ты тогда мне не встретился, меня бы тоже уже не было. И вот это было бы обидно.  
— Я тоже рад, что встретил тебя.  
К этому все еще сложно было привыкнуть. Он уже гораздо свободнее и увереннее говорил о собственных ощущениях. Хоть все еще выглядел каменным изваянием, хоть даже не умел улыбаться. Но в его отношении проглядывала нежность. Заботливость. Он наблюдал за людьми в реальности и в кино, учился с этим взаимодействовать. А большего от него как-то и не хотелось. Он почему-то нравился таким, какой есть.  
Райанна жалела, что не знала его раньше. Годы назад, когда особенно невыносимо было жить в том отвратительном мире, который он разрушил. В детстве она мечтала о том, кто придет и заберет в лучшее место. С возрастом стала понимать, что лучшее место проще принести сюда.  
Она улеглась на траву, устроившись головой на жестких коленях Танатоса. Если бы не минусы его физиологии, у него, наверно, вообще не было бы минусов. Прикосновения имели очень большое значение. Но порой Райанне казалось, что она просто зажралась.  
— Ты хотел бы иметь возможность чувствовать как человек, даже зная, чем это чревато?  
— Да. Ты однажды сказала мне, что мои преимущества не стоят того.  
— Ты тоже думаешь, что не стоят?  
— Да.  
— Но эксперименты по-прежнему неудачные?  
— Да.  
— Люди рано или поздно кончатся. Возможно, раньше, чем тебе повезет.  
— Если это произойдет, ты согласишься стать такой же, как я, и разделить со мной вечность?  
— А ты не пробовал встать в центре ядерного взрыва?  
— Мне важен твой ответ.  
— Скорее всего, нет. Спроси через пару лет.  
Наверное, он снова обиделся. Он стал таким ранимым, и это казалось очень забавным. Его эмоции никак не проявлялись внешне. Но они были. Он изменил поведение. Он им не сопротивлялся. Райанна ощущала безудержную ярость от осознания, что бесчувственный монстр проявляет больше эмоций, чем сраные люди, которые с легкостью перешагивали через других и лгали сами себе.  
— Я больше не хочу умирать, — произнес он после долгой паузы. — Я хочу жить.  
Как же его было жаль, черт побери. Может, зря она научила его тому, что он физически не мог обрести?  
— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — пообещала Райанна. — Особенно если заболею или начну стареть.  
— Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я был человеком?  
— Нет, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты научился чувствовать.  
— Почему нет?  
— Меня не привлекают люди.  
— Ты думаешь, что это бы слишком сильно меня изменило?  
— Да. И вряд ли в лучшую сторону.  
— Если я стану человеком, я перестану тебе нравиться?  
— Кто его знает. А тебе важно мне нравиться?  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
— Я этого не понимаю. Ты можешь объяснить?  
— Так бывает, когда влюбляешься.  
— Ты чувствуешь ко мне то же самое?  
— Нет, другое.  
— Что?  
— Тебя сложно разочаровать. Должно произойти что-то невообразимое, чтобы я перестала тебе нравиться. Поэтому я вообще об этом не думаю.  
— А что тогда тебя волнует?  
— Да ничего, мне просто хорошо.  
— Ты счастлива?  
— Да.  
— Это приятно. Чувствовать, что ты счастлива из-за того, что я спровоцировал.  
Не хотелось портить ему радость — он и так испытывал ее хорошо если на пару процентов от человеческих возможностей. Не хотелось говорить о недостатках отношений с тем, с кем объятия не имеют смысла. И о страхе потерять чувства взамен за бессмертие. Еще было время над этим подумать. Стоило ли омрачать апокалипсис сейчас, пока он еще не приелся? Пока не схлынул яркий контраст ощущений. Хотелось насладиться этим сполна.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Танатос, когда Райанна попыталась забраться ему на плечи.  
— Лучше помоги, потом объясню, — пропыхтела она. И приказала, удобно усевшись у него на шее: — А теперь покатай меня.  
— Как?  
— Просто вставай и топай вперед.  
— В чем смысл?  
— Мне будет кайфово.  
Он больше ничего не спросил. Этого оказалось достаточно.  
Было реально клево кататься у него на плечах и взирать на все с недосягаемой высоты. Райанна раскинула руки, подставляясь порывам ветра, и счастливо улыбалась, воображая, будто парит в небе. Танатос придерживал за ноги, поэтому она не рисковала сверзиться с него — а падать было бы не близко.  
— Э-эй! — закричала она. — А-а-а!  
Ее голос разнесся по холмам, и никто не ответил. Мир опустел. Все еще было сложно в это поверить. Все еще казалось, что это прекрасный сон.  
— Почему тебе это нравится? — спросил Танатос, когда она, вдоволь наоравшись, уткнулась ему в макушку.  
— Я чувствую себя свободной. Жаль, что ты не можешь летать. Это было бы в сто раз круче.  
Он подошел к краю обрыва и, ничего больше не сказав, просто шагнул вниз. Райанна заорала, цепляясь за его шею. Те секунды, что они падали, показались вечностью. А внизу он просто приземлился на ноги и выпрямился, продолжая крепко держать ее.  
— Ты ебанутый, — прохрипела Райанна, бессильно стукая по его каменной черепушке. — Еще раз так сделаешь — я с тобой неделю разговаривать не буду.  
— Тебе не понравилось? Ты же этого хотела.  
— Предупреждать надо, придурок!  
— Хорошо.  
Когда она слезла, ноги уже не держали. В принципе, вышла очень захватывающая встряска. Но как-то очень неожиданно.  
— Пить хочу, — буркнула Райанна, хватаясь за ворот плаща Танатоса. — Отнеси меня в магаз.  
Он послушно взял на ручки и понес.  
Прибыв в пункт назначения, Райанна решила заодно и перекусить. Пока она жевала чипсы, сердито хмурясь, Танатос стоял рядом, словно каменное изваяние. На него можно было повесить куртку, как на вешалку, и он бы вряд ли пошевелился. Наверно, он все-таки был разумной прямоходящей горой.  
— Ты как-то говорила, что, возможно, я не могу чувствовать не потому, что неспособен, а потому что у меня... депрессия?  
Райанна едва не поперхнулась и скорее потянулась за водой.  
— Я не так говорила, — выдавила она, промочив горло. — Это вообще зависит от того, что ты за существо. Но если ты размножаешься почкованием и не чувствуешь прикосновений... Скорее всего, это просто предел твоих возможностей. Зачем такой форме жизни чувства? Кто бы тебя ни создал, он вряд ли видел смысл в том, чтобы наделить тебя ими. Ты хотел бы узнать, кто ты? Найти таких же, как ты?  
— Если это поможет что-то почувствовать.  
— А само по себе тебе это безразлично?  
— Да.  
— Это же твои собратья.  
— Ты же не любишь своих.  
Действительно.  
— Ладно, — решительно заявила Райанна, откладывая чипсы и отряхивая руки. — Давай проведем эксперимент. Сядь куда-нибудь.  
Танатос огляделся и, не обнаружив ничего подходящего, сел на пол. Райанна оседлала его бедро и, обхватив руками могучую шею, уставилась в холодные, ничего не понимающие глаза. Это казалось странным и немного глупым. Как соблазнять стену. Но любопытство и сочувствие победили чувство некоторой неловкости, и Райанна прикоснулась губами к шершавой щеке, принимаясь тереться о Танатоса всем телом.  
Он обхватил лапищами, стараясь не поранить. Она сейчас смотрела на него в такой близи — и впервые заметила, что даже глаза его защищены какой-то непроницаемой пленкой. Словно он и правда вечно носил живые доспехи. Черепаший панцирь. Если его создали инопланетяне, то, наверное, для войны...  
У него не было ни одного уязвимого места. Бессмертный, неуязвимый солдат, не нуждающийся в сне и пище. В отдыхе, в привязанностях и удовольствиях. Но осознающий свое существование. Он не был монстром — это какие-то чудовищно жестокие монстры создали его.  
Райанна поняла, что плачет, только когда почувствовала губами соль. Ее слезы размазались по жесткой чешуе, пока она прижималась своей щекой к чужой. Танатос ничего не делал — только пристально, внимательно смотрел. Может, он не знал, что делать. Может, не понимал, что происходит. Чего это она вдруг.  
Только сейчас она поняла, что он даже не дышит. Словно мертвец, по недоразумению вставший из могилы. У него, наверное, не было крови или чего-то похожего на нее. Ничего не было. Может, он вообще был киборгом, которому стерли память. Может, искусственным интеллектом в странном корпусе. Может...  
Какая разница, блять.  
Его губы почти не двигались. У него не было языка. Он говорил как робот — голос просто шел откуда-то из недр. Он, кажется, находил теперь смысл в поцелуях. А она не понимала, зачем.  
Но все равно целовала. Гладила холодную, ничего не чувствующую чешую. Прижималась, даже сквозь одежду ощущая жесткость неуязвимого тела. Как же его было жаль, как же, блять, его было жаль!  
— Хочу коснуться тебя живой кожей, — тихо произнес он, глядя в глаза. — Хочу быть человеком. Даже если это означает смерть. Лучше смерть, чем пустая вечность.  
— Что то, что другое — полное дерьмо, — горько усмехнулась Райанна, утыкаясь в широкое плечо. — Но тебе не дано выбирать даже между сортами дерьма.  
Она отстранилась через несколько секунд, когда он не ответил. И перевела взгляд туда, куда он смотрел.  
Наверное, все дело было в просроченной еде из супермаркета. Потому что, даже моргнув, Райанна не перестала этого видеть. Чешуя на его руке медленно отступала от кончиков пальцев куда-то к локтю. Словно он надевал невидимую перчатку. Его кожа была бледнее, пожалуй, даже синее человеческой — но это была именно кожа, обычная кожа. И спустя пару минут чешуя исчезла совсем.


	8. Глава 7

— Что это было? — хрипло спросила Райанна, глядя в почти не изменившиеся голубые глаза. Она еще не понимала, как к этому относится. Радует это или пугает. Пока мысли полностью занял только глубочайший шок.  
— Я когда-то не знал, что умею «размножаться почкованием», — задумчиво ответил Танатос. — Что для этого достаточно прикосновения и волевого усилия. Это тоже произошло случайно. Очень многое в моем организме управляется мыслью. Я просто не подумал, что и это могу.  
Похоже, он совсем не был удивлен.  
Сосредоточившись, он на мгновение заставил чешую вернуться на руку, но после она с той же легкостью снова ушла.  
— Прикоснись ко мне, — попросил он, убедившись, что и правда может это контролировать.  
Райанна с осторожностью дотронулась до его руки — уже чуть менее холодной и более мягкой. И впервые увидела, как он едва ощутимо улыбнулся.  
— Я понял, — с каким-то невиданным доселе облегчением произнес он. — Я не превращал людей в себе подобных. Что бы ни произошло со мной, это не было частью меня с самого начала. Это вирус, и я передавал его им. Вот почему они умирали. Потому что люди смертны. Если это управляется мыслью, они просто не могли помыслить себе бессмертия. Для людей его не существует. Я не знал, что все живое обязано умирать. Поэтому оно позволяло мне не умирать.  
— Для тебя не существовало смерти, — усмехнулась Райанна. Это внезапно показалось таким забавным. Все это. Она оказалась права — они просто ни черта не знали о том, как работает его организм.  
Под непробиваемым панцирем он оказался все тем же крупным мужиком. Лысым, с какими-то наростами на башке. С бледно-синеватой кожей. В одном стоило быть уверенной — человеком он уж точно не был никогда.  
— А ты и правда похож на инопланетянина, — заметила Райанна, проводя ладонью по его щеке. — Значит, духовно ты все равно отличаешься от людей.  
— Быть может, я был ученым и изобрел этот вирус, чтобы от чего-то спастись, — предположил Танатос, крепко обхватывая по-прежнему громадными лапищами и прижимая к себе. — Может, потерпел крушение и, очнувшись, потерял память. Забыл, как этим управлять. Спасибо, что подсказала мне. Я сделал это, чтобы выжить. И я жив. Значит, все хорошо.  
Он поцеловал — сам, теплыми, живыми, подвижными губами. Райанна приоткрыла рот и едва ощутимо вздрогнула, когда в него проник длинный и скользкий язык. Слишком уж это было неожиданно. Она так привыкла к холодным и жестким «доспехам», что теперь с трудом верила в реальность происходящего. А ушлый Танатос, похоже, очень быстро вспомнил, как ебется его вид.  
— А ну-ка покажи, че у тебя там, — заявила она, отстраняясь и хватая его за подбородок. Танатос послушно застыл с открытым ртом. Язык у него был длинным, раздвоенным, больше похожим на щупальце. — Фу, гадость какая, — скривилась Райанна. — Давай еще.  
Следующий поцелуй вышел увереннее и ярче. Не терпелось увидеть, как выглядит инопланетный член. Куда-то схлынула вся горечь. Изнутри теперь переполняла бушующая радость. Стало легко и свободно. Плакать больше не тянуло — хотелось ликующе рассмеяться. И показать мирозданию средний палец. На ее памяти кто-то впервые поднялся выше выбора между сортами дерьма и получил ровно то, чего и хотел.  
Они улеглись на полу супермаркета. Танатос подстелил свой плащ, но все равно было ужасно неудобно. Райанна ощущала некоторую неловкость за беспокойство о таких мелочах — для него это, черт побери, было событие вселенского масштаба, он трахался впервые за черт знает сколько лет, а она переживала о жестком поле и затекшей спине. Как-то не выходило думать о чувствах — хотя еще несколько минут назад их было так много. И так хотелось этого ради себя и ради него.  
Райанна попыталась расслабиться. Она терлась бедрами о его бока, гладила широкую спину, смотрела в голубые глаза и вслушивалась в участившееся дыхание. У него, черт побери, теперь было дыхание, почему, ну почему ее психика отказывалась признавать, что происходит что-то безмерно важное, и думала о неудобстве положения в пространстве?  
— Я опять чего-то боюсь, — не выдержала Райанна, не желая на этот раз держать все в себе. — Я не чувствую того, что мне хочется чувствовать.  
— Ты не хочешь делать это без нужных чувств? — спросил Танатос, остановившись.  
— Не хочу, но ты так долго этого ждал. Мне противно от того, что мне за это почему-то стыдно перед тобой, ведь я ничего плохого не делаю. Я вообще не могу это контролировать.  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
— Не знаю, мне плохо.  
— Ты говорила, что я могу тебе разонравиться, если изменюсь.  
— Нет, ты тут ни при чем.  
— Тебе плохо не из-за меня?  
— Нет. С тобой мне хорошо. Но сейчас я думаю не о тебе. И не могу подумать о тебе, мне лезет в голову всякое дерьмо.  
— Ненависть к тому, кто обидел тебя?  
— Нет, к себе самой. За то, что мне хотелось поступить, как он. Сдаться. Тогда бы ничего этого не произошло. А мне нравится, что это произошло. Это делает меня счастливой.  
— Но ты думаешь не об этом, а о том, чего не произошло?  
— Да. И мне отвратительно понимать, что это так работает.  
Танатос отстранился и сел рядом. Он успел снять только плащ и футболку. Райанна прижалась к его обнаженной груди, наконец чувствуя необходимое тепло. Вся ее спина помещалась под его лапищами. Он укрывал ими, как одеялком. Райанна невольно улыбнулась, умиротворенно прикрывая глаза. Она и сама сбросила майку, и теперь, кажется, слегка мерзла. Стоило уже либо дотрахаться, либо одеться. Но не хотелось размыкать объятий. В них было так хорошо.  
— А покажи член, — попросила Райанна, принимаясь расстегивать молнию у него на брюках. — Он у тебя на язык похож?  
Она не ожидала, что он и в самом деле окажется похож. Они — их было два. Райанна попыталась не задавать себе вопроса «зачем».  
— Как же бабы у вашего вида выглядят, господи, — поежилась она. — Страшно представить.  
— Я расскажу, если вспомню, — пообещал Танатос.  
Мало того, что у него было два члена, они еще и произвольно шевелились. Любовь-любовью, но было как-то страшновато трахаться с чем-то подобным. Вряд ли все это было рассчитано на человеческие тела.  
— А мне это не навредит? — с опаской спросила Райанна, надеясь, что он не обидится и не решит, что перестал ей нравиться. — Ты себе точно хорошо представляешь, что с людьми можно делать, а что нельзя?  
Все же, удачно, что они не потрахались. Технику безопасности стоило обсуждать до.  
— Я изучал вашу физиологию. Если я чего-то не понимаю, объясни.  
— Откуда я знаю, чего ты не понимаешь!  
В ответ на это он просто начал рассказывать, что ему известно о ебле. И его даже ни разу не пришлось поправлять.  
Потрахаться в тот день так и не вышло. Зато еще полдня ушло на то, чтобы говорить и обниматься. На закате пришлось возвращаться в лабораторию. Танатос вновь закрыл кожу чешуей, и при взгляде на него накрыло прежним гадливым ощущением. За то, что сегодня произошло, стоило бороться. Однозначно стоило. А она даже не смогла насладиться этим сполна.  
— Эй, — негромко буркнула она, хватая Танатоса за рукав и заставляя остановиться. — Если этот твой вирус не меняет физиологию и управляется мыслью, то я согласна провести с тобой вечность.  
Было жаль, что она испортила весь кайф и ему. Может, хоть это подняло бы ему настроение.  
Он обнял так крепко, как позволяла техника безопасности. У него хорошо получалось соизмерять силу, чтобы не раздавить к херам.  
— Слушай, — внезапно осенило Райанну, и она подняла голову, заглядывая в ледяные голубые глаза. — А я залететь от тебя могу?  
— Я этого не знаю.  
Логично. Это был глупый вопрос.  
— Я что-то не хочу проверять. Как вы предохраняетесь, ты тоже не знаешь?  
— Нет.  
Это было скверно. По-настоящему скверно. Все остальное казалось вполне преодолимым. А через это она не могла переступить даже ради сочувствия и любви.  
— Я не буду рисковать, — сообщила Райанна, отворачиваясь. — Это может очень дорого мне обойтись. И на этот раз я боюсь не хорошего, а плохого. И мне жаль, что все так.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал Танатос, погладив по голове.  
Райанна невольно вздрогнула. Она ожидала, что он обидится. Или разозлится. Как человек. Но он не был человеком. Ему озвучили проблему — и он собирался ее решать.  
— Мне теперь доступно несоизмеримо больше, чем раньше, — утешил Танатос. — Я буду наслаждаться этим. Все хорошо.  
Райанна наконец поняла, чем он выгодно отличался от людей. Что в нем было недосягаемо божественного. Он никогда ничего не требовал. С самого начала. Он предлагал сделки на взаимовыгодных условиях. Какой бы он ни был расы, она по сравнению с человечеством явно ушла бесконечно далеко вперед.


	9. Глава 8

— Ну как? — поинтересовалась Райанна.  
— Это лучшее, что со мной происходило, — признался Танатос.  
Он уже несколько минут наглаживал кошку, разомлевшую и растекшуюся по кровати пушистым ковриком. И тащился с ее урчания. Судя по маниакальному блеску глаз, этот процесс вызывал у него неуемный восторг.  
— Че, прям лучшее? — обиделась Райанна. — Лучше, чем целоваться?  
— Да.  
За такое откровение он получил подушкой по башке.  
— Отстань от Няши! — грозно велела Райанна. — Гладь меня!  
Меньше всего она ожидала, что получит сдачи. Подушка была всего одна, и обороняться пришлось кошкой, которая болталась в руках как сарделька и нагло не понимала, чего от нее хотят. Однако лупить по кошке Танатос не стал, так что импровизированное вооружение все же сделало свое дело.  
— Зоофил несчастный, — буркнула Райанна. — Может, у вашего вида бабы на кошек похожи? Ну или ты просто извращенец.  
— Может быть, — задумался Танатос. — А у людей это часто бывает?  
— Чаще, чем они в этом признаются.  
— Почему чаще?  
— Ты все равно не поймешь.  
Жаль, все же, что он совсем ничего о себе не помнил. С каждым днем все больше хотелось не объяснять о людях, а узнать хоть что-нибудь о нем.  
— Как думаешь, кем ты был? — спросила Райанна, забравшись на постель и стиснув в объятиях кошку. — Чем занимался, пока не попал сюда?  
— Я не знаю, чем занимается мой вид.  
— Думаешь, у вас нет семей или профессий?  
— Думаю, что это возможно.  
Тогда это было еще интереснее. Узнать, как функционирует общество без привычных ролей.  
— А я думаю, ты был ученым. У тебя нездоровая тяга к науке. Причем к какой-то карательной. Если ты смог перепрограммировать мозги людей, чтобы человечество начало самоуничтожаться, тебе наверняка не стоило труда изобрести вирус, который перепрограммирует твои собственные мозги.  
— Есть вероятность. Но также существует вероятность, что моими знаниями обладает каждая особь моего вида.  
— Думаешь, у вас не было этики, запрещающей твои эксперименты?  
— Может, и была.  
— Тогда тебя стали бы судить.  
— Если у нас есть суды.  
Они словно играли в какую-то абсурдную игру. Предполагали, кидались друг в друга выводами. Но так можно было бесконечно гадать.  
— Ты не пробовал вернуть себе память?  
— Как?  
— У людей на этот случай был гипноз. Правда он работал через раз.  
— Что это такое?  
— Ну... — напряглась Райанна, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова. — В принципе, с тобой это вряд ли сработает. У тебя внушаемость нулевая. Это все-таки рассчитано на человеческую психику. А ты не пробовал этого просто пожелать?  
— Пробовал. Похоже, моя память разрушена не из-за вируса. Он не может на нее влиять.  
— Жаль.  
Неужели его действительно никогда прежде не интересовало, кто он?  
— А где ты очнулся? В самый первый раз, с той минуты, которую ты помнишь?  
— Это далеко отсюда.  
— Туда не добраться?  
— Можно добраться. Зачем?  
— Поискать, может, там остались какие-то подсказки.  
— Ничего не осталось. Прошли сотни лет.  
Сотни. Мать его, сотни. Хорошо, что не тысячи. Жесть.  
— Археологи и такое ищут, — заверила Райанна, хлопая Танатоса по плечу. — Давай съездим. Опыты на людях ты все равно бросил, чего тебе тут ловить.  
— Если мы уедем, я хочу убить их всех. Всех, кто остался.  
В принципе, их было совсем не жаль. Но на это не хотелось смотреть.  
— Наверное, у вас и правда нет этики и морали.  
— Это плохо? Тебе это не нравится?  
— И нравится, и нет. Человеческая мораль запрещала много нормальных вещей. Но она запрещала эксперименты на людях — и это меня вполне устраивает.  
— В наш первый разговор ты сказала, что люди обычно изучают монстров, а не монстры людей.  
Как же ксенофобно это звучало, мать твою.  
— Люди и на животных эксперименты ставили, — с неохотой признала Райанна. — Это вообще отстой. Что все вокруг говно, а люди такие типа неприкосновенные. Нацистских ученых до сих пор все ненавидят, но при этом никто не думает о том, что любой из людей для чьего-то другого вида — нацистский ученый. Знаешь че, лучше и правда убей их всех. Ну их нахер.  
— Ты ненавидишь свой вид. Что, если я ненавидел свой? Что, если убегал и спасался от них?  
Это никогда не приходило ей в голову. Почему-то. А ведь и правда — он мог убегать от своих...  
— Мы это выясним, — пообещала Райанна, положив руку ему на плечо и глядя в привычно холодные глаза.  
Уже через пару дней они отправились в путь. На мощном внедорожнике, загруженным под завязку. Путь, похоже, предстоял неблизкий, и Райанна немного нервничала, покидая привычное место обитания. Она успела уже привязаться к лаборатории. Особенно нелегко пришлось кошке — ее в машине еще и укачивало, и она не переставая мяукала, поэтому приходилось постоянно останавливаться и выпускать ее погулять.  
Через пару дней привыкла и кошка, и сама Райанна, смирившись с необходимостью спать в машине. Изредка, правда, они останавливались на привал, и она могла растянуться в спальном мешке, но Танатос не нуждался в сне, поэтому Райанна порой пренебрегала собственным комфортом ради того, чтобы поскорее добраться в загадочный пункт Б.  
В какой-то момент запасы продуктов начали подходить к концу. Танатос заехал в ближайший город и, зарулив к супермаркету, остановил машину. Кошка выпрыгнула на асфальт, принимаясь с восторгом носиться вокруг. Райанна выползла следом.  
Пока она набивала тележки продуктами, Танатос таскал их к машине. Донимало ощущение тотальной заебанности. Ничто уже было не в радость. Хотелось в теплую и уютную постель.  
Райанна собиралась предложить хоть раз заночевать в чьей-нибудь квартире, но, стоило выйти из супермаркета, эта мысль быстро выскочила из головы.  
Истошно вопя, кошка убегала от стаи собак. Они уже приближались — и Райанна застыла на месте, растерявшись от противоречивых желаний. Хотелось забежать назад, туда, где можно было укрыться. И хотелось сначала попытаться схватить кошку, но пошевелиться мешал парализующий страх.  
Это разрывало надвое. Никогда еще выбор между самосохранением и спасением чьей-то жизни не был так мучителен. Прежде, чем Райанна хоть на что-то решилась, навстречу стае шагнул Танатос. Одного из псов он сразу схватил за шею и разорвал пополам голыми руками. Молча, хладнокровно, с такой пугающей легкостью. Брызнула кровь, по асфальту разлетелись внутренности. Перепуганные собаки разбежались в то же мгновение.  
К горлу подступила тошнота. Райанна осела, обхватывая колени и утыкаясь в них лицом. Какое-то время в сознании царила пугающая пустота. Потом ровный голос заставил вздрогнуть.  
— Ты испугалась?  
— Да, — хрипло ответила Райанна, поднимая глаза. — Лучше не отходи далеко. Лучше вообще от меня не отходи. И тебе надо постирать одежду. Поехали к реке.  
Кошка от страха забилась в труднодоступную щель, и понадобилась почти четверть часа, чтобы извлечь ее оттуда. Со стиркой пришлось провозиться еще пару часов.  
В ту ночь Райанна впервые спала с Танатосом в одной постели. Она спала — а он лежал рядом. Гладил, молчал — наверное, о чем-то думал. Как же хорошо рядом с ним спалось...  
С утра он лежал все на том же месте. И гладил кошку, расположившуюся у него на груди. Она довольно урчала. Райанна прижалась к нему с боку, довольно закрывая глаза. Всем было хорошо, и никому не хотелось вставать.  
Они провалялись аж до обеда. Потом пришлось поесть и отправляться дальше. Никогда не нравилось куда-то бежать, проводить время в бесконечной дороге. Говоря о путешествиях, Райанна всегда имела в виду туризм с длительным проживанием в красивых уголках Земли. А все вот это вгоняло в депрессию. Хотелось заскочить в ближайшую аптеку и навернуть что-нибудь от тоски.  
Когда они наконец прибыли в место назначения, Райанна оказалась совсем не удивлена. Наверное, стоило догадаться заранее. Он очнулся на территории коренных племен. И почему он никогда об этом не рассказывал? Не придавал значения?  
— Как скоро люди нашли тебя, когда ты оказался здесь? — спросила она, пялясь на пейзаж за окном машины.  
— Еще до того, как я успел за ними понаблюдать.  
— И как они к тебе отнеслись?  
— Я лежал на каком-то возвышении, когда очнулся. Они столпились вокруг меня и что-то бормотали — я тогда еще не мог разобрать их речь.  
— Как это выглядело? Как поклонение божеству, дрыхнущему на алтаре?  
— Да. Наверное, да.  
— А что потом?  
— Я какое-то время сидел и смотрел на них, пытаясь понять. А они застыли и замолчали — наверное, испугались. Потом я встал и пошел, а они смотрели мне вслед.  
— Ты просто ушел?  
— Я вышел из здания и огляделся. Я на тот момент не понимал даже, что такое искусственная постройка, а что — природа. Я просто смотрел на все и ничего не понимал. Вообще ничего. Я осмотрел самого себя, осознал, как управляю телом. Сравнил свой облик с человеческим. Ко мне подошел один из людей и что-то сказал. Взял меня за руку и попытался повести за собой. Я не сразу понял, чего он хочет. Но потом пошел с ним. Он привел к примитивным рисункам. Их понять оказалось чуть легче. Он указал на человека, изображенного на вершине мира. А потом на меня. И поклонился. Я не понял, что это значит.  
— Они поклонялись тебе. Они приняли тебя за свое божество.  
— Я остался. Наблюдал за ними. Учился коммуникации. А потом убил их всех и пошел дальше.  
— Зачем?  
— Их существование причиняло мне дискомфорт. Что-то в нем мне казалось неправильным. Я не понимал. Не понимаю до сих пор.  
— Ты это чувствуешь только к людям?  
— Да.  
— Но не ко мне?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Тебя вообще не напрягает существование кошек, собак, деревьев, планеты?  
— Напрягает. Но значительно меньше.  
— Че, и Няша напрягает?  
— Нет.  
Как, блять, работал его мозг?  
— Это здесь, — объявил Танатос, останавливая машину. — Здесь я очнулся.  
Выползя на свет божий, Райанна узрела перед собой высокую пирамиду. Ничего себе «здание». Это выглядело более внушительно, чем любой навороченный небоскреб.  
— Ну, пошли внутрь, — неуверенно предложила Райанна.  
Она следовала точно за Танатосом — а он, похоже, прекрасно помнил, куда идти. Было немного жутковато. Любопытство отступило, проиграв любви к комфорту и спокойствию.  
— А если что-нибудь обвалится? — нервно поинтересовалась Райанна, на всякий случай держась за его локоть.  
— Я могу прямо сейчас поделиться с тобой доспехами. Это поможет не умереть. Я настаиваю, чтобы ты приняла это решение. Это может сохранить тебе жизнь.  
— Точно?  
— От обвала это точно защитит. Тебе достаточно верить, что это сработает.  
— Не так-то просто во что-то верить.  
— Почему? Это же вопрос доказательств. Ты видела, что броня управляется мыслью. Защищает от того, от чего твой разум позволяет защищать.  
— У меня человеческая психика. Она работает не так.  
— Все равно так будет надежнее.  
— Ладно, черт с тобой.  
Раньше казалось, что это должно произойти как-то торжественнее. Это ведь была своеобразная свадебная клятва в вечной любви. Но Танатос просто облапал за руку в темном коридоре ветхой пирамиды и пошел дальше, не сказав ни слова. А Райанна впервые ощутила разочарование от того, что ему насрать.  
Какое-то время она не следила за дорогой, воюя с доспехами. Они никак не желали слушаться мысленных команд. Прежде, чем чешуей покрылось все тело, прошло несколько раздражающих минут. Зато наконец появилась возможность не дышать спертым, пыльным, вредным для здоровья воздухом. Пожалуй, Танатос был прав, что настоял.  
Последний вход оказался замурован. Танатос пробил его кулаком и прошел внутрь. Райанна ожидала, что там будет алтарь. Но нет — это оказалась комната-летопись. Рисунки на стенах рассказывали историю этой цивилизации. И среди них она заметила тот, о котором говорил Танатос. А рядом — тот, о котором он не упоминал.  
— Эй, — позвала Райанна. — Смотри. Это похоже на звездолет.  
— Да, — согласился Танатос, внимательно приглядевшись. — Значит, у меня был звездолет.  
— Ты тогда не обратил внимания?  
— Я не знал, что такое звездолет.  
Куда примитивные племена могли запихать целый звездолет? Да еще и так, чтобы его потом не нашли.  
— А ты когда-нибудь спускался в самый низ пирамиды? — спросила Райанна, пытаясь строить логические предположения. Может, вся эта конструкция сверху глушила сигнал, не позволяя его засечь?  
— Пойдем.  
Привыкать к доспехам было тяжеловато. К тому же, очень хотелось посмотреть, как она теперь выглядит со стороны. По ощущениям это и правда оказалось как непроницаемый скафандр. Удобно, но как-то жутковато. И как только Танатос выдерживал это сотни лет... Впрочем, ему просто не с чем было сравнить.  
А ведь если бы она не врезала ему по морде, ничего бы не случилось. Она была бы мертва, а он продолжал жить свою пустую вечность. Боже, благослови ее самоуверенную злость!  
Спустя пару дней поиски звездолета уже начали казаться тщетными. Они облазили всю пирамиду, но так ничего и не нашли. Только кошке нравилось вдоволь резвиться, шныряя по окрестностям. Райанна же начинала от всего этого уставать.  
Нет, она, конечно, не предполагала, что все будет так легко. И, наверно, стоило рассмотреть другие варианты. Но больше ничего не приходило в голову. Разве что люди разобрали звездолет на кусочки. Но кусочки в таком случае все равно бы кто-то уже нашел...  
Один приятный момент все же присутствовал — ночью они с Танатосом смотрели на звезды. Непривычно, фантастически яркие теперь, когда атмосферу не отравляло световое загрязнение.  
— Мы теперь уверены, что ты инопланетянин. Как думаешь, с какой ты планеты? — спросила Райанна, валяясь на траве и глядя в звездное небо. — Она далеко отсюда?  
— Не знаю.  
— У тебя совсем нет воображения?  
— Есть. Но я не хочу гадать. Я хочу выяснить наверняка.  
— Ты скучный. Воображение рождает предположения, а одно из них может оказаться истинным.  
— Тогда я предпочел бы погадать, где может быть мой звездолет.  
Райанна попыталась перебрать приходящие в голову варианты. Но ничего более-менее логичного в голову так и не пришло.  
— Допустим, пирамиду построили, когда ты уже появился, — предположила она. — В честь тебя. Положили тебя — в спячке ты там был или где — на алтарь, а звездолет заныкали в глубине. Если тебе они поклонялись как богу, то как они воспринимали твой звездолет?  
— Тебе лучше знать, как мыслят люди.  
— Если это пирамида имени тебя, то он должен быть здесь. Не стали бы они строить вторую пирамиду персонально для твоего звездолета, тогда еще не было понятия «гараж».  
— А если мой звездолет был очень большого размера?  
— Значит, он точно где-то под землей. Давай еще поищем вход. Если бы мне пришлось прятать громадный звездолет — я бы спрятала его под пирамидой. Они ведь не смогли бы им управлять, чтобы перегнать в другое место. Максимум — закопать на том же месте, куда он приземлился.  
— Да, — согласился Танатос. — Не смогли бы. Завтра поищем еще.  
— Свалим, когда начнет кончаться еда, — утешила Райанна. — Передохнем и вернемся, если так ничего и не найдем.  
В принципе, она теперь тоже могла не есть и не спать. Но с трудом привыкала проводить в броне даже несколько часов. На это требовалось время. Явно гораздо больше, чем пара недель.  
Утро началось как-то очень тревожно. Проснувшись и оглядевшись, Райанна не обнаружила Танатоса нигде поблизости. Даже обойдя пирамиду кругом. Кошка сразу откликнулась на зов — а Танатос не отзывался. Занервничав, Райанна заглянула внутрь пирамиды, но глубоко пробираться не пришлось — он вышел навстречу сам.  
— Придурок! — выругалась Райанна, стукнув его по груди. — Где ты шляешься!  
— Я нашел, — спокойно сообщил Танатос. — Пойдем.


	10. Глава 9

Звездолет выглядел совсем не так, как она ожидала. Ни нагромождения сплетений проводов, ни непонятных технических приспособлений. Чистые, светлые коридоры. Интуитивно понятный интерфейс.  
Двери, правда, реагировали только на прикосновения Танатоса. Но он уверил, что сумеет перенастроить систему, и тогда Райанна сама сможет беспрепятственно гулять по кораблю. Гулять в одиночестве, правда, совсем не тянуло — мало ли, чем это могло быть чревато. Она вообще пока старалась не отходить далеко.  
— Я немного разобрался с архивом компьютера, — сообщил Танатос, усаживаясь за панель управления в навигаторской. — Я нашел архив своей памяти. Но пока не просматривал. Похоже, я как-то выгрузил ее в компьютер из своего мозга, очистив его. Не знаю, зачем.  
— Ты не предпочел бы остаться с этим наедине?  
— Нет. Думаю, нет.  
Что ж...  
Райанна бросила взгляд на зеркальную поверхность вкраплений стены. Дизайн этого места только приблизительно напоминал что-то человеческое. А из зеркала смотрело больше не человеческое существо. Покрытое черной чешуей. Лишь зеленые глаза по-прежнему блестели затаенной яростью. Знакомой и привычной. Это успокаивало. Слегка.  
А вот Танатос деактивировал свои доспехи, чтобы подключиться через нейронный интерфейс.  
— Я приглашаю тебя в мою память, — позвал он, протягивая кабель. — Я прошел этот путь с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы ты прошла его со мной до конца.

***

Это оказался определенный момент его жизни. Видимо, погружаясь в архив, он задавал какой-то конкретный вопрос.  
Как же непривычно было видеть его в естественной среде обитания. Молодого, длинноволосого, одетого во что-то вроде... военной формы? Он шел куда-то по коридору.  
— Главнокомандующий, — поприветствовали его, когда он подошел к дверям, и Райанна с удивлением поняла, что понимает доселе совершенно незнакомый язык. — Император ожидает вас.  
Главнокомандующий. Еб твою мать, главнокомандующий! Ей приходили в голову разные вещи о роде его занятий, но то, что он военный, казалось похожим на абсурд.  
Он прошел в просторный зал и, когда захлопнулись двери, остался наедине с императором — довольно мелким и тощим чуваком с зеленоватой кожей. Райанна смутно определяла их возраст, но, кажется, они были примерно ровесниками.  
— Эринис, — с усмешкой поприветствовал император, крутанувшись на стуле, чтобы развернуться к нему. — Ну, как там дела?  
Так вот как его звали по-настоящему. Эринис. Наверное, это был не последний сюрприз.  
— Сопротивление полностью разбито, — отчитался Танатос. — Можешь ни о чем не беспокоиться.  
— Я не сомневался, — довольно улыбнулся император. Вскочив со стула, он стремительно приблизился к нему пружинистой походкой и, обхватив рукой за шею, нагло и решительно засосал.  
Райанна не очень понимала, что испытывает по этому поводу. Космические пидарасы впечатляли гораздо меньше, чем космические военные. И тощенький, плюгавенький император более чем на голову ниже Танатоса, командующий им, как собачонкой. Это выглядело как полный абсурд.  
— Я победил, — радовался император в каком-то безумном восторге, лапая Танатоса за щеки и волосы. — Мы победили. Весь мир теперь принадлежит мне. Нам. И мы будем править им.  
— Нет, — спокойно произнес Танатос. — Нет, Катхесса. Не будем. Больше некем править. Ты властвуешь над трупами.  
Император раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо слов из него хлынула темная кровь. Танатос хладнокровно выдернул из его бока лазерный нож.  
Катхесса рухнул бы на пол, если бы Танатос не поддержал его. Взял на руки, неотрывно глядя в горящие болью и ненавистью глаза.  
— Предатель, — прохрипел император, захлебываясь кровью. И судорожно вцепился ему в горло, пытаясь придушить, но не заставив даже шелохнуться. — Ты прошел со мной весь этот путь, чтобы лишить меня всего, что я обрел.  
— Я принял это решение слишком поздно, — ровным голосом ответил Танатос. — Ты ничего не обрел. Ты все потерял.  
Он поднес Катхессу к панорамному окну небоскреба, давая увидеть, что творится там, внизу. Это очень напоминало привычный постапокалипсис. На улице не было ни души.  
— Ты пожалеешь об этом, — криво усмехнулся император. — И будешь жалеть до конца бытия. Плачь по отвратительному миру, который я уничтожил. Я ненавидел его. Мне не жаль.  
Танатос не успел среагировать — Катхесса молниеносным движением, собрав последние остатки сил, всадил ему в шею шприц. И тут же рухнул на пол, когда Танатос схватился за шею.  
— Живи, — безумно расхохотался император, корчась в агонии. — Живи вечно. Страдай вечно. А я умру и обрету покой вместе с этим миром. Тебе стоит поторопиться, если не хочешь взорваться вместе с планетой. Потому что ты не умрешь. Ты затеряешься в космосе. Станешь его частью. Навечно. Навечно! Ты будешь страдать вечно!  
Танатос бросился к императору, выхватывая у него электронное устройство, напоминающее коммуникатор. Но не смог отменить обратный отсчет.  
Он кинулся к окну и, подозвав звездолет через собственный коммуникатор, запрыгнул на борт, чтобы улететь прочь. Шансов что-то исправить больше не было. А император все хохотал.

***

Райанна уже несколько минут сидела и расфокусировано пялилась в одну точку. Она ждала чего угодно, но только не всего этого. И пока от шока не могла понять, что чувствует и думает по этому поводу. Анализировать не получалось. Только охуевать.  
Танатос молчал. И в этом молчании скрывалась какая-то непривычная тяжесть. Наверно, ему тоже за пару минут пришлось переосмыслить всю свою жизнь.  
Он уронил лицо на ладонь и сидел так. И Райанна даже вообразить не могла, о чем он думает. Она не знала, что ему сказать. Что вообще теперь говорить.  
По спине пробежала леденящая дрожь, когда она услышала сдавленные всхлипы. Черт побери, бесчувственный монстр плакал! По-настоящему плакал! Его плечи тряслись, пальцы судорожно сжимали виски. Что он чувствовал? Что из увиденного причинило ему боль?  
Убитый император проклял его бессмертием. Дав вечность на раскаяние. И добился своего.  
— Ты любил его? — мрачно спросила Райанна. Молчание стало слишком напрягающим. Нужно было хоть что-то спросить.  
— Я люблю его, — сдавленным, искаженным голосом отозвался Танатос, не отнимая руки от лица. — Я стер себе память, чтобы не любить его. Чтобы деактивировать эмоции. Потому что это было невыносимо.  
— Ты ненавидишь себя?  
— Да.  
Похоже, они оба не знали, как жить с этим дальше.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, что такое пустота.  
Еще несколько минут прошло в полнейшем молчании. Райанна невольно усмехнулась, подумав о том, что когда-то попала в точку. Проблемы с эмоциями у него были именно от психотравм. Даже если он о них не помнил. Это все равно осталось где-то внутри него.  
Хотелось спросить, что дальше. Но Райанна боялась. Казалось, что дальше не ждет уже ничего.  
— Я не видела всего, — нервно поигрывая пальцами, произнесла она. — Расскажи мне о нем. Что вообще вас связывало? Кем он для тебя был?  
— Мужем, — ошарашил Танатос. — Много десятков человеческих лет. Еще до того, как он стал императором. Еще до того, как я пошел служить.  
Это требовало длительного осмысления.  
— Как вы познакомились? — продолжила Райанна, вновь ощутив напряжение от затянувшейся паузы.  
— Я приехал в его страну на заработки.  
— Вы были из разных стран?  
— Он другой национальности. У него другое телосложение. Другой цвет кожи. Другой язык.  
Она заметила. Но не придала значения. Для этого нужно было разбираться в физиологии инопланетян.  
— Значит, у вас были разные страны...  
— Как и у вас.  
— Как называлась твоя планета?  
— Аэято. На его языке — Акахэйн.  
— А по-человечески?  
— Это была пятая планета от Солнца.  
— Между красной и здоровенной?  
— Да.  
Фаэтон...  
— Так как вы познакомились?  
— Он мне врезал.  
Черт побери...  
— Он продолжал влиять на твою жизнь, даже когда ты стер себе память. Ты оставил меня в живых только потому, что я каким-то образом напомнила о нем.  
— Да, — не стал отрицать Танатос. — Наверное, да. Я отучился в полицейской академии и в первую же неделю задержал его. Он нарушал порядок. И начал сопротивляться, когда я повел его в участок. Хоть был физически слабее меня. Он разбил мне нос, а себе сломал запястье. И мне пришлось везти его в травмпункт.  
Забавно. Господи, как же забавно.  
— Я похожа на него?  
— Да.  
— Ты любишь меня потому, что я похожа на него?  
— Наверное, да.  
— Это отвратительно.  
— Да.  
Лучше было вообще не приезжать сюда. Не копаться в доисторическом дерьме. И ничего этого не знать.  
Райанна встала и решительно направилась прочь из звездолета. Находиться рядом с Танатосом стало так мерзко, что она почти физически ощутила подступающую к горлу тошноту.


	11. Глава 10

Побежденному искушением  
Я дарую прощение.  
Я оставил сомнения  
И ушел навсегда.

От разбитого счастия,  
От иллюзии всевластия.  
Мир сгорел в одночасие —  
Нас постигла беда.

Боль пройдет вместе с радостью.  
Не уйти только ярости.  
Доживу я до старости,  
Побежденных кляня.

Не прошу о прощении,  
И не нужно мне мщения.  
Не найти вам спасения  
В полыханьи огня.

В ожидании вечности,  
На крыле бесконечности,  
Тяжком зле безупречности  
Жизнь убила меня.

Я прошел сквозь страдание.  
Стоит ли выживание  
Повреждений сознания?  
И сверкает броня.

Было так непривычно заставать Танатоса за искусством. С каким-то непонятным инопланетным инструментом в руках. Он отложил его, закончив песню. И посмотрел на Райанну, застывшую в дверях.  
— Сам сочинил? — только и смогла спросить она.  
— Я болтался в космосе годы. Мне особенно нечем было заняться.  
— Не думала, что ты это умеешь.  
— Я тоже.  
— Ты пел на своем языке. Почему я понимаю твой язык?  
— Потому что в твоем мозге часть моей памяти.  
— Только часть?  
— Да.  
Набравшись смелости, Райанна решительно заявила:  
— Я хочу увидеть все.  
— Хорошо, — все так же просто согласился Танатос.  
Ему по-прежнему нечего было скрывать.  
На этот раз она сама выбирала область памяти. Но с трудом ориентировалась в ее обилии.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — поражалась она. В его памяти было слишком много событий.  
— На своей планете я прожил сто двадцать человеческих лет.  
— Это много для вас?  
— Примерно втрое меньше, чем для вас, если учитывать длительность нашей жизни.  
— И ты с юности был в браке с императором?  
— Да. Но тогда он еще не был императором.  
— А кем он был?  
— Без определенного рода занятий. Без определенного места жительства.  
Император-бомж. Красота.  
— А кто из вас кого трахал?  
— Наша физиология позволяет трахать друг друга одновременно. Первые члены обвиваются друг вокруг друга, а вторые проникают внутрь.  
Он все еще спокойно отвечал на такие вопросы. Несмотря на то, что впервые за столетия разревелся, вспомнив, как сам прикончил того, кого любил.  
— Не могу выбрать, — признала наконец Райанна. — Я не ориентируюсь в твоей памяти, ее безмерно много. У тебя какие-нибудь фотки или видюхи есть?  
Фоток у него тоже оказалось немерено. Райанна пролистала пару альбомов, но в итоге остановила выбор на свадебном. Свадьба проходила на корабле — вполне обычном, плывущем по реке. Странноватым по дизайну, как и все инопланетное. Но красивом.  
Там столпились синие и зеленые инопланетяне — похоже, гости с обеих сторон. Как, все же, Танатосу шли эти длинные белые волосы до середины лопаток. Прямые, ровные, безупречно прекрасные. Она хотела такие всю свою жизнь.  
У Катхессы волосы были короче — только чуть ниже плеч. Черные, гладкие, зачесанные назад и не путающиеся даже от ветра. Нет, Райанна определенно завидовала инопланетянам. У них было лучше с сексом, у них было лучше с волосами. У них никто не притеснял пидарасов. И что императору не нравилось в таком бытии?  
— Это моя сестра, — отвлек Танатос, указав на женщину чуть в стороне.  
— Что с ней стало?  
— Катхесса велел казнить ее, когда она возглавила сопротивление. В тот день, когда я убил ее, я принял решение его остановить.  
— У тебя были причины его ненавидеть.  
— А у него были причины ненавидеть общественный строй.  
— Это оправдание тому, что он делал?  
— Еще до войны моя сестра поддерживала нашего президента, который продвигал идею, что раса Катхессы слабее нашей и должна радоваться уже тому, что ей предлагают рабство, а не уничтожение.  
Ясно. Понятно. Не стоило судить поверхностно. Гитлеровщина крылась в мелочах.  
— Ты воевал за него только ради него самого? Ты вообще не разбирался в политике?  
— Да.  
— Ты жалеешь теперь, что не думал об этом?  
— Да. Если бы я знал тогда все, что знаю сейчас, я не предал бы его. Не лишил мира, которого он желал. Теперь я на его стороне — но мне больше никогда не стоять с ним рядом. Не попросить у него прощения. Я больше не сотру себе память. Я заслуживаю помнить. Я заслуживаю страдать.  
Наверное, он жалел и о том, что бросил Катхессу умирать одного. Позорно, трусливо свалил, пока он истекал кровью на полу своего кабинета. Как последняя мразь.  
— Покажи мне ту часть своей памяти, где вы счастливы, — уверенно попросила Райанна. — Самый счастливый момент. Покажи его.

***

Это был вечер после свадьбы. На них остались все те же наряды. Танатос, весь в белом, сидел на холме. Катхесса, облаченный в алую рубашку и черные штаны в обтяг, стоял рядом. Он улыбался так уверенно. Так непоколебимо и целеустремленно смотрел вперед. Он ведь и правда выглядел так похоже на нее саму. Черноволосый, зеленоглазый. Мелкий и тощий. Самоуверенно-отчаянный до придури. Совсем без тормозов, раз кидался на чувака вдвое крупнее себя.  
— Впервые за день мы остались наедине, — усмехнулся Танатос. — Тебя не утомили толпы?  
— Меня ничто не способно утомить, — отмахнулся Катхесса.  
Да, по нему это было заметно. Подвижный, переполненный бурлящей энергией — он создавал такой контраст с Танатосом. Тот был бревном задолго до того, как потерял память. Это было его нормальное состояние по жизни. А Катхесса воплощал саму жизнь.  
— Закат, — констатировал Танатос, созерцая фиолетовое небо. — Прошел еще один день.  
Катхесса вдруг захохотал, раскинув руки навстречу ветру. Танатос смотрел на его тощую спину с непроницаемым выражением лица. Даже не улыбался. Но в какой-то момент пружинисто вскочил и порывисто обнял сзади, крепко прижимая к себе.  
— Когда-нибудь над Акахэйном взойдет новая заря, — мечтательно произнес Катхесса, горящими глазами глядя в бесконечную даль. — Мы будем стоять на руинах этого мира. Вместе.  
— Да, — шепнул Танатос, утыкаясь ему в макушку. — Я всегда буду рядом с тобой.

***

Наверно, ему было бесконечно больно вспоминать об этом. О том, как он предал Катхессу после всего и, показав напоследок мир его мечты, бросил в нем умирать.  
Самое счастливое мгновение превратилось в самое невыносимо болезненное. Поэтому он пытался не помнить. Должно быть, это сводило с ума.  
— Какое-то время после уничтожения Акахэйна я был уверен, что поступил правильно. Что пытался остановить тирана. Что ошибся только в том, что не убил его раньше. Когда планету еще можно было спасти.  
— А потом? — напряженно уточнила Райанна, сплетая пальцы и нервно постукивая по костяшкам.  
— А потом прошли годы. Десятилетия. В одиночестве. В пустом космосе. На тесном звездолете. Я не мог умереть. Мне не нужна была пища. Воздух. Когда я начинал умирать, истощив себя, мое тело затягивалось броней и восстанавливалось. Катхесса сам изобрел этот вирус. Чтобы мы жили вечно, когда все кончится. Я не думал тогда, что у него уже все получилось. Он работал над этим почти всю жизнь. Я не понимаю... Если у него был вирус, почему он не попытался выжить? Почему вколол его мне, а не себе? Мое тело регенерировало... Значит, и его бы смогло...  
— Может, он разочаровался в жизни. Может, решил, что ему больше незачем жить. Он ведь говорил, что обретет покой, когда тебя проклинал. Ты его убил. Что бы изменилось, если бы он выжил? Ты бы убил его еще раз?  
Танатос опустил голову. Прикрыл глаза. Он изо всех сил старался не заплакать. А она чувствовала себя психологом. И впервые это вызывало такое лютое раздражение. Она не нанималась в няньки к инопланетянину с психотравмами, который использовал ее, потому что она напоминала его чувака.  
— Мне и самой рядом с тобой хочется повеситься! — заявила Райанна, вставая. — Ты задолбал! Ты всю жизнь следовал за чужой мечтой, ни хрена в ней не понимая, и когда лишился памяти об этом, не нашел ничего лучше, чем пытаться умереть, потому что твоя жизнь слишком пуста сама по себе! Ты днище! Ты ничего из себя не представляешь! Я понимаю, что тебя в нем привлекало, но вообще не понимаю, что он мог в тебе найти!  
— Он говорил об этом, — ровным, но пугающе искаженным голосом произнес Танатос, поднимая глаза. — Говорил, что я не сужу его и принимаю таким, какой он есть. Но он ошибся во мне.  
— Что между вами было, из-за чего он так решил?  
— Из-за всего.

***

— Давай я довезу тебя до дома, — предложил Танатос, когда они с Катхессой вышли из травмпункта. Один с подбитым носом, другой — с перебинтованной рукой.  
— У меня нет дома, — злобно огрызнулся Катхесса. — А за сопротивление полиции ты должен везти меня в участок, а не домой.  
— Тебе надо поправиться, — доброжелательно отозвался Танатос. — Если тебе некуда идти, можешь переночевать у меня.  
— И откуда ты взялся такой порядочный, — буркнул Катхесса, явно обескураженный таким поворотом. — Никогда раньше не встречал полицейских, которым есть дело до чужих проблем.  
— Я работаю всего три дня.  
— Оно и видно, — хмыкнул Катхесса. — С годами это пройдет.  
Танатос пропустил всю его пассивную агрессию мимо ушей. У него не хватало мозгов, чтобы насладиться яростной растерянностью Катхессы. Дуб дубом. Он вообще никогда не понимал чужих эмоций и почти не имел своих.  
Катхесса было освоился в его тесной квартирке на первом этаже. Нахально плюхнулся на диван и валялся до тех пор, пока Танатос не спросил, будет ли он обедать. Их роли распределились как-то сразу и сами собой. У Танатоса завелся император-бомж, сделав своим вечным слугой.  
Катхесса хватал с тарелки заботливо поднесенные бутерброды, не переставая смотреть на Танатоса презрительно и осуждающе. С феерично неоправданным высокомерием. Мог бы хоть поблагодарить — но он сел на шею. Мгновенно и прочно. И остался там навсегда.  
На пару дней Танатосу предоставили отгул, поэтому он нашел время узнать Катхессу получше. Однако тот молчал о себе, как партизан, поэтому гораздо больше удалось выяснить, вернувшись в участок и пробив его личность по базе.  
Катхесса Вакхар был судим по нескольким статьям даже несмотря на довольно юный возраст. Это вызывало интерес, и дома Танатос спросил прямо.  
Вопрос звучал как:  
— Почему у тебя столько проблем с полицией?  
— Потому что вы все продажные долбоебы, — предельно ясно ответил Катхесса, стоя у холодильника в одних трусах и доставая оттуда пиво, купленное на деньги продажного долбоеба.  
Нулевая реакция Танатоса уже не удивляла. Он даже убивал его с непроницаемым лицом.  
Он не пытался выгнать Катхессу. Заставить работать или хотя бы не гадить по дому. Вообще ничего не требовал взамен за потрясающее гостеприимство. Он как будто завел кота. Бесполезного, наглого, от которого огреб кучу проблем.  
Но он видел перед собой не охреневшего бездельника, а идейного революционера. Потому что ничего в этом не понимал. Нет, в принципе, Катхесса и правда занимался активизмом, но бунтовал против государства примерно теми же методами, что и против полиции в лице Танатоса — создавал государству проблемы. Порой от этого задевало и народ, но он клал на это так же, как на неудобства Танатоса.  
Он ежедневно ездил ему по ушам, пропагандируя свой взгляд на существующие реалии. Он говорил убедительно, а Танатос был неопытным, непробиваемым дураком без своего мнения. И ничего не получал от этих отношений. Только вечно нагружал себя лишними заботами. В отдельные моменты его было даже жаль.  
Они просто жили вместе. Долго, слишком долго для такой бесперспективной хуеты. Катхесса даже говорил с ним через раз — и не было речи о том, чтобы все это зашло дальше. Это не было даже дружбой. Какая уж, нафиг, любовь.  
Прошло примерно два года, когда Танатос однажды вернулся домой с неприятной новостью.  
— Ты взломал правительственную базу данных? — спросил он валяющегося на кровати Катхессу.  
Тот безразлично хмыкнул.  
— Ну я, и что?  
— Они вычислили адрес компьютера. Который я тебе покупал. Вопрос времени, когда тебя найдут.  
— Раз он оформлен на тебя, то с тебя и спросят. Думаешь, тебе поверят больше, чем мне?  
— Я не обладаю такими умениями. А ты обладаешь. Это тоже легко проверить.  
Катхесса занервничал. Встал с кровати, прошелся по комнате, бегая по углам взглядом. Подставить Танатоса не получилось, и он явно очень тяжело это переживал.  
— Не подходи! — огрызнулся Катхесса, когда Танатос шагнул к нему. — Тебе не удастся меня посадить!  
Танатос слишком долго соображал. Прежде, чем он ответил, Катхесса додумался схватить пистолет, по дурости оставленный на столе, и нацелиться ему в грудь.  
— Чего ты этим добьешься?  
Это были явно не те слова, которые сейчас стоило сказать.  
Танатосу было еще далеко до бессмертия, но он бесстрашно шагнул вперед и пошатнулся, когда прогремел выстрел. В ногу. А Катхесса просто попытался убежать.  
Танатос захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом. Схватил за руку, отобрал пистолет. Катхесса активно сопротивлялся, но физическая сила все же победила ловкость и импульсивность.  
— У меня есть пароли от баз данных с информацией о тебе, — произнес Танатос негромко и успокаивающе. — Я надеялся, ты сможешь стереть ее.  
Долбоеб. Об этом нужно было сказать с самого начала. Как он вообще жил, такой беспробудно тупой?  
Катхесса перестал сопротивляться. И никуда больше не побежал, когда Танатос отпустил его. Только скосил глаза вниз. По полу растекалась лужа крови.  
— Тебе надо в больницу, — хрипло выдавил он.  
— Нет. Придется объяснять.  
— Хочешь истечь кровью?  
— Все нормально. Я справлюсь сам.  
Катхесса стоял, прислонившись к стене, и молчал, пока Танатос перевязывал свою рану. Только когда он закончил и, выпив обезболивающее, собрался отмывать кровь, Катхесса пробормотал сдавленное:  
— Не надо, ляг отдохни, — и сам отправился за тряпкой.  
Так он впервые за два года помыл полы.  
Он ухаживал за Танатосом все время, пока тот не поправился. И оказалось, что он вполне умеет управляться по дому. Просто все это время нещадно наглел.  
Танатос уволился из полиции. На лице Катхессы можно было ежедневно наблюдать плохо скрываемое чувство вины. Неудивительно, что после того случая он никогда больше не сомневался в Танатосе. Тогда он расплатился за сомнения слишком дорогой ценой.  
И все же он выстрелил в ногу. Не насмерть. В ногу. Даже несмотря на уверенность, что опасность грозит ему самому.  
Катхесса постоянно сидел рядом с Танатосом. Развлекал его, настаивая, чтобы он не вставал. И эти недели сблизили их больше, чем предыдущие годы.  
Однажды они лежали рядом и говорили о чем-то. Потом пауза затянулась. Катхесса перекатился поближе. Вгляделся в спокойное лицо Танатоса. Припал в поцелуе к его губам.  
Он сказал о любви намного позже. Через много месяцев после того, как у них случился первый секс.  
Секс мог значить что угодно. Слова значили ровно то, что произнесено.


	12. Глава 11

Райанна сидела у ручья и созерцала его умиротворяющее течение. Кошка дрыхла рядом, нежась в солнечных лучах. Было так тихо и спокойно. Хотелось побыть одной.  
Не осталось ни будущего, ни прошлого. Только настоящее. Это самое мгновение. И желание просто жить дальше. В природной красоте мира без людей.  
— Зачем вы поженились? — спросила Райанна, заслышав позади шаги.  
— Чтобы он мог получить гражданство моей страны, — ответил Танатос. — Нам пришлось уехать из его. Оставаться было рискованно.  
— То есть, это был расчет?  
— Расчет противоречит любви?  
— Не обязательно. Но Катхесса эгоист, а ты тормоз. Если бы ты и правда любил его, то не стал бы убивать. Что бы он ни творил.  
— Ты думаешь, что я не любил его?  
— Ты цеплялся за него, потому что он яркий и харизматичный. А в твоей жизни нет ничего интересного. Ты скучный. А он тебя использовал. На тебе же можно было ездить, и ты никогда ничего не просил взамен.  
— Ты ничего не можешь об этом знать.  
Надо же. Он впервые возразил. Впервые решил, что знает о чувствах больше, чем она.  
— Я была у тебя в голове.  
— Ты видела мои воспоминания. Но не мои чувства.  
— Скажи честно: вы когда-нибудь были духовно близки? Ты когда-нибудь ощущал, что вы на одной волне? Что ты не просто следуешь за ним, ведомый, как собака на поводке, а ступаешь рядом с четким пониманием, куда идешь?  
— Я не хочу это с тобой обсуждать.  
Вау.  
— Потому что я права.  
— Потому что ты осуждаешь меня за то, что я считаю любовью. Как осуждали тебя. Ты говоришь о себе со своим внутренним голосом. Я не стану принимать в этом участие, пока ты не начнешь говорить обо мне.  
— Как же ты бесишь! — заявила Райанна, вставая и упрямо глядя на него снизу вверх. — Тупым ты мне больше нравился!  
— Ты злая, — спокойно ответил он. — Ты хочешь разобраться в себе и используешь для этого меня. И начинаешь вести себя агрессивно, если твои выводы неверны.  
— Да пошел ты! — задохнулась от возмущения Райанна, охреневая от такой наглости. — Лети обратно в свой космос, черт рогатый! Пинка для ускорения дать?!  
— Улечу, — пообещал Танатос. — Как только закончу тестировать системы звездолета на исправность.  
— Зачем?!  
— Просканирую остатки своей планеты. Может, что-то найду.  
— Что найдешь, трупак Катхессы?  
— Не знаю. Не важно. Я должен вернуться туда.  
Райанна фыркнула, отворачиваясь. Туда ему и дорога! Больше не хотелось видеть его. Не стоило сюда приезжать. Не стоило копаться в прошлом. До этого все было так хорошо.  
Они больше не разговаривали. Но на тестирование систем ушла всего пара дней.  
Райанна с отвращением смотрела на разрушающуюся пирамиду, из недр которой поднимался звездолет. А потом он просто сверкнул в небе и исчез. Тот, кто уничтожил человечество, покинул Землю, чтобы вернуться в свой дом, уничтоженный тем, кого он «любил».  
Он бросил умирающего Катхессу. Бросил ее — одну на пустой планете. Да его «любовь» вообще ничего не стоила. А она оказалась права, боясь его любви.  
Усевшись на траву и уронив голову на колени, Райанна тупо ревела какое-то время. Изнутри сжигала тупая ненависть — в первую очередь к самой себе.  
Было тяжело засыпать в эту ночь, хоть и очень хотелось уснуть. Выключиться, забыться. Наверное, утром стоило уехать в город. Там хотя бы остался алкоголь.  
Райанна кое-как проворочалась до утра, то ныряя в поверхностную дремоту, то просыпаясь от накрывающей тревожности. Она осталась одна на всей огромной планете. И даже кошка не особо спасала — что она могла сказать, кроме бессмысленного «мяу»?  
Под утро наконец пришел более крепкий сон, и Райанна проснулась, лишь когда солнце вошло в зенит. От грохота инопланетного корабля — такого же, с каким улетал Танатос. Неужели он все же вернулся? Неужели осознал, что снова будет жалеть о той фигне, что наворотил?  
Райанна вскочила, уставившись в небо. Звездолет, приземлившийся рядом с разрушенной пирамидой, был совсем не тем, что улетел из нее вчера. И от этого осознания стало по-настоящему страшно. Кто еще остался в Солнечной системе? Разве что в ней было больше обитаемых планет, о которых никто не знал...  
Райанна спряталась за обломками пирамиды. И неотрывно смотрела на звездолет. Несколько минут ничего не происходило. Но потом из него вышел инопланетянин. Смутно знакомый. Почему-то он кого-то очень сильно напоминал...  
— Катхесса! — сам собой вырвался громкий оклик, и инопланетянин повернулся на зов.  
Он с недоумением осмотрел ее, шагнувшую навстречу. Она — его, безмерно сильно изменившегося со дня... смерти.  
У него не было почти половины лица. Руки. Черт знает, чего еще — остальное скрывала одежда. Вместо них стояли металлические протезы. В длинных черных прядях, закрывающих механическую часть лица, проглядывали седые волосы. Он выжил. После ранения и во взрыве. Спустя столетия. И прилетел сюда. Наверное, смог засечь сигнал, когда Танатос тестировал системы связи.  
Он пялился пару долгих минут, а потом вдруг расхохотался. Так... облегченно и слегка пугающе. Райанна подошла чуть ближе, пока все же опасаясь его. Кто знает, чем он руководствовался, взрывая свою планету. Может, он ненавидел все живое. Но все-таки он не был дураком — и это воодушевляло. По логике он сначала должен был спросить о Танатосе, а уж потом убивать.  
— Его здесь нет? — спросил Катхесса, отсмеявшись. Даже не уточняя, о ком идет речь.  
— Нет, — подтвердила Райанна. — Он улетел вчера.  
— Как это на него похоже.  
— Да.  
— Ты здесь одна?  
— Здесь — это на всей планете.  
— Он это сделал?  
— Да.  
Катхесса усмехнулся. Был ли он рад, что все так получилось? Считал ли это доказательством раскаяния? Что вообще ему теперь нужно было от Танатоса? Раскаяние или месть?  
— Он говорил обо мне?  
— Да.  
— Значит, ты можешь рассказать о нем.  
О, это было сложно. Фильтровать базар, чтобы не сыпать трехэтажными матерными конструкциями, а изъясняться предельно информативно. Но все же она попыталась. Хотя бы из дикого желания наконец с кем-то поговорить.  
Они сидели у ручья — два брошенных долбоеба — и перемывали Танатосу кости. С Катхессой оказалось на удивление приятно общаться. Он не тупил, как Танатос, и всегда понимал, о чем речь. Хоть ничего не знал о людях. Хоть ничего не знал о Земле.  
Повезло, что вместе с частью памяти Танатоса в голову Райанны загрузились основы их языка. Порой она не понимала каких-то специфичных слов, и приходилось переспрашивать. Но зато почти все могла объяснить даже со скудным словарным запасом. Однако под конец разговор зашел так далеко, что уже не хватило слов.  
Они проболтали до позднего вечера. О Танатосе, о разнице планет и рас, об идеях и мировоззрениях. Катхесса погладил кошку. И сказал, что ему жаль, что на его планете никогда не было таких зверей.  
Он рассказал, как выжил. Как наспех перевязал рану и добрался до звездолета. Он всю жизнь сидел на шее у Танатоса — но как же много мог проделать в одиночку, когда припирала нужда.  
С ним улетело несколько избранных. Один из них впоследствии узнал, что именно произошло. Кто повинен в уничтожении планеты. Так Катхесса лишился почти половины тела. Но остальные пристрелили предателя прежде, чем тот успел что-либо рассказать.  
Во избежание повторения этой истории Катхесса прикончил всех, кто остался в живых.  
Киборгизированное тело позволило прожить дольше. Но не лучше. Живые ткани все равно болели и разрушались. И невозможно было заменить их все.  
— Он поделился со мной твоим вирусом бессмертия, — сообщила Райанна. — Я могу поделиться с тобой, если расскажешь, как.  
— Не можешь, — отрезал Катхесса. — Этот код теряется при передаче. Заражать может только Эринис. И даже если я возьму у тебя кровь как у носителя, у меня нет оборудования, чтобы синтезировать вирус заново.  
— Свяжись с ним. Он будет счастлив увидеть тебя живым. Ему жаль, что он так с тобой поступил.  
— Он отключил связь.  
Конечно. Он ведь думал, что никого не осталось в живых. Дурак. Ой дура-ак...  
— Ты на него не злишься?  
Катхесса пожал плечами.  
— Злился. Долго злился. И, наверное, так и не смог простить. Просто стало все равно. Это случилось слишком давно. И осталось там. А я пошел дальше.  
На дураков не обижаются. Эх...  
— Тогда зачем ты ищешь его? Чтобы выжить?  
— Я не хочу выжить. Я хочу подарить ему смерть. Я был к нему слишком жесток. Никто не заслуживает пустой вечности. Когда умрет он, смогу умереть и я.  
И почему их всех так отчаянно тянуло умереть?  
— Ты знаешь, как ему умереть? Он же пытался. У него не выходило. А люди, которых он заражал, умирали безо всяких усилий.  
— Потому что он убежден, что обязан жить вечно.  
Потому что он внушаемый лох.  
— Ты хочешь разрешить ему умереть?  
— Да. Предохранители управляются подсознанием. Это как рефлекс отдергивать руку, когда горячо. Когда организм на грани смерти — вирус активизирует защиту. Ее можно отключить, как самоубийцы отключают рефлекс.  
— Мне нравится с тобой говорить. В его воспоминаниях ты казался... самовлюбленнее.  
Катхесса усмехнулся, ничуть не обидевшись.  
— Прошло три тысячи лет.  
Ну и что? Танатос как был дураком, так и остался. Сколько бы ни прошло тысяч лет. Это работало, только если развиваться духовно. А не валяться в пирамиде и ждать, пока помрешь.  
— Конечности отрастут от вируса?  
— Должны.  
— Но ты все равно хочешь умереть?  
— Я устал.  
Еще один инопланетянин с депрессией. Похоже, это была ее судьба.  
— Включи связь и зацикли передачу сообщения, — посоветовала Райанна. — Это все равно лучше, чем искать его в космосе. А пока мы ждем, я покажу тебе Землю. Тут может быть хорошо.  
В этом было определенное преимущество космического корабля — появилась возможность перемещаться с космической скоростью. Куда угодно. Даже на противоположную сторону Земли.  
Было странно вернуться домой после всего. Зайти в пыльную комнату со знакомыми, но теперь такими непривычными вещами. Это стало частью какой-то другой, прошлой жизни. Закончившейся давным-давно.  
— Вы похожи на нас, — заметил Катхесса, осмотревшись. — Отличается не так уж многое.  
— А у вас была религия? — внезапно заинтересовалась Райанна. — Или какое-то стопроцентное научное объяснение появления Вселенной.  
— Было общепринятое мнение, что это не имеет значения. Слово «религия» я услышал сегодня впервые. От тебя. Когда ты рассказывала, как поклонялись Эринису. Я нахожу это странным. Хотя в этом есть что-то общее с политикой. Президент собирал налоги, бог — жертвоприношения. И по сути что божество, что государство сидит на шее у людей и не может существовать без них.  
Какие забавные у него возникали ассоциации. Но ведь и правда. Власть, как и ее облик, не сильно изменилась за века.  
— И ты сам никогда не задумывался о таких вещах?  
— Задумывался. Я думал, каким же могуществом должен обладать разум, способный создать Вселенную.  
— Люди в последние годы считали, что она появилась сама собой.  
— Но это же несусветная чушь. Кому в здравом уме придет мысль, что дом или звездолет построился сам собой? А если сравнить Вселенную по сложности, то проще представить именно это.  
— Ты бы хотел так прокачать мозги? До уровня Бога, который создал Вселенную?  
— А разве кто-то бы не хотел?  
Нет, он нравился. Он правда очень-очень сильно нравился. Гораздо больше, чем Танатос. Гораздо больше, чем кто угодно. Просто мужик мечты.  
Она наконец рассказывала о себе тому, кто мог это оценить. Кто поддерживал беседу, а не тупо задавал вопросы. Кто мыслил похожим образом. Какой же это был кайф.  
— Эринис бы не хотел. Зачем ему. Да много бы кто не хотел. У большинства другие интересы. Тебе не было с ним скучно?  
— А тебе?  
— Это было забавно — рассказывать ему о людях. Мне нравилось чувствовать себя умной и всезнающей на его фоне.  
— Мне тоже.  
Райанна усмехнулась, не удержавшись. Жаль, что она не могла передать Катхессе вирус. Жаль, что человеческие лаборатории и материалы не подходили для работы над этим. А свою планету он давно взорвал.  
— Ты так и не пожалел, что уничтожил Акахэйн?  
— Пожалел, — внезапно сообщил Катхесса, прислоняясь к стене и складывая руки на груди. — Будь у меня больше времени, я не стал бы уничтожать планету. Я бы сделал то, что Эринис сотворил здесь.  
— Оставайся здесь, — предложила Райанна. И осеклась, замечая в его теле легкую дрожь. — Тебе плохо?  
— Уже поздно, — пояснил Катхесса. — У меня был очень насыщенный день. Организм плохо переносит излишние нагрузки. Мне стоит вернуться на корабль. Переночуешь здесь или пойдешь со мной?  
Он прихрамывал, когда они шли к звездолету. И уже конкретно держался за стены в коридорах. Райанна не думала, что все настолько хреново. Но ему, черт возьми, было три тысячи лет. Танатос говорил, что они живут примерно в три раза дольше людей. В три. А не в тридцать три. Катхесса и так удивительно хорошо сохранился. Когда они дошли до небольшой лаборатории, куда он и направлялся, стало понятно, как.  
Он стащил плащ и лег в какую-то капсулу, наполненную странноватой жидкостью. Райанна нашарила взглядом стул и уселась рядом, наблюдая, как расслабляются его мышцы и выравнивается дыхание.  
— И долго тебе тут загорать?  
— Не меньше десяти часов.  
— А сколько ты после этого можешь ходить?  
— Сегодня прошло часов восемь-девять. Как видишь, это почти предел.  
— Это ненормально — спать дольше, чем жить.  
Нормально — лежать в могилке, если тебе три тысячи лет.  
— Можешь расположиться в любой комнате, пока я здесь. Только не трогай того, чего не понимаешь.  
Да за кого он ее принимал?  
— Ты все это терпишь ради того, чтобы сказать Эринису, что ты его прощаешь, и позволить ему умереть?  
— Да.  
— И при этом считаешь, что уже не любишь его?  
— Страдать можно не только ради любви.  
— Ты страдаешь за какую-то идею?  
— Я хочу умереть с ощущением, что исправил то, о чем сожалею. Я могу исправить не все. Но это могу.  
— Запиши ему видеосообщение и отправь.  
— Я должен стоять перед ним лицом к лицу.  
— Потому что ты его еще любишь. Тебе важно увидеть его.  
— Не стоит говорить другим, что они чувствуют. Об этом можно только спрашивать.  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что я права.  
— Это не имеет значения. Ты делаешь это, чтобы почувствовать себя значимой. Чтобы обрести уверенность. А не для того, чтобы помочь. Это характеризует тебя как бестактную и эгоистичную личность. Это некультурно. Даже если ты права.  
Да кто ее воспитывал, черт побери, император-геноцидник, который валялся в какой-то жиже чаще, чем выползал на свет!  
— Да пошел ты! — разозлилась Райанна и, развернувшись, ушла сама.  
С Танатосом она ведь поругалась примерно по тому же поводу. Гребаные инопланетяне. Один обозвал злой, другой бестактной. И правда, идеальная пара, черт побери!  
Она уснула в одной из ближайших кают. Когда вдоволь наоралась и побила стены. Может, она и правда была злая. А может, нехрен было бесить.  
Когда она проснулась, Катхесса еще валялся в капсуле. Как он вообще мог все это выносить? Сколько сотен лет он к этому привыкал?  
Через пару часов он встанет. А еще через восемь ему придется снова сюда возвращаться. Наверное, это учило потрясающему смирению.  
В молодости Катхесса был невероятно импульсивным и энергичным. Деятельным, хоть и ленивым любителем полежать на диване за чужой счет. А теперь будто стал спокойнее и мудрее. Постарел.  
— Ты все это время остаешься в сознании? — буркнула Райанна, плюхаясь на стул. — Пялишься в потолок десять часов подряд?  
— Я сплю, — слегка успокоил Катхесса. — Урывками.  
— А все остальное время?  
— Думаю.  
— О чем?  
— Обо всем.  
Наверно, она завидовала силе его духа. Если бы она пережила все, что пережил он, то не стала бы жить ради того, чтобы подарить прощение мудаку, из-за которого все это произошло.  
— Ты напоминаешь мне мою дочь.  
Чего?  
— Какую, нахрен, дочь? Эринис не говорил, что у тебя были дети.  
— Он не знал.  
Катхесса доверил ему свою жизнь, но не доверил свою дочь?  
— Она все время делила мои чувства на правильные и неправильные, — усмехнулся он. — Я ей звонил, когда Эриниса не было дома. Рассказывал о нем. Она называла его «толстокожим долбосранцем» и советовала ограбить и сбежать.  
Райанна не знала, что на это сказать.  
— Сколько же тебе лет?  
— Я старше него лет на двадцать, если считать по-вашему. Если я сейчас правильно помню его возраст.  
— Он говорил, что вы ровесники.  
— Это из-за поддельных документов. Визуально наш возраст сложно различить. Ты говорила, что у вас иначе. Наверняка вам с этим приходилось сложней.  
Что вообще за хрень?  
— Ты всегда вел двойную жизнь? И он так об этом и не узнал?  
— В общем-то, да. Сейчас это уже не имеет значения. Моей дочери давно нет в живых.  
— Как она умерла?  
— Родила физически неполноценного ребенка. По закону его должны были изъять и уничтожить. Она пристрелила того, кто за ним пришел. Ее посадили. Ребенка все равно забрали. А когда я обо всем этом узнал и приехал, чтобы помочь ей сбежать, то нашел ее повесившейся в собственной камере. Я поддался эмоциям. Меня засекли. Не поймали, но я засветился на камеры. Поэтому мне пришлось уехать из страны.  
Так вот почему...  
— Как ты ему все это объяснил?  
— Никак. Он не задавал лишних вопросов. За это я его и любил.  
Если бы Танатос об этом знал... Что бы это изменило?  
— Поэтому ты ненавидел свой народ?  
— Не только поэтому. Но именно в тот момент мне очень захотелось зайти дальше. Не вести войну из подполья, а встать во главе всего этого дерьма и смести эту мразь.  
— Почему ты не сказал ему?  
— Это его не касалось. Не хотелось забивать ему этим голову.  
— Ты ему не доверял?  
— Как оказалось, не зря.  
— Зря. Он мог посмотреть на все это по-другому, если бы ты рассказал.  
— Если он не одобрял какие-то мерзости, только когда они касались лично меня, то это ничего бы не изменило. Это происходило не только с моей дочерью. Мне было до этого дело. Ему — нет. Он предал власть своей страны, только когда его президент велел согнать всех представителей моей расы в концлагеря. Он служил в армии. Ему самому пришлось бы этим заниматься. Думаешь, он пошевелился бы, если бы речь не шла о его муже?  
— Думаю, он бы не стал, — решительно заявила Райанна. — Правда. Даже если бы речь не шла о тебе. Он приютил бомжа, которого должен был арестовать.  
— А потом попытался убить.  
— Ты как будто все еще злишься на него.  
— Возможно, — на этот раз не стал отрицать Катхесса, прикрывая глаза. Словно в отчаянной попытке перестать видеть все это дерьмо. — Я не знаю, что почувствую, когда встречу его снова. Возможно, я все же не захочу его простить. Даже если он попросит прощения. Я доверял ему, он был мне дорог. Я хотел разделить с ним свою мечту. А потом он попытался убить меня. Но я хочу его увидеть перед смертью. К чему бы это ни привело.  
Райанна протянула руку и осторожно коснулась его лба. Скользнула ладонью по волосам в легком поглаживании. Катхесса ничего не сказал. И не отстранился. Только едва заметно улыбнулся уголком губ.


	13. Глава 12

— Офигенно.  
Катхесса усмехнулся. Он-то, наверное, давно привык к космосу, а она прилипла к стеклу звездолета, жадно пялясь на все вокруг. Возможно, он не смог бы разорвать собаку голыми руками, как Танатос, но все равно казался не менее крутым. А физическую немощь компенсировал, таская с собой бластер. Райанна попросила себе такой же, но он почему-то не дал. Наверно, не доверял.  
— В тебя часто влюблялись? — спросила она, скосив глаза на Катхессу. Даже сейчас, старый и изуродованный, он казался очень красивым. В нем не потухла молодая страсть. Хоть и появилось мудрое смирение.  
— Часто.  
— А ты сам часто влюблялся?  
— Реже.  
— У вас пол не имел значения? У нас только недавно разрешили однополые браки, и то не везде.  
— У нас хватало других проблем.  
Да уж.  
— Какой была мать твоей дочери? Что вас объединяло?  
Этот вопрос ему явно понравился. Он усмехнулся довольно и как-то мечтательно. Глядя куда-то сквозь космос, в собственное прошлое. Хорошее, приятное. Несмотря на то, что оно осталось позади.  
— Мы встретились на митинге. Многие из собравшихся не были знакомы или были знакомы заочно. Я видел ее впервые в жизни.  
— Против чего вы протестовали?  
— Против ограничений на браки. Хотели добиться разрешения на многобрачие. В какой-то момент нас попытались разогнать, а она подошла ко мне и поцеловала, ничего не объясняя. И мы занялись сексом прямо там, на площади.  
Да уж. Запоминающееся знакомство.  
— А потом мы убегали. Полуголые, по закоулкам. Когда ее личность смогли установить, то выгнали из академии. И из общежития. Я тогда жил в съемной халупе на окраине. Предложил ей остаться у меня. Это были лучшие годы моей жизни.  
— Ты женился на ней?  
— Да.  
— А потом?  
Что-то же произошло, раз потом он сошелся с Танатосом. И даже жил с дочерью в разных городах. Остался один, без дома. Чем закончились его «лучшие годы»? Каким-нибудь адовым пиздецом?  
— Дочь тогда собиралась поступать в академию, — продолжил Катхесса, и, хоть голос звучал ровно, Райанна заметила, как заледенел его живой глаз. Какое застывшее выражение приняла биологическая половина лица. — Уехала сдавать экзамены. Жена работала волонтером в нелегальном центре лечения патологий, с которыми вообще незаконно было жить. Кто-то доложил — я так и не смог выяснить, кто — и однажды за одну ночь полиция просто зачистила все, что было в том здании. Больных, врачей, оборудование. Когда приехала дочь, она застала меня в дверях со всем оружием, которое я хранил в доме. Если бы она тогда меня не остановила, я мог бы не дожить даже до встречи с Эринисом. Но мне тогда было плевать.  
Еще бы. Танатоса много раз было жаль. Но так, как Катхессу — никогда.  
— Потом дочь сказала, что ее не взяли в академию из-за судимостей родителей. Я подстроил свою смерть и сбежал. Стал жить по фальшивым документам. Оставил все дочери — да не так уж и много у меня было. Ей стало легче, ей реже напоминали о наших преступлениях. Ее взяли на работу. Хотя она считала, что это того не стоит. Уговаривала меня вернуться в ее жизнь.  
— Но ты больше никогда не вернулся?  
— Вернулся. Когда она переехала на другой конец страны. Там меня никто не знал в лицо. Я долго с ней прожил. А потом, когда она меня выгнала, уехал в столицу и встретил Эриниса.  
— За что она тебя выгнала?  
За бесконечное дуракаваляние и загаживание квартиры? Ну как вариант.  
Катхесса ответил с явной неохотой.  
— Она настаивала, чтобы я не боялся на ней жениться. Я отказывался. Если бы выяснилось, кто я ей на самом деле, нас бы не просто арестовали, а казнили. Речь шла не об отстаивании своих прав, а о том, чтобы потерять еще и ее. Она злилась и не могла мне этого простить. Сказала, что я трус, и чтоб я выметался. И потом не разговаривала со мной много лет.  
Ну охуеть теперь.  
— Ты трахал свою дочь?  
— Да.  
— Почему тебя должны были за это казнить?  
— Считалось, что дети, рожденные в браке между близкими родственниками, непременно родятся с отклонениями. Это преступление. А такие меры считались предотвращением преступления.  
А выпиливать инвалидов пачками — не преступление? Как же интересно мыслило их отбитое правительство. Впрочем, на Земле такого тоже хватало.  
— Почему ваша власть так помешалась на здоровье нации ценой внедрения ублюдочной морали?  
— Сравни меня с Эринисом. Один солдат его расы мог перебить голыми руками пятеро наших. Государство не могло себе позволить физически слабых. А война надвигалась — это понимали все. И большинство одобряло, пока это не начинало касаться лично их.  
А ведь было столько других вариантов. Если бы хоть кто-то в правительстве задействовал мозги. Пусть даже не свои, а какого-нибудь ученого, который изобрел бы оружие, способное защитить страну.  
— Но ты помирился с дочерью?  
— Да. Потом помирился. Напился и позвонил ей как-то. Она не отклонила звонок. Сказала, что выходит замуж. Я понимал, что обидел ее, но все равно было очень тяжело слышать холодность в ее голосе. Эринис дежурил ночью, а я напивался и рыдал. Мне казалось, что моя жизнь — полнейшее дерьмо, и я никогда уже не обрету ничего стоящего. А все, что у меня оставалось, просрал сам, потому что дурак.  
— И ты никому ничего не говорил? А она?  
— Она говорила. Своему мужу. Я увиделся с ним, только когда ее посадили. Я не видел дочь много лет — и, когда наконец приехал к ней, мне достался только ее труп. Я удивляюсь, как меня не схватили. Я был в таком состоянии, что едва понимал, что делаю. Если бы не помощь ее мужа, я бы не справился. А потом он пришел ко мне на свадьбу. Сказал, что я всегда могу на него рассчитывать. Когда я стал императором, то сделал его заместителем Эриниса. Он погиб в бою незадолго до того, как я победил.  
Всю жизнь Катхессу окружала куча трупов. И беспросветного дерьма. Конечно, ему не было жаль мира. Он потерял всех, кого ему было жаль.  
— Как ее звали? — спросила Райанна в легкой растерянности. Никак не решаясь собраться с духом, чтобы сказать то, что вертелось на языке. — Твою дочь?  
— Акхель. Это такой цветок. Очень красивый. Он рос рядом с моим домом, где мы в молодости жили с женой. Мы как-то сидели в саду, и она сказала: «Об этом не останется памяти, если будет война. Ничего не останется, кроме выжженной земли». А я предложил назвать так ребенка. Чтобы помнить о мире. О прекрасных садах.  
— Блять, — выругалась Райанна, не выдержав, и отвернулась, опираясь на стекло. Слезы давно уже неудержимо рвались наружу. В мире Катхессы не существовало религии. Надеялся ли он, что встретит своих покойников, когда умрет?  
Он все еще чувствовал что-то, говоря об этом. Спустя три тысячи лет. Когда от него самого уже почти ничего не осталось.  
Его дочь была просто зажравшейся дурой. Но, наверное, не стоило говорить этого вслух.  
— Ты жалеешь, что на ней не женился? — процедила Райанна, стискивая зубы.  
— Я боялся, что она умрет. Возможно, она умерла именно потому, что я боялся. Теперь уже не узнать. Я принял решение и живу с этим. Я мог настоять, чтобы жена не подвергала себя опасности. Чтобы мы все сидели и не высовывались. Что бы это изменило? Только обстоятельства. У нас всех был равный шанс умереть в любой момент. Мне повезло выжить. Им не повезло. А может, наоборот. Может, там лучше, чем здесь. Если там что-то есть.  
— А если нет?  
— Здесь у меня тоже ничего нет. Кроме осознания, что я существую. Думаю, оно не так уж ценно само по себе.  
Внутри бушевала ярость. От каждого равнодушного слова, что он говорил о своей смерти. И о смерти вообще.  
— Разверни корабль, — потребовала Райанна. — Вернись на Землю. Я тебе кое-что покажу.  
Звездолет приземлился вблизи цветочного поля. Райанна выбежала из него и просто рухнула в цветы, раскидывая руки в стороны. Подставляясь теплому солнцу. Катхесса сел рядом. Огляделся. Напоминало ли все вокруг хоть немного его дом?  
— У вас красиво, — улыбнулся он.  
— Красивее, чем у вас?  
— Похоже. Но по-другому. Просто по-другому.  
— Ты бы не хотел прожить здесь жизнь?  
— Зачем?  
— Ради процесса.  
— Нет.  
— Приляг.  
Высокая трава скрыла его, но Райанна все еще слышала дыхание. Хрипловатое, трудное по сравнению с нормальным. Наверно, не ей было рассказывать о радости жизни. Она и правда была злобной, эгоистичной пессимисткой — это занятие было совершенно не для нее. Она скорее загнала бы кого-нибудь в могилу, чем спасла.  
И все же хотелось попытаться.  
— У вас было такое же небо?  
— Цвета преломлялись чуть иначе. Но в остальном...  
— Если бы мой отец ответил на мои чувства, мне было бы плевать, зассыт ли он их афишировать.  
— Ты пытаешься сказать, что я был хорошим отцом?  
— Да. Я говорю это как та, кто была на месте твоей дочери.  
— Вы разные. Не суди по себе.  
— Мне хочется сказать, что твоя жена знала, на что идет. И все вы боролись и рисковали за то, что вам дорого. И это было правильно. Но тебе же не станет от этого легче. Я говорю не то, что могло бы тебе помочь. И я не знаю, как сказать то, что могло бы помочь.  
— Почему тебе вообще хочется мне помочь?  
— Потому что ты мне нравишься. Наверное, я неприятный человек. Грубая, прямолинейная, упрямая и самоуверенная. Наверное, я не в состоянии найти для других хоть немного тепла. Но это не значит, что мне не хочется. Стать лучше, чтобы тебе помочь. Меня будет мучить совесть, если я не смогу.  
— Твоя совесть не должна быть моей проблемой.  
— Я и не прошу ждать, пока я эволюционирую как личность. Просто если я что-то могу для тебя сделать, скажи.  
— Скажу, если такое найдется.  
Знала ли она о мире что-то такое, что могло бы его впечатлить? Существовало ли вообще что-то такое, что могло его впечатлить?  
— У вас были птицы?  
— Да.  
— Ты хотел когда-нибудь летать, как они?  
— Да. У нас были антигравитационные устройства, но это совсем не те ощущения.  
— А если бы ты смог осуществить любое желание, ты захотел бы жить? Прямо совсем любое.  
— Если бы сравнялся с Богом, то может быть.  
Фигасе он замахнулся.  
— Да ты амбициозный чувак, — невесело хмыкнула Райанна, садясь и кисло созерцая его безмятежную рожу. — Император Вселенной.  
Катхесса улыбнулся, щурясь на солнце.  
— Мне нравится, как это звучит.  
— Это сделало бы тебя счастливым?  
— Возможно.  
Жаль, что она никак не могла ему это дать.


	14. Глава 13

Он казался таким красивым. Сильным, стойким, почти всемогущим. Не сломившимся под гнетом ужасных страданий. Он вызывал неподдельное восхищение. Даже когда валялся в капсуле и дремал. Как сейчас.  
Райанна часто просто сидела рядом и смотрела. Говорила с ним, когда он просыпался. Как-то незаметно это научило смиренному терпению и ее саму. Месяца было недостаточно, чтобы привыкнуть. Но это уже не вызывало такого раздражения, как в первые дни.  
Она чувствовала что-то странное, созерцая его безмятежную улыбку на сохранившейся части лица. Он казался бесконечно мудрым. Умиротворенно-отстраненным от мирских забот. Глядящим в вечность. Но в нем не было пугающей пустоты, которую она находила в Танатосе. Только тихий покой. Непоколебимая гладь реки в безветрие. И, наверное, впервые в жизни хотелось стать достойной кого-то. Работать над собой ради другого. Потому что он заслуживал лучшего, чем то, что она есть.  
Наверное, в глубине души она просто надеялась, что он сможет ее полюбить. Когда-нибудь. Если у него еще остались силы любить.  
Кошка постоянно дрыхла рядом с капсулой, когда он лежал в ней. Кошке нравились инопланетяне. А инопланетянам нравилась кошка. Иногда Райанне хотелось стать такой же няшной и пушистой — может, тогда инопланетяне полюбили бы и ее.  
Иногда, когда Катхесса просыпался, она включала ему песни, прихваченные из дома. Он не понимал слов, но ему все равно нравилось. А в какой-то момент он предложил обменяться воспоминаниями, чтобы языковой барьер больше не создавал проблем.  
В его памяти не удалось увидеть ничего интересного. Он заблокировал доступ. А так хотелось еще хоть что-то о нем узнать...  
Она спрашивала об этом у Танатоса. Теперь хотелось спросить у Катхессы.  
— Какой был самый счастливый момент твоей жизни?  
— Их было много, — усмехнулся он, откидываясь в кресле. — Очень много. И все в равной степени достойны называться «самыми счастливыми». Я был счастлив не один раз за всю жизнь. Далеко не один раз.  
— Ты доволен прожитой жизнью?  
— Да. Я ничего не стал бы менять.  
— Почему? Ты сам говорил, что теперь многое бы сделал иначе.  
— Теперешний я принадлежу этому времени. И существую благодаря тому мне, который сделал то, что сделал тогда.  
Логично.  
— Тогда зачем тебе божественное могущество? Что ты стал бы с ним делать?  
— Пошел бы дальше. Вперед. В будущее.  
— Куда?  
— Куда захочу.  
В Катхессе было больше силы, чем в Танатосе. Спокойной, уверенной. Неявной, скрытой. Чем дальше, тем отчетливей Райанна это понимала. Катхесса никогда бы не стер себе память, чтобы сбежать от боли. Он любил свою боль как неотъемлемую часть себя.  
— В какой лаборатории работал Эринис? — спросил он, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по столу.  
— Поехали, покажу.  
Он не нашел там ничего интересного. Примитивное оборудование не подходило для исследований. Но ничего другого он и не ждал.  
После они прогулялись по городу. Просто шли рядом и долго молчали. Катхесса осматривался. Пытался найти разницу между инопланетянами и людьми?  
— Знаешь, а я ведь ему не просто врезала, — внезапно вспомнила Райанна. — Я тогда сказала: «Ненавижу тебя, живи вечно и страдай» или что-то вроде того.  
— Возможно, это спасло тебе жизнь.  
— Думаешь, она того стоила?  
— Тебе решать.  
— А твоя стоит?  
— Я же еще жив. Значит, стоит. Иначе я не прикладывал бы столько усилий, чтобы не умирать.  
— Ты не хочешь умирать.  
— Я уже говорил — некрасиво судить о чужих чувствах. К тому же, ты обесцениваешь мои аналитические способности, считая, что это может стать для меня открытием. Никто не хочет умирать, когда его жизнь приносит счастье. Моя жизнь отвратительна, но это тоже не повод умирать. Лишая себя шанса сделать ее лучше.  
— Тогда зачем?  
— Это кажется шансом сделать ее лучше.  
— Поясни.  
— Есть большая вероятность, что существование на этом не заканчивается. Просто видоизменяется.  
— Ты проводил опыты, чтобы это выяснить?  
— Да.  
Чего?  
— Ты общался с мертвыми?  
— Нет, — засмеялся Катхесса. Это казалось ему такой же глупостью, как поклонение кому попало? — Я изучал смерть. Когда она наступает, когда организм полностью отключает жизнеобеспечение, в пространство высвобождается энергия. Я долго работал над устройством, способным ее засечь. Не просто ее наличие, а структуру. Чтобы изучить. И у меня были причины предположить, что она разумна. Ее поведение казалось мне странным, пока я не понял, в чем дело. Она словно была разумом, отделившимся от тела. Это открытие стало самым странным в моей жизни.  
— У нас это называется душа.  
— У вас научились взаимодействовать с этой энергией?  
— Нет, у нас это вопрос веры. Религии. Я не знаю, откуда это стало известно изначально. Но это произошло задолго до технического прогресса. А наука стала отрицать наличие души, потому что никто не изобрел устройства, способного показать ее наличие.  
— Вы деградировали с течением времени?  
— Забавно, правда?  
Катхесса пожал плечами. Интересно, как развивалась его цивилизация. За плюс-минус полторы сотни лет он стал как минимум программистом, биологом, физиком и политиком. Насколько он вписывался в свое общество? Был ли гением? Или каждый из его народа так мог?  
— Мне не нравился путь технократии. Это омертвляло все вокруг и внутри.  
— А что бы ты предпочел?  
— Нечто более совершенное. Не разрушающее планету и население. Я изначально не собирался взрывать Акахэйн. Я хотел попробовать его изменить. Выжило процентов пять населения. У меня был шанс подарить им лучшее будущее. Так мне тогда казалось. Я знал, что делать с технократией. На что ее заменить, улучшив уровень жизни, а не ухудшив. Но я был наивным дураком.  
— Почему?  
— Как, по-твоему, ко мне относились люди, потерявшие все в войне, которую я начал? Близких, имущество, дома и саму родину. Голодающие, объятые страхом. Я стал для них тем, кого всегда ненавидел сам. Мне очень не хотелось так о себе думать. Я очень долго не мог это принять. Нет, мне по-прежнему не жаль, что я уничтожил планету. Я жалею о том, что уничтожение ее населения растянулось на годы. Сколько народу я заставил хоронить близких? Мне жаль, мне бесконечно жаль, что я не убил всех одновременно. Я не знаю, как ощущается жизнь после смерти. Сколько остается от осознанности. Но смерть неизбежна для каждого. А их боль создал я.  
— Не для каждого, — возразила Райанна. — И ты еще можешь не умирать.  
— Ты этого хочешь. Ты постоянно на этом настаиваешь.  
— Ты мне нужен.  
— Это о твоих потребностях, а не о моих.  
— Тебе безразличны чужие чувства и желания? Даже чувства Эриниса? Они всегда были тебе безразличны?  
— Не совсем, — честно признался Катхесса. — Он был мне дорог.  
— Но ты отправлял его за тебя воевать. Рисковал его жизнью.  
— Я рисковал и своей. Не единожды. Мы все рисковали.  
— По-твоему, существовал другой способ изменить ваше дерьмо, кроме войны?  
— Способы всегда существуют. Я выбрал войну, потому что так было быстрее и проще. Эффективнее. Все, что я пытался делать из подполья, ни к чему значимому не приводило. Я должен был встать во главе власти, если хотел чего-то добиться.  
— Сколько лет у тебя ушло, чтобы завоевать мир?  
— Ваших лет — примерно сорок.  
— У нас никто никогда не завоевывал весь мир целиком.  
— У вас несколько континентов. С вашими примитивными технологиям это могло создавать трудности. И наша планета была почти вдвое меньше вашей. Как и количество ее населения.  
— У вас все так много умели, как ты?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Значит, наверное, все.  
— Ты преуспел в очень разрозненных областях науки.  
— А как это у вас работало?  
— У нас, как правило, человек всю жизнь занимался не просто одной наукой, а еще и узкой специализацией. География изучала рельеф планеты, биология физическую жизнь, психология духовную. И так далее.  
— Это же бред. Дробить науку на составляющие и считать, что так можно что-то знать.  
— То есть, у вас все знали обо всем?  
— Да. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Но если ты в совершенстве знаешь только какую-то узкую область науки — ты не знаешь ничего.  
Интересная позиция. Судя по уровню развития их цивилизации, Катхесса был полностью прав.  
Он нравился. За ум и харизму, за силу духа. И это раздражало. Влюбляться в него не столько как в личность, сколько как в кумира. Восхищаться им, смотреть на него, говорить с ним как с каким-то мудрецом-мудаком. Притягательно негодяйским, но благородным. По-настоящему она любила один-единственный раз в жизни. И, наверное, на этом кончился лимит.  
— Ты циник или романтик? — спросила Райанна, заинтересовавшись его самоопределением.  
— Люди для всего находят какие-то узкие и ограниченные области? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.  
Действительно. Вряд ли он мог вписать себя в один из этих ярлыков. Наверное, мало кто по-настоящему мог, просто всем нравилось как-то называться. Принадлежать группе. И это облегчало общение. Вместо длинных пояснений достаточно было озвучить ярлык, и все сразу понимали, о чем речь.  
Катхесса уверенно шел вперед — он потратил всего полдня из своих восьми-девяти часов, и выглядел бодрым и отдохнувшим. Когда Райанна смотрела не по сторонам, а на него, становилось ужасно тоскливо. Они шагали рядом, но между ними сохранялась непреодолимая дистанция. И он никогда не стал бы ближе, даже если бы они прожили бок о бок еще три тысячи лет.  
Когда человечество еще существовало, была надежда встретить кого-то близкого по духу, кто вызвал бы именно любовь, а не просто симпатию. А теперь остались только инопланетяне. Двое долбоебов, которые в лучшем случае скрашивали досуг.  
Хотелось ныть и жаловаться на существующую реальность. Но казалось, что это будет выглядеть как «проблемы белых людей».  
— Твоя дочь любила своего мужа?  
Катхесса ответил не сразу. Словно вопрос привел его в замешательство.  
— Мне казалось, что да. Не знаю, насколько достоверно я мог судить по ее рассказам. Она очень хорошо о нем отзывалась. Была очень предана ему.  
— Ты не чувствовал ревность?  
— Я трахался посреди города с незнакомой девушкой за множественные браки.  
Да. Глупый вопрос.  
— Ревность всегда казалась мне одним из самых деструктивных чувств, а ее не только одобряли и культивировали, но и закрепляли законодательно. Это очень сильно тормозило прогресс.  
— То есть, ты делал это не ради счастья народа, а ради прогресса?  
— Одного не будет без другого. Меня часто напрягает твоя человеческая привычка выбирать что-то одно из множества вариантов, хотя один не исключает другой. Это о причинно-следственных связях, а ты говоришь так, будто если я выберу счастье, то исчезнет прогресс. И наоборот.  
— В том, чтобы стараться ради чужого счастья, есть нечто более благородное.  
— Я не понимаю, как работает твое восприятие.  
Он говорил о глубочайшем непонимании между их видами, а она слышала «какая же ты дура». И это злило. Как же многое злило, как же хотелось подняться выше этого. Злость на весь мир не ушла вместе с человечеством. Потому что осталась внутри.  
Не тем ли Катхесса так раздражал, что отражал ее собственный цинизм? И со стороны это выглядело отвратительно.  
Она бесконечно тыкала пальцем в других и говорила, кто мудак и почему. Бесилась, когда мудаки с ней не соглашались. А когда тыкали в ответ, жаждала убивать.  
— А тебя совесть не мучает? — поинтересовалась она. Просто для общего развития. Но Катхесса и не подумал воспринимать это на свой счет.  
— Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря о совести. Спустя время я вижу свои ошибки. Но мне не жаль, что я их совершил — они многому научили меня.  
— Это не совесть.  
— Тогда у меня вообще ее нет.  
— Только у тебя или у вас всех?  
— У нас не было такого понятия.  
Во повезло.  
— Это не означает, что не было явления. Но все же, ваша совесть мне кажется социальным конструктом.  
Да. Пожалуй, так.  
— Ты бы назвал это «принципы»? Совокупность идей, которыми руководствуешься, когда решаешь, как поступать.  
— Это ближе к моему способу жить жизнь. У меня было понимание правильного и неправильного, допустимого и недопустимого. Но если мне приходилось поступать неправильно, я не мучился от этого.  
— Но тебе жаль, что ты заставил свой народ страдать от войны. Это не совесть?  
— Нет. Не думаю, что это совесть. Я не хочу искупления и не считаю, что оно должно меня настичь. Ведь именно так работает ваша совесть?  
— А что ты чувствуешь?  
— Что нынешний я поступил бы иначе.  
— И все?  
— Все.  
Может, он врал. Может, даже самому себе.  
— А Эринис? Ты ищешь его. Разве не ради искупления?  
— Я не собираюсь просить прощения. Мне не жаль. Я просто решил, что он страдал достаточно. Я милую его, а не он меня.  
— Какой же ты все-таки самоуверенный мудак, — честно скривилась Райанна. — Какой же ты отвратительный, гадкий и мерзкий. Неспособный на доброту и совесть, живущий по расчету. Кладущий на все вокруг.  
— Какой есть, — отмахнулся Катхесса. — Тебя никто не принуждает терпеть мое общество.  
— Ты вообще смог бы измениться ради кого-нибудь? Или любовь у тебя тоже рациональная?  
— Я не стал бы даже пытаться. Чего стоит такая любовь?  
— А ты каждый раз высчитываешь стоимость?  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Бесишь ты меня!  
— Это не должно быть моей проблемой.  
Не сдержавшись, Райанна пнула его по живой ноге. Он довел до предела. Он не стоил ни любви, ни даже симпатии. Хотелось его придушить.  
Она никак не ожидала получить сдачи. Слишком привыкла, что Танатосу обычно насрать.  
Катхесса схватил за горло киборгизированной рукой и сжал, на мгновение заставив поверить, что она задохнется. Броня активизировалась с запозданием. Но вырваться все равно не вышло. Катхесса притянул к себе и спокойно пообещал:  
— Ты жива, потому что мне не мешаешь. Начнешь мешать — умрешь. Поверь, это несложно. Ты не Эринис, в тебе ослабленный вирус. Тебе умереть куда легче, чем ему.  
Когда он разжал руку, Райанна рухнула на асфальт, не удержавшись на ногах. В душе бушевала яростная ненависть. Уже совсем не было больно, но зато было невъебенно обидно. Она с самого начала решила, что он ей что-то должен. И разочаровалась в собственных ожиданиях. Наверно, он и правда не должен был за них отвечать. Но он остался единственным разумным существом на Земле. На кого еще ей было проецировать психотравмы?  
— Ты смог бы убить того, кого любишь, если бы он стал тебе мешать? — удивительно ровным голосом спросила она, хотя всего секунду назад разрывалась между желанием врезать ему и просто развернуться и уйти.  
— Я устал отвечать на вопросы, которых не понимаю, — решительно объявил Катхесса. Здесь-то что он не понимал? — «Смог бы», «если бы». Как вы так жили, постоянно дергаясь, а что было бы, если бы что-то произошло? Это имеет значение? Это как-то меня характеризует? То, чего я не совершил?  
Блять, как же она ему завидовала. Насколько сократилось бы на Земле количество неврозов, если бы все мыслили как он.  
Снова проклятое «если бы»! Человеческая культура засела в мозги слишком глубоко.  
Он не убил Танатоса. Наоборот — проклял бессмертием. Безо всяких «если бы». А потом пришел, чтобы простить. Если и стоило судить его, то по этому. И по попытке освободить из тюрьмы дочь, рискуя собой.  
Райанна поднялась на ноги, отряхиваясь. Злость почему-то схлынула. Даже за прилетевшую ответочку. Чувства постоянно разрывали надвое. Восхищение смешивалось с отвращением. И это правда не должно было быть его проблемой. Потому что не было его виной.  
— Я завидую тебе, — честно призналась Райанна, глядя ему в глаза. — Ты твердо знаешь, чего хочешь и что чувствуешь. Я хочу этому научиться. Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты не нашел Эриниса и остался со мной, пока это не произойдет.  
— Может, так и случится, — пожал плечами Катхесса. — Ты меня развлекаешь, я не хотел бы тебя убивать.  
Конечно. Их осталось всего трое. Живых и разумных. На всю Солнечную систему. Если они поубивают друг друга, больше вообще не с кем будет поговорить.


	15. Глава 14

Райанна чувствовала холодные прикосновения пальцев на своей коже. Жесткость металла, царапающего щеку. Странные, будоражащие поцелуи терзали губы. А о бедро терся раздвоенный член.  
Райанна открыла глаза, спросонья наслаждаясь приятными спазмами в паху. Однако пары минут хватило, чтобы прийти в себя, и стало стремно, что Катхесса мог видеть ее в таком состоянии. Он сидел, развалившись в соседнем кресле, и гладил кошку. Это зрелище казалось не менее эротичным, чем гребаный сон.  
И как ее только угораздило задремать. Он по десять часов валялся в своей капсуле, как вампир в гробу. Чтобы выспаться, этого времени хватало с лихвой.  
— Тебе снятся сны? — хмуро спросила Райанна, устраиваясь поудобней и разминая затекшие мышцы.  
— Мой мыслительный процесс во сне мной полностью контролируется.  
— Всегда?  
— Всегда.  
— В чем тогда смысл?  
— А в чем смысл позволять мозгу думать за тебя? Когда это происходит наяву, вы начинаете это лечить, а во сне это становится для вас нормой? Как это работает?  
Нет, между ними все же был слишком серьезный видовой и культурный барьер.  
— И что ты делаешь во сне?  
— Разные вещи. Иногда просто гуляю по своей памяти.  
Должно быть, это было здорово. Проживать раз за разом счастливые моменты своего бытия.  
— А что происходит во сне с тобой?  
— Да хрень всякая, — нервно отмахнулась Райанна. Он правда ничего не заметил? Или не понял? Или сделал вид?  
— У меня есть к тебе просьба.  
Охренеть. Да неужели. Он наконец чего-то захотел.  
— Мне нужно загрузить к себе в мозг узкую область твоей памяти.  
— Какую?  
— Информацию, связанную с религией.  
— Зачем?  
— Вам было известно о душе задолго до того, как я открыл ее существование. Возможно, какие-то еще твои знания из этой области могут быть для меня ценны.  
— Почитай книги.  
— Нет. Они не дадут представления. Я не пойму часть информации в них, потому что не понимаю вашей культурной среды. То, что очевидно для тебя, вызывает у меня системную ошибку при попытке осмыслить.  
— Ну ладно, — согласилась Райанна. Ей это ничего не стоило. И, наверно, все еще хотелось ему помочь.  
Когда они подсоединились через нейронный интерфейс, Райанна приоткрыла ему часть своей памяти. Она не ждала того же в ответ, но это почему-то произошло само собой. Она получила доступ в его голову и ломанулась туда, жадно собирая крупицы воспоминаний. Пока он не опомнился и не захлопнул дверь.

***

Она увидела дом на отшибе. Рядом с лесом. Небольшое озеро. Девушку, стоящую на берегу.  
Ветер развевал ее длинные черные волосы. В осанке проглядывала королевская стать. Черт, да она и правда была на нее похожа. Даже внешне. Неужели со стороны Райанна тоже выглядела агрессивной высокомерной стервой? Вот черт.  
— Хватит прохлаждаться, — велела Акхель сидящему на берегу Катхессе. — Иди приготовь мне пожрать.  
Она так бесцеремонно им командовала. А он и правда встал и пошел. Молча. Не став возражать.  
С дочерью он вел себя совсем иначе. Не наглел, не выебывался. Чем дольше Райанна на это смотрела, тем отчетливей понимала, что все это «чего стоит такая любовь» — голимый пиздеж. Это с Танатосом он отрывался по полной. А дочь припахивала его не только работать по дому, но и превратила практически в раба, капризно требуя всякую фигню.  
Он сидел у нее на шее и зависел от нее финансово. И периодически уходил в запои, за что получал пиздюлей. Дочь с ним особо не церемонилась. Таскала за волосы, била рожей об косяк, пинала ногами. А он отсыпался и просил прощения. За то, что слишком слаб и не может справиться с собой. Взять себя в руки после смерти жены и жить дальше. Его даже стало жаль. Понимал ли он теперь, насколько хреново дочь с ним обращалась? Гнобила вместо того, чтобы поддержать.  
Иногда они трахались. И в эти моменты Райанна ловила себя на зависти. Катхесса с такой нежной преданностью гладил дочь, дрыхнущую у него на плече. А она принимала его любовь как должное. И совсем не ценила его отношения. Как же она злила, черт побери!  
— Женись на мне, — потребовала она в какой-то момент. — Документы позволяют.  
И избила его, когда он отказал. За шкирку вышвырнула за порог без вещей и денег. Он почти полдня перся пешком до ближайшего транспорта. А потом договорился с водителем, чтобы его отвезли в столицу за помощь с погрузкой. Как, как после всего этого он мог рисковать жизнью ради этой мрази? Как мог сорваться к ней на другой конец страны?  
У них не было религии. А потому не было похоронных обрядов. Кладбищ. Тела сжигали и развеивали пепел по ветру. Это не несло никакого сакрального смысла. Они не прощались с покойниками. Райанна была уверена, что ему стало бы немного легче, если бы он мог хотя бы попрощаться с женой. Ритуалы снижали давление на психику. Помогали выживать даже в беспросветном жизненном дерьме. От его жены не осталось даже тела. Она будто просто исчезла. Дочь не говорила с ним об этом. Требовала заткнуться и не ныть. И он держал все в себе и молча страдал.  
Прошел не один десяток лет, прежде чем он смог просто расслабиться рядом с Танатосом. Поверить, что его не кинут. Не подставят. Не помрут в неожиданный момент.  
О, как он боялся, что Танатос помрет. Как порой изводился в ожидании, стоило ему хоть ненадолго задержаться после работы. Но никогда не говорил о том, что это чувствует. Не желал показывать слабость. Может, из страха снова столкнуться с обесцениванием и услышать в ответ «не ной».  
Муж Акхель и правда оказался нормальным чуваком.  
— У нее был ужасно тяжелый характер, — утешил он перед тем, как уйти со свадьбы. — Не принимай это все на свой счет. Не страдай, что тебя не было рядом. Это решение приняла она.  
Но Катхессу не слишком убедили эти слова.  
Стоя на холме и раскинув руки навстречу закату, он думал о том, как создаст мир, где такого никогда больше не произойдет.

***

Катхесса молча отсоединял провода. А Райанна не знала, стоит ли что-нибудь говорить. Вряд ли он хотел, чтобы она это видела. Чтобы это видел хоть кто-нибудь.  
Он старался показаться сильнее, чем есть. Даже если это означало «хуже, чем есть».  
— Ты узнал что-то полезное? — спросила Райанна, решив не лезть к нему в душу. Это могло быть опасно. И просто печально.  
— Да. Думаю, да. Мне надо проверить.  
Что ж, она была рада за него.  
В этот день Катхесса лег в капсулу раньше, чем обычно. Закрыл глаза и отключился, отправившись в свои контролируемые сны. И очень долго там бродил. Райанна успела пару раз вздремнуть и пошляться по кораблю, а он все спал. Сутки. Двое. Да чем он там занимался, черт побери?  
Когда он наконец очнулся, она испытала нечто сродни облегчению. Ей уже показалось, что он впал в летаргический сон.  
— Чем ты там занимался?! — набросилась она на Катхессу, едва он пошевелился и сел.  
— Пытался подключиться ко вселенской базе данных.  
Он это серьезно?  
— Чего?  
— У некоторых из вас это получалось. Вы таких называли просветленными. Пророками.  
— А еще их называли сумасшедшими.  
— И такое бывало. Но некоторые обладали знаниями, которые я могу подтвердить, а ваша наука не могла. При этом эти люди не использовали никаких дополнительных технологий. Только свой разум.  
— Ты не человек, может, ты так не можешь.  
— Я смог.  
Охренеть.  
— Правда, это очень сложно. Как будто ныряешь в бескрайний океан. В шторм. И тебя раз за разом накрывает волнами, а ты захлебываешься и не можешь выплыть. Мне требуется больше времени. И хотелось бы больше знаний. Я не уверен, что делаю это правильно.  
— Можешь сходить в книжный и поискать там.  
— Пошли.  
Это было сложно осмыслить. Пока радовала только одна мысль — удалось помочь ему приблизиться к могуществу, о котором он мечтал. Все остальное немного пугало. Был ли у могущества предел, и не сотворил ли бы Катхесса-бог со Вселенной то же, что со своей планетой? Хотя была ли разница теперь...  
— Что ты узнал? — поинтересовалась Райанна по пути.  
— Вирус не привносит ничего в организм. Вирус активизирует скрытую возможность мозга. То, что сделал я — это написал программу, которая раскодировала эту возможность. И я пошел очень сложным путем. Есть путь гораздо проще. Но не легче.  
— Поясни.  
— Я прошел тысячу шагов там, где достаточно было одного. Но только если знать, куда шагать.  
— Ничего не понимаю.  
— Я пока тоже не все понимаю. Но эти возможности доступны обоим нашим видам. Как вышло, что мы ими не пользуемся? Что не знали о них?  
— Люди на этот счет делали много предположений. Мне нравится то, которое про деволюцию.  
— Да. По твоим рассказам о Земле у меня сложилось впечатление, что человечество деградировало с течением времени.  
— А у вас это был заговор правительства.  
— Вряд ли.  
— Почему нет? Оно же у вас ебанутое.  
— Для того, чтобы провернуть такое, нужен ум.  
Райанна искренне расхохоталась. Говорить с Катхессой все же было очень приятно. Он всех презирал, на всех смотрел как на говно и тащился с собственной охуенности. Иногда он казался родственной душой.  
— Давай переспим! — предложила Райанна, хлопая его по плечу.  
Он перестал усмехаться и посмотрел на нее как санитар в психбольнице. И очень захотелось его побить.  
— Зачем?  
У нее не нашлось аргументов на это железное «зачем».  
— Да у тебя наверно просто хуи отвалились, импотент ебаный! — с досадой фыркнула Райанна. — Оба!  
— Не стоит оскорблять кого-то только за то, что он отказался с тобой переспать, — невозмутимо заявил Катхесса.  
— А это не оскорбление! Это факт! А если не согласен, то докажи!  
Катхесса как-то очень тяжело вздохнул и устало потер виски.  
— Нет, ты правда очень сильно напоминаешь мне мою дочь.  
Неужели он трахнул Акхель только потому, что она тоже развела его на слабо?  
— Неправда! — обиделась Райанна. — Я своего папашу не пиздила ногами! Я бы вообще никогда ему не врезала, даже когда он меня бесил до усрачки!  
— Я надеялся, что тебе хватит тактичности со мной об этом не говорить.  
Наивный.  
— Почему ты ей это позволял?  
— Потому что она моя дочь.  
Что-то ей это напоминало. С той же интонацией ее знакомые говорили «потому что они мои родители». И годами терпели дерьмо, за которое их родители могли надолго присесть.  
— А трахать ее она тебя тоже заставляла?  
— Нет.  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что у тебя стокгольмский синдром.  
— Еще один комментарий — и я откручу тебе голову.  
— Агрессия — это защитная реакция, чтобы игнорировать неприятную правду.  
Она успела увернуться до того, как он схватил за горло. Может, и не стоило его доводить. Но у нее никогда не было тормозов.  
Она впервые видела его бегающим. И у него получалось довольно быстро. По крайней мере, он не отставал. А в какой-то момент даже умудрился схватить за волосы и рвануть на себя. Прижать к стене ближайшего дома. И стало по-настоящему жутко от его сощуренного взгляда и недоброго оскала. В принципе, он честно предупреждал. Два раза. Ее саму ужасно раздражало, когда о ее любви говорили гадости, основанные на домыслах. И ей тоже хотелось за это убивать.  
Некстати вспомнилась разорванная пополам собака. Если Катхесса тоже так мог... Должно быть, это была мучительная смерть.  
Однако он не спешил.  
Спустя пару секунд и она услышала звук, заставивший его замешкаться. Звук приземления звездолета.  
Забыв о ней, Катхесса рванул к нему.


	16. Глава 15

Они просто стояли на разных концах улицы и смотрели друг на друга. Долго. Так долго, что это уже начало надоедать.  
Она ожидала от этой встречи большего.  
Катхесса был напряжен до предела, его пальцы мелко подрагивали. Но он все равно не двигался с места.  
Очень хотелось как-то ускорить процесс. Но на этот раз хватило совести им не мешать.  
Катхесса наконец шагнул вперед и направился к Танатосу. Тот повторил за своим императором. Когда они остановились напротив друг друга, то продолжили молча играть в гляделки. Изменилось только расстояние. Господи, да что же за хрень...  
Когда терпение лопнуло окончательно, и Райанна уже решила вмешаться, Катхесса внезапно врезал Танатосу по роже киборгизированной рукой. Это так впечатлило, что Райанна разразилась бурными аплодисментами. Немного искренне, немного в насмешку. Но Катхесса на нее не смотрел.  
Металл содрал Танатосу кожу. Впервые довелось увидеть на нем хотя бы царапину. И он не спешил регенерировать. Он опустился на колени. И по-прежнему молчал.  
Катхесса протянул живую руку и погладил его по рогатой лысине. Никогда еще Райанна не видела в Танатосе такого пыла. Таких искренних, бушующих чувств. Он схватил ладонь Катхессы и принялся покрывать поцелуями. И плакал, подолгу припадая губами к зеленой коже. Прижимаясь щекой.  
Было как-то немного завидно. Но все же радостно, что они встретились после всего.  
Катхесса присел и обнял Танатоса за шею. В ответ тот обхватил огромными лапищами, и Райанна осознала, насколько все-таки Катхесса мелкий. Даже несмотря на то, что выше нее на полголовы. Танатос по сравнению с ним был шире в плечах раза в два. Как он вообще умудрялся соизмерять силу, чтобы тупо его не раздавить?  
Как же жутковато выглядел со стороны их поцелуй. Как будто они пытались друг друга сожрать. Гребаные инопланетяне. Вот же им повезло.  
Ей казалось, что они предпочтут остаться наедине. Но она забыла, с кем имеет дело.  
Усевшись на бордюр и уронив голову на руки, Райанна кисло созерцала, как они ебутся прямо посреди улицы. Нет бы сначала хотя бы поговорить.  
Зато Катхесса доказал, что у него не отсохли хуи.  
Вот почему этого он не стеснялся, а о дочери говорить не хотел?  
Кончив, они еще какое-то время просто сидели, обнявшись. Катхесса уткнулся Танатосу в плечо, ухватившись за могучую шею. Наверное, ему было хорошо. Может, он даже смог почувствовать себя в безопасности. И наверняка расхотел умирать.  
— Я прощаю тебя, — произнес он, заглядывая Танатосу в лицо. — Все ушло, ничего не осталось. Прошлое погребено в руинах. Оно больше не имеет значения.  
— Я больше никогда тебя не предам, — пообещал Танатос, крепче прижимая его к себе. — Я так сожалею... Я так виноват...  
— Даже если он снова разрушит мир? — хмыкнула Райанна, нарушая идиллию. Катхесса с недовольством уставился на нее.  
— Да. Даже если он снова разрушит мир.  
Смелое заявление. Слишком смелое для того, кто ни хрена не знал о больших планах вселенского императора.  
— Заткнись, — посоветовал Катхесса. — Я не убил тебя только потому, что мне пока некогда.  
— То есть ты не собираешься ему ничего рассказывать?  
— Что ты должен мне рассказать? — насторожился Танатос.  
Катхесса встал с него, злой, как сотня чертей. Райанна на всякий случай приготовилась убегать, но Танатос удержал его за руку. За что тут же получил коленом по лицу.  
Убегать было почти бесполезно. Потому что Катхесса достал бластер. А стрелял он, судя по всему, хорошо.  
— Успокойся, — мягко попросил Танатос, не пытаясь больше хватать его за руки. Зато встал и закрыл собой. Теперь дуло упиралось прямо ему в грудь. Но Катхесса по-прежнему целился.  
— Я должен тебе верить, если ты не даешь мне убить даже ее?  
— Она ни в чем не виновата.  
— Многие не были виноваты. И все мертвы.  
— Я виноват. Злись на меня.  
Почему он вообще защищал? Разве ему было не насрать?  
— Она дорога мне. Она была со мной рядом, она помогла вспомнить тебя. Она хорошо ко мне отнеслась.  
— Почему это должно быть важнее, чем мое желание ее убить?  
— Как сильно тебя бы ударила твоя дочь, если бы ты так ответил ей? — ехидно хмыкнула Райанна.  
Катхесса рванулся вбок, жаждая обойти непреодолимую гору, но гора на этот раз выхватила у него бластер и удержала за плечо.  
— Дочь?  
— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться! — злобно зарычал Катхесса. — Я не обязан тебе ничего объяснять!  
— Успокойся, — вновь попросил Танатос.  
Окончательно проиграв физической силе, Катхесса плюнул ему в лицо.  
Танатос всегда реагировал на такие вещи с непоколебимым спокойствием. Сейчас он просто скрутил ему руки за спиной, не давая плеваться, кусаться и пинаться. Дожидаясь, пока он успокоится.  
Катхесса дрожал от ярости. Как же его, должно быть, унижала эта беспомощность. Как же, должно быть, он жалел, что сказал о прощении. Что доверился тому, кто снова с ним не считался. Все это было неправильно. Все, что сейчас произошло.  
— Отпусти его, — негромко попросила Райанна, подходя к ним.  
— Он убьет тебя, — предупредил Танатос.  
— Отпусти его, — настойчивей повторила Райанна. — Меня теперь непросто убить.  
Вырвавшись, Катхесса отскочил на пару шагов, испепеляя полным ненависти взглядом их обоих. Танатос вряд ли понимал, что за ненавистью кроется страх. Что будь у Катхессы в руках бластер, он бы перестрелял их сейчас просто ради собственной безопасности. Она понимала, что и почему он чувствует. И зачем она вообще несла всю эту провоцирующую хуйню?  
— Прости меня, — попросила она, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — И его прости, он не понимает. Потому что ты ничего ему не говорил.  
Райанна шагнула вперед. Катхесса не двинулся с места. Не отпрянул, не попытался напасть. Только вздрогнул, когда она обняла его. И застыл в оцепенении. Не понимая, какого хрена происходит. Но не оттолкнул ее, пока она не отстранилась сама.  
Он офигевал ровно до того момента, как Танатос попытался к нему прикоснуться.  
— Не трогай меня, — огрызнулся он, сбрасывая его руку со своего плеча. И быстро зашагал прочь.  
— Не ходи за ним, — остановила Райанна, когда Танатос двинулся следом. — Я пойду.  
Она нашла Катхессу в алкомаркете. Сидящим на полу и методично напивающимся. Похоже, он поступал так всегда, когда в его жизни что-то шло не так.  
Почему-то совсем не ощущалось злости. Осталось только сочувствие. Он был несчастен. Его было жаль.  
Райанна уселась рядом и стянула с полки бутылку. Катхесса принялся уже за вторую. С его здоровьем вообще можно было пить? Если он все же решил так самоубиться, его, наверное, стоило остановить.  
— Прости, — повторила Райанна, не зная, что еще сказать. — Я дура, он дурак. Не убивай нас, мы будем работать над собой.  
Катхесса нервно рассмеялся. Его ощутимо трясло. Возможно, его нервная система не выдерживала такого количества алкоголя. Возможно, встречи с Танатосом.  
— Ты до корабля сам дойдешь?  
— Я не пойду на корабль.  
— Тебе хреново от того, что ты пьешь.  
— Мне хреново, и поэтому я пью.  
— Ты так помрешь.  
— Отвали.  
Райанна не стала продолжать этот бесперспективный разговор. Просто придвинулась поближе и погладила Катхессу по волосам. Он не только не отстранился — он положил голову ей на плечо.  
— Пошли, Эринис поделится с тобой вирусом. Сможешь бухать, сколько влезет.  
— Нет.  
— Что нет?  
— Мне не нужен вирус.  
— Это глупо. Помереть за свою принципиальность.  
— Это не принципиальность. Это эксперимент.  
Да. Точно. Он говорил, что вирус просто раскодировал область мозга. Он хотел добиться этого силой мысли? Сам?  
— Все, что мы наизобретали, всегда было внутри нас, — расхохотался Катхесса. — Если бы мы чаще смотрели в себя, а не на дерьмо вокруг, мы бы это знали.  
— Не смотри на дерьмо. Пошли на корабль. Выспишься, погуляешь по своему сознанию. Пошли.  
— Не пойду.  
Упрямый долбоеб.  
Интересно, его хоть раз кто-нибудь жалел, когда он бухал с горя? Если нет, то хотелось быть первой. Подарить ему новые ощущения, тсзть.  
Он сидел, положив голову ей на плечо. Такой беззащитно открытый. А она гладила его по волосам. И пыталась говорить что-то утешающее. Черт знает, насколько успешно. Но через некоторое время он все же успокоился и встал.  
— Ну, пошли на корабль? — обрадовалась Райанна.  
Катхесса рвано мотнул головой.  
— Я шел туда, где есть книги.  
— А пришел туда, где есть бухло.  
— Отстань.  
— Не отстану, ты на ногах еле держишься. Ты трехтысячелетний старикашка-инвалид.  
— Тебе-то какое дело!  
— Я хочу о тебе позаботиться.  
— Я тебя все равно убью! — пообещал Катхесса.  
— Да убьешь, убьешь, успокойся, — терпеливо поддакнула Райанна, поддержав его, чтобы он не рухнул на стеллаж. — Проспишься и убьешь. Пошли.  
Волочь его до звездолета оказалось тяжеловато. Сколько бы ни весила киборгизированная часть его тощего тела, это был явный перебор. Облачиться в доспехи Райанна догадалась только ближе к концу и выругала себя за тупость. Сколько лет понадобилось бы, чтобы окончательно привыкнуть к ним?  
Танатос, дожидающийся у звездолета, подхватил Катхессу на руки и отнес внутрь. Райанна показала, где капсула, и вдвоем им удалось уложить туда вяло сопротивляющегося императора. Когда он наконец отрубился, воцарились тишина и покой.  
Райанна устало рухнула в кресло. Танатос остался рядом с Катхессой. Пялился на него, будто не мог поверить, что это не мираж.  
Он защищал ее, ему было не все равно, умрет она или нет. Это немного грело. Особенно потому, что он обидел этим Катхессу. Наверняка решиться возразить ему было непросто. Он ведь мог и не простить.  
— Ты довольно хреново его знал, — сообщила Райанна.  
— Почему он рассказал тебе то, что скрывал от меня?  
— Потому что ему плевать, что я об этом думаю. Я ему никто.  
— У него есть дочь?  
— Была. Она пиздила его ногами и выгнала из дома, когда он не захотел на ней жениться.  
Танатос промолчал. Кажется, завис от шока. По его каменной роже ничего невозможно было понять.  
— А его жену убили, когда она волонтерила в больничке для убогих. А его зять за него воевал. В каком-то там спецподразделении, которое подчинялось ему напрямую, а не тебе.  
Насколько большим потрясением это для него стало? Осознание, что единственная любовь всей жизни всю жизнь ему врал.  
Пришло время снять лапшу с ушей, как бы это ни было тяжело.  
— Ты на него злишься?  
— Нет. Мне... хочется думать, что он не говорил не потому, что не доверял. Но я и правда не заслуживал доверия. То, что стало с его телом...  
— Это не от взрыва. Это его потом пытался убить чувак, который узнал, кто взорвал планету.  
— Все равно.  
— Он искал тебя, чтобы разрешить тебе умереть.  
— Я буду с ним рядом, пока он жив... Если он сам не прогонит меня...  
— Только не заражай его вирусом, он разозлится. Он хочет стать богом и проверяет, насколько успешно у него получается.  
На этом моменте пришлось пояснить подробнее. Но Танатос все равно не понял до конца.  
— Я не знал об этих экспериментах с душой, — признался он, все больше мрачнея. — Он вообще ничего мне не говорил.  
— Он сказал, что у него получилось подключиться ко вселенской информационной базе данных. Через сон.  
— Он нашел там что-то важное?  
— Вроде нет. Сказал, что ему нужно больше знаний и времени.  
— Сколько он искал?  
— Два дня.  
Танатос протянул руку и с нежностью погладил Катхессу по голове. Сейчас и правда казалось, что они любят друг друга. Несмотря на все несовершенство их отношений. Наверно, она просто слишком категорично смотрела на любовь. Но в ней было место разному дерьму — потому что несовершенные долбоебы не могли любить совершенной любовью. Но старались. Как могли.  
Инопланетяне были рациональнее людей. Даже тоталитаризм у них казался более логичным и здравым. Он решал проблемы стремным способом, а не насаждался просто как запреты ради запретов. У них не было сексизма и гомофобии. Культов. Кажется, даже ориентаций не было. Гендер вообще отсутствовал как социальный конструкт. Странно, что правительство упорно запрещало многобрачие. Так граждане смогли бы заводить больше пушечного мяса, которого жаждало государство. Ведь только женщины могли вынашивать детей, потрахавшись с мужиками, а какая-то часть населения женилась на своем же поле. Ради этого они могли и гомофобию ввести...  
— Почему ваше правительство разрешало мужикам жениться друг на друге? — заинтересовалась Райанна. Она бы лучше спросила об этом Катхессу, но он был очень занят. Он спал.  
— А почему нет?  
— Чтобы больше женилось на бабах и рожало детей.  
— Если запретить делать то, что хочется, разве начнешь делать то, чего не хочется?  
Вау. И как людям не приходила в голову такая простая мысль.  
— А чем обосновывали запрет на многобрачие?  
— Сложностью системы. Так в итоге могло оказаться, что практически каждый гражданин страны связан по документам с другим через каких-то третьих лиц. Брак давал много преимуществ, этим стали бы пользоваться, и в государстве бы случился коллапс.  
— То есть, у вас вообще не было моральных норм? У вас все запреты были обоснованы системой?  
— Да.  
— А однополым родственникам можно было заключать брак?  
— Да.  
Офигеть.  
Интересно, Катхесса трахался за многобрачие ради краха системы или торжества любви? Или снова сказал бы «как же люди любят выбирать»?  
— Ты арестовал его при знакомстве за нарушение порядка. Что именно он делал?  
— Кидался камнями в окна районной администрации.  
Детский сад.  
— Как чувак, способный взломать государственную систему безопасности, вообще мог кидаться камнями в чужие окна?  
— А в чем противоречие?  
А, ну да.  
— Вы потрясающе ебанутые.  
— Я вас тоже не всегда понимаю.  
Каждый день, каждый разговор приносил новые открытия. Хотя давным-давно казалось, что уже ничто больше не удивит.  
— У вас не было морали, но была ревность. Собственничество.  
— Велась пропаганда, что ревность нужно уважать. Как чужую, так и свою. Чтобы как можно больше народу не одобряло действия активистов. Об этом твердило искусство, это продвигали как единственно верную истину. Уважение к чужому личному пространству порицалось. Полиция перестала наказывать тех, кто избивал супругов за измены. Это законодательно закрепили как уважительную причину. Сравняли с самообороной.  
Дичь.  
— И это работало?  
— Да. В целом — да.  
Неужели народу без морали было не сложнее промыть мозги?  
— А что ты об этом думал?  
— Я ничего об этом не думал.  
Ну да. За него всегда думал Катхесса.  
— Однажды меня выгнали с работы из-за того, что Катхесса попался на очередном хулиганстве. Меня никуда не брали, нам не на что было жить. Он не работал официально вообще ни дня в жизни — его-то тем более никуда не брали, да он и не хотел. У нас кончались деньги, и однажды он принес мне пачку наличных. Там было много. Я сказал, что не возьму деньги, пока он не скажет, откуда они. Он распсиховался, но я стоял на своем. Не хотел брать ворованное. Даже если он украл у государства. Он долго ругался, но потом признался, что переспал с каким-то знакомым. Я ничего не почувствовал.  
— А если бы он трахался не за деньги, а по любви?  
— Я не знаю, этого же не произошло.  
А, ну да. Господи, как же с ними было сложно.  
— Людей было легко убедить в том, что они что-то чувствуют. Что сами принимают решения. И люди шли за это бороться.  
— В этом мы похожи, — утешил Танатос. — Этим мне и нравился Катхесса. Он шел наперекор всему. Делал, что хотел. Он столько всего натворил и ни дня за это не отсидел.  
— Его же ловили на мелких хулиганствах.  
— Отпускали, когда он платил штрафы.  
— Наворованными у государства деньгами?  
— Чаще всего — да.  
Забавно. Это был троллинг высочайшего уровня.  
— Что ты ему скажешь, когда он проснется?  
— Что буду верен ему.  
— А если он не поверит тебе?  
— Я не знаю. Не знаю, что делать. Но ты ему не угрожаешь, я не хочу, чтобы он тебя убивал. Это не предательство.  
— Он так не считает.  
— Я попробую объяснить...  
Это немного удивляло — но она совсем не злилась на Катхессу. Они все как будто давно уже стали одной семьей. Апокалипсис очень сближал.  
Она смотрела на него, спящего после попытки набухаться, и ей казалось, что он стоит того, чтобы его оберегать. Он вроде бы мог сам о себе позаботиться. Но разве ему не хотелось заботы и поддержки? Любви?  
— Катхесса, — шепнула она, склонившись к нему, когда Танатос отошел. — Ты от меня никогда теперь не отделаешься. Ты мне нравишься, ебаный император Вселенной. Я наверно тебя даже люблю.  
— Только этого мне еще не хватало, — недовольно заявил он, открыв глаза.  
Блять. Она сказала это только потому, что думала, будто он спит.


	17. Глава 16

Райанна слышала хлюпающие звуки. Шумные вздохи. Сдавленные постанывания. А встав в дверях, еще и увидела сам процесс.  
Инопланетяне снова трахались, совершенно не стесняясь ее присутствия. И так искренне тащились, что одолевала зависть.  
— Подвиньтесь, — заявила Райанна, на ходу стягивая майку. И нагло плюхнулась на кровать между ними.  
Танатос смотрел слегка недоуменно. Катхесса закатил глаза.  
Райанна поцеловала его, ухватив за затылок. Без лишних слов. И он ответил. Обнял, прижал к себе. Один из его членов уперся в живот.  
Как же это было охуенно. Черт знает, какого хрена у них было по два члена — но их оргии определенно выходили круче, чем у людей. Если у них вообще бывали оргии. Стоило спросить у Катхессы — он наверняка в этом разбирался. Потом.  
Они входили в нее оба. Одновременно. Обнимая с двух сторон. Она ощущала их тела разгоряченной кожей. И жесткий металл искусственной руки.  
Катхесса классно целовался. Он вообще ебался с полной самоотдачей. Припадал к шее, покусывал мочки ушей. Лапал за бедра, слегка болезненно царапая. Танатос дышал в затылок, обхватив за талию. Получался какой-то блядский бутерброд.  
Перед глазами маячила рожа Катхессы. Красивый живой глаз и жутковатый искусственный. Как он им видел? Как терминатор из фильма, или он полностью заменял нормальное зрение? Интересно, а он мог смотреть сквозь кожу? На то, как внутри елозит пара хуев?  
Райанна не сдержала короткий смешок и с удвоенным энтузиазмом впилась в губы Катхессы. Было хорошо и весело, накрывала эйфория. Хорошо бы, если не ее одну.  
Под конец она нашла еще один неоспоримый плюс в ебле с инопланетянами. У них не было эрекции как явления. А потому хуй не падал после оргазма. Эти членощупальца вообще двигались как другие конечности — управляемые желанием воли. Как же, блять, инопланетянам повезло!  
— А как вы предохранялись? — запоздало осенило Райанну, когда после они валялись и отдыхали.  
— Силой мысли, — успокоил Катхесса с насмешкой. — Должно быть, ужасно тяжело постоянно дергаться, повезет тебе на этот раз или нет.  
Райанна пнула его в бок, заставив свалиться с кровати. Танатос тяжело вздохнул, заключая его в объятия — тут же вскочившего и готового ее растерзать. Как же забавно они смотрелись. Тощий разъяренный чухан и огромный шкаф, нежно гладящий его лапищами по спине.  
— А тебе очень повезло, что у тебя остались хуи, — подколола Райанна. — Даже два.  
— Пусти, я ее убью! — потребовал Катхесса, рванувшись.  
Танатос поцеловал его, заставив немного успокоиться. Пораздумав пару секунд, Райанна сама подошла и погладила Катхессу по плечу. Потерлась об него щекой. Она не сказала ни слова, но Катхесса приобнял и уткнулся в волосы. Он поржал над несовершенством их вида, она над его инвалидностью. Вот уж нашли друг друга — два хама без тормозов.  
Танатос разнимал их каждый раз. Порой по десять раз на дню. Наверно, его вконец задолбало. И он уже почти не воспринимал все это всерьез.  
Если что и объединяло ее с Танатосом, так это любовь к Катхессе. Они часто сидели вдвоем рядом с капсулой и любовались им, пока он спит. Когда он просыпался, то странно на них смотрел. Но, кажется, ему весьма доставлял этот маленький фан-клуб.  
Из них вышла странная семья. Но все же Райанна не могла назвать это иначе. Они стали друг другу очень близки. Так, как она никогда не была близка со своей настоящей семьей.  
В какой-то момент они приняли общее решение завести вторую кошку. Одной на троих категорически не хватало. Она уже начала прятаться под столы, одуревшая от очереди, выстраивающейся, чтобы ее погладить. Поэтому было решено прогуляться по городу и поискать еще.  
По дороге Катхесса завис в книжном. Оставив Танатоса за ним приглядывать, Райанна в кои-то веки прошлась по улице в одиночестве. Теперь можно было не опасаться собак.  
Ее все меньше беспокоили амбиции Катхессы. И все больше беспокоили чувства к нему. Танатоса она, пожалуй, тоже в какой-то мере любила — но меньше. Или просто как-то по-другому. Его было проще любить.  
Ее угораздило второй раз влюбиться безответно. В чувака, который периодически рвался ее прибить. Его, в отличие от Танатоса, вряд ли можно было впечатлить видами мертвого города и качанием на качеликах. Хотя стоило попробовать. Кошка же ему понравилась. Жаль, больше негде было достать хомячка.  
Вернувшись в книжный, Райанна застала их тискающимися. Эта картина уже стала привычной. Катхесса сидел на прилавке, но даже так едва доставал Танатосу до подбородка. Поэтому Танатосу приходилось наклоняться, чтоб его поцеловать.  
Он гладил его по волосам и припадал губами к лицу. С какой-то трепетной, преданной нежностью. Катхесса балдел, закрыв глаза. И улыбался. О боже, он умел улыбаться. Не высокомерно ухмыляться, а просто улыбаться в тихом, спокойном счастье. Охуеть.  
Он протянул живую руку и погладил Танатоса по щеке. Тот накрыл его ладонь своей и поцеловал. Проследовал дальше, к запястью. Катхесса обнял его за шею другой рукой, притягивая к себе. Зарылся лицом в жесткий ворот плаща. И какое-то время просто сидел так, пока Танатос ласково гладил его по спине.  
Как мило, твою же мать.  
На этот раз Райанна решила им не мешать. Примостилась в уголке и смотрела. Это был какой-то слишком интимный, сакральный момент. Они даже не собирались ебаться.  
— Ты такой красивый, — шепнул Танатос, глядя Катхессе в глаза. — Я видел столько народов и рас, но нигде не находил никого, кто сравнился бы с тобой.  
— Красота в глазах смотрящего, — усмехнулся Катхесса, утыкаясь ему в лоб. — Пока я не пришел к власти, калекам вообще не позволялось жить. Люди любят тратить время на мысли о том, что могло бы быть. Если бы каким-то образом я стал таким раньше, в молодости — насколько изменилась бы моя жизнь?  
— Ты не смог бы выйти на улицу. Но я постарался бы найти тебе врача.  
— Ты бы обо мне позаботился?  
— Да. Я всегда о тебе заботился.  
Конечно. А потом проткнул ножом.  
— Я помню, как за меня шли воевать калеки. Их было так много. Они приходили ко мне лично и просили, чтобы я позволил сражаться. Благодарили меня. Мне казалось, что это стоит того. Все жертвы, все смерти, все разрушения. Стоят всех тех, кто крепко сжимал мою руку и плакал, благодаря за разрешение существовать. Что моя жена, моя дочь одобрили бы это. Я ненавидел себя за то, что не успел раньше. Пока было еще не поздно. Они умерли, потому что я не успел.  
Танатос снова крепко прижал его к себе, зарываясь лицом в черные с проседью волосы. Ему, наверно, было охуеть как стыдно. За то, что он все это разрушил. За то, что он все это не понимал.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал он в искреннем раскаянии. Интересно, сколько раз он уже об этом просил?  
— Они были моим народом, — продолжал Катхесса, будто не слыша. — По-настоящему моим. Любой расы, любой нации. Они верили в меня, они шли за мной. А я сдался. Я взорвал планету, чтобы ты не успел меня добить. Я бросил их, чтобы выжить. Это мучает меня. И я поступил бы так снова. Я люблю себя больше, чем любил их всех.  
— Прости меня, — повторял Танатос, и по щекам его текли неудержимые слезы. — Прости меня.  
Сколько же боли они несли в себе. Какой же груз вины тяжелым камнем висел на их душах. Хотелось подойти и обнять их обоих. Но это была только их личная боль.  
— Почему ты вколол мне вирус? — спросил Танатос в отчаянном непонимании.  
— Хотел, чтобы ты страдал.  
— Ты мог за это умереть.  
— В тот момент мне было все равно.  
— Злость на меня была сильнее желания жить?  
— Всего на пару мгновений. Но я не успел над этим подумать. Не сделай я этого тогда, я бы сейчас остался один. Так что мне не жаль.  
— Ты все еще злишься на меня?  
— Нет.  
— Я разрушил твою жизнь...  
— Это происходило со мной не в первый раз.  
Он так спокойно обо всем этом говорил. Как будто это правда больше не имело значения.  
— Подай мне ту книгу, — попросил, он отстраняясь, и Райанна наконец присоединилась к ним. Похоже, с вечером воспоминаний они уже закончили.  
В их прошлом осталось еще столько интересного. Не до конца понятного. Но Катхесса точно не позволил бы снова влезь себе в голову. А жаль.  
— Ты ведь сменил документы, — вспомнила Райанна. — Значит, это не твое настоящее имя?  
Кажется, Танатос никогда раньше об этом не задумывался. Он посмотрел на Катхессу с неподдельным удивлением. Вот же тормоз. Ему ведь давно уже рассказали о том, что он вел двойную жизнь.  
— Значит, — сухо подтвердил Катхесса.  
— А какое настоящее? Колись! — напирала Райанна. Снова было глубоко насрать, хочет ли он об этом говорить.  
— Не скажу, — процедил Катхесса, пока еще сдерживаясь. — Тот, кто носил это имя, умер. Прекрати копаться в его костях.  
Смело.  
Райанна уселась рядом на прилавок. И продолжила допрос, на этот раз сменив тон.  
— Чем ты руководствовался, когда выбирал себе новое имя?  
То ли сработала менее нахальная интонация, то ли Катхессу просто не заставил психануть сам вопрос.  
— Это имя и фамилия моей жены.  
Ну охуеть теперь.  
Она долго молчала, не находя, что сказать. А он кайфовал от того, что ему больше не мешают читать книгу.  
Насколько сильно он любил свою жену? Насколько отдавал себе отчет, что это всегда будет иметь для него значение и никогда не останется позади?  
Какой она была? Такой же безбашенной, как сам Катхесса? Судя по той дичи, которую они творили вместе. Как же хотелось знать. Черт, как же хотелось знать!  
Танатос, похоже, тоже загрузился по полной. Райанна сочувственно вздохнула, созерцая смятение на его лице.  
Катхесса хотел стать богом. Обрести власть над мирозданием. Что, если смерть лежала за пределами божественной компетентности? Что, если только ради этого Катхесса на самом деле и старался — осознанно или нет?  
— Иди разомнись, — предложила Райанна, бесцеремонно хватая его за руку и стаскивая с прилавка. — Ща прикол покажу.  
Катхесса злился ровно до того момента, как она вскарабкалась на плечи Танатосу и заставила возить себя по магазину. В какой-то момент он заржал от совершенно искреннего веселья. А потом попросил уступить место старшим и стал кататься на Танатосе сам.  
Ему так понравился новый способ передвижения, что он сидел у него на плечах всю дорогу обратно. Кошек они так и не нашли, но было весело. А время Катхессы подходило к концу.  
Когда он улегся в капсулу, Райанна решила втихаря пошариться по его файлам. Танатос хранил старые фотки — может, и Катхесса прихватил что-то с собой, когда убегал.  
Райанна уселась за компьютер в предвкушении — однако, ждал полный облом. Наглая жестянка потребовала пароль.  
Пришлось провозиться пару часов, собирая крупицы отрывчатых воспоминаний из головы Катхессы и опрашивая Танатоса насчет календаря на Акахэйне. Но пароль в итоге оказался предельно простым — дата смерти его жены.  
Ничего другого Райанна уже не ждала.  
Катхесса наверняка оторвал бы ей башку, если бы увидел. Но у нее было еще как минимум восемь часов.  
Она была красивой. Его жена. Сильная, стройная, с небрежно растрепанными волосами невообразимого цвета. Она безумно ухмылялась с фотографий. Казалось, что в ней бурлит и клокочет неутомимая жизнь. В ее взгляде плясали черти. Райанну бы совершенно не удивила информация о том, что она тоже била Катхессу ногами. Он наверняка чувствовал себя с ней как за каменной стеной.  
В молодости у него были короткие волосы. Боже, как же он изменился... Может, инопланетян не менял возраст. Но их однозначно меняла прожитая жизнь.  
Дочь была его копией. От матери ей не досталось почти ничего. Винила ли она его в смерти матери? Каково ей было называть его ее именем? Что она вообще чувствовала, почему так ненавидела его, но хотела, чтобы он был рядом? Жаль, ей в голову уже никак нельзя было залезть.  
Он выглядел таким счастливым на семейных фотографиях. Его взгляд лучился безудержной радостью, когда жена и дочь прижимались с обеих сторон. Какие вообще отношения между ними сложились? Как Акхель относилась к матери? И спала ли с Катхессой, пока та еще была жива?  
Он сохранил переписки. Он мог созваниваться с дочерью, только когда Танатоса не было дома. Но в любое время мог беспалевно ей писать.  
Он явно часто писал пьяный. Его сообщения пестрили ошибками. А она слала его нахуй. Обзывала. И однажды написала то, что стало ответом на многие вопросы: «Лучше бы это был ты, а не мать».  
Может, поэтому он так ненавидел любые «если бы».  
Все, что он ответил: «Да. Лучше бы это был я. Но это уже произошло».  
Они оба понимали, что ничего нельзя изменить. Но она ненавидела его за то, в чем не было его вины. А он ненавидел себя.  
— Я оторву тебе голову, — заставил вздрогнуть искаженный, пугающе спокойный голос за спиной.  
Какого хрена он выперся из капсулы так рано? Или она не заметила, как прошло уже больше десяти часов?  
Райанна никогда не оправдывалась. Даже когда однозначно была не права. Сейчас казалось, что стоит начать это практиковать. Но она по-прежнему считала, что все сделала правильно. Она хотела узнать, чтобы помочь.  
— Да, я бесцеремонно лезу в твое личное пространство, — согласилась она, крутанувшись в кресле, чтобы развернуться к нему. — И я не перестану. Но я очень стараюсь перестать насмехаться над твоими трагедиями. И чем больше я о них узнаю, тем меньше меня тянет об этом шутить.  
Катхесса взял за горло и притянул к себе. Молча. Это было гораздо страшнее, чем когда он истерил и ругался. Может, это и правда была та черта, которую не стоило переходить.  
— Не отталкивай меня, — решительно объявила Райанна, выбирая искренность как единственную защиту. — Я понимаю, что ты никому уже не сможешь довериться. Что ты прячешь свою боль от других, чтобы она лишний раз не терзала тебя. Но я, блять, люблю тебя — что бы это для тебя ни значило. Я ничего от тебя не хочу, кроме принятия моей помощи. Потому что ты не разобрался с этим в одиночестве за три гребаных тыщи лет — неужели ты правда веришь, что у тебя просто еще все впереди?  
Спустя долгие мгновения он разжал руку. Будто это его убедило. Кажется, все же нет — он просто закашлялся, вцепляясь себе в грудь. Значит, десяти часов действительно еще не прошло.  
— Иди обратно, — напряглась Райанна. — Обещаю, я больше никуда не полезу, только иди, блять, ляг обратно, и прекрати плеваться внутренностями! Не хватало только, чтоб ты помер!  
И как он вообще узнал, что она влезла в компьютер? Везде таскал с собой коммуникатор, на который приходили оповещения? Даже в капсулу? Во дает.  
До капсулы его пришлось тащить на себе. Танатос где-то шлялся — может, оно и к лучшему. Катхесса натурально разваливался от нарушения инструкции по эксплуатации своего организма. Наверное, не стоило и дальше его провоцировать. Ради того, чтобы сберечь свое личное пространство, он, по сути, рисковал умереть.  
— Лежи, — нервно велела Райанна, уложив его в капсулу и на всякий случай удерживая за плечо. — Прости меня. Блять, прости меня.  
Он дышал хрипло и прерывисто. И ему, кажется, было уже не до насущных мелочей.  
На то, чтобы в норму пришел хотя бы его пульс, потребовалось примерно два часа. Самые мучительные два часа в ее жизни. Но, кажется, все обошлось.  
— Что это? — заставил вздрогнуть удивленный голос Танатоса.  
— Кровь, — ответила Райанна, взглянув на пол. Сама поражаясь тому, как спокойно это говорит. — И куски не знаю чего. Легких? Желудка? Тебе лучше знать, что у вас там внутри.  
Танатос решительно двинулся к капсуле, но Райанна остановила его, догадываясь, что он намеревается делать.  
— Все нормально. Он просто вставал посреди своего «сна». Все уже нормально.  
— С вирусом ему не пришлось бы больше это терпеть.  
— Я знаю. Но он сам это выбирает. Не лишай его выбора.  
— Ты хочешь сказать «не лишай его надежды». «Позволяй ему гробиться ради призрачной мечты».  
— Ты в него совсем не веришь?  
— Я допускаю, что не имею права рушить его мечту. Снова. Что он умнее меня, что способен сотворить то, что до него никому не удавалось. Но если это угрожает его жизни — я спасу его, даже если он запретил.  
— Все нормально. Лучше бы сидел рядом и следил, чтобы он не вставал.  
— Зачем он вставал?  
— Узнал, что я полезла в его компьютер.  
— Так это твоя вина?  
— Это не моя вина!  
— Уйди с корабля, пока он не проснется.  
Чего, блять?!  
Танатос прекрасно знал, что она не уйдет так просто. Что выскажется о том, насколько он охуел. Поэтому просто сгреб ее в охапку и выставил вон. И бесполезно было орать и сыпать ругательствами. Пришлось ночевать, сидя в темноте на холодном асфальте. И никогда еще с тех пор, как она встретила Катхессу, так сильно не хотелось провалиться сквозь этот сраный асфальт.


	18. Глава 17

Ничего не изменилось. Ни на следующий день, ни через два. От тоски и беспокойства хотелось повеситься.  
Ночью второго дня из звездолета вышел Танатос и позвал за собой.  
Катхесса так и не очнулся. И стало по-настоящему страшно, когда она увидела его. Что с ним случилось? Кома? Или процесс восстановления просто занимал больше времени? Но если он вообще не приходил в сознание... Что-то явно пошло не так.  
— Передай ему вирус, — ни секунды не колеблясь, напряженным голосом велела Райанна. Это и правда уже не стоило риска. Господи, какая же она дура. Эгоистичная, отвратительная дура. Стоило вовремя подумать головой.  
— Я уже пробовал, — ответил Танатос, и все внутри похолодело от этой информации. А мысль окончательно зашла в тупик и вопила о помощи. Но самый умный среди них сейчас умирал. — Не могу это сделать, пока он без сознания. Я подключал к нему датчики, он не спит. Его сознание как будто отключилось. Я никогда еще такого не видел. Он как будто... мертв, хоть его тело еще и функционирует.  
— У вас есть такое понятие как кома?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда, может, все не так плохо. Люди после этого приходят в себя.  
— Если бы такое происходило с нами, мы бы об этом знали.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?! — заорала Райанна, не выдержав. — Если ты все равно ничего не можешь сделать, то что теперь?! Если ты правда веришь, что он сдох, то давай отнесем его на мусорку и закопаем! Что за хрень ты, блять, несешь!  
Танатос схватил за плечи и встряхнул. Кажется, он никогда еще не был так близок к тому, чтобы ударить.  
— Если он умрет, это будет твоя вина.  
Райанна разрыдалась, больше не выдерживая невыносимого напряжения. Да если он умрет, она сама пойдет и удавится. Нахуй так жить.  
— Очнись! — заорала она, рванувшись к Катхессе, но Танатос не пустил. — Очнись, сраное ты высокомерное мудоебище! Скажи, что хочешь меня убить! Ебаный император Вселенной, ты не можешь так умереть!  
Боль превысила все возможные пределы. От нового крика голос сорвался на хрип. Кажется, впервые она поняла, насколько сильно он ненавидит смерть. Своего единственного истинного врага.  
Хотелось помолиться только потому, что он находил в этом смысл. Какой-то свой, о котором она не успела спросить.  
Но он никогда не перекладывал ответственность на Бога. Он сам собирался им стать.  
— С ним можно установить нейронную связь? — хрипло спросила Райанна, ощущая, как мышцы пронзает слабость. Но Танатос все еще держал, не давая упасть.  
— Можно. Но бесполезно.  
— Я хочу попробовать.  
Танатос не стал возражать.  
Наверное, именно так выглядело небытие. Пустое, непроглядное. Бессмысленное. В нем не было покоя. В нем не было ничего.  
Смерть. Пустота на месте чьего-то бесценно дорогого сознания. Какой же леденящий ужас навевала ебаная смерть.  
Райанна позвала, но никто не отозвался. У нее не было душеметра, который изобрел Катхесса. Она не могла проверить, правда ли он мертв. Она даже не понимала, как это работает. Возможно, она пришла в голову, из которой хозяин давно съехал, прихватив все вещи. По ощущениям это и правда напоминало давно заброшенный дом.  
— Живи! — заорала она, но здесь не было пространства, чтобы эхо смогло разнести по окрестностям ее голос. — У тебя все получится! Ты так далеко зашел! Живи!  
— Отстань, — внезапно попросил беззвучный голос с такими знакомыми усталыми интонациями. — Как же ты меня задолбала. Дай мне хотя бы умереть спокойно. Мне надоело. Все надоело. И ты ужасно надоела. Уйди.  
От шока не сразу удалось выдавить нечто членораздельное. Этот хитрожопый хмырь все еще был тут и просто, блять, не хотел ни с кем говорить!  
— Не отстану! — решительно заявила Райанна. — Никогда не отстану! Если вздумаешь помереть, я сама стану богом и приду за тобой! И дам тебе в глаз!  
— Я хочу умереть, — кисло продолжал Катхесса. — Если у тебя есть хоть капля сострадания, скажи Эринису убрать мое тело из капсулы. Сжалься, бессердечное отродье.  
— А за бессердечное отродье ответишь! — угрожающе пообещала Райанна.  
И почему ее кидали все, кому она признавалась в любви? Один ради этого даже решил умереть.  
Вернувшись в сознание, Райанна бесцеремонно сорвала провода и припала к губам Катхессы в поцелуе. Танатос почему-то не стал ее останавливать. Даже когда она полезла Катхессе в штаны.  
На запястье сомкнулись металлические пальцы. Катхесса точно переломил бы руку пополам, если бы не чешуя. Райанна не сдержала нервный, сдавленный ржач, взглянув на его перекошенную физиономию. Она ощущала себя принцем, спасшим от проклятия Белоснежку. Принц, правда, вроде бы ограничился поцелуем, и Белоснежка встала не ради того, чтобы помешать изнасиловать свою беспомощную тушку... Но какая разница. Сработало же.  
— Тебе еще не надоело умирать? — выдавила Райанна сквозь смех.  
— Убей ее! — зарычал Катхесса, бессильно сдавливая руку, покрытую чешуей. — Убей! Убей! Умоляю! Я больше так не могу!  
Танатос присел и сжал его в крепких объятиях. Катхесса протяжно завыл.  
Ей правда было стыдно. За то, что она всегда хотела как лучше. Но так и не научилась правильно причинять добро.  
Это не было похоже на плач. Катхесса выл и кричал. В какой-то отчаянной, усталой ярости. Хотелось попросить у него прощения. За все. Но он не стал бы слушать. Он хотел убивать.  
Танатос отнес его на кровать, когда он успокоился. Лег рядом и гладил, пытаясь утешить. Райанна уселась за дверью. Наверное, она все сделала правильно. Но на душе почему-то было ужасно паршиво. И тошно от того, насколько она невыносима, если от нее все бегут даже на тот свет.  
Оставив инопланетян наедине, она вышла из звездолета и побрела прочь, дожидаясь желания возвращаться. Желания в ближайшие пару дней не нашлось.  
Она сидела на крыше высотки и смотрела на мертвый город. Уже как-то не ревелось. Слезы высохли. Может, желание умереть передавалось как эстафета. Но очень хотелось шагнуть вниз и пару секунд полетать.  
Звук шагов позади заставил обернуться. Поначалу Райанна не поверила своим глазам.  
Кажется, она впервые видела, чтобы Катхесса засовывал руки в карманы. Он остановился невдалеке, но ничего не сказал. Только смотрел. Пристально, сощурившись. Впрочем, для того, чтобы убить, не требовались слова.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — наконец произнес он с некоторым усилием.  
Какая, блять, помощь? Он выковырял из ее головы уже все, что мог.  
— Я тебя боюсь, — хмыкнула Райанна, не двигаясь с места. В результате длительных размышлений она сделала вывод, что надо послать все надежды на лучшее к хуям. И готова была стоять на этом до конца.  
— Я тебя тоже, — ехидно заметил Катхесса. — У меня по сравнению с тобой бедная фантазия, ее хватит только на то, чтобы оторвать тебе голову, а ты изощренно трахаешь меня в мозг каждую секунду моей жизни.  
— Ну вот и пошел нахуй, — хмуро буркнула Райанна, отворачиваясь.  
— Ты вернешься. Тебе все равно больше некуда идти.  
Зато он, похоже, не понял, куда ему идти.  
— Я должна вернуться, потому что мне некуда идти?  
— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты вернулась.  
— Зачем?  
— Я ценю тех, кому на меня не насрать.  
Вот это новость.  
— Ты отвратительный, высокомерный, самовлюбленный мудак.  
— А ты бестактное хамло. Но я же терплю.  
— На себя посмотри.  
Он наконец подошел. Встал на самом краю крыши, заставив смутно занервничать. Он что, собирался шантажировать самоубийством?  
— Отойди оттуда! — рявкнула Райанна.  
При виде гаденькой ухмылочки Катхессы захотелось съездить по его наглой роже. Он что, мстил?  
Он выживал после чего угодно. Он пережил войну, он пережил апокалипсис. Он пережил кучу предательств и кучу раз рисковал за свои идеалы. И вдруг чуть не выпилился добровольно из-за того, что заебался ее терпеть.  
Ебаная срань.  
От края крыши он все-таки отошел. При созерцании его тощей фигуры вдруг сделалось хорошо и спокойно. Он все еще был жив. Мир не казался тоскливо опустевшим после апокалипсиса. Но совершенно точно фатально опустел бы без Катхессы. Наверно, только это имело значение. Даже если они никак не могли найти общий язык.  
— Эринис считает, что ты дурью маешься.  
— Это его проблема.  
— А если ты не сможешь контролировать смерть? Если это в принципе невозможно? Это все равно стоит того?  
Он отреагировал удивительно спокойно. Будто раньше уже думал об этом сам.  
— Ничего невозможного нет. Способы будут. Так или иначе. Какие-то могут меня не устроить. Но я никогда не сдамся.  
— Ты делаешь это ради того, чтобы вернуть семью?  
— Нет. Но это будет приятный бонус.  
— Если ты сможешь вернуться во времени, ты сделаешь это?  
— Нет. Это один из тех способов, которые меня не устроят.  
— Почему?  
— Прошлое сделало меня тем, кто я есть. Я ничего не стану в нем менять. Ни при каких условиях.  
— Человечество не вымрет, если ты изменишь прошлое. Эринис никогда сюда не прилетит.  
— Ты этого хочешь?  
— Нет, конечно. Я бы тоже не стала ничего менять.  
Он усмехнулся и уставился вдаль, на мертвый город. Все же они неплохо понимали друг друга. Лучше, чем их понимал Танатос. Они просто не сошлись характерами. Два отвратительно самоуверенных мудака.  
На обратной дороге Катхесса наконец-то заметил на другой стороне улицы кота. Сытого, жирного и пушистого, только немного чумазого. Поскольку кот тусовался рядом с зоомагазином, понять причину его довольного вида не составляло труда.  
Кот зашипел, защищая свои владения, и нырнул в разбитое дверное стекло. Катхесса оторвал дверь вместе с петлями всего лишь одной киборгизированной рукой, и это зрелище слегка впечатлило. А вот кота он не поймал — да еще и заполучил в процессе пару глубоких царапин.  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы поступаем неправильно, нарушая его личное пространство? — поинтересовался Катхесса, возвращаясь ни с чем. — Мы фактически силой забираем его из дома и берем в плен.  
— Слабак, — фыркнула Райанна. — Че только ни придумают, лишь бы оправдать свою некомпетентность.  
Сама она поймала кота за пару минут. Он шипел и вырывался, но немного успокоился, когда его запихали в переноску. Затаился, засел в засаде. Может, Катхесса не был так уж неправ.  
В звездолете кот забился в темный угол и шипел на всех, пока к нему не подошла кошка. На нее он поначалу тоже шипел, но быстро перестал. Кажется, адаптация к новому жилищу проходила успешно.  
Убедившись, что все более-менее в порядке, Райанна пошла проведать Катхессу. Его тискал Танатос, покрывая поцелуями царапины, полученные в неравном бою с котом. Райанна остановилась в дверях, созерцая эту зашкаливающую милоту. Как же нравилось смотреть на них в такие моменты. Костлявые руки Катхессы тонули в лапищах Танатоса, но он так бережно их сжимал. Так трепетно прикасался. Катхесса жмурился от прикосновений губ к своему лицу и безмятежно улыбался, кайфуя от этой обволакивающей нежности.  
Между ними было так мало общего. Но любовь держалась не на общих интересах. Не на общих стремлениях. А просто на том, что им было не насрать друг на друга. Забавно. Раньше всегда казалось, что этого недостаточно. Впрочем, из-за непонимания Танатос чуть его не убил...  
— Царапины заживают, пока ты лежишь в капсуле?  
— Нет, — ответил Катхесса, не оборачиваясь. — Заживут естественным путем. Если бы у меня все подряд заживало, мне бы не пришлось делать протезы.  
Ну да.  
— А что заживает?  
— Ничего. Просто клетки перестают распадаться.  
— Это потому, что тебе три тысячи лет? Поэтому ты при жизни разлагаешься?  
— Да.  
— Почему это такой трудоемкий процесс?  
— Потому что ничего совершеннее я не изобрел.  
Впервые, наверное, захотелось сравняться с ним по интеллекту. Раньше казалось, что это нечто недосягаемое. Пожалуй, это и правда было так. Но если бы она смогла стать умнее, то смогла бы ему чем-нибудь помочь.  
— Загрузи мне в мозг свои знания.  
— Какие?  
— Все.  
— Зачем?  
— А почему нет?  
— Мои знания очень тесно связаны с моими личными воспоминаниями.  
— Тем лучше. Ты хотел моей помощи. Больше знаний — больше помощи. Психологическая тоже считается.  
— Нет. Я имел в виду нечто конкретное.  
— Что?  
Насторожило уже то, что Катхесса попросил Танатоса выйти. О чем он, блять, собирался просить, если не мог сказать об этом в его присутствии? В голове проносились десятки вариантов. Но ни один не попал в цель.  
— Роди мне сына.  
Чего?  
— Ты это серьезно? — переспросила Райанна, теряясь от глубочайшего охреневания. — Нахрена?  
— Мне нужно будущее. Иначе прошлое так и будет тянуть меня назад. Я правда хотел умереть. Я не вспоминал о своей семье сотни лет. Не пересматривал фотографии. Потому что это невыносимо. И мне хватило всего одного раза, когда ты напомнила о них. Я не хочу чувствовать это снова. Боль притупляется, если не думать. Но я могу не дать ей времени утихнуть.  
Он так рационально излагал аргументы. Пожалуй, на этот раз и правда просто повезло. А в следующий раз он мог придумать что-нибудь поэффективнее, и тогда его уже не удалось бы спасти.  
— Я никогда не хотела детей, — ответила Райанна в смятении. — Меня это даже пугает. Мы с тобой разных видов. И это пугает еще больше.  
— Я не могу просчитать все возможные исходы, — не стал врать Катхесса. — Но я брал у тебя кровь и примерно понимаю, как все это будет работать в твоем организме. Ничего страшного с тобой не произойдет уже как минимум потому, что в тебе вирус. Регенерация все восстановит, если что-то пойдет не так.  
— А само по себе рождение ребенка — это тоже то, что способна исправить регенерация?  
— Ты настолько не хочешь детей?  
— Да.  
— Мне больше некого об этом просить.  
— А че просить, — нервно огрызнулась Райанна. — Взял бы да изнасиловал, раз тебе так надо.  
Дура. Как она вообще могла подумать, что может быть дорога ему просто сама по себе.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Чего?  
— Ты прикалываешься?  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты. Хотя вижу, что это какое-то оскорбление.  
В ответ на это не нашлось подходящих слов.  
— У вас что, никто никогда никого не трахал против воли?  
— А в чем смысл?  
Охуеть. Просто охуеть.  
— А что вы делали, когда влюблялись безответно? Ни у кого не сносило крышу? Никто не начинал творить всякую дичь?  
— Я пару раз слышал о таких случаях. Некоторые действительно могли побить или подставить за отказ. Ими двигали злость и обида. Но если трахнешь кого-то против воли, он же все равно не полюбит тебя. За насилие можно только сильнее возненавидеть. Тот, кто все же хотел добиться взаимности, никогда не поддавался обиде и отчаянию. Это означало автоматическое поражение. А как на это смотрели у вас?  
— У нас все просто было очень плохо, — пробормотала Райанна, все еще пребывая в лютом шоке. — А секс вообще был очень смутно связан с любовью. У вас им занимались только по любви?  
— Не любви, но хотя бы симпатии. Это ведь способ взаимодействия. Случайный секс — это объективация. Чтобы трахать человека как личность, его надо хоть немного знать. А секс с незнакомцем — это просто попытка об кого-то подрочить. Ради процесса. Только вы, люди, так поступали. У нас никто не занимался сексом ради секса. И не самоудовлетворялся. Какой в этом смысл?  
— Ты же трахнул незнакомую бабу на митинге.  
— Мы делали общее дело. Разве у вас никогда такого не бывало, что начинаешь делать что-то вместе с кем-то и понимаешь, что между вами устанавливается некая связь?  
С чем бы это можно было сравнить?  
— У меня один раз такое было, — нехотя признала Райанна. — В караоке. Я пела, ко мне присоединилась компания. И те минуты нам всем, наверно, казались воплощением близости. Хотя потом мы разошлись, даже не узнав, как друг друга зовут.  
— Не так уж мы и отличаемся. Просто жили в разных культурах.  
— Очень отличаемся. У нас секс считался атрибутом успешности. Статусности. Людей сексуально объективировали, и всем было насрать на способы взаимодействия, потому что все дрочили на сам процесс. К людям относились как к секс-игрушкам. Ты сам трахался за деньги, ты должен это понимать.  
— Да, я однажды переспал с женщиной из полиции, — не стал отрицать Катхесса. — Я ей нравился, она часто помогала мне уйти от законного наказания. Она согласилась дать мне денег в долг и попросила с ней трахнуться. Она помогла бы мне в любом случае. А я не переступал через себя, чтобы побыть с той, кто хорошо ко мне относилась.  
— Эринису ты сказал другое. Что это был голый расчет.  
— Я боялся. Я очень долго боялся, что несмотря на все потакания моим правонарушениям, однажды он все же поступит по закону.  
— И побьет тебя за то, что ты ему изменил?  
— Да.  
Ну что тут сказать. Не зря боялся. Только совсем не того.  
В его мире не было изнасилований. Дискриминаций за «неправильную» еблю. И все равно находилось, против чего бороться. И все равно кого-то притесняли, убивали, оставляли оплакивать потери. Катхесса заслуживал лучшего будущего. Но нуждался в дополнительных силах, чтобы построить его.  
— Я подумаю, — хмуро пообещала Райанна. — Насчет твоего предложения.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Катхесса.  
И она поняла, что слышит это от него в первый раз.


	19. Глава 18

Было забавно наблюдать, как Катхесса пытается гладить кота. Он осторожно просовывал руку в нишу, в которую тот забился, но на все неловкие поглаживания получал только когтистой лапой. Если бы это была живая рука, Катхесса бы уже взвыл от боли.  
— Отстань от кота, — посоветовала Райанна. — А если он об тебя зуб сломает?  
— Заменю, — заявил Катхесса, не желая сдаваться.  
И будет у них кот-киборг. Ну заебись теперь.  
— Отстань, говорю! — рявкнула Райанна. — Сам мне заливал какую-то чухню о правах котов!  
Катхесса встал с карачек, недовольно отряхиваясь. Видимо, права котов все же имели для него значение. Он плюхнулся на диван и стал нервно постукивать пальцами по подлокотнику.  
— Меня погладь, — усмехнулась Райанна, садясь рядом.  
— Ты не мурчишь.  
— Могу помурчать.  
— Ты не пушистая.  
— Гладь там, где пушистая.  
— Коты молчат.  
— Ну, тебе не угодишь.  
У него было такое недовольное лицо. Райанна невольно задумалась, каким мог бы стать их ребенок. На кого вышел бы похож. И насколько вообще безопасно для самого ребенка было объединять человеческие гены с инопланетными. Хоть Катхесса и утверждал, что все пройдет хорошо.  
— Как у вас растили детей?  
— Они сами росли, когда рождались. А у вас их приходилось как-то специально растить?  
Господи. Чем дальше, тем страннее...  
— Вы что, вообще детей никак не контролировали?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Блять. Как же сложно это было объяснить.  
— Люди рождались беспомощными. За ними приходилось следить, чтоб они не покалечились, кормить их, мыть, пеленки менять. Учить говорить, ходить, вести себя в обществе.  
— Как долго?  
— Как пойдет. Официально — до совершеннолетия. Примерно пару десятков лет.  
— Какой ужас, — совершенно искренне выдал на это Катхесса. — Не представляю себя в таких условиях. Теперь я понимаю, почему у тебя эта тема вызывает такое отвращение.  
— А как было у вас?  
— Я говорил — мы почти не меняемся с возрастом. Дети вырастают быстро. Где-то за три-четыре ваших года. Рождаются с базовыми знаниями, их не приходится обучать естественным вещам. Они сразу способны передвигаться и питаться. Языки мы обычно загружали на первый-второй день через нейронный интерфейс. Этого достаточно, чтобы дальше ребенок самообучался любым удобным ему способом. Загружать какую-то другую информацию можно было только с его согласия.  
— И вы никак их не контролировали? Чтобы они не покалечились или не загремели в тюрьму?  
— Объясняли, как работает мир. И законы в стране. А как можно иначе?  
— Запретами и наказаниями. Принятиями решений за ребенка.  
— Я очень рад, что я не человек.  
Да. Пожалуй.  
— А каким ты был в детстве? — заинтересовалась Райанна. — Ты любил своих родителей? Они хорошо к тебе относились?  
Катхесса тяжело вздохнул, потирая висок. Она снова спросила о том, о чем он предпочел бы не говорить?  
— Мой отец был правителем моей страны.  
Охренеть.  
Нет, Танатосу он однозначно об этом не говорил. А вот знала ли его семья?  
— Мать убили нацисты. У него снесло крышу, он начал готовиться к войне. Я высказался, мы подрались, и я ушел из дома. Когда я инсценировал свою смерть, он прислал моей дочери письмо, в котором распинался, как ему жаль. Мне хотелось поехать и придушить его. Я боялся рисковать. Боялся за дочь.  
Когда он потерял семью, его уже ничто не останавливало. Поэтому он решился все изменить. Ради этого он поехал именно в столицу, когда его выгнала дочь? Пытался набраться смелости убить отца?  
— Ты убил его?  
— Я убил его. В самом начале войны. Он делал вид, что рад видеть меня живым. Говорил, что мы семья. Я сказал, что он мне не семья. Что он убийца моей семьи. И выстрелил в него.  
— Тебе не было тяжело его убивать?  
— Нет. Мне было тяжело признавать, что решись я на это раньше, когда все только начиналось, они были бы живы.  
— За это тебя ненавидела дочь?  
— Да.  
— Ты не знал, что так будет.  
— Я знал. Просто пожалел его. Не смог убить тогда, когда уходил из дома. Я считал его семьей. Чтобы от любви совсем ничего не осталось, потребовалось очень много лет. И смерть моей жены.  
Теперь все стало понятно. Вся его вина. Она не была безосновательной. Но он поступил так, как поступил.  
— Он проиграл в войне тем самым калекам, которых убивал, чтобы не проиграть, — криво ухмыльнулся Катхесса. — Какая ирония. Никакие потери не оправдывают того, что он натворил.  
— Твои потери тоже не оправдывают того, что натворил ты.  
— Да. И это самое отвратительное. Чувствовать, будто я сравнялся с ним в тот момент, когда восстал против него. Я ненавижу это в себе. Я все еще поступил бы точно так же, но я ненавижу это в себе.  
Что она могла сказать? Чем утешить? Что вообще тут можно было сказать?  
Она просто обняла его, утыкаясь в гладкие прямые волосы. Как, все же, он был красив для трехтысячелетнего старика.  
— Даже сейчас у тебя поседели не все волосы, — заметила она. — Хоть ты уже в прямом смысле разваливаешься на куски.  
— А для людей это нормально?  
— Что — седеть или разваливаться на куски? — усмехнулась Райанна. — Большинство стариков полностью седые. А насчет разваливаться — тут уж кому как повезет.  
— Они начали седеть к концу первого тысячелетия. Меня это напугало тогда. Я впервые такое видел.  
Забавно. Каждый день приносил столько новых открытий. Насколько одиноко и страшно ему было в космосе, когда он уже всех поубивал, но еще не нашел Танатоса? Как он не сошел с ума?  
— Мы станем семьей, если я рожу тебе ребенка.  
— Мы уже семья.  
Неужели? Он правда считал ее своей семьей?  
Она почти готова была согласиться. Однако у нее остался еще один очень важный вопрос.  
— Сколько длится ваша беременность?  
— Не знаю, сколько получится лично у тебя, — не стал обнадеживать Катхесса. — Ты человек. Может, будет даже лучше, если срок останется человеческим. Это вопрос нагрузки на организм. Чем постепеннее, тем меньше шансов, что что-то пойдет не так.  
— Не хочу, — скривилась Райанна. — Это безмерно долго. Ребенок повзрослеет быстрее, чем я его рожу.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь.  
— Тебе легко говорить, не тебе же рожать.  
— Это не моя вина.  
Как же он любил прятаться за этой фразой. «Не моя вина», «не моя проблема». Как же он этим раздражал.  
— Ты должен испытывать муки совести за то, на что меня обрекаешь.  
— А если я их не чувствую?  
— То ты мудак.  
— Хорошо. Меня это устраивает.  
Как же хотелось его побить.  
Они впервые трахались вдвоем. Без Танатоса. Складывалось ощущение, что для Катхессы это какой-то сакральный момент. Он говорил, что зачатие не происходит без его желания. Может, в процессе он думал о чем-то определенном. Программировал личность будущего ребенка. Нет, как все же инопланетянам повезло.  
У них не было изнасилований. Нежеланных, нелюбимых детей. Вся их проблема заключалась в хреновом правительстве. Как же легко ее можно было решить...  
Райанна испытывала какой-то особый кайф, разлеживаясь с Катхессой в одной постели. Он молчал, погруженный в себя. Наверное, думал о будущем. Или тосковал по прошлому. Даже если он больше не жалел, что вовремя не убил отца, это все равно осталось его ошибкой. Его трагедией. Но он ничего не хотел начинать с нуля. Обесценивать пережитое. Как же хотелось ему помочь...  
— Ты когда-нибудь скажешь, что любишь меня? — спросила Райанна, особенно ни на что не надеясь.  
— Если почувствую это — скажу.  
— А что ты чувствуешь сейчас?  
— Иногда раздражение. Иногда благодарность. Иногда мне просто нравится с тобой говорить.  
— Это нормально для вас — заводить детей с тем, кого не любишь?  
— У меня нет выбора.  
— А если бы был?  
— «Если бы» нет.  
Он тоже часто раздражал. И порой даже хотелось его придушить.  
Если их сын будет похож на него... Вот же блять.  
— Ты сам его назовешь? Нашего сына?  
— Его будут звать Эшхейес.  
— Я это не выговорю.  
— Это твоя проблема.  
Все больше хотелось оставить ребенка наполовину сиротой.  
— А ты Эринису сказал? — вдруг осенило Райанну.  
— Это его не касается.  
Ни хрена себе не касается.  
— Ты придурок.  
— Какой есть.  
— Ты думаешь только о себе.  
— Меня это вполне устраивает.  
Блять, он что, правда не понимал, что нельзя проворачивать все свои дела вот так втихушку? Что это ранит чужие чувства? Что его любят и пытаются помочь, а он только и может, что срать на всех вокруг?  
— Я жалею, что согласилась, — мрачно буркнула Райанна, натягивая штаны. — Мы к тебе уже привыкли, а ребенка жалко. Он лишен выбора. Будешь на него класть всю жизнь, а он будет думать, что это не ты мудак, а с ним что-то не так.  
— Не буду, — огрызнулся Катхесса, явно почувствовав себя уязвленным.  
— Может, и правильно тебя дочь ногами пиздила.  
— Заткнись.  
— Ты умный и сильный, твоя целеустремленность впечатляет, но с тобой невозможно выстраивать близкие отношения, потому что ты токсичный мудак. На тебя лучше любоваться со стороны и близко не подходить вообще.  
— Заткнись.  
— Правда глаза колет? Нашелся вселенский страдалец, все его предали и обидели. На себя посмотри, великий альтруист.  
Казалось, что теперь он не станет применять силу. Но он схватил за волосы и развернул к себе, злобно скалясь. Нет, она действительно очень жалела, что согласилась. И очень хотела бы повернуть время вспять.  
— Тебя когда-нибудь протыкал ножом единственный любимый человек, оставшийся в живых? — зашипел Катхесса, обдавая щеку яростным дыханием. — В день, когда тебе казалось, что все дерьмо позади, и больше не произойдет ничего настолько отвратительного. Тебе приходилось тысячелетиями тратить по десять часов из восемнадцати, чтобы просто не сдохнуть в муках? Какое право ты имеешь меня судить? Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы никогда не попросил тебя родить мне ребенка. Я бы никогда не пожелал своему ребенку матери, которая прячет ненависть и осуждение за фальшивыми словами о помощи и любви. Которая сама выросла в насилии и не понимает, как существование без него вообще возможно. Но ты единственная женщина, которая осталась в Солнечной Системе. Я слишком долго ждал такого шанса, чтобы отказываться от него только из-за того, что ты станешь отвратительной матерью. Может, я все-таки убью тебя, когда ты родишь. Втайне от Эриниса. Он уже однажды предал меня, думаешь, я стану снова ему доверять? Думаешь, я им теперь дорожу?  
Райанна с силой оттолкнула Катхессу. Она согласилась на все это добровольно. Но все равно чувствовала себя изнасилованной. Использованной. Что нужно было сделать, чтобы у нее случился выкидыш? Сейчас этого хотелось больше всего.  
— Какая же ты мразь, — презрительно процедила она. И от всей души врезала ему по лицу.  
Всегда хотелось думать о мудаках лучше, чем они есть. Даже если они честно признавали, что им срать на всех, кроме самих себя.  
Он схватил за горло, но тут же разжал руку. Берег ребенка?  
— А если он вырастет и тоже тебя предаст?  
— Заткнись! — заорал Катхесса, хватая за плечи и встряхивая. Окончательно выходя из себя. — Заткнись!!!  
На крик прибежал Танатос. Попытался обнять Катхессу и успокоить, но получил по морде. А ее выставили за дверь за то, что она снова довела его до истерики. И, стоя по ту сторону, она слушала, как он воет и рыдает. Ни хрена не менялось. Ни для кого из них.  
У нее ведь тоже больше не было выбора. Любить тех, кто остался. Или попытаться родить кого-то нового. Или просто вечность гладить котов.  
Танатос пробыл с Катхессой остатки его времени на сегодня. А потом отнес его в капсулу и вернулся. Им и правда нужно было поговорить.  
Первым делом он спросил, чем они занимались, что он застал Катхессу голым и взбешенным. От ответа на этот вопрос оказалось гораздо проще перейти к главному. И заодно рассказать обо всем, что Катхесса наговорил.  
Танатос выслушал молча. И было жаль его ровно до того момента, когда он сказал:  
— Он прав. Ты каждый раз видишь, как ему плохо. Ты видела, как он хотел из-за этого умереть. И ты все равно продолжаешь в чем-то винить его. Подставлять. Говоришь мне то, что он хотел бы скрыть. Лезешь ему в душу, ковыряешься в его страданиях. В тот день, когда я встретил его снова, ты сказала, что он чувствовал себя преданным, когда я не дал ему убить тебя. Что он боится меня. С тех пор я знаю, чего мне не стоит делать. А ты поступила правильно тогда один-единственный раз. Когда попросила меня отпустить его.  
О, да. Он уважал боль неблагодарного и эгоистичного Катхессы. Только на ее боль всем всегда было плевать.  
— Он убьет тебя, когда у него будет кто-то получше, — огрызнулась Райанна.  
— Значит, мы будем квиты, — спокойно ответил Танатос. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я рассчитывал на какое-то другое отношение после того, что сделал? Неужели ты думаешь, что я заслужил чего-то другого? Ты не сделала для него ничего. А ждешь при этом, что он пойдет ради тебя на жертвы. Я не знаю, все ли люди были такими. Но ты ничего не знаешь о любви.  
Это стало последней каплей. Зачем она вообще вернулась? Зачем поверила Катхессе? Он считал, что мир обязан крутиться вокруг него. А Танатос мог только потакать его самодурствам.  
— Ненавижу вас обоих, — яростно заявила Райанна. — Пусть подыхает, не надо было вообще его спасать.  
— Если бы не ты, его бы и не пришлось спасать.  
Хотелось взорвать планету. Жаль, что она не могла.


	20. Глава 19

Наверное, стоило поговорить с Катхессой. Спокойно. Обсудить условия мирного сосуществования, раз уж ни у кого из них не было выбора. Но так сложно было решиться.  
Райанна долго стояла, прислонившись к приоткрытой двери. Собираясь с силами. Она так много времени провела в тишине, что вздрогнула, когда Катхесса проснулся и позвал Танатоса. Судя по звуку, тот встал со стула и подошел к капсуле. Райанна боролась с искушением не только подслушать, но и подглядеть — правда, в этом случае ее могли заметить. И, возможно, случился бы очередной скандал.  
— Она все тебе рассказала? — нервно спросил Катхесса, пряча за усмешкой напряжение. Не очень успешно.  
— Ты боишься, — спокойно констатировал Танатос. — Ты всегда боишься, что я узнаю о тебе что-то, что заставит меня снова тебе навредить. И никакие слова не заставят тебя мне поверить. И никакие поступки. Но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты смог на меня полагаться. Чтобы тебе стало легче. Чтобы ты перестал видеть кругом врагов. Она не сможет навредить тебе, если ты сам не поддашься. А я никогда больше ничего не сделаю тебе наперекор, но ты никогда не сможешь этому поверить. Что ты изменишь, если у тебя выйдет обрести могущество власти над реальностью? Я стану тебе больше не нужен? Ты меня убьешь?  
— Нет, — ответил Катхесса сорвавшимся голосом. — Не убью.  
— Ты говоришь так, потому что боишься?  
— Нет.  
— Ты искал меня, потому что боялся, что я найду тебя первым и добью?  
— Нет.  
— Пока нас двое, тебе спокойнее, потому что один из нас, скорее всего, остановит другого, если он захочет тебя убить?  
— Нет.  
— Ты убьешь нас, когда у тебя родится сын?  
— Нет.  
— Я знаю, когда ты врешь.  
Катхесса больше ничего не ответил. Помаявшись, Райанна все же выглянула, чтобы посмотреть. Он беззвучно плакал, а Танатос прижимал его к себе и гладил по волосам. Катхесса ведь практически объявил, что скоро его прикончит. И, похоже, сам переживал по этому поводу гораздо сильней.  
— Не слушай ее, — тихо шептал Танатос. — Ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты никому ничего не должен. Ты больше не император. Ты не должен стараться ради народа. Думай о себе. Я хотел отдать еще сотню планет, лишь бы ты был жив. Ты жив, и мне больше ничего не нужно. Я только прошу не убивать меня, пока я не увижу тебя счастливым. Пожалуйста. Позволь мне только это. Позволь мне умереть, зная, что я исправил то, что испортил давным-давно.  
Катхесса уткнулся ему в шею и плакал. Он казался таким хрупким и беззащитным. Танатос гладил его по дрожащим плечам. Любой мир был в полной жопе из-за того, что даже не нуждающиеся в материальных благах люди отвешивали друг другу пендали вместо любви.  
— Твой сын будет любить тебя, — утешал Танатос.  
— Особенно когда узнает, что я убил его мать.  
— Соври ему.  
— Не могу.  
Он больше не знал, что сказать. Только гладил Катхессу по спине, а тот цеплялся за него в горьком отчаянии. И уже не выходило злиться. Даже после прямого признания, что он собирается их всех поубивать.  
Райанна развернулась и направилась прочь. Ей тоже совершенно нечего было об этом сказать.  
Она не виделась с Катхессой несколько дней. И понятия не имела, чем он занимается. Габариты звездолета вполне позволяли ни с кем не пересекаться. Хотелось побыть одной.  
Она видела странные сны. О бескрайних просторах чужой планеты. О свободных людях, летающих в небесах. Видела счастливого, смеющегося Катхессу. В его глазах плескалась ликующая радость. Она ведь никогда не видела его таким наяву. Враждебная ухмылка стала его обыденным состоянием. Он и правда смотрел на всех как на врагов.  
Она пришла к нему сама. Когда он привычно лежал в капсуле. Танатос куда-то отошел. Хотелось верить, что он не вернется раньше времени. Нужно было поговорить.  
— Если ты убьешь меня, тебе придется объяснять это сыну, — начала Райанна, с трудом подбирая подходящие слова. — Если соврешь, а правда всплывет, будет еще хуже. И ты снова все себе испортишь. А это, возможно, твой последний шанс.  
Катхесса не ответил. Он даже не смотрел на нее. Уставился прямо перед собой.  
— Я не знаю, что я могу с этим сделать, — продолжала Райанна. — Я все время пытаюсь, но ничего не меняется. Я, наверно, никогда не смогу любить тебя так, как Эринис. Никого не смогу. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, даже если меня это угнетает. Может, я злой и мерзкий человек, может, со мной всем плохо. Но мне правда на тебя не насрать — я просто не умею ни о ком заботиться. В том числе и потому, что я человек. Нас таких было большинство — травматиков, которые неспособны ничего отдавать, потому что внутри них только куча дерьма.  
— Я рад, что я не человек, — все же ответил Катхесса каким-то глухим и безжизненным голосом. — Несмотря на ту кучу дерьма, что досталась мне и так.  
— Я не буду говорить сыну гадости о тебе. Вообще ничего не буду говорить, расскажешь сам, что посчитаешь нужным.  
— Ты так не сможешь.  
— Я постараюсь.  
— У тебя не получается, сколько бы ты ни старалась.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сдалась? Если убьешь меня, лучше не станет.  
— Лучше в любом случае не станет.  
Кажется, он достиг крайней степени отчаяния. Он никогда раньше так об этом не говорил.  
— Эринис любит тебя таким, какой ты есть. Со всеми твоими мудачествами. Ты не можешь этим не дорожить. Просто страх сильнее.  
— Это не имеет значения.  
— Мне кажется, он и правда больше никогда ничего не сделает тебе наперекор.  
— Я не хочу проверять.  
— Тебе жить с любыми последствиями своих поступков. А правильного выбора не может быть.  
— Если ты попытаешься сделать что-то с ребенком, это навредит тебе самой.  
— Я ничего не стану делать. Успокойся. Только не вставай опять из капсулы, чтобы проверить, чем я занимаюсь. Теперь ты не имеешь права умирать.  
Он закрыл глаза. Кажется, действительно стараясь успокоиться. Каким же жалким он сейчас казался. Как же он сам, должно быть, себя презирал.  
— У вас были психиатры? — осенило Райанну. — На тебя подействуют наши препараты?  
— Я ничего не стану принимать.  
— Зря. Никто не собирается устраивать заговоры за твоей спиной. Тебе стоит перестать об этом думать.  
— Я сам буду решать, о чем мне думать.  
Упрямый дурак.  
— Хочешь, я побуду с тобой?  
— Зачем?  
— Чтоб тебе было спокойнее. Пока я здесь, я не творю ничего втихаря.  
— Ладно.  
— Хочешь, я тебе сказку почитаю?  
— Что?  
— Тебе мама сказок никогда не читала?  
— Что бы это ни значило, звучит угрожающе.  
Не удалось сдержать короткий смешок.  
Пришлось ненадолго отлучиться в ближайший книжный. Катхессе, похоже, понравилось слушать сказки. Он лежал, закрыв глаза, и только иногда уточнял что-то, чего не понимал. К нему запрыгнула кошка, и он принялся гладить ее, с наслаждением запуская пальцы в пушистую шерстку. Может, ему стоило чаще проводить время именно так?  
— Люди всегда ждут каких-то прекрасных принцев, которые их спасут? — спросил Катхесса под конец.  
— Иногда люди считают, что это они прекрасные принцы, которых все ждут.  
— Это снова из разряда деления на категории?  
— Да.  
— А баланса не существовало?  
— Редко попадались люди, которые выручали друг друга по очереди. Но чаще роли четко распределены.  
— Ты судишь меня со своего образа мышления.  
— Да, но тебя сложно записать в какую-то конкретную категорию. Ты сидел на шее у Эриниса, но вел за собой народ. Хотя у тебя явный комплекс мессии. Ты когда-нибудь бывал у психиатра?  
— Нет.  
— Зря.  
— За тяжелые психические болезни у нас казнили.  
А. Ну да.  
— А за легкие? За ПТСР или как там назвать то, что с тобой произошло.  
— Это не относилось к легким.  
Охренеть. То есть тех, кто ехал кукухой из-за маразматичных казней родни, отправляли следом? Удобно. Так некому было мстить.  
— А что относилось?  
— То, что лечилось курсом успокоительных.  
— А если не лечилось?  
— Кто-то пытался врать, что вылечился. Но чаще лечиться вообще не шли.  
Жесть. Господи, какая жесть.  
— А твой отец не пытался начать с себя? Это он был главным маразматиком в стране, раз ему смерть твоей матери отшибла мозги.  
— Он этого не замечал. Он думал, что мыслит рационально. Он ударил меня, когда я ему об этом сказал. Я впервые видел его вышедшим из себя.  
— Ты все еще говоришь со мной о таких личных вещах, хотя я постоянно причиняю тебе боль.  
— Ты найдешь, до чего доебаться, о чем бы я ни говорил. Даже если бы я молчал.  
Райанна тяжело вздохнула, закрывая книгу. Он, конечно, был совершенно прав. Все ее таланты исчерпывались умением во всем находить какое-нибудь говно.  
— У вас были принудительные медосмотры?  
Катхесса посмотрел на нее с таким отвращением, будто она предложила ему сожрать червей.  
— У нас были. Там тебе без спросу лезли в пизду и в душу. Никого, конечно, не казнили за проблемы со здоровьем, но мало кто тащился с этой унизительной хероты. До меня как-то тетка-врач докопалась, чего это я все еще девственница. А я сказала: «Я не люблю людей. Вот когда прилетят инопланетяне, тогда я, может быть, потрахаюсь. Если они будут симпатичные».  
Катхесса хмыкнул. К несчастью, совсем не удалось поразить его удивительными провидческими способностями. А ведь тогда это искренне звучало как прикол.  
— У нас еще был культ девственности. Когда то, что ты не трахался — это повод для гордости. Но с годами люди начали еще и этого стыдиться, потому что это могло дать повод думать, что ты неудачник, раз тебя не ебет никто. В основном для девок было принято гордиться девственностью, а для парней — опытностью.  
— В чем смысл?  
— В том, что девки воспринимались как объекты, и выебать лишний объект — лишний раз доказать, что ты крутой. Особенно если объект никому кроме тебя не дал.  
Катхесса потер виски и промолчал.  
— А у вас вообще детей били?  
— Всякое бывало. Эринис задерживал некоторых, кто дрался со своими детьми.  
— Нет, я не об этом. Я имею в виду, били ли в качестве наказания.  
— Какие же вы дикие, — устало вздохнул Катхесса. — Я не могу даже вообразить половину того бреда, что ты рассказываешь. А вы так еще и жили.  
— У нас еще слабые считались неудачниками, — добавила Райанна, подливая масла в огонь. — Было стыдно жаловаться, что тебе плохо, что ты несчастен. Уважали только достигаторов, которые добивались успеха. Без успеха ты нафиг не нужен никому. Инвалиды врали, что их все устраивает, и что им помощь не нужна. Что жалость их унижает.  
— Я не знаю более омерзительных ценностей. Единственный критерий уровня цивилизации — отношение к слабым. Чем выше уровень жизни слабых, тем более совершенна цивилизация. А вы дикари.  
Странно, что он проигнорировал такой откровенный намек и не начал отстаивать свои права отвергать чужую помощь. Хотя он, может, и плевался с жалости, зато помощь очень даже принимал и ничего такого в этом не видел. Он ведь вообще привык использовать людей.  
— Тебе страшно, что твоего ребенка родит баба, которая жила в условиях, где дети считали, что заслуживают пиздюлей, и не имели права давать сдачи?  
— Да. Но я все еще планирую убить тебя, когда ты родишь.  
— Разбежался.  
— Остановись, пока не поздно.  
— Сам никогда не давал дочери сдачи, у нас общество осуждало таких, как она. У нас осуждали даже самооборону против родителей. А она тебя пиздила просто так.  
— Хватит совать свой нос в мою жизнь.  
— Вы что, правда детей вообще никогда не наказывали? А если они какие-нибудь гадости делали вам назло?  
— Как надо обращаться с детьми, чтобы они что-то делали тебе назло?  
— Нашелся праведник, — окончательно оскорбилась Райанна. — Вырастишь какого-нибудь себе подобного мудака, капризного и избалованного. Который тебя пиздить будет, как твоя дочь.  
— Уйди, — взмолился Катхесса. — Это невыносимо. Я еще два часа не смогу встать, чтобы тебя убить.  
— Я твою личинку ношу, так что обломись, — фыркнула Райанна, борясь с искушением огреть его книжкой. — Уважай работу инкубатора, он для тебя, долбоеба, старается. Посмотрим, кто у тебя вырастет, у параноика агрессивного. Припомнишь еще мои слова.  
Катхесса окликнул Танатоса. И Райанна свалила, решив лишний раз не искушать судьбу. Сдерживаться и творить добро снова не получилось. Может, и правда — выросший в мире насилия был обречен.  
Через какое-то время Катхесса снова начал практиковать попытки войти во вселенскую базу данных, и доставать его в капсуле уже не получалось. Жаль — это казалось более безопасным. Конечно, он сдерживался теперь, но порой все равно хватал и пытался придушить. А Райанна не могла перестать его провоцировать. Это вечно выходило как-то само собой.  
Он был рядом, когда она рожала. Беременность все же заняла буквально пару месяцев. Даже кошка, излишне переусердствовавшая в приобщении кота к новому образу жизни, еще не успела родить.  
Всю жизнь это безмерно пугало. Но родить вышло легко — наверное, патологически легко для человека. Катхесса, взявший ребенка на руки, выглядел странно. Его перестало занимать все вокруг, он неотрывно смотрел только на сына. Мелкое зеленое нечто значило для него больше, чем вся Вселенная. И от этого почему-то накатила злость.  
— Ты собирался меня убивать, — ехидно напомнила Райанна, но он будто не услышал. Забрал ребенка и куда-то ушел.  
Он больше ни на кого не обращал внимания. Возился с сыном все время, пока не валялся в капсуле. И требовал, чтобы Танатос всегда был рядом и никогда не оставлял ребенка с ней наедине.  
Райанна впервые чувствовала себя по-настоящему чужой среди инопланетян. Разумом она понимала, почему Катхесса не доверяет ей ребенка. Она бы и сама его себе не доверила. Но как же это обижало, черт побери.  
Эшхейес часто проводил время у капсулы, когда Катхесса не спал. Таскал ему котят. Было забавно наблюдать, как Катхесса обнимает кошку, прижимаясь щекой к пушистой шерстке, а рядом сидит его маленькая копия и точно так же тискает котенка. Они разговаривали — в том числе и на ее языке. Катхесса объяснял, почему по полдня валяется в капсуле. Почему у него металлические части тела. Рассказывал, что произошло с Землей. Но ничего не говорил о своем прошлом.  
Вначале Эшхейес помещался у Танатоса на ладони, но уже совсем скоро вымахал ему до пояса. Он бегал по кораблю, как совсем обычный ребенок. Резвился, играл. Никак не удавалось почувствовать к нему хоть какую-нибудь материнскую любовь. Хоть самую слабую. Мозг упорно воспринимал его как постороннего. И не потому, что он был зеленым и похожим на Катхессу, а потому что так и не вышло осознать тебя матерью. Может, оно и к лучшему. Иначе она бы наверняка испытала желание управлять его жизнью. Была бы убеждена, что знает, как для него лучше. И тогда Катхесса бы ее точно прибил.  
Он не отпускал сына одного в город. Но в остальном вообще никак и ни в чем не ограничивал. Это показалось бы удивительным, наверное, любому из людей — но Эшхейес не начал вытворять всякую дичь, пакостить или заниматься саморазрушением. Он очень любил Катхессу и старался проводить с ним побольше времени. Уважал ее и Танатоса. Он... относился к окружающим так, как они относились к нему.  
Райанна старалась не давить на него авторитетом. Не говорить что-то вроде «сделай так, потому что я старше и опытнее», «не делай так, потому что я твоя мать». Он смотрел на нее очень недоуменно, когда она говорила нечто подобное. А Катхесса очень злился, если об этом узнавал.  
Однажды Эшхейес спросил, почему не может выходить из корабля без сопровождения. Катхесса объяснил, что боится за его безопасность. Что там бегают стаи собак. Что вирус позволяет защищаться, а без него лучше не рисковать.  
— Но у тебя нет вируса, — возразил сын. — А ты выходишь один.  
— Я могу защищаться по-другому.  
— Тогда научи меня защищаться, как ты.  
Катхесса ничего не стал возражать на эту просьбу. И правда научил Эшхейеса стрелять из бластера. Райанна не знала, что чувствует по этому поводу. Но знала, что на месте Катхессы просто ответила бы «ты еще маленький, сиди и не пизди».  
Иногда это раздражало. Что он доверял оружие ребенку, которому не было еще и года. Который выглядел максимум на десять человеческих. А ей, сука, не доверял!  
Она удивилась, когда обнаружила, что боится за сына, который теперь стал шляться по городу в одиночестве. Он уходил, только когда Катхесса спал. И всегда возвращался до того, как истекали десять часов.  
В какой-то момент начало казаться, что это было ужасной идеей — завести ребенка в пустом мире. Ребенка, который никогда не увидит новых лиц, не встретит кого-нибудь постороннего, не заведет своей семьи. Когда она сказала об этом Катхессе, он только огрызнулся. Но потом она услышала, как он говорит об этом с сыном. Похоже, это все же взволновало его.  
— Ты боишься, что я стану винить тебя за это? — спросил Эшхейес, выслушав его. Такой не по-детски мудрый и рассудительный. Проницательный. Был ли он таким, потому что не был человеком? Или потому, что к нему относились не как к дерьму?  
— Да, — признался Катхесса. — И нет. Даже если ты не будешь винить меня, будешь ли ты счастлив в пустом мире? Не сейчас, со временем. Когда он тебе надоест.  
Сын задумался на пару мгновений. Он не пытался говорить слова утешения. Он говорил правду. Рациональную, обдуманную. Наверное, паранойя Катхессы немного стихала от разговоров с ним.  
— А тебе надоел? Ты живешь в пустом мире гораздо дольше, чем я. Ты прожил очень много лет в полном одиночестве. Это было тяжело?  
— Да, — не стал скрывать Катхесса. — Но в полном одиночестве мне было менее страшно. Хотя я боялся, что мне никто не поможет, если что-то пойдет не так. Если откажет мой организм или его механическая часть. Но все же это было лучше, чем теперь.  
— Тебе не было одиноко, тебе было страшно?  
— Да. Но ты — не я.  
— Почему тебе не надоел пустой мир?  
— Потому что внутри меня слишком много всего, чтобы что-то извне имело большее значение.  
— Как ты проводил время?  
— У меня была вся информация с моей планеты. Иногда я загружал ее в свой разум, иногда выгружал то, что он генерировал. Создавал себе условия получше. Занимался творчеством. Прошли тысячи лет, и мне все еще есть, чему учиться и о чем говорить.  
— Ты боишься, что у меня возникнет потребность в социальном взаимодействии с кем-то помимо вас?  
— Да.  
— Но если тебе не хватило тысяч лет, чтобы устать от жизни, как мне может хватить тысяч лет общения с тобой, чтобы устать от тебя?  
— Наверное, ты прав, — согласился Катхесса, исчерпав аргументы. — Но мне все же кажется, что ты чего-то не учитываешь. Потому что у тебя никогда этого не было. И ты не знаешь, чего лишен.  
— Тебе было страшно жить в обществе?  
— Да. Я никогда не чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
— Я чувствую себя в безопасности. Может, одно это стоит всего того, чего я лишен?  
Катхесса привлек сына к себе и обнял. Зарылся лицом в его волосы. Они общались, словно гуманоиды из буквальной вселенной. Может, именно это дарило Катхессе спокойствие. Он становился менее дерганым. Он считал, что может ему доверять.  
Звездолеты перелетали с места на место, где-то порой задерживаясь на несколько дней, а где-то и на целые недели. Катхесса гулял с сыном по заброшенным городам, по тихим селам, лесам и полям, и оба они наблюдали за новой для себя планетой. Изучали ее. И просто наслаждались свежим воздухом на чистых просторах.  
Котят стало больше. Первые поколения уже вымахали в больших и довольных котов, которые начали считать себя хозяевами корабля. Где угодно появилась возможность наткнуться на нечто пушистое и злобно мяукающее. Так пришлось завести привычку всегда смотреть под ноги.  
Эшхейес любил спать, со всех сторон обложившись кошками. Они жались к нему и мурлыкали, когда он просыпался и принимался с улыбкой гладить их. Они вообще очень его любили. Когда он шел по коридору, за ним вечно тянулся целый отряд. Однажды Катхесса сказал, что на Акахэйне не было кошек, и сын в очередной раз порадовался, что все произошло так, как произошло.  
Райанна почти не общалась с ним наедине. Да и вообще не особо общалась. Им просто не о чем было говорить. Она не чувствовала материнской любви — а даже если бы чувствовала, смогла бы выразить ее только душащим насилием вроде «куда без шапки» и «не ешь эту дрянь». Как интеллектуальный собеседник Эшхейес ее тоже не привлекал — очень хотелось надеяться, что не из-за отсутствия у нее интеллекта. Зато было приятно смотреть, как они проводят время с Катхессой. Им просто не нужен был кто-то еще.  
Иногда, правда, они по очереди катались на Танатосе. Забавно — за эти годы Катхесса ни разу не занялся с ним сексом. Ему было уже не до того. Похоже, с рождением детей секс порой пропадал не только у людей.  
Райанна однажды видела, как Катхесса играл с сыном на детской площадке. Инопланетный киборг невъебенной крутизны, качающийся на качеликах, производил странное впечатление. Это было очень мило, но хотелось заржать.  
Когда он прокатился с горки, сдержать ржач уже не удалось.  
В холодном климате планеты они играли в снежки. И это тоже было ужасно весело. Эшхейес окопался в сугробе, а Катхесса прятался за широченной спиной Танатоса. Победил закон подлости — спустя считанные минуты Катхессе стало хреново. Металлическая часть его тела не выдерживала морозных температур.  
Спустя пару лет Райанна наконец осознала, что именно кажется в их отношениях таким неестественным и странным. Катхесса с самого начала относился к сыну как к равному. Уважал его как личность. Безо всяких полумер. Он никогда и ничто не ставил выше его свободы воли. Даже свою паранойю. Райанна не могла это не уважать.  
— Ты все еще не чувствуешь себя в безопасности? — как-то спросил Эшхейес, сидя у капсулы.  
— Нет, — ответил Катхесса. — Думаю, никогда не почувствую.  
— Даже рядом со мной?  
Он ничего не смог на это сказать. Все это время он старался быть честным. Но сейчас явно предпочел бы соврать.  
— Я люблю тебя, — ушел от ответа Катхесса. — Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, даже если мне покажется, что ты хочешь причинить вред мне.  
— Я могу этим управлять? — уточнил Эшхейес.  
— Нет. Думаю, нет. Это не будет твоей виной. И не должно быть твоей проблемой. Это не твоя ответственность, это моя болезнь.  
— Как мне поступать, если это произойдет?  
— От тебя ничего не зависит.  
— Так может быть?  
— Так бывает чаще, чем ты думаешь.  
— Нет, — возразил сын, нахмурившись. — Я не согласен. Если ты не знаешь, что делать, это не значит, что ничего сделать нельзя.  
— Я буду благодарен, если ты придумаешь, что делать.  
— Я буду думать, — пообещал Эшхейес. — Каждый день буду думать. И придумаю.  
Катхесса взял его руку и прижал к своей груди, прикрывая глаза. Говорил ли ему кто-нибудь когда-нибудь что-то более важное? Более ценное? Больше, чем признание в преданности. Больше, чем признание в любви.


	21. Глава 20

Это должно было произойти рано или поздно. Райанна ждала этого с каким-то омерзительным предвкушением. Ненавидела себя за это, но все равно испытала невольное удовлетворение, когда увидела, как Катхесса орет на сына. И как он только не боялся орать на того, кто вымахал с него ростом и стал уже ощутимо крупней?  
— Я не позволю тебе никого убивать, — спокойно, не повышая голоса говорил Эшхейес. — Ты себя не контролируешь. Ты будешь об этом жалеть.  
— Ты не понимаешь опасности! — истерил Катхесса. — Ты никогда не жил в мире, в котором она существовала!  
— Ее уже не существует. Она только в твоей голове.  
— Я защищал тебя! Поэтому ты решил, что тебе ничто не угрожает!  
— Ты ничего не делал.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, что я делал, потому что ничего об этом не знаешь!  
— Тогда почему ты никогда мне об этом не говорил?  
— Чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности!  
— Я не чувствую себя в безопасности, когда ты хочешь кого-то убить. Ты сам угроза. Ты раб страха.  
Вид взбешенного Катхессы, орущего на сына, по-настоящему доставлял. Но когда он ударил Эшхейеса по лицу, это стало шоком. Блять, да он даже ругать его всю жизнь запрещал. Не то, что бить.  
Катхесса застыл, осознав, что сделал. Задрожал. У него сбилось дыхание. Он схватился за сердце, и сын поддержал его, не позволив упасть. Подхватил на руки, понес в капсулу. Как это было типично. Мудаковатый родитель врезал ребенку и еще и остался жертвой. Когда Эшхейес покинул отсек с капсулой, Райанна не отказала себе в удовольствии ему об этом сказать.  
— Я знаю, что он поступает так не потому, что я сделал что-то неправильно, — спокойно сообщил сын. — И не потому, что не любит меня. Он поступает так потому, что я не решил его проблему, которую обещал решить.  
— Ты не обязан ничего для него решать.  
— Он не справится один.  
— Ну и что? Я понимаю, он твой отец, он дал тебе жизнь, и ты ему благодарен...  
— При чем тут это? Я хочу помочь ему не из благодарности. Я хочу видеть его счастливым. Это не мой долг. Это мое желание.  
— Ты любишь его?  
— Люблю.  
— Любовь никого не лечит.  
— Само по себе ничто не лечит. Но лекарство можно синтезировать из чего угодно, если знать, как.  
— Ты глупый наивный ребенок.  
— Ты имеешь право на собственное мнение.  
Наглый, самоуверенный пиздюк. Хотелось всыпать ему ремня.  
— Ты, возможно, родился, потому что он хотел, чтобы ты решил его проблемы!  
— Это не аннулирует его чувств ко мне безотносительно того, получится у меня или нет. А ты говоришь об этом так, будто это должно меня оскорблять. Это просто надежда. Каждый имеет на нее право.  
Райанна заскрежетала зубами от бессильной злости. Сын совсем не был похож на жертву родительских ожиданий. Потому что прекрасно осознавал, что происходит. И принимал все таким, какое оно есть. Это раздражало больше всего.  
— Ты любишь его, потому что больше некого! Поэтому цепляешься за него и хочешь ему угодить!  
— Лучше спроси себя, почему ты так усиленно пытаешься найти в этом что-то плохое. Меня все устраивает. Отца тоже. Тебе что-то в этом не нравится, потому что это касается тебя, а не нас.  
Личинка выросла слишком умной и нахальной. Райанна понимала, что тупо недостойна быть его матерью. Что единственный ее аргумент в попытке испортить ему жизнь мог бы быть насилием, если бы он не был сильнее нее.  
— Он уже причинил тебе боль! — торжествующе воскликнула Райанна, осознав, что до сих пор не озвучила очевидного. — Будешь и дальше это терпеть?  
— Я не буду это терпеть, — спокойно ответил Эшхейес. — Я буду это исправлять.  
— Мудаков не исправить! Даже больных мудаков!  
— Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я бросил его с этим наедине?  
— Чтобы ты не гробил свою жизнь!  
— Это моя жизнь, мне решать, как ей распоряжаться.  
— А если он тебя убьет?  
— А если ты толкаешь меня на предательство, о котором я буду жалеть вечно, хоть и гарантированно останусь жив? Ты будешь за это отвечать? Если нет, то ты вообще не имеешь права давать советы. И, тем более, на чем-то настаивать.  
Он ничего не говорил о любви. Он отстаивал свое право совершать ошибки. Следовать своим желаниям. Своим представлениям о хорошем и плохом. Он говорил, как здравомыслящий, рассудительный человек. Спокойно и решительно. Она ведь вообще... ни разу не видела его вышедшим из себя.  
— Может, мне тоже нужна помощь! — огрызнулась Райанна. — Может, я тоже не хочу жить в рабстве у своих психотравм! А всем насрать! Все рвутся помогать только ему!  
— Катхесса просил моей помощи. Ты не просила. Ничьей. Никогда. Потому что не хочешь ее принимать. Я вижу смысл в том, чтобы тратить время на помощь ему. В том, чтобы тратить время на помощь тому, кто отвергнет ее, смысла нет.  
Хотелось ударить его. Очень хотелось. Испепеляющая ненависть бушевала внутри.  
Райанна развернулась и пошла прочь, едва сдерживаясь. И как у двух ебанутых истеричек вообще смог вырасти такой мудрый и уравновешенный ребенок? Характером он напоминал Танатоса. Но при этом не был таким бревном.  
Когда она немного успокоилась и пришла, чтобы поговорить с Катхессой, то застала у капсулы сына. И, решив не мешать, притаилась за дверью, осторожно оттуда выглядывая.  
Ладонь Катхессы лежала у Эшхейеса на щеке. Он накрыл ее своей и успокаивающе поглаживал. Никогда еще Катхесса не выглядел таким несчастным. Таким виноватым.  
— Когда я сказал своему отцу, что он сумасшедший, он тоже ударил меня, — хрипло сообщил он. — Впервые в жизни. Я мог простить это, но не последствия его безумия...  
— Мне нет нужды тебя прощать. Я не злился. И я не дам твоему безумию возыметь последствия. Ты создал для меня прекрасный, свободный мир, где нет ничего, что могло бы мне навредить.  
— Ты не принимаешь всерьез тот вред, что способна нанести твоя мать. Спроси ее сам, может, она ответит правду. Что с тобой было бы, если бы не я.  
— Расскажи ты.  
— Ты не поверишь мне.  
— Я поверю. Я знаю, когда говоришь ты, а когда твой страх. Ты не станешь врать мне, если только не заблуждаешься сам.  
Катхесса пересказал все, что слышал от нее когда-то. О том, как люди воспитывали детей. Наверно, для них обоих это звучало дико. Но Эшхейес не стал отрицать этого только потому, что это никогда не происходило лично с ним.  
— Она уже не сможет мне навредить, — успокоил он. — Я сильнее физически. И умнее интеллектуально.  
Нахальный пиздюк.  
— Эринис сможет.  
— Зачем?  
— Когда он пытался убить меня, я тоже думал, что он никогда этого не сделает.  
— У него были причины, ты просто их не замечал.  
— У него и сейчас могут быть причины, которых никто не замечает.  
— Почему бы тебе не стать носителем вируса? Это сделает тебя практически неуязвимым. Это позволит жить лучше.  
— Я не хочу жить лучше. Я хочу жить так, как хочу.  
— Ты возненавидел своего отца за последствия его страха и ненависти. Тебя не пугает мысль, что я тоже могу возненавидеть тебя, если ты зайдешь слишком далеко?  
Катхесса вздрогнул. Убрал руку со щеки сына и отвернулся. Давно пора было напомнить ему, что у его закидонов есть последствия. Похоже, ему наконец стало стыдно. Он перестал считать, что важнее и правее всех.  
— Нет, — безжизненным голосом ответил Катхесса. — Не пугает. Удовлетворяет. Если ты возненавидишь меня, я смогу возненавидеть тебя. Это подтвердит мою парадигму. Это так омерзительно. Я не хочу это чувствовать. Я хочу дорожить твоей любовью и бояться потерять ее.  
Пиздец.  
— Я тебе не враг.  
— Ты не можешь за это отвечать, — обреченно застонал Катхесса, запуская пальцы в волосы и запрокидывая голову. — Не можешь знать, что почувствуешь, когда я сделаю что-то неприемлемое. Эринис тоже клялся мне в вечной преданности. Пока я не начал убивать тех, кто ему дорог. У тебя нет способов доказать, что ты всегда останешься на моей стороне.  
— Тебя не убедит в этом никакой поступок?  
— Нет ничего постоянного. Эринис рисковал ради меня жизнью. Закрывал собой от пуль. Разные временные промежутки — все, что нужно, чтобы тот, кто отдал тебе свою жизнь, попытался отнять твою.  
— Значит, и ты в какой-то момент можешь захотеть мне навредить.  
— Нет.  
— Ты сказал, что за это невозможно отвечать.  
— Это вопрос вероятности. Ты мой сын, ты слишком много для меня значишь. Это сильнее моего страха и моей ненависти. Моя дочь делала вещи, за которые я презирал бы кого угодно. Но я не перестал ее любить.  
— Вопрос вероятности — это вопрос веры. Ты веришь, что снова поступишь так же, как когда-то в прошлом. У меня нет прошлого, и меня ты лишил права верить в себя.  
— Дело не в том, что ты не имеешь права верить в себя. Дело в том, что я не могу поверить тебе, потому что это так не работает.  
— Но себе ты веришь. Хотя ты сумасшедший, а я нет.  
Катхесса измученно застонал, вцепляясь себе в волосы. Крыть было нечем. Наглый пиздюк всех переиграл.  
— Твои страхи работают выборочно. Себя ты не боишься. Хотя фактически твой главный враг — ты сам.  
Катхесса медленно отнял руку от лица. Казалось, что на него снизошло прозрение. Неужели ему в голову никогда не приходила эта очевидная мысль?  
— Ты мог предотвратить большую часть того, чего боишься, — продолжал Эшхейес. — Ты очень многое контролируешь. Но не контролируешь себя. И совершаешь ошибки. Почему ты не боишься себя? Ты привел себя к настоящему, в котором продолжаешь терять все хорошее по собственной вине. Ты повторяешь одно и то же. Поддаешься страху и ненависти. Тебя не пугает то, кто ты есть?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что если бы я не начал войну, если бы придумал что-то получше, то не ранил бы чувства Эриниса, и он не предал бы меня?  
— Да.  
— Но чего стоит его любовь, если он предал меня?  
— Почему ты так на это смотришь? Почему он обязан считаться с твоими желаниями, а ты думаешь только о своих?  
Потому, что он мудак?  
— Я не стану другим. Я не начну думать о чужих желаниях. Особенно о желаниях тех, кто пытался меня убить.  
— Я не пытался. Я ничего плохого тебе не сделал. Ты навредишь мне, если я помешаю тебе убивать?  
— Я уже все сказал.  
— Я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты не станешь со мной об этом говорить.  
— Мне не нужна такая помощь. Чужие чувства никогда не будут для меня важнее моих желаний.  
— Но ты сожалеешь, что ударил меня.  
— Потому что это важно для меня, а не потому, что это причинило тебе боль.  
— Ты боишься показаться слабым. Признать, что тебе не наплевать на других.  
— А ты дотошный и назойливый, как твоя мать.  
Отлично. Теперь он его еще и оскорблял.  
— Ты ведешь себя глупо, — недоуменно заметил Эшхейес.  
— Я не хочу тебя видеть. Уйди.  
Прогнал. Впервые в жизни. За попытку помочь.  
— Ну что? — ехидно хмыкнула Райанна, когда сын вышел из отсека. — Убедился?  
— Он вел себя странно, — согласился Эшхейес. — Он никогда раньше со мной так не говорил. Как с врагом. Это больно.  
— Он это знает.  
— Он вел себя так, чтобы намеренно причинить мне боль?  
— А ты в этом сомневаешься? А виноват у него потом будет кто-нибудь другой.  
— Расскажи мне о твоей точке зрения, — попросил сын, помедлив. — Мне казалось, в тебе говорят личные травмы. Но ты можешь оказаться права.  
Аллилуйя. Он наконец прозрел.  
Она впервые видела его растерянным. И его даже стало жаль. Он выслушал молча. И так же молча ушел. Переосмысливать всю свою жизнь.  
А Райанна решила все-таки навестить Катхессу. И отомстить за дите.  
— Ты чего ребенка обидел? — грозно вопросила она, вваливаясь в отсек.  
— Уйди, — огрызнулся Катхесса. — Это все твои дурные гены. Ненавижу эту привычку ковыряться в чужих ранах. Я так надеялся, что он ее не унаследует.  
— Он никогда больше не будет относиться к тебе, как раньше.  
— Да что ты можешь об этом знать?  
— Когда мой отец обосрал мои лучшие чувства и стремления, мне больше не хотелось иметь с ним дела. А потом захотелось помочь ему назло. Надеюсь, наш сын не станет тратить на это время. Я рассказала ему, насколько это бесполезно.  
— Ты настраиваешь его против меня, а он просит тебя не убивать.  
— Это я ударила его по морде? Это я послала его нахуй и сказала, что он заебал? Сработало ли бы хоть одно мое слово, если бы ты не был мудаком сам по себе?  
— Ты не заставишь меня раскаяться в том, что я отстаивал свои границы.  
— У тебя война головного мозга. Твоя душа — не государство, а наш сын — не вражеские войска.  
— Отстань.  
— Тебе правда не жаль, что ты его потерял? Или ты просто не воспринимаешь это всерьез? С каждой минутой у тебя все меньше шансов, что твои извинения что-то исправят. Но ты не бежишь их приносить, теряя тапки. Не говори потом, что тебя не предупреждали. Некого будет винить, кроме себя.  
— Я не чувствую себя виноватым.  
— Значит, ты просто не заслуживаешь ни помощи, ни любви. Так держать.  
В глубине души хотелось, чтобы он пошел и попросил прощения. Чтобы все наладилось. Но он сам сделал выбор. Никто не ушел от него необиженным. А он считал, что отстоял свои права.  
Эшхейес стал его избегать. Разговаривал, но как-то неохотно. Катхесса наконец заметил, что что-то не так, и начал нервничать, но по-прежнему ничего не спешил предпринимать. Хотя ему сто раз уже объяснили, в чем он виноват.  
У него виноваты могли быть только все вокруг. Для себя он представлял оплот безгрешности. Нарциссичный, самовлюбленный мудак, столько лет растивший ребенка в любви и уважении и растоптавший все это в одно мгновение. Лох. Просто лох.  
Чтобы не встречаться с Катхессой, Эшхейес уходил с корабля на те часы, что он проводил вне капсулы. В какой-то момент Катхесса не выдержал и пошел следом за ним.  
Райанна старалась держаться в отдалении, чтобы он не заметил ее. Но ему было не до нее — вообще не до чего, он мрачно пялился себе под ноги и о чем-то напряженно думал. Соображал, как извиниться, чтобы это не звучало чем-то вроде «сам виноват, долбоеб»?  
Недавно прошел дождь, повсюду остались лужи. Города понемногу разрушались. Но как-то слишком понемногу. И эти изменения почти не замечались, ведь она выходила сюда каждый день.  
Катхесса долго бродил по городу. Ни он, ни она не знали, где шляется сын. Он мог быть где угодно. Мог даже уйти далеко, за пределы доступных Катхессе восьми часов. А время неумолимо шло.  
Катхесса сел на тротуар и схватился за голову. И сидел так долгие минуты. Издали Райанна не смогла разглядеть его слез, зато услышала сдавленные всхлипы, разносимые на всю улицу. Так вот чего он сюда приперся — пореветь, чтоб никто не приставал.  
Он был совсем другие наедине с собой. Когда не приходилось держать лицо. Он и правда просто боялся показаться слабым. Потому что никому не мог доверять.  
Он лег на грязный и мокрый тротуар и закрыл глаза. Как будто собирался здесь сдохнуть и ждал, что на него грохнется метеорит. И пролежал так гребаных два часа.  
У него кончалось время, но он не спешил вставать и топать обратно. Неужели правда собирался сдохнуть? Слабак.  
Когда Райанна, всерьез напрягшись, уже собиралась подойти к нему, он наконец встал и побежал к звездолету. Хорошо, что пока еще мог бежать. Хорошо, что передумал насчет очередной попытки самоубийства, если правда именно этого хотел.  
Может, вообще не стоило отпускать его одного? Или он снова закатил бы скандал о своих правах?  
Он попросил Танатоса позвать сына, когда лег в капсулу, но тот не пришел. А потом снова свалил раньше, чем Катхесса встал. Райанна собиралась поговорить с сыном, попросить дать ему шанс, но почему-то так и не решилась. Зря — Катхесса опять поперся его искать.  
Теперь она следила за ним еще и потому, что волновалась. Можно было самоубиться не только ни хрена не делая, но еще и сигая с крыши — и тут уже ничто бы не помогло.  
Катхесса снова промотался впустую полдня, тратя бесценное время. И на этот раз сделал привал на детской площадке. Уселся на покосившуюся лавочку и с тоской смотрел за горизонт. Потом подошел к карусели и оторвал от нее отслоившийся лист железа. Согнул и поднес к своей шее. Но отбросил раньше, чем Райанна успела помешать.  
Охрененные он выбирал развлечения. Интересно, в аптеках еще остались не просроченные успокоительные? Вряд ли. А жаль.  
Он согнулся пополам, вцепляясь себе в волосы, а потом, резко выпрямившись, заорал во весь голос. Хороший способ борьбы со стрессом. Однозначно стоило попробовать как-нибудь.  
Он осел на асфальт и прислонился к карусели. И сидел так, пялясь в темное, заволоченное тучами небо. Похоже, опять собирался дождь.  
Она услышала шаги раньше, чем Катхесса. Он вздрогнул и обернулся, только когда Эшхейес спросил:  
— Почему ты здесь?  
— Я искал тебя, — хрипло выдавил Катхесса, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Ты кричал.  
— Мне плохо.  
— Возвращайся на звездолет.  
— Мне плохо, потому что я обидел тебя.  
— Почему это имеет для тебя значение?  
— Потому что ты мой сын, и я тебя люблю.  
— А тогда я не был твоим сыном?  
Катхесса подступил к Эшхейесу и рухнул на колени, вскидывая на него умоляющий взгляд. Райанна впервые видела, чтобы он так унижался. Разве что перед дочерью... Безмерно давно.  
— Прости меня, — попросил Катхесса в искреннем раскаянии. — Я не хотел, я не думал, что сделаю тебе больно... Я вообще об этом не думал в тот момент... Я разочаровал тебя, и ты отталкиваешь меня, но я чувствую совсем не то, что ожидал... Это подтвердило мою парадигму, но я чувствую, что я один в этом виноват... Ты не обязан терпеть то, что тебе неприятно... То, что ранит твои чувства... Я ненавижу Эриниса не за то, что он не одобрил мои действия, а за то, что ударил исподтишка вместо того, чтобы сказать мне об этом в лицо и уже потом решать, есть ли другой способ меня остановить... Я пытался поговорить с отцом прежде, чем решил убить его... Я ждал, что кто-то близкий скажет мне, если я перейду черту... А он предал меня и попытался убить. Я в этом не виноват. Но я виноват перед тобой.  
— Значит ли это, что ты больше не боишься меня?  
— Я не знаю. Я пока не знаю.  
— Но мне удалось хоть немного тебе помочь?  
Катхесса обнял сына за ноги, уткнулся ему в живот и заплакал. Райанна видела, как задрожали его плечи. Должно быть, он и сам не подозревал, что способен на муки совести. Эшхейес гладил его по волосам, успокаивая. Пошел мелкий дождь.  
— Ты думаешь, что кругом враги и предатели, — негромко произнес сын. — И не замечаешь, как все вокруг заботятся о тебе. Мама шла за тобой от самого корабля. Может, уже не в первый раз. Ей не все равно. Никому не все равно.  
Катхесса отстранился и нервно огляделся, осознав, какое это позорище на публику. Больше не было смысла скрываться за кустами. Райанна вышла и подала ему руку, помогая встать.  
— Продолжай в том же духе, — посоветовала она, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало без насмешки. — Я буду следить, чтобы ты не вскрылся жестянкой от карусельки.  
Эшхейес посмотрел на нее так осуждающе, что даже кольнула совесть.  
— Мне надо в капсулу, — буркнул Катхесса, явно стремаясь объяснять про карусельку. И быстро зашагал прочь.


	22. Глава 21

— Каким был твой самый веселый протест?  
Катхесса задумался на мгновение.  
— Когда мы оцепили здание правительства на несколько дней. В местной области собирались вводить отслеживающую систему. Кто не соглашался ее использовать, того арестовывали, едва он выходил из дома. За нелегальное передвижение. Фактически, это был полный запрет передвижения. Какое-то время все терпели, а потом вышел народ с вилами и показал чиновникам, каково сидеть взаперти. Это было прекрасное время. Я помню, как эти самодовольные рожи выглядывали из окон, а мы дразнили их запахом еды, которую готовили на костре. И трахались в палатках так, что они все слышали. Я заблокировал все сети, чтобы они не смогли вызвать вооруженные силы. И мы развлекались так, пока у них не кончилась еда. Никто из них не рискнул повторять этот опыт, и систему так и не внедрили.  
Эшхейес улыбнулся. Он любил эти рассказы. В такие моменты казалось, что он восхищается отцом. Райанна и сама им восхищалась. И иногда даже не стремалась это признать.  
— Ты скучаешь по своей молодости?  
— Нет, но я ее люблю.  
Катхесса едва ощутимо вздрогнул, когда сын положил голову ему на плечо. Еще не привык, что они помирились? Он уткнулся Эшхейесу в волосы. Запустил в них пальцы. Сын был так похож на него внешне — даже в тех вещах, которые мог изменить. Волосы той же длины, тот же стиль в одежде. Как будто Катхесса размножался почкованием, а она была тут совершенно ни при чем.  
К нему на колени запрыгнула кошка. За ней подтянулась еще одна. Эшхейес обрадовался и стал тискать их, а они терлись о его руки. Он гладил их, а Катхесса гладил его.  
— Тебя не бесит то, что он валяется в капсуле больше времени, чем проводит как нормальные люди? — нарушила идиллию Райанна. Давно уже хотелось спросить. — Или что у него холодные железяки вместо кожи? Тебе не бывает жутковато смотреть ему в глаза?  
— Заткнись, — посоветовал Катхесса, медленно закипая. — Ты вообще не имеешь права открывать рот и внушать ему свое представление о мире.  
— Да-да, я тебе ребенка порчу, плохая я бяка, — заржала Райанна.  
— Как же мне омерзительна твоя объективация.  
Ржач мгновенно стих. Вот черт, а ведь правда. Она даже этого не замечала. Что говорит о сыне как о вещи. Он вообще понял, о чем она? Вот бы нет.  
— Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — успокоил Эшхейес. — То есть... Почему меня должны злить его протезы? И его инвалидность? Это что-то, что должно злить?  
— А что ты чувствуешь?  
— Желание помочь. Помочь исцелиться, если смогу, и просто жить с этим. Быть рядом, когда он во мне нуждается.  
— Он прав, — согласилась Райанна, испытывая огромное желание провалиться сквозь землю. — Не слушай меня.  
— Что ты имела в виду, когда сказала, что ты меня портишь?  
Как же не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос.  
— Это о системе мышления, в которой оценочное восприятие довлеет над принципами, гуманизмом и порядочностью, — ответил Катхесса вместо нее. — В которой ты был бы прежде всего не личностью, а набором функций. В которой общественное важнее личностного. И если ты не соответствуешь критериям, то не заслуживаешь права на любовь.  
— Мне жаль, что к тебе так относились, мама, — искренне посочувствовал сын.  
— Спасибо, — буркнула Райанна, отворачиваясь. Как же было стыдно, блять. Блять, блять, блять.  
— Я хочу больше узнать о твоей культуре.  
— Не надо! — нервно выдали они почти одновременно с Катхессой. Впервые обретя в каком-то вопросе столь ярое единодушие.  
— Вы лишаете меня права на знания. Это, наверное, нормально для мамы. Но ты...  
— Я не лишаю, — огрызнулся Катхесса. — Мне не хочется, чтобы ты засорял себе мозги этим дерьмом, но я не стану тебе мешать. Я просто озвучил свое мнение. Я имею право на мнение.  
— Не имеешь, — фыркнула Райанна. — Ты своим мнением заставляешь его чувствовать, будто он делает что-то неправильное из-за того, что ты этого не одобряешь. Это манипуляция.  
— Заткнись!  
— Ты злишься, потому что я права!  
— Я все понимаю, — спокойно и негромко произнес сын, заставляя их замолкнуть. — Я не нахожу ничего плохого в стремлении знать о том, что папа считает дерьмом. Я не испытываю за это чувства вины. Мы можем говорить об этом все вместе. Так у меня будет более полное представление о возможных точках зрения.  
— Ладно, — нехотя успокоился Катхесса. — Будет вам точка зрения, только не жалуйтесь потом.  
Господи. Эшхейес казался единственным здравомыслящим и уравновешенным человеком в их безумной семейке. И, кажется, единственным, к кому Катхесса прислушивался. Почти всегда.  
— Я не знаю, с чего начать. О чем спросить. Расскажи, чем твое детство отличалось от моего.  
— Всем, — кисло призналась Райанна. — У нас к детям не относились как к личностям. У них не было человеческих прав. Родители могли посадить их под арест, отобрать вещи — и это не считалось кражей. У детей не было права оспорить эти решения. Противостоять насилию. За ребенка решали буквально все — когда ему есть, когда спать, когда учиться, когда отдыхать, как конкретно и в каком объеме. Что изучать надо, а что нельзя. С определенного возраста дети шли в школу, и там учились по паре десятков человек у одного учителя. По расписанию. Отпрашивались, чтобы справлять естественные надобности, и их еще и могли не отпустить. Некоторых еще физически наказывали. В моем детстве уже в основном втихаря, а вот моих родителей их родители пиздили без утайки, потому что это осуждалось единицами и не преследовалось по закону. До определенного предела — до увечий, например. Хотя пощечины и что-то в том же духе не осуждалось и при мне. А еще при детях нельзя было говорить о сексе. А дети не говорили о сексе при родителях. И ругаться нельзя было. По тому же принципу. Только родители могли тебя отпиздить за еблю и матершину, а ты их — нет.  
— Почему это так работало?  
— А почему Катхесса не хочет, чтобы я тебе обо всем этом рассказывала? Потому что думает, что это травмирует твою психику.  
— А бесправие не травмировало психику?  
— Теперь ты его понимаешь, да?  
Сын надолго загрузился. Он познал нечто новое, и оно никак не желало укладываться у него в голове.  
— Я не могу понять твою культуру, — признался он после длительной паузы.  
— Не пытайся это осмыслить, — хмыкнул Катхесса. — Они сумасшедшие.  
— А каким было твое детство? Я хочу сравнить.  
— Похожим на твое. Но я жил в обществе. Пусть оно чуть больше уважало индивидуальность и не занималось антигуманной и неэффективной уравниловкой, у меня было меньше свободы и больше обязанностей. Отец настаивал, чтобы я занимался политикой. Шел по его стопам.  
— Наверно, он пожалел об этом, когда ты всерьез занялся политикой и начал войну, чтоб убить его, — усмехнулась Райанна. — Очень поучительная история.  
— Мне было тесно в обществе, — продолжил Катхесса, игнорируя. — В любом обществе. Меня тяготило правление империей. Всей планетой. Я мечтал, что изменю мир, и мне больше не придется его поддерживать. Он начнет функционировать без меня. А я уеду в глушь и буду чувствовать себя в безопасности. Мне хотелось в это верить, хотя я понимал, что так не будет. Что без меня к власти снова придет какой-нибудь мудак, а если я расформирую власть вообще, ее захватят силой. В молодости я говорил отцу, что не хочу быть политиком. Что хочу отсутствия власти. Что если и буду бороться, то за это. За крах системы. Он разозлился тогда и сказал, что я ничего не понимаю. Мать на него накричала, и больше он эту тему не поднимал.  
— Тебе нравится жить так, как сейчас?  
— Так гораздо лучше. Но рядом все еще слишком много народа.  
Интересно, сколько для него было мало? Он один?  
— Когда коллективизм начинает довлеть над индивидуализмом, начинается хаос и деградация. Правители всегда призывают сплачиваться, говорят, что в этом сила, потому что толпой легче управлять. Они дают толпе идею, заставляют поверить в нее и саморегулироваться, если вдруг посреди толпы появляется инакомыслящий. Это отвратительно. Антигуманно. Промывать людям мозги, лишать их свободы воли. Из меня никогда бы не получилось хорошего политика. Я призывал людей разобщаться и слушать свои желания, а не мои слова.  
Черт, да если бы в мире властвовал такой император, мир стал бы лучше в миллионы раз. Жаль, что он не остался править. Жаль, что не на Земле.  
— А было ли что-то общее в том, как вы прожили жизнь?  
Райанна переглянулась с Катхессой.  
О, да.  
— Запрет жениться на родственниках, — ответил он. — У нас — на разнополых, у них — на любых вообще.  
— Чем это было обосновано?  
— У нас — риском рождения калек. Хотя почти никто не заводил детей, когда просчитывал риски — а просчитать их было очень легко. Тот небольшой процент, который сознательно обрекал детей на тяжелые болезни, не заслуживал права размножаться вообще. Но эти риски раздули до феерического масштаба. Как всегда, когда государство продвигало антинародные законы. Чтобы хоть кто-то вставал на сторону маразма и террора.  
— А у нас было много запретов ради эфемерных идеалов, — неохотно признала Райанна. — Ради морали. Ради религии, например, которую в древности использовали как свод законов и правил. Внушали, что за нарушение этой фигни тебя ждут вечные муки. Работало лучше, чем штрафы и тюрьма.  
— Твоя религия подразумевает, что все люди — родня, — хмыкнул Катхесса, закатывая глаза. — Что Бог создал мужчину и женщину, и их дети перетрахались между собой, чтобы потом породить тех, кто это запретил. Хоть кто-нибудь из вас пытался осмыслить те правила, по которым вы жили? Логически, основываясь на анализе причин и следствий?  
— Кто-то пытался, но их не слушали. На отмену одних запретов появлялся мешок других. Чтобы понять, что живешь в блядском цирке, надо хотя бы в воображении выйти за его пределы. Мало кто выходил. Например, насаждение моногамии могло быть обусловлено распространением венерических заболеваний. Потом появилась довольно надежная контрацепция, и эта проблема могла бы быть решена. Но к этому приплели духовность, заставили людей чувствовать гордыню, если они ведут себя «правильно», не задумываясь, зачем. Пропагандировали правильность ревности, как у вас. Никто уже просто не помнил, в чем изначально был смысл. Все придумали новый и перлись со своей фальшивой высокодуховности. Продолжая изменять втихаря или дрочить на идеал, срываясь на супруге. Но такого вообще было много. Какой-то бессмысленной, противоречивой фигни, которая не работала на практике. Например, за износ можно было присесть в том возрасте, в котором по закону нельзя дать согласие на секс. Подростков сажали за взаимное «изнасилование» по обоюдному согласию. Об этом просто никто не говорил, потому что это вызывало диссонанс и рушило устоявшуюся систему. Никому не хотелось признавать, что люди — безумцы, а вся их культура и законы — бред.  
— Мне жаль вас, — с неподдельным сочувствием сообщил сын. — Я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я обо всем этом знал. Больше мне это не угрожает. А знать об этом тяжело. Но я хочу знать, через что вы прошли прежде, чем оказались здесь, в мире, где можно чувствовать себя в безопасности. Где живешь разумом и чувствами, а не подчиняешься чужим внушениям.  
И это он еще не знал про изнасилования, проституцию и сексизм.  
— А у вас был садомазохизм? — осенило Райанну. И почему она никогда раньше об этом не спрашивала? Катхесса посмотрел на нее как на дуру. — Ну это когда тащишься с причинения и получения боли. Чаще всего сексуально.  
У Катхессы не нашлось слов. Он просто сделал фейспалм.  
— Я пойду, — пробормотал он через минуту напряженного молчания и встал с дивана. — Еще немного, и мой мозг начнет молить о пощаде.  
Слабак.  
— Подожди, — попросил Эшхейес. — Я хотел узнать, было ли еще что-то общее между вашими культурами. Может, ты ответишь на последний вопрос?  
— Ладно, — неохотно согласился Катхесса, садясь обратно. — В принципе, было еще кое-что. Приходилось работать на систему, тратить ресурсы своей жизни, чтобы получать взамен какие-то блага. Даже самые базовые и естественные. Чем больше благ и меньше усилий с твоей стороны — тем лучше считалась твоя жизнь и условия системы.  
— И что? — хмыкнула Райанна. — Ты знаешь мир, который как-то иначе работает? Везде надо прикладывать усилия, чтобы что-то получить.  
Катхесса устало отмахнулся.  
— Объясни ей сам. Меня тошнит от ее примитивности.  
Очень захотелось стукнуть его по башке.  
— Я вырос там, где мир работает иначе, — задумчиво произнес Эшхейес. — Меня никто не принуждает к труду взамен за обеспечение базовых потребностей. Если бы мне пришлось делать что-то, что нужно кому-то другому, а он бы за это обеспечивал меня, например, едой... Я бы чувствовал себя зависимым и ничтожным, я бы переложил на кого-то другого ответственность за свою безопасность. Мной стало бы можно управлять. Разве не так работала ваша дискриминация детей? За их базовые потребности отвечали родители, и дети боялись бунтовать, чтобы не лишиться единственного известного способа существовать.  
— Но ты же чинишь корабль, когда что-то ломается! — возразила Райанна, отчаянно пытаясь найти аргументы, но ощущая, как вновь рассыпается ее картина мира. — Ты же выращиваешь еду, ты же выходишь, чтобы искать ее на планете! Катхесса наизобретал всякой херни, чтобы выжить! Это тоже труд, необходимый, чтобы жить!  
— Это наша ответственность, и нас никто к нему не принуждал. Я знаю, что могу рассчитывать на растущие в садах фрукты. Что они не потребуют у меня однажды не жениться на родственнике или пойти в политику взамен за то, чтобы я их съел. А если вдруг с ними что-то случится — на планете еще очень много других садов. И я буду заботиться о корабле, чтобы иметь возможность до них добраться. А Катхесса не нуждался бы в протезах, если бы его не искалечила система. Я не понимаю, что плохого в том, что он создал себе возможность жить вечно, но платить за это десятью часами в капсуле из восемнадцати. Я хочу помочь ему придумать что-то совершеннее. Это мое желание. Меня никто не принуждает заботиться о нем. Безопасность не должна покупаться подчинением. Ничто не должно покупаться подчинением. Когда твои родители считали, что ты должна им подчиняться взамен за блага, тебя это устраивало?  
— Это никого не устраивает, — нервно огрызнулась Райанна. — Но нас всего четверо, а если бы было несколько миллиардов? Все стали бы вести себя прилично и блюсти чужие права?  
— Я не понимаю, — недоуменно ответил сын. — Если люди будут удовлетворены, если будут чувствовать себя в безопасности, если им с самого начала разъяснят принципы уважительного сосуществования, какие у них будут причины нарушать чужие права?  
— Да любые! — окончательно психанула Райанна. — Вон у того соседа дом больше, а у другого жена красивее! Пойду подожгу его дом и изнасилую жену, и все дела!  
— Я не могу! — взвыл Катхесса, возводя глаза к потолку. — Я больше не могу! Позволь мне убить ее, у меня есть право уничтожить источник маразма! Недоразвитая, отвратительная дикарка, как бы я хотел закопать тебя где-нибудь под яблоней! Может, хоть так ты сделаешь наконец что-то хорошее, и из тебя вырастет еда!  
— Вот! — торжествующе воскликнула Райанна, тыча в него пальцем. — Видишь?! Видишь?! Могу я рядом с ним чувствовать себя в безопасности?! А я ему даже не угрожаю! Я его просто бешу!  
— У папы есть причины, — спокойно пояснил сын. — Папа болен. Он уже искалечен системой, в которой ему приходилось платить свободой за безопасность. И ты искалечена. А я нет. Если все будут такими, как я, мир будет не таким, каким вы знали его.  
— Да что ты этой дуре объясняешь, — оскалился Катхесса, отворачиваясь. — Она не способна взглянуть за пределы своей парадигмы. Она человек.  
— Расист ебаный! — оскорбилась Райанна.  
Нет, они бы точно подрались. Совершенно точно. Она уже готова была вцепиться Катхессе в волосы. И не остановилась бы, если бы сын не спросил:  
— Что такое «изнасилую»?  
Райанна застыла, не добравшись до соседнего дивана. Они с Катхессой снова переглянулись. А потом он очень тяжело вздохнул и, опершись на спинку, накрыл рукой лицо.  
Сын еще долго пытал их вопросами. До тех пор, пока Катхесса не свалил в капсулу. Вот же ушлый гондон. Оставил ее одну краснеть за всю ту дичь, которую она прожила.  
— Ты сам хотел бы когда-нибудь детей? — спросила Райанна прежде, чем Эшхейес задал очередной вопрос.  
— Тебе придется их рожать. Ведь больше никого нет.  
Вот именно. Лучше бы Катхесса попросил не сына, а дочь.  
— А чисто гипотетически?  
— Я не думал об этом. У меня пока другие интересы.  
— У тебя вообще есть какие-то планы?  
— Я хотел бы изучить то, что изучает Катхесса. Может, у меня получится быстрее.  
— Хочешь тоже стать богом?  
— Если это способ улучшить его жизнь, то да.  
— Ты делаешь это только ради него?  
— Мне нравится процесс. Я люблю узнавать новое. Анализировать. И я хочу ему помочь — ты все еще видишь в этом что-то плохое?  
— Ты бы хотел с ним трахнуться?  
— Да.  
— А со мной или с Эринисом?  
— Я не хочу с вами трахаться. Вы мне нравитесь, но вы мне не настолько близки.  
— Ты в него влюбился и уши развесил. Он кажется тебе хорошим, справедливым и благородным, но ты сам видел, какой он самовлюбленный мудак.  
— Я уже выслушивал эти аргументы. Если ты будешь повторять их много раз, я не осмыслю их как-то по-новому.  
— Я не агитирую забить на него хуй. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты его не идеализировал. Ты по-любому разочаруешься. Рано или поздно. А ты думаешь, что он несчастный непонятый гений. Хороший и добрый, просто больной. Тебе его жаль. Ты видишь в нем только хорошее.  
— А ты только плохое.  
— Ты уже забыл, как он тебя послал?  
— Я помню. Я знаю, что это может произойти снова. Что он будет вести себя глупо и нелогично, проецируя на меня психотравмы. Я к этому готов.  
— Это ты так думаешь.  
— Оставь мне право думать.  
Райанна недовольно замолкла. Он, конечно, должен был сам решать за себя. Совершать собственные ошибки. А она тоже проецировала свой опыт. Но ведь в итоге оказалась права.


	23. Глава 22

Она не могла понять, что чувствует, когда увидела его. Мертвого. Бездыханного. Лежащего с перерезанным горлом на полу своей каюты. Чувства отключились разом. Мысли застыли. И только спустя какое-то время Райанна наконец бросилась убедиться, что сын действительно мертв.  
Она доволокла его до лаборатории. Позвала Танатоса. Но они ничего не смогли сделать. Было слишком поздно. Эшхейес умер несколько часов назад.  
Он сделал это сам. Она видела нож рядом с его рукой. Но прекрасно знала, кто убил его на самом деле. Кто был во всем виноват.  
— Что ты сделал? — спросила она ровным, хоть и искаженным голосом, сжимая кулаки. Сдерживаться почему-то было удивительно легко. Катхесса, лежащий в капсуле, окинул ее презрительным взглядом.  
— Я опять тебя чем-то не устраиваю? Так уйди, я тебя не звал.  
— Эшхейес мертв. Спасти его не удалось.  
Катхесса побледнел. Попытался подняться, но его рука соскользнула с бортика, и он только поднял волну, выплескивая на пол стремную жижу. Танатос, спешащий за Райанной, подбежал к нему и удержал, не позволяя последовать за сыном.  
— Ты уже ничем ему не поможешь, — шепнул он. — А у тебя впереди еще шесть часов.  
Катхесса стал вырываться. Он выл и царапал Танатоса когтями, пытался ударить, даже укусить. Как всегда — тщетно.  
— Объясни, что произошло, — потребовала Райанна, наклоняясь и хватая его за волосы.  
Катхесса плюнул ей в лицо. Она ударила в ответ прежде, чем Танатос успел остановить.  
— Прекратите, — взмолился он. — Успокойтесь. Уйди. Ему надо лежать.  
— Он убил моего ребенка, а я должна просто уйти?! — взорвалась Райанна. — Он должен хотя бы сказать, почему!  
Катхесса облизнул кровь с разбитой губы. Он смотрел с нескрываемой враждебностью. Поехавший параноик. Ебаный псих. Чего ему стоило убить сына, а потом сделать вид, что это самоубийство? Мало ли, что они не поделили на этот раз.  
— Ты дашь мне влезть ему в голову, — твердо объявила Райанна.  
— Нет. Не дам.  
— Даже если он убил нашего сына?  
— Да. Даже так.  
Ебаная тряпка.  
— Ты когда-то пытался убить его за то, что по его вине погибла твоя сестра! А она была нацистским куском дерьма! И все равно имела для тебя значение!  
— Я больше не поставлю ничьи интересы выше его.  
— А если бы это был твой ребенок?! Если бы ты мог иметь от него ребенка, что бы ты чувствовал на моем месте?!  
— Я не на твоем месте. Я сделал свой выбор.  
Райанна развернулась и побежала прочь. Хотелось взорваться от злости и разнести все вокруг.  
Она не знала, как много в этом смысла. Но все же попыталась считать информацию с уже отключенного мозга мертвого сына. Она должна была знать.  
И смогла.

***

Они лежали в постели. Он гладил Катхессу по волосам. Прижимал к себе и счастливо улыбался. Она помнила этот день — всего пару недель назад. День, когда сын рассказал, что все-таки трахнул Катхессу. А этот мудак все ему испоганил. Все позитивные впечатления.  
— Не говори никому, — велел он, не открывая глаз. Кайфовал, как обычно думая только о себе.  
— Почему? — удивился сын.  
— Потому что я так хочу.  
— Я хочу услышать причину.  
— Я не обязан озвучивать причину. Моего желания должно быть достаточно.  
О да, это было самое подходящее время для того, чтобы качать права.  
— Я не понимаю, — растерялся сын. — Это очень важно для меня. Я просто прошу объяснить.  
Катхесса встал и начал одеваться. Молча. Но Эшхейес остановил его, когда он собрался уйти. Загородил дверь, схватил за руки, едва он попытался сопротивляться. Зря. Пусть сын хотел только поговорить — но ведь знал, как это подействует. На память от первого секса у него на лице остался шрам от металлических костяшек. А Катхесса все же ушел.  
Сын пришел плакаться к ней. Как обычно. Рассказал, что произошло. Райанна посоветовала пойти и дать сдачи. И постараться смириться с тем, что мудаков не изменить.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это неприменимо к реальности, — обреченно всхлипнул сын. — Ты говорила, что была на моем месте... Что говорили тебе?  
— Мне говорили «кто влюблен в своего родственника — тот больной», — хмыкнула Райанна. — Это еще более неприменимо к реальности. Если бы он не был твоим отцом, он не стал бы меньшим мудаком. Мне он не родственник, а говна отсыпал в сто раз больше. Это не меняется безотносительно родства. Я жалею, что искала проблему в себе и не действовала в своих интересах, до последнего пытаясь осчастливить сволочь. Больше мне нечего тебе сказать.  
Тогда он ушел, так и не сделав логичных выводов. И две недели таскался за Катхессой, пытаясь попросить прощения. Блять, да за что?!  
В итоге они помирились. Когда Эшхейес пообещал, что больше не будет его хватать и удерживать. И просить обосновать идиотские требования. Катхесса правда не понимал, что он ебаный диктатор? Эгоистичный, деспотичный маразматик, потакающий своим закидонам. Испортивший сыну первый секс.  
— Я знаю ты, на меня разозлишься, но я не могу не сказать... Я все рассказал маме, хоть ты просил не говорить, — признался Эшхейес, давая повод испоганить еще и второй.  
— Ты говоришь об этом только сейчас, когда уже трахнул меня, — процедил Катхесса, вновь стремительно вставая с постели и натягивая штаны. — У тебя ее дурные гены. Ты омерзителен.  
Как же хотелось стукнуть его по башке!  
— Мне жаль... — отчаянно выдохнул сын, едва сдерживая слезы. — Я все время тебя обижаю... Я очень хочу этого не делать... Но у меня не выходит... Я люблю тебя... Ты ненавидишь меня? Я тебе противен? Ты никогда не сможешь почувствовать себя в безопасности рядом со мной?  
— Да.  
На этот раз он не стал загораживать дверь или хватать Катхессу за руки. Просто дал ему уйти. Оделся, посидел на кровати, несколько минут пялясь в одну точку и позволяя слезам стекать по лицу. А потом встал, взял нож и перерезал себе горло. Быстро, без колебаний.  
Кажется, Райанна впервые ощутила, насколько ей на самом деле не все равно.

***

Было мерзко наблюдать, как Танатос все еще держит Катхессу в объятиях. Успокаивающе гладит. С незаслуженной нежностью. Райанна могла простить геноцид. Уничтожение планет. Так стало даже лучше. Но сейчас она чувствовала, что смерть сына никогда не сможет простить. Хотя все эти годы казалось, что он почти посторонний человек.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — объявила она, пока не зная, что это должно значить. Хочет ли она, чтобы и он погиб. — Ты мразь, упивающаяся собственной значимостью и непогрешимостью, которая просто бесконечно идет по головам. Ты получил то, что заслужил. Ты не заслужил Эшхейеса, и мне жаль, что я поддалась на твои уговоры. Живи вечно и страдай. Больной, старый, одинокий и несчастный. Ты позоришь имя и память своей жены, творя всю эту дичь под ее именем. Дочь могла пиздить тебя ногами, и ты даже не просил ее перестать. А наш сын умер из-за того, что ты считаешь себя центром мира. Вот он, твой мир — пустой, бессмысленный и тщетный. Сколько лет ты пытаешься обрести то, о чем во всех наших книгах написано, что оно не дается мудакам?  
Жизнь наказала его много раз. Но он ничего не понял. Он посчитал, что его обидело мироздание. А не что это было следствие творимого им дерьма.  
Райанна не стала дожидаться ответа. Развернулась и ушла. И долго сидела рядом с мертвым сыном, теряясь в мыслях и ощущениях. Что дальше? Уйти? Куда? Да и смысл?  
Что она должна была сделать? Что сказать, чтобы это предотвратить? Когда это произошло с ней, в ней что-то умерло. Навсегда. Но она смогла сохранить то, что осталось. Ей хватило сил справиться. Пусть и не до конца.  
Может, она должна была больше любить сына. Не просто поддерживать, а относиться... как мать. Она никогда не чувствовала себя матерью. Даже сейчас. Она испытывала чувство солидарности. Сочувствие к ребенку, которого обидел мудаковатый родитель, положивший хуй на любовь и желание помочь. Этот двухметровый зеленый дядька, лежащий сейчас на операционном столе, не мог быть ее сыном. Но почему-то был.  
По щекам текли слезы ярости. Никогда не хватало духу поступить, как он. Оборвать свою жизнь, какой бы она ни была дерьмовой. Тогда, в лаборатории... Давным-давно... Тогда она смогла, потому что точно знала, что ее спасут.  
Она не сразу заметила, как прибежал Катхесса. Танатос шел следом, а не валялся где-нибудь в отключке, стукнутый по башке тяжелым предметом — значит, десять часов уже прошло.  
Катхесса склонился над сыном. Волосы скрыли его лицо. Слезы капали на грудь Эшхейеса. Райанна понимала, что не чувствует уже ничего. Ей завладела опустошенность. Болевой шок, чтобы не свихнуться. Было не впервой.  
Катхесса накрыл ладонью рваный порез на шее сына. И что-то тихо зашептал, но ничего не вышло разобрать.  
Он выглядел таким жалким ничтожеством. Райанна не понимала, как могла когда-то им восхищаться. Считать его умным и сильным. Способным свершить то, что никому не под силу. Разочарование было самым отвратительным чувством во Вселенной. Особенно если к нему примешивалась скорбь.  
Не хотелось убить Катхессу. Хотелось просто уйти и оставить его наедине с собой. Похоронить сына где-нибудь подальше. В каком-нибудь саду, где он так любил любоваться закатами и рассветами. Что еще она могла для него сделать? А Катхесса просто больше не имел значения. Будто перестал существовать.  
Она не поверила своим глазам, когда Эшхейес вдруг хрипло закашлялся и с шумом вдохнул, хватаясь за шею. Катхесса отдернул руку, но тут же снова подался вперед, крепко обнимая его.  
Какого хрена? Что он только что сделал? Как?  
Он плакал. Рыдал в голос, судорожно цепляясь за сына. Невозможно было не проникнуться искренностью его раскаяния. Он исправил то, что невозможно было исправить. Эшхейес выжил — казалось, этого должно быть достаточно. Но Катхесса этого не заслуживал. Райанна была уверена, что вскоре все повторится вновь.


	24. Глава 23

Дни летят, как комета в рай,  
А ты стоишь, стоишь один над пропастью.  
Мне хотелось бы знать, как сильны  
Твои самые худшие горести.

Я смотрю на тебя сквозь стекло,  
И мне кажется, ты прощаешься  
С небом, птицами... А потом  
Ничего уже не останется.

Ледяным копьем боль пронзает грудь,  
Ты на миг задержал дыхание.  
Смерть пришла, пепел к пеплу — пусть,  
Боль придет, и уйдет сострадание.

Нет беды в тихой пустоте,  
И в ушах звенит от молчания.  
Боль ушла вместе с миром, и что теперь?  
К черту мир, когда остались знания.

Как бы ни было тяжело,  
Ты идешь сквозь ничтожность к вечности.  
Ты утратил, убил все тепло  
Пред лицом ледяной бесконечности.

Я не стану просить о любви.  
Ты не сможешь отравленным разумом.  
Ты остался лежать там, в пыли,  
Отравляя своими приказами.

И весь мир подчинился тебе,  
Ты обрел над ним власть безграничную,  
Но по-прежнему внутри и вовне  
Обретаешь лишь смерть горемычную.

— Это о папе?  
Райанна обернулась. Интересно, как долго сын стоял и слушал ее песню? И зачем Танатос вообще научил играть...  
— Ты к нему? — ответила она вопросом на вопрос.  
Эшхейес кивнул.  
Он добровольно согласился видеться с Катхессой только в ее присутствии. Наверно, так и не вышло почувствовать себя матерью. Зато теперь она впервые в жизни чувствовала, что делает что-то значимое. Будто весь смысл ее существования заключался в том, чтобы защищать сына от психованного мудака.  
Она испытывала глубочайшее удовлетворение, снова видя Катхессу. Избитого, тихого и виноватого. Его охранял Танатос, но сидел в стороне. Забавно. Наверно, она стала для сына таким же телохранителем. Что за ебанутая семья.  
В тот раз, едва Катхесса отстранился от воскресшего сына, Райанна схватила его за волосы и со всей силы ударила по морде. Танатос попытался помешать, но Катхесса внезапно остановил его одним-единственным жестом. Молча. И позволил дальше наносить удары. Наверно, его и правда невероятно сильно мучило чувство вины.  
Райанна остановилась сама — но лишь тогда, когда Катхесса рухнул на пол, и от очередного удара ногой по ребрам его вырвало кровью. Как ни странно, он не возникал ни тогда, ни после, когда она объявила, что отныне никогда не оставит его с сыном наедине.  
Эшхейес сел рядом с капсулой и взял Катхессу за руку. Он почему-то обижался только в первый раз. Потом, похоже, привык, и простил даже за это дерьмо, из-за которого решил покончить с собой.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал Катхессу в разбитые губы. Тот вздрогнул, но ответил, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Нет, все же она мало его побила. Хотелось еще.  
Катхесса молчал. Сын тоже. Просто сидел рядом и гладил его. Такого жалкого, несчастного. Райанна никогда не думала, что встретит чудотворца, способного воскрешать, который будет выглядеть так.  
— Че не самоисцеляешься? — хмыкнула она, разваливаясь в кресле. — Совесть замучила, пострадать решил?  
— Я не могу, — глухо отозвался Катхесса, совершенно не отреагировав на издевку.  
— А смертельную рану убрать смог.  
— Я не знаю, как это получилось.  
— А как это получилось? О чем ты думал?  
— Я просто просил.  
Просил? Отринув гордость и убеждение, что имеет право требовать? Пожалуй, на месте Бога она бы тоже его вознаградила. Но, кажется, раньше Катхесса иначе на это смотрел.  
— Это было похоже на молитву?  
— Да.  
— Ты считал, что это антинаучно.  
— Я ошибался.  
— Это перевернуло твою картину мира?  
— Да.  
— Тебе от этого плохо?  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
Райанна ждала, что он скажет о своей задетой гордыне. Об унизительном осознании, что заблуждался. Но он и на этот раз удивил.  
— Если это работает так, я не хочу продолжать. Не хочу снова просить кого-то о милости. Вверять свою свободу взамен за могущество. Я лучше останусь больным слабаком.  
Она не знала, что на это сказать. Но ведь... Пожалуй, и правда. Если реальный, неиллюзорный Бог одаривал чудесами взамен за соблюдение каких-то правил... Нахуй такой мир.  
— А ты пообещал что-то взамен?  
— Я не помню. Я говорил, что никогда больше не сделаю больно Эшхейесу. Что начну думать о других. Может, что-то еще.  
— А в чем проблема? Ты не хочешь думать о других?  
— Невозможно измениться только потому, что тебя заставляет долг, — пояснил сын, избавляя Катхессу от нужды разжевывать очевидные вещи. — Это так не работает. Если мир держится на том, что не работает... Это странно. Может, ты что-то не так понял? Не сдавайся.  
Катхесса обнял его за шею и притянул к себе, утыкаясь в гладкие, безупречные волосы. Благодаря за это утешение. Потерся о щеку, припал к губам. И затянул в долгий, полный нежности поцелуй.  
— Одно из обещаний я собираюсь сдержать, — шепнул он, когда отстранился. — Но если я все же сорвусь, пожалуйста, не вини себя... Ты дорог мне больше, чем кто бы то ни было... Я люблю тебя, и ты ни в чем передо мной не виноват.  
— Я поступил глупо и эгоистично. Я сдался и поверил в то, что ты правда меня презираешь. Я больше не повторю этой ошибки.  
— Твой папаша всегда поступает глупо и эгоистично, — подколола Райанна. — Ты весь в него.  
Катхесса не огрызнулся в ответ. Полностью проигнорировал. И стало слегка жутковато. Кажется, он впал в депрессию и не очень понимал, как дальше все это жить.  
— Только мое отношение к тебе имеет значение? — спросил он у сына. — И ничто другое не стоит того, чтобы жить?  
— Стоит, мне нравится жить. Но ты важнее всего.  
— А если я умру?  
— Я об этом задумывался, — мрачно признался Эшхейес после небольшой паузы. — Я думаю, что никогда с этим не справлюсь и не смирюсь. И вся моя дальнейшая жизнь станет попыткой что-то с этим сделать. Любыми доступными способами.  
— И у тебя не будет будущего. В пустом мире.  
— А ты думаешь, что-то изменилось бы в мире, полном долбоебов? — хмыкнула Райанна. — Я была лучшего мнения о твоих умственных способностях. Ты так и воюешь со смертью, хотя прошло три тысячи лет. И носишь имя своей жены.  
— Но я обрел что-то еще.  
— Не умирай, не наноси ребенку психологическую травму. Никто ему тебя не заменит.  
— Я стараюсь.  
Хотелось потрепать его за щечку и сказать «хороший инопланетянин», но Райанна сдержалась, напомнив себе, что грешно смеяться над убогими. Наверно, это всегда было защитной реакцией. Устраивать клоунаду, когда вокруг творился пиздец.  
— Если ты решил больше не играть в бога, давай Эринис уже передаст тебе вирус.  
— Я еще ничего не решил.  
— Ну и дурак.  
— Это единственный способ впоследствии проверить, получается ли у меня. Или ты хочешь умереть, чтобы я смог протестировать способность тебя воскрешать?  
О, он наконец начал саркастически предлагать сдохнуть. Верный признак, что ему немного полегчало.  
— Можно подумать, ты стал бы меня воскрешать.  
— Вот именно.  
— Мне понравилось тебя бить, вот бы повторить как-нибудь.  
— Перестаньте, — попросил сын. — Мама, я согласился на твое присутствие, только если ты не будешь мешать нам общаться.  
— Еще полчаса, — напомнил Катхесса, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. — И мы с тобой куда-нибудь сходим. Вдвоем.  
— Я не собираюсь отпускать вас куда-то вдвоем.  
— А мне плевать.  
Вот же обнаглел.  
— Ладно, — согласился сын и предложил компромисс: — Мы пойдем впереди, а ты будешь за нами наблюдать. Но не будешь вмешиваться, если все будет хорошо.  
Как и любой компромисс, этот не устроил всех. Но все согласились. И спустя полчаса Райанна с Танатосом плелись позади Эшхейеса и Катхессы. Поговорить о своем как-то не выходило. Только кисло пялиться в спины идущих впереди.  
— Эй, — окликнула Райанна, не выдержав. — Давайте так: у меня вопрос, ответите — дальше пойдете одни.  
Катхесса ожидаемо согласился. Но тут же посмотрел с привычной злостью, стоило спросить:  
— У вас женщины когда-нибудь лгали мужикам об отцовстве? Залетали от одних, а отцами назначали других.  
— Нет, — огрызнулся он. — У нас не было случайных беременностей. В этом даже нет смысла.  
— А если бы ты был человеком и узнал, что твой сын тебе не родной? Что бы ты почувствовал? Ты стал бы его меньше любить?  
— Я не человек. И ничто во Вселенной не делало меня таким счастливым, как осознание этого.  
— Не хочешь отвечать, потому что любишь своих детей только за родство.  
— Какую же чушь ты несешь.  
— Прекратите, — с нажимом произнес Эшхейес. — Вы столько лет провели бок о бок, но так и не поняли друг друга. Так и не научились принимать отличия. Считаться с чужим восприятием.  
— Пусть скажет, любил ли бы он тебя, если бы ты не был его сыном.  
— Он не может не быть моим сыном! — взорвался Катхесса. — Как ты мыслишь, тупая ты тварь?! Чьим бы он тогда был сыном, как это должно работать в твоей гребаной голове?!  
— Да ты ненавидишь в нем даже мои гены! Ты любишь его только как часть себя!  
— Заткнись!  
— Хватит, — настойчиво повторил Эшхейес. — Вас не волнует то, как ваша ругань сказывается на моем состоянии?  
— Вот именно! — возмутилась Райанна. — Ты портишь ребенку психику!  
— Хочу вырвать твое сердце и затолкать тебе в пасть!  
— С меня хватит, — решительно объявил сын и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь. По-прежнему самый мудрый и здравомыслящий человек среди них.  
— Ты это специально! — угрожающе зарычал Катхесса, хватая за горло. — Испортила мне день!  
Райанна пнула его в пах, заставляя разжать руку. Однако когда дошло до рукоприкладства, их очень быстро разнял Танатос. И позволил Катхессе побежать догонять сына, пока тот не ушел далеко.  
Райанна все равно поперлась следом — на этот раз, чтоб не нервировать его, втихаря. Он мог ее заметить, но не был достаточно внимателен. Неудивительно, что вокруг него творились реальные заговоры — нефиг было ушами хлопать, сосредотачиваясь на одном себе.  
Катхесса догнал сына и, поравнявшись с ним, схватился за его плечо, заходясь в кашле. Слабый, больной старикашка. Эшхейес поддержал его и усадил на ближайшую скамейку. Достал из-за пазухи флягу, чтобы дать попить.  
— Мама не знает, что ты назвал меня своим именем? — спросил он, успокаивающе поглаживая Катхессу по голове.  
— Нет. Не говори ей.  
Вот это новость. Зато она хоть наконец узнала, как его на самом деле зовут.  
— А ты любил бы меня, если бы я не был твоим отцом? Находил бы смысл терпеть мой характер и мою болезнь?  
— Я не могу этого вообразить так же, как и ты. Я родился от твоей плоти и твоей мысли. Я не существовал бы без тебя. Мы с тобой это чувствуем. Мама нет, потому что она другого вида. У них дети рождаются случайно. У них отцы вообще не участвуют в рождении детей.  
— Это омерзительно. Я бы никогда не прикоснулся к столь отвратительному существу, если бы у меня был выбор.  
— Ты никогда ее не любил? Она тебе даже не нравится?  
— Она человек.  
Сраный расист.  
— А если бы где-то еще остались живые люди, и я полюбил бы кого-то, похожего на маму? Ты бы сдержался или убил ее?  
— Не знаю. Я так не люблю все эти «если бы». Никто не знает, как поведет себя в случае какого-нибудь «если бы».  
— Думаешь, все люди были такими, как мама?  
— Нет. Многие были еще хуже.  
Вау, да это был почти комплимент.  
Эшхейес убрал фляжку. Поправил ворот. И как-то неловко приобнял Катхессу за плечи. Тот придвинулся поближе и положил голову ему на плечо. Какая прелесть, черт побери.  
Через какое-то время Эшхейес развернул его к себе. Погладил по щеке, провел пальцем по разбитым губам. Катхесса на мгновение прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь.  
— Почему ты позволил маме себя побить?  
— Хотел, чтобы мне стало легче.  
— Тебе стало?  
— Нет.  
Он сожалел — по нему было заметно. Он очень сильно сожалел.  
— Помнишь, мама говорила про садомазохизм? Она это имела в виду?  
— Не знаю я, что она имела в виду, и знать не хочу.  
О, да. Катхессе бы явно не помешали регулярные пиздюли. Он очень зря презирал БДСМ.  
— Побей меня, — попросил он, заставив внутренне возликовать.  
— Я не могу. Я никогда не смогу тебя ударить. Может, вообще никого не смогу.  
Сын вырос таким хорошим мальчиком. Райанна пустила бы слезу умиления, если бы не была черствой, как прошлогодний хлеб.  
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты влюблялся в человека, — признался Катхесса, глядя сыну в глаза. — Они жестокие, глупые, они занимаются сексом ради похоти. Они оценивают тебя как функцию, а не как личность. Они все похожи на одно большое обнаглевшее государство, которое жаждет поиметь с тебя выгоду и как можно меньше отдать взамен. Мне стыдно за то, как я сам порой с тобой обращаюсь. И за то, к чему это привело. Но люди еще хуже. В тысячу раз.  
— Мама никогда не делала мне так больно, как ты.  
— Потому что я имею для тебя гораздо больше значения.  
— Да. Наверное, да. Если бы я любил ее так же сильно, как тебя, мне было бы больно постоянно.  
— А со мной тебе бывает хорошо?  
— Мне почти всегда с тобой хорошо. Когда ты не смотришь на меня, как на врага.  
— Мне тяжело с этим бороться. Потому что это не я болен. Это мир болен. Все мои реакции кажутся мне логичными. На самом деле логичны процентов девяносто, но погрешность не стоит того, чтобы их отбрасывать. Я... наверное, теперь понимаю отца. Не одобряю, но понимаю. Он хотел безопасности. То, что он делал, не работало, потому что он воспринимал как угрозу только чужую страну, а его возненавидел собственный народ. И мне кажется, я делаю теперь то же самое. И ждет меня то же самое.  
— Я тебя не убью.  
— Убьешь, если это зайдет слишком далеко.  
— Ты решаешь за меня. Экстраполируешь свой опыт.  
— Я тебя чуть не убил. Этого достаточно. Я не могу больше делать вид, что все нормально. Что если я прав почти всегда, то тот единственный раз, когда я неправ, не имеет значения. Имеет, если это стоило тебе жизни. Ты не должен был выжить. Я не знаю, как бы я с этим жил.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто хочешь моего совета. Но я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Я не понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я никогда не чувствовал никакой угрозы. Или неспособности отстоять свои права мирным путем. Я просто не способен тебя понять. Мне казалось, я смогу тебе помочь, но теперь кажется, что это невозможно без понимания. Я был слишком самонадеян, когда пообещал.  
— Ты сдаешься? — горько усмехнулся Катхесса, нервно сжимая лежащие на коленях кулаки. Чем это для него было? Признанием в разочаровании? Наверно, худшим наказанием за все, что он натворил.  
— Нет, — обнадежил сын, сжимая его руку. — Я хочу попросить тебя предоставить мне доступ к твоему сознанию. Если ты доверяешь мне...  
— Сегодня у меня уже нет столько времени.  
— А завтра ты согласишься?  
— Да.  
Эшхейес радостно улыбнулся и наконец без стеснения сгреб Катхессу в объятия. Уткнулся ему в волосы, крепко прижав к себе. И долго сидел так, пока Катхесса не объявил, что у него затекла шея. Тогда сын начал делать ему массаж.  
— Мама рассказывала, что у них люди делились на правшей и левшей, — сообщил Эшхейес на ухо балдеющему отцу. — И левшей чаще всего переучивали, чтобы они делали какие-то общепринятые вещи стандартной рукой.  
— У них люди вообще все время на что-то делились, — хмыкнул Катхесса, презрительно скривившись. — И обязательно на правильное и неправильное.  
— Она говорила, что у них люди делились по ориентациям?  
— Что это?  
— Это влечение к определенному полу.  
— Не продолжай. Я не хочу этого знать. Это даже на стадии описания не укладывается в мой мозг. Это снова что-то об омерзительном восприятии личности как набора опций. Как они выбирали, с кем заводить отношения, по параметрам? Мне сложно представить что-то более низменное и бездуховное.  
— А еще у них люди пытались внешне менять пол, чтобы их иначе воспринимали.  
— В чем смысл?  
— У них у каждого пола была своя социальная роль. И чтобы другие признали твое нежелание ей соответствовать, было недостаточно просто твоей просьбы.  
— Это не внушает тебе омерзения?  
— Мне кажется, ты воспринимаешь это слишком близко к сердцу. А меня это не касается и уже не сможет коснуться.  
— На Акахэйне было лучше.  
— Там не было кошек.  
— Кошки, конечно, не стоят того, но это действительно печально, — согласился Катхесса. — Они такие мягкие, теплые и пушистые. Так ластятся и мурчат, что становится легче, какое бы дерьмо тебя ни терзало.  
— Давай вернемся на корабль и погладим кошек, — предложил Эшхейес, утыкаясь ему в затылок и обвивая руками за пояс.  
— Давай.  
Но они никуда не пошли. И просидели в таком положении еще минут двадцать. Молча. Просто наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. Потом у Катхессы устала спина.  
Он прилег на лавочку и положил голову сыну на колени. Сначала пялился на облака, а потом закрыл глаза и взял его за руку. Но идиллия продлилась недолго. Эшхейес вздрогнул, когда он вдруг резко сел и повернулся к нему.  
— Ты мне доверяешь?  
Блять, да этот вопрос напрягал уже сам по себе.  
— Доверяю, — подтвердил сын.  
— Тогда дай кое-что проверить.  
— Как?  
Катхесса взял его ладонь и запустил когти глубоко в кожу. Эшхейес растерянно вздрогнул. На асфальт потекла кровь.  
— Ты совсем охуел, старый маразматик! — не выдержала Райанна, вылетая из кустов и одним точным ударом заставляя Катхессу свалиться со скамейки.  
— Нет, мама, подожди, — остановил сын, удержав за плечо. И продемонстрировал затянувшуюся рану. — Что это значит?  
Катхесса поднялся, опираясь на скамейку. Окатил презрением. Сплюнул кровь.  
— Ты выжил, потому что в твоем организме активизировался унаследованный от этой дуры вирус. Он теперь будет работать всегда.


	25. Глава 24

Катхесса сидел под яблоней. Пялился в далекое небо. Так жутковато, будто смотрел в вечность. У него было слишком отстраненное выражение лица.  
Триста гребаных лет он продолжал упрямо стоять на своем. Гробиться в попытке постичь непостижимое. Подумать только, сколько она уже была с ним рядом. И никто из них друг друга до сих пор не прибил.  
Теперь ему требовалось двенадцать часов против все тех же восьми. Райанна была удивлена, узнав, что когда-то он начинал с четырех. Но старость в итоге брала свое.  
Эшхейес, сидящий с ним рядом и держащий за живую руку, встал и помог подняться. Время на сегодня истекло.  
Катхесса уже не качал права, когда сын носил его на руках. Это казалось удивительным. Райанна помнила, как тяжело было уговорить его опираться на трость. И особенно тяжело — не пиздить ей окружающих. Он напоминал злобную бабку из старых анекдотов. Которая была способна избить клюкой даже страшного маньяка.  
Как-то он попросил подержать трость, потому что ему понадобились обе руки. Наверно, это было глупо и непорядочно — но Райанна отошла подальше, чтобы подразнить его. Наивно считая, что он сдастся. Он догнал, схватив за косу. И рухнул в ближайшее кресло, весь дрожа и сдавленно воя от боли. А сын потом еще долго очень осуждающе смотрел.  
Даже сейчас эта старая развалина не соглашалась на вирус. И рисковала оставить ребенка сиротой.  
— На что ты еще надеешься, ебаный трудоголик-перфекционист? — доебалась Райанна, когда Катхесса улегся в капсулу и уже никуда не смог бы свалить. — Как бы ты ни жаждал все доводить до конца, если конец неблизок, то все доведет до конца тебя.  
— Уйди, — попросил Катхесса, закрывая глаза. Он явно был очень раздосадован, что ничего не может с этим поделать. Эринис шлялся где-то в поле, а сын быстро ушел по своим делам. Заступники разбежались, оставив его ей на растерзание. И хотелось насладиться этим сполна.  
— Ты больной и старый хрыч.  
— А ты злобная, примитивная ебанашка. Это все?  
— Нет, не все.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Чтобы ты подумал о ребенке.  
— Я думаю о ребенке.  
— Ты думаешь о себе. Думаешь, ему в кайф с тобой возиться? Ты даже погулять с ним уже не можешь.  
— Могу.  
— Сидя у него на ручках.  
— Заткнись.  
— Я видела, как ты за сердце хватался, когда вы последний раз ебались.  
— Заткнись.  
— Ты скоро помрешь.  
— Нескоро.  
— Он бессмертный. Мы все бессмертные. А ты помрешь, и это в любом случае произойдет скоро для тех, у кого впереди вечность.  
— Если я буду умирать, Эринис передаст мне вирус.  
— А если не получится? Если ты помрешь раньше, чем он успеет? Эта херня не стоит того.  
— Мне решать.  
— Ты сраный эгоист, тебя только могила исправит, но будет поздно.  
— Уйди, общаться с тобой очень вредно для здоровья. Это сказывается на моих нервах.  
Хмыкнув, Райанна прошлась по кораблю и отловила первого встречного кота. А потом притащила Катхессе, который уже успел обрадоваться, что она свалила насовсем.  
— На, — заявила она, пихая ему кота. — Это успокаивает.  
Катхесса запустил пальцы в пушистую шерстку и действительно немного расслабился, когда упитанная туша довольно заурчала, сворачиваясь у него на груди.  
Коты давно уже не помещались на звездолете, и понемногу пришлось заселять ими ближайшие окрестности. Катхессе это понравилось. Он считал кошек более достойными населять Землю, чем людей.  
— Ты никогда не хотел еще детей?  
Катхесса оторвался от наглаживания кота и посмотрел на нее, как на дуру. Как же хотелось ему втащить каждый раз, когда он так смотрел.  
— А для вас это было нормально? Заводить несколько детей?  
— А в чем проблема? — не поняла Райанна, стараясь не слишком охуевать. Но не выходило привыкнуть даже спустя сотни лет.  
— А детей это устраивало?  
— Ну, не всех. Но их никто не спрашивал.  
— То есть, у вас были моногамные браки, но никто не ограничивал количество детей?  
— А у вас ограничивал?  
— Законодательно — нет. Но при живом ребенке заводить другого — это как минимум проявить пренебрежение. Это непорядочно. Так не поступали те, кто дорожил своими детьми.  
— Все так считали?  
— Большинство.  
— У Эриниса была сестра.  
— Ему не повезло с родителями.  
— Ты ебнутый.  
— Ты спрашиваешь, не хотел ли бы я еще одного ребенка, будто Эшхейес меня должен чем-то не устраивать, а ебнутый я. Теперь я вижу, насколько тебе на него не плевать.  
— Ты втираешь, что рождение вторых детей оскорбляет первых.  
— Знаешь, почему Эринис вообще оказался в моей стране? Пытался уехать как можно дальше от родни.  
— Его сестра была на вашей свадьбе!  
— Потому что она была не виновата в том, что его родители мудаки.  
— Почему ебать кого попало нормально, а рожать — нет?!  
— А почему у вас было наоборот?  
— Придурок!  
— Дикарка.  
— Заткнись!  
— Сама заткнись.  
Поэтому он больше так ни разу и не ебался с Эринисом? Чтобы не оскорблять чувства дитятки? Как это работало в его голове?  
Она наконец нашла подходящий повод спросить.  
— Нет, — ответил он, сохраняя потрясающее спокойствие. С годами у него порой тупо не хватало сил истерить. — Я не трахаюсь с Эринисом, потому что не хочу. Он меня предал. Я никогда этого не забуду.  
— Когда вы воссоединились, тебя это не останавливало.  
— Мне было страшно и одиноко. Теперь, когда у меня есть что-то получше, мне уже не требуется этот суррогат.  
А это он не считал оскорбительным? Или на чувства Эриниса ему просто было глубоко плевать?  
— И нет — мою дочь не оскорбляло то, что я трахал жену, — добавил Катхесса, и в его голосе наконец прозвучала издевка. — А меня не оскорбляло то, что иногда они трахались без меня.  
Ясно. Понятно. Что ж...  
— Раз у вас запрещали жениться разнополым родственникам ради запрета размножения, не проще ли было обязать проходить стерилизацию? Тебе не кажется это менее ебанутым, чем казнить за инцест?  
— Нет, я все-таки не перестаю поражаться новым граням твоей тупости, — презрительно хмыкнул Катхесса. — Кто бы добровольно на это пошел?  
— А ради любви? — подколола Райанна. — Ты же все время так кичишься вашей высокодуховностью, а у вас, оказывается, размножение важнее любви. И вообще — ваших детей не оскорбляло рожать от вас других ваших детей? Или это уже не считается?  
— Тебе вообще не понять, что мы чувствуем к своим детям, — совершенно серьезно ответил Катхесса. — Что это для нас значит. Да, не для всех, да, среди нас тоже попадались мудаки, которые обходились со своими детьми отвратительно. Но ваши дети рождались как побочный эффект похоти и насилия, вы крайне редко о них задумывались и вообще никогда — так, как это делали мы. Да, это очень много для нас значило, поэтому правительство никогда бы не ввело принудительную стерилизацию. Это был тот край, заступив за который, оно потеряло бы власть. А добровольно на это шли только тяжело больные, тест у которых показывал высокую вероятность передать болезнь по наследству. И их поддерживали, им сочувствовали. Потому что они лишались главного, отсекали себе вероятность поддаться искушению. Они шли на это ради детей, которых у них не будет — чтобы не обрекать их на мучения. Я восхищался этим. Я не уверен, что смог бы так поступить. Я бы возненавидел себя за это, но не смог бы не рискнуть. Для меня нет и никогда не было ничего важнее моих детей. Единственное, чего я по-настоящему стыжусь — это того, что мои ошибки причиняли им боль.  
— Ты когда-нибудь говорил это ему? — мрачно осведомилась Райанна, замечая, что нервно поигрывает пальцами. Почему-то и на нее вдруг напала давящая серьезность. Он говорил о тех своих чувствах, которые при всем желании не вышло бы обсмеять. — Как много он для тебя значит.  
— Говорил. Я значу то же для него.  
— Если он важнее всего, то почему ты рискуешь скопытиться и оставить его в скорби и отчаянии? Это может быть той ошибкой, которую не выйдет исправить.  
— Еще рано сдаваться. Я еще недостаточно паршиво себя чувствую, чтобы умирать.  
— Ты уверен, что контролируешь ситуацию?  
— Да. Пока да.  
Может, стоило поверить ему на слово. Но он триста гребаных лет потратил впустую, снова и снова заходя на ложные пути. На что он рассчитывал сейчас?  
— Не наезда ради, — с сомнением начала Райанна. — Ты не чувствуешь себя ущербным? Мы бессмертные, а ты инвалид.  
— Каких чувств по этому поводу ты от меня ждешь?  
— Тебе не стыдно нас обременять?  
Катхесса расхохотался, будто она рассказала ему анекдот.  
— Перед кем стыдно? Перед вами?  
— Ну не перед нами, — напряглась Райанна. — Перед сыном.  
— Он никогда не предположит подобный бред.  
— Ты как-то спрашивал, не тяготит ли его забота о тебе.  
— Он не понял вопроса. Потому что он нормальный человек со здоровой психикой. И не учи его смотреть на это так, как смотришь ты.  
— Ты все время притворяешься, что тебе пофиг. Но ты бесишься, когда выглядишь жалким. Бесился, когда пришлось опираться на трость, и когда Эшхейес первый раз предложил нести тебя на руках. И ведешь себя до сих пор, как здоровый. Не находишь сил признать, что тебе тяжело с ним прогуливаться и трахаться.  
— Мое восприятие тоже не идеально. Я провел молодость там, где опасно было даже хромать.  
А. Ну да.  
— Тебе все еще бывает страшно на него полагаться?  
— Нет. Зато я все больше сомневаюсь в себе.  
Это, должно быть, было для него пыткой. Кроме убежденности в собственной непогрешимости у него не было ничего.  
— Хочешь, я его позову?  
— Он пошел спать. Дай ему отдохнуть. И мне.  
Райанна встала, и вправду собираясь уйти на этой позитивной ноте. Но, не сдержавшись, подошла к капсуле и присела рядом, склоняясь над Катхессой. Она ждала, что он выругается и оттолкнет, но он внезапно ответил на поцелуй.  
— Кто я тебе? — спросила она, отстраняясь. Ожидая в ответ чего-то нейтрального вроде «мать моего сына».  
— Ты гигантская заноза в моей заднице, — с тяжелым вздохом ответил Катхесса, устало закрывая глаза. — От которой невозможно избавиться.  
— А ты упырь сушеный, — оскорбилась Райанна. — Лежи тут один с котом и пылись.  
Двенадцать гребаных часов. Пожалуй, и ей стоило пойти поспать.  
Иногда хотелось позвонить Богу и сматериться в трубку. У Катхессы не было мозгов, его переубедить не представлялось возможным. Может, Бог бы оказался сговорчивей и ниспослал ему свою благодать.  
— А у вас численность не сокращалась от такого отношения к дополнительным детям? — запоздало осенило Райанну.  
— Сокращалась. Но мы были близки к перенаселению, и всех все устраивало.  
— А потом что?  
— А потом бессмертие. Если бы я раздал вирус каждому гражданину империи, вымирание бы перестало быть проблемой раз и навсегда.  
— А вместо этого ты раздал вымирание.  
— Ты собиралась уходить.  
— Не психуй.  
Катхесса вновь тяжело вздохнул, окончательно смиряясь с ее присутствием. И мысленно готовясь ко многочасовым пыткам.  
— А у вас было хоть какое-то гендерное разделение? — продолжила Райанна с искренним наслаждением. — Или все даже одежду носили унисекс?  
— Одежду носили по фигуре.  
— Это понятно, но было ли, например, такое, что бабам разрешено ходить в платьях, а мужикам нет?  
— В чем смысл? И что такое платья?  
— Во вы отсталые, — поразилась Райанна. — А в чем у вас бабы в какие-нибудь приличные места ходили? На официальные приемы там или просто в клуб потусить.  
— В чем хотели, в том и ходили, — раздраженно огрызнулся Катхесса. — Сколько еще у вас существовало глупых условностей и правил? Обязанностей соблюдать выдуманные кем-то абсурдные нормы?  
Если его так бомбануло с дресс-кода, что бы он сказал об этикете за столом?  
— У вас и юбок не было?  
— Нет.  
— Вы много упустили.  
— Что?  
— У нас все мужики пялились на девок в коротких юбках.  
— Это не только бессмысленно, но и омерзительно.  
— Ты ханжа.  
— У ваших мужиков что, не было собственных ног?  
Как же тяжело было воспринимать такие высказывания от того, кто ебался посреди площади за множественные браки с совершенно незнакомой теткой. А Катхесса не находил в этом противоречий. К этому не вышло бы привыкнуть и за тысячу лет.  
— А давай проверим твои принципы на прочность, — решительно предложила Райанна, вставая.  
Она очень старалась, танцуя перед ним стриптиз. Это было совсем не в ее духе. В ее духе было тюкнуть дубинкой по башке и тащить в пещеру, а не завлекать, извиваясь в сексуальных движениях. Но все же казалось, что любой нормальный мужик бы это заценил.  
Катхесса созерцал все это с такой кислой и вымученной рожей, что хотелось вдарить по ней кирпичом.  
— Да ты издеваешься! — возмутилась Райанна, кидаясь к нему и проверяя пульс. Ни черта. — Ты что, совсем ничего не почувствовал?!  
— О, я почувствовал, — саркастично подтвердил Катхесса. — Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.  
Райанна все-таки врезала ему по морде и оскорбленно отвернулась, принимаясь одеваться. Она знала, что похоть ему неведома. И что его возбуждают — насколько это слово вообще было тут уместно? — только те, к кому он испытывает симпатию. Было обидно от обеих этих вещей.  
— А мне бы хотелось тебя увидеть связанным и беспомощным. И непременно с кляпом во рту!  
— Я бы тоже испытал удовольствие, увидев тебя с кляпом во рту, — согласился Катхесса.  
Райанна хлестнула его майкой по лицу.  
— А если Эшхейес перед тобой станцует, тоже будешь бревном лежать?  
— Нет, конечно. Я забеспокоюсь и спрошу, не ударился ли он где-нибудь головой.  
Придурок. Как же невыносимо он раздражал.  
Очень оскорбляло его презрение. Черт побери, да даже за дверью ванной в родительском доме не так стыдно было дрочить, как здесь, на корабле, зная, что он посмотрел бы на это с отвращением и сказал что-то вроде «какая же ты дикая» и «в чем смысл».  
Ханжи всегда казались лицемерами, втихаря передергивающими на жесткую порнуху. Но Катхесса правда не врал. И при этом не был асексуалом. Это злило больше всего.  
Он трахался с возвышенными чувствами, зачинал детей с возвышенными чувствами. И презирал целый человеческий род за то, что они делали иначе. Никак не выходило понять, прав он или мудак.  
Даже если она правда была хуже него. Низменней. Порочней. Что теперь — ведь она не могла это изменить. А он не чувствовал мук совести за геноцид. Но она же его за это не презирала. Так какого черта он считал, что один имеет право судить всех вокруг?  
Иногда Райанна чувствовала, как от всего этого у нее медленно, но верно развивается невроз.  
Как-то она проходила мимо лаборатории и остановилась подслушать и подглядеть, узнав голос Катхессы. Иногда это казалось единственным стоящим развлечением — наблюдать, как живет кто-то другой. Гребаный постапокалипсис забрал даже возможность посмотреть какой-нибудь сериал.  
Обнаженный по пояс Катхесса сидел на столе, а сын ковырялся у него в спине. Похоже, чинил механизм. Закончив, он обнял отца сзади, кладя голову ему на плечо. Погладил по рельефному животу. Поцеловал в шею.  
— А если бы мама помогала тебе чинить протезы, тебе было бы противно?  
— Да.  
— Потому что она бы над тобой издевалась и смотрела на твое тело, как на сексуальный объект?  
— Да.  
— Я думаю, мне бы на твоем месте хватило терпения объяснять, как это неприятно.  
— Зачем что-то объяснять? Человек или сразу нормальный, или пусть нахуй идет.  
С такой категоричностью неудивительно, что идеального для себя человека он смог только родить.  
— Как ты обходился, когда был один?  
— Заранее заготавливали запчасти. Если приходилось менять, делал это с помощью робота. Не так уж сложно.  
— Тратить столько ресурсов на то, что кто-то другой сделал бы за пять минут...  
— Это стоило того. Одиночество. Безопасность.  
Снова эта гребаная безопасность. Он был помешан на ней.  
— Как ты лишился части тела? Ты никогда не рассказывал.  
— Я никому этого не рассказывал.  
— Почему?  
— Не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал.  
— Ты не дал мне это увидеть, когда я был в твоей голове. Это было очень страшно?  
— Да. И очень мерзко.  
— Значит, это очень важно.  
— Да. Важнее, чем то, что со мной сделал Эринис. Важнее, чем все дерьмо, через которое я прошел.  
— Если не хочешь показывать, то хотя бы расскажи.  
Катхесса тяжело вздохнул, собираясь с духом. Накрыл ладонью руку сына и с болью уставился вдаль. Так наверняка было проще. Не смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Улетая с Акахэйна, я взял с собой девятерых. Трое мужчин, шестеро женщин. Одна из них до этого служила в моей личной охране. У нее возникли вопросы. Она влезла в мой коммуникатор. Я узнал об этом, только когда она вырубила меня отравленным дротиком. Я очнулся обездвиженным на операционном столе. Она сказала, что все знает. Я не стал отрицать.  
Катхесса вновь глубоко вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Похоже, ему до сих пор было тяжело вспоминать.  
— Она снимала кожу. Вырезала мышцы. Нервы. Медленно, постепенно. В течение нескольких часов. Я ничего хуже никогда не чувствовал. Она не была мне близка, наше общение никогда не выходило за пределы делового. Но в тот момент я понял, что Эринис никогда не смог бы сотворить со мной ничего подобного. Его предательство ранило мои чувства. Но эта пытка, это ощущение, что мной полностью владеет кто-то другой — сломало остатки моей психики. Я не знал, убьет она меня или это будет длиться вечно. И не знал, чего я больше хочу — выжить или прекратить свои мучения. Она говорила «умоляй», и я умолял. Я впервые по-настоящему разочаровался в себе, я ненавидел себя потом долгие годы. Наверное, ненавижу до сих пор.  
Эшхейес прижался губами к его шее в долгом поцелуе, когда у него снова сбилось дыхание. Пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать.  
— Руку и ногу мне ампутировали. От них мало что осталось. Поставили протезы. Кожу заменили металлом. Мне повезло, что она не дошла до гениталий. Все можно заменить механизмами, кроме возможности размножаться.  
И кроме сломанных мозгов...  
— Я очень долго мечтал о том, что каким-то чудом найду женщину, чтобы создать тебя. Эта мысль меня успокаивала. Помогала жить дальше. Когда я встретил твою мать, я испытал разочарование. Мне было страшно просить ее об этом. Доверять ей тебя. Я далеко не сразу решился. Если бы она не согласилась, ты бы не родился. Если бы я лишился гениталий, ты бы не родился. Ненавижу об этом думать, но иногда это само лезет мне в голову. Проклятое «если бы». На какие-то мгновения оно заставляет поверить, что тебя не существует, и меня пронзает ужас. Столько всего должно было совпасть, чтобы ты наконец родился... Чтобы я смог с тобой взаимодействовать, а не просто хранить информацию о тебе в своей голове...  
Как, должно быть, тяжело ему было слышать издевательства насчет везения, что у него остались оба члена. Райанна вообще никогда не задумывалась, что именно тогда произошло. Какую он испытал боль.  
— А глаз? — тихо спросил Эшхейес.  
Катхесса криво и почти безумно ухмыльнулся.  
— Я до сих пор его храню в лаборатории. Хочешь посмотреть?  
Сын зарылся лицом в его волосы, крепче сжимая в объятиях. Он плакал. Уже давно. Почти с самого начала этого жуткого признания.  
— Папа, мне так жаль... Так жаль...  
— Я не мог позволить жить тем, кто видел меня таким жалким, — глухо продолжил Катхесса. — Тем, кто мог заставить это повториться. Моими протезами в основном занималась только одна женщина. На Акахэйне я работал вместе с ней над некоторыми экспериментами. Она всегда любила меня, и невозможно было не сблизиться с ней, когда она каждый день подолгу следила за моим состоянием. Однажды она пришла ко мне и сказала, что все знает. О том, что я взорвал планету. О том, что всех собираюсь убить. Обняла меня, сказала, что всегда будет предана. Что будет заботиться обо мне, если мы останемся вдвоем. Я вонзил нож ей в сердце. А потом, закрывшись в пункте управления, пустил по кораблю газ.  
— Ты сожалеешь, что убил ее?  
— Нет. Никогда не сожалел. Это пугает тебя? Тебя пугает то, на что я способен ради страха? Как теперь изменилось твое отношение ко мне?  
— Я и правда часто боюсь за тебя, — признался Эшхейес. — Мне так хочется сделать что-то, чтобы ни тебе, ни мне больше не пришлось бояться... Я не знаю, почему, но я не боюсь, что ты причинишь мне вред... Зато очень боюсь, что ты навредишь себе...  
— Ты не даешь мне убить свою мать и Эриниса. Но если я когда-нибудь все же это сделаю, ты возненавидишь меня?  
— Нет. Я буду винить себя в том, что тебя не остановил.  
— Это единственное, что меня останавливает.  
— Спасибо.  
Каким же все-таки сын вырос хорошим мальчиком.  
Катхесса бы никогда никому не позволил увидеть себя вопящим от боли. Умоляющим прекратить пытки. Инвалидность все-таки позволяла ему сохранять достоинство. Даже лежа в капсуле, он смотрел на всех как на говно.  
Его самоуважение было таким зыбким. Он был требователен к окружающим — но гораздо больше к себе самому. Хоть и ставил себя выше всех. Хоть и любил себя. Но, похоже, не таким, какой есть. Он не мог любить в себе то, что презирал в других. Он прощал другим больше, чем себе.  
— Пойдем, прогуляемся по саду, — предложил Эшхейес, и Катхесса впервые ответил:  
— Нет. Мне тяжело.  
Теперь, когда он рассказал о своем величайшем позоре и унижении, это уже не имело значения. Он больше не боялся показаться слабаком.  
— И я не могу больше с тобой трахаться. У меня однажды сердце не выдержит.  
Сын сочувственно погладил его по спине.  
— Я могу донести тебя. Побудешь на свежем воздухе. Там хорошо.  
— Ладно. Подай одежду.  
Подглядывать, лежа в окопе, было еще веселей.


	26. Глава 25

Они сидели в саду под яблоней. Катхесса целовал лицо сына, поглаживая по щеке живой рукой. Прикасался губами ко лбу, носу, подбородку, подолгу задерживаясь на каждом участке кожи. Секс для инопланетян не был способом удовлетворить похоть. Он был формой общения, обменом энергетикой — поэтому им вполне хватало этого, чтобы просто любыми доступными способами чувствовать любовь и тепло.  
— Поцелуй еще, — попросил Эшхейес, когда Катхесса отстранился. Накрывая его руку своей и прижимаясь губами к ладони.  
Катхесса улыбнулся. Так тепло, светло и ласково. Он смотрел так только на сына. Это и правда безмерно много значило для него.  
Он запустил пальцы ему в волосы и притянул к себе, вовлекая в нежный поцелуй. А потом они прислонились к дереву и долго сидели так, обнявшись. Смотрели на темные облака.  
— Если будет дождь, в грязи уже особо не посидишь, — сокрушенно вздохнул Эшхейес. — А тут так хорошо...  
— Да, — согласился Катхесса. — Хорошо. Мне нравится дождь. Давай посидим в грязи.  
— Тогда придется уйти пораньше. Чтобы успеть помыться.  
— Я слежу за временем.  
— Это тяжело?  
— Это очень тяжело. Жить в постоянных ограничениях.  
— Сколько лет еще нужно, чтобы ты освоился во вселенской базе данных?  
— Гораздо больше, чем я проживу.  
— Тогда в чем смысл?  
— Не хочу сдаваться. Но чем дальше, тем больше я верю, что в религии минимальный процент действительно истинной информации, на основе которой люди просто создали свод правил, чтобы управлять другими людьми. И мне становится легче. Я боялся, что Бог станет требовать подчинения взамен за могущество.  
— А на что это, по-твоему, на самом деле похоже?  
— Может, на экзамен. Я рассказывал тебе, что такое экзамен.  
— Ты не находишь это унизительным? Что кто-то судит, чего ты достоин? Оценивает тебя?  
— Гораздо меньше, чем подчинение взамен за соблюдение правил. Ты бы не потерпел оценочных суждений в отношении себя, но я ничего плохого на этот счет не чувствую. Я сдавал экзамены и находил оценки справедливыми. Этот подход кажется мне оправданным.  
— Тогда почему ты никогда не применял его в отношении меня?  
— Да, — признал Катхесса, тяжело вздыхая и потирая висок. — Ты прав. Есть еще много такого, что я посчитал бы насилием в отношении тебя, но не в отношении себя. Но все же... Я позволил тебе гулять в одиночестве, только когда ты научился стрелять. Это ведь тоже... оценка. И ты это принял, согласившись с моими доводами.  
— Ты воспринимаешь это как мое обучение стрельбе?  
— Да. Наверное, да. Это рационально. Не давать власть тому, кто с ее помощью навредит себе и всему вокруг. Я не обработал даже одного процента от информационной базы данных. Сколько тысяч, нет, миллионов лет у меня на это уйдет?  
Жуть. Райанна никогда раньше об этом не задумывалась. А ведь и правда... Пройдут гребаные миллионы лет прежде, чем он чего-то добьется. Чего он тогда до сих пор ждал?  
Эшхейес этого тоже не понимал.  
— Я могу передать тебе вирус. Это ведь все равно придется сделать, почему ты отказываешься?  
— Твой вирус очень странно работает, — ушел от ответа Катхесса. — Он не должен воскрешать из мертвых, он должен предотвращать смерть. И передаваться он от тебя не должен, потому что твоя мать этого не может, а ты унаследовал его от нее.  
— Ты это изучал, но так и не понял, как это работает?  
— Нет. Он не мутировал. И это странно. Я хочу понять.  
— Тебе просто нравится, что с тобой все возятся, — хмыкнула Райанна, выходя из-за дерева. — Весь такой бедный, несчастный инвалид, а если на ноги встанешь, за базар отвечать придется.  
— Тебя это никогда не останавливает, — мрачно огрызнулся Катхесса. Только сегодня он получил от нее по морде уже раза три.  
— Колись, чего ты на самом деле боишься, — потребовала Райанна, плюхаясь рядом. — Хватит вешать лапшу.  
Катхесса отвернулся, собираясь отмолчаться, но она дернула его за волосы, заставляя обратить на себя внимание.  
— Я не отстану, ты меня знаешь.  
— Я бы очень хотел тебя убить.  
— Правду говори, кому говорю.  
— Правду, — скривился Катхесса. — Ладно, раз тебя не устраивает та, которая есть. Если я введу себе вирус, мой организм пожрет сам себя. И я пока не придумал, что с этим сделать.  
Чего?  
— Почему? — спросил Эшхейес, первым оправившись от этой новости.  
— Потому что у меня в крови антитела.  
— Ни хера не понимаю, — честно призналась Райанна. — Но какого хера ты молчал?! А если бы Эринис решил нанести добро и передал тебе вирус, боясь, что ты сдохнешь?!  
— Отстань.  
— Да ты вообще дебил! — взорвалась Райанна, хватая Катхессу за ворот. — О таком нельзя не говорить!  
Эшхейес мягко отстранил ее и прижал отца к себе. Он, скорее всего, был того же мнения, но тактично молчал. Господи, какой же хороший мальчик...  
— Как это получилось?  
— Я не стану говорить при ней.  
— Это связано с тем, как ты потерял часть тела?  
— Да.  
— Да знаю я все! — психанула Райанна. — И как тебе стыдно за то, что ты, такое сверхсущество — господи ж ты боже — не выдержал боль, когда тебе нервы выковыривали, и как поубивал потом всех! Говори!  
Катхесса дернулся, но сын удержал его и успокаивающе погладил по голове. И попросил, как обычно, негромко:  
— Расскажи, мы должны знать.  
Катхессе понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы собраться с силами. Все это время он просидел в объятиях сына, уткнувшись ему в плечо. И снова стало жаль его. Он не доверил это даже Эшхейесу, хотя мог от этого умереть.  
— Та женщина, что пытала меня, — процедил Катхесса глухо и искаженно. Не поднимая головы. — Она помогала разрабатывать новый вирус. Ей показалось забавным ввести мне антитела, а потом, под конец, сам вирус, чтобы я умер в муках от того, что должно было сделать меня бессмертным. Антитела она вколоть успела. Вирус — нет.  
— Нахрена ты вообще хранил эти антитела?  
— Подумай головой, — посоветовал Катхесса с усталой досадой. — Это был единственный способ убить тех, кто позарился бы на вирус.  
Блять. А ведь он всегда без сомнений заявлял, что с легкостью способен убить ее и Эриниса. А она как-то не задумывалась о способе. Блять...  
— Как это передается? — обеспокоенно уточнил Эшхейес.  
А ведь и правда... Катхесса мог убить их всех одним своим существованием. Может, поэтому ничего и не говорил...  
— Через кровь. Только через кровь.  
— Это было опасно. Я этого не знал.  
— Я следил за тем, чтобы ты не прикасался к моей крови даже с мелкими порезами.  
— Это подло. Я чувствую, будто ты предал меня.  
Катхесса, кажется, при всей своей скрытности и паранойе, совершенно не ожидал такой реакции. Когда сын встал и зашагал прочь, он лишь растерянно посмотрел ему вслед. А потом его затрясло.  
— Успокойся, — посоветовала Райанна, быстро обнимая его и принимаясь гладить. С удивлением осознавая, что испугалась. Она понимала и Катхессу, и сына. И обоих было ужасно жаль. — Дай ему остыть.  
— Это все ты! — вскричал Катхесса, хватая за горло. — Ты заставляешь меня отвечать на вопросы, на которые я не хочу отвечать! Он теперь будет ненавидеть меня, будет бояться ко мне прикоснуться! Мерзкая, отвратительная тварь, лучше бы он возненавидел меня за то, что я убил тебя!  
Она правда понимала. Насколько страх потерять сына был сильнее страха умереть.  
— Мне жаль, — искренне сказала она. — Мне правда впервые жаль.  
Катхесса вонзил когти себе в руку. А потом стремительно рванулся к ее шее. Райанна успела затянуть кожу чешуей буквально за мгновение до того, как смешалась их кровь.  
— Придурок, — сочувственно вздохнула она, когда он сломал один из металлических когтей о броню и отчаянно взвыл. Она совсем не злилась. Ничего не изменило даже осознание, как легко он мог сделать это и раньше. В любой момент. А она бы даже не поняла, что произошло. — Пошли на корабль, я тебе руку перевяжу.  
Катхесса уткнулся в дерево, цепляясь за него когтями, и громко, надрывно заревел. Наверное, безысходность не казалась ему такой безвыходной, пока он торчал с ней наедине. А теперь, когда рассказал...  
Смерть близка, вирус недоступен. Сын обиделся — и его можно было понять. Катхессе никогда, наверно, не было более паршиво. Из позитивного Райанна могла выделить только знание, что довольно скоро он окончательно умрет — это означало шанс наконец попытаться дать ему реальную помощь, а не обещать бессмертие, которое он не мог обрести.  
Хотелось сбегать за сыном. Попросить проявить сочувствие. Но не могла же она оставить Катхессу в таком состоянии. Совсем одного. Беспомощного, с трудом способного дойти до корабля.  
Райанна снова обняла его, на всякий случай не спеша избавляться от чешуи. Прижалась к спине, уткнулась в затылок. Он рыдал, его плечи дрожали. Ему было уже плевать.  
— Думаешь, наш сын не унаследовал твои антитела так же, как мой вирус?  
Катхесса мгновенно затих. Неужели он правда никогда об этом не задумывался? Почему? Из-за догмы, что они не могут мирно сосуществовать?  
— Он не даст мне больше ничего проверить. Он меня ненавидит, он ушел.  
— Он не даст тебе умереть.  
Это не сильно его убедило. Впервые захотелось наорать на сына за то, что он предпочел собственную обиду умирающему отцу.  
Райанна сама донесла Катхессу до капсулы. Он не сопротивлялся. Он вообще почти ни на что не реагировал. Это пугало и нервировало. Он казался отчаявшимся. Хотелось ему помочь.  
Она осталась и сидела с ним долгие часы, все время собираясь что-то сказать, но так и не находя подходящих слов. Катхесса не спал, но по-прежнему смотрел куда-то в пустоту и не шевелился. Не находилось сил оставить его и пойти поговорить с сыном. Казалось, стоит покинуть хоть на минуту — и он просто исчезнет навсегда.  
— Я с ним поговорю, — пообещала Райанна, поглаживая Катхессу по голове. Наконец решаясь заговорить. — Вы обязательно помиритесь. И мы все вместе что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Я лжец, — криво ухмыльнулся Катхесса. — Разве это и правда уже не слишком? Я не просто скрывал что-то плохое, боясь его разочарования, я скрывал потенциальную опасность. Он мог умереть по неосторожности. Из-за меня.  
— Может, не мог. Может, на него твои антитела не действуют.  
— Почему ты так хочешь, чтобы я не чувствовал себя виноватым?  
И правда — а почему?  
— Знаешь, у нас бывали такие семьи, — нерешительно начала Райанна, пытаясь объяснить в том числе и самой себе. — Жена с мужем собачились, не переставая, поубивать друг друга были готовы. А как с одним из них что-то случалось — они друг другу и сопли вытирали, и памперсы меняли... Такие дела.  
— Я не заказывал ужасы, — заявил Катхесса с той непередаваемой интонацией, за которую его снова захотелось стукнуть. Слава богу — кажется, начал отходить.  
— Вот ты мне тоже как старый, разношенный тапок, — продолжила Райанна, проигнорировав этот выпад. — Заебал до смерти, а выкинуть жалко. Штопаешь тебя, штопаешь, а все без толку.  
— Ты глупая человеческая особь.  
— Вот. Ты мне ни одного слова приятного за всю жизнь не сказал. Я не знаю, как это работает. К психологу бы это отнести, да психологи вымерли.  
— Я другим не стану, — ответил Катхесса, немного помолчав. — Ты мне дорога. Это правда. Но ты меня бесишь. Пока ты не перестанешь, я не перестану на это реагировать.  
— Ты только что пытался меня убить.  
— Бывает.  
М-да. Просто м-да. Больше не находилось слов.  
— Погладь меня, — внезапно попросил Катхесса.  
— А хуй тебе не пососать? — на автомате огрызнулась Райанна и только потом поняла, насколько это неуместно. Она сделала это до того, как подумала головой.  
— Это опять какое-то оскорбление? — догадался Катхесса.  
Райанна скользнула костяшками по его щеке, безмолвно прося прощения. Ему легко было просить о таком сына. Потому что сын над ним не издевался и не ржал. Наверняка он воспринимал это как унижение — о чем-то ее просить.  
— У вас вообще был оральный секс?  
— Не продолжай.  
Катхесса закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь легкими поглаживаниями по волосам. Какое-то время Райанна просто гладила его. Каким он, все же, был красивым. Несмотря на увечья. Несмотря ни на что.  
Он презирал ее чувства, видя за ними только похоть и эгоизм. Вначале она и правда сотворила из него кумира и дрочила на свои фантазии. Но на одном этом их своеобразные «отношения» не продержались бы триста лет.  
— У Эриниса не было детей. Он их никогда не хотел?  
— Нет. Потому что никогда не был счастлив в семье.  
— А как вы обходились, если хотели ребенка от кого-то своего пола?  
— Множественные браки решали эту проблему на единственном возможном уровне. Но в целом это очень печальная издевка природы.  
Особенно для тех, кто так дорожил своими детьми.  
— А он не спрашивал тебя о детях?  
— Нет. Никогда.  
Ну да, он же не задавал лишних вопросов. И наверняка послушно затыкался на первое же «я не хочу об этом говорить».  
— До апокалипсиса ты жила с родителями? — спросил Катхесса, и Райанна с изумлением обнаружила, что его впервые заинтересовало что-то лично о ней.  
— Да. Я провалила экзамены после школы, и мне было лень идти работать. Мать из-за этого часто устраивала скандалы.  
— Почему?  
— Меня приходилось содержать. Это било по карману. А еще это типа стыдно — когда твое дите хуи пинает, а не трудится на благо ебщества.  
— Я нигде не учился. У нас в учебные заведения поступали только ради того, чтобы устроиться на практику. В принципе, только из этого официальная часть учебы и состояла.  
— То есть... вообще нигде?  
— Да.  
И при этом он столько всего умел. Может, не так уж зря он презирал людей?  
— А ты почему жил с родителями, пока с отцом не посрался?  
— А почему нет. Он мне не мешал.  
Повезло.  
— С какого возраста у вас детей уравнивали в правах со взрослыми?  
— С любого, после беседы с комиссией, которая определяла дееспособность.  
— А с какого возраста ты стал считаться взрослым?  
— С двух.  
Офигеть.  
— Это был средний возраст. Я не склонен умалять свои заслуги, но встречались и те, кто проходил комиссию в год.  
В год... В год Эшхейес выглядел лет на десять-двенадцать. Охуеть у них там водились вундеркинды. И ведь никто их не притеснял...  
— А как работали эти тесты на дееспособность?  
— Давалась вводная, экзаменующийся должен был в ней сориентироваться. Проходил одну — давали следующую. Всего три. В основном все проходили стандартные — на повседневные задачи. Кто хотел в будущем заниматься управлением народом — сдавал четверную, дополнительную. Это было сложней. Требования строже.  
— А ты такую проходил?  
— Конечно. Отец настоял.  
— И что там было?  
— Мне предложили решить такую задачу: в населенный пункт под моим управлением вторглись вражеские войска. Но их местоположение неизвестно, и они пока не предпринимают никаких действий. Шпионят, собирают информацию. А я должен что-то предпринять, чтобы предотвратить нападение. И постараться обойтись без жертв, не дожидаясь следующего этапа, когда кто-то пострадает.  
— И как это решить?  
— А как бы ты поступила?  
— Наверно, ввела принудительную регистрацию. Шпионы же не потащатся кому попало документы демонстрировать. Кто был бы без регистрации — тот шпион.  
— Поздравляю, — рассмеялся Катхесса. — Из тебя вышел бы потрясающий диктатор. Причем удивительно тупоголовый. Как ты отследишь тех, кто без регистрации? У каждого дома полицейского поставишь, чтоб он документы проверял у всех, кто выходит? У нас бы во всей стране не хватило столько полицейских, сколько пришел бы задействовать для осуществления этого маразма в одном городе. А действовать надо быстро и не провоцировать нападение.  
Вот же мудила.  
— Мои действия: ничего не афишируя, не наводя паники, отследить сигналы связи, уходящие за пределы города. В первую очередь — во вражескую страну, но я не стал исключать вариант, что команды шпионам могут даваться с территории нашей. Я один смог бы сузить круг поисков до нескольких возможных вариантов где-то за неделю. Если бы нанял других специалистов — управились бы за пару дней. Из трат — зарплата им и отряду, который поедет проверять полученные адреса. Минимальная вероятность, что пострадает население. При задержании — там счет шел на единицы.  
И это он придумал, когда ему было два.  
Райанна начинала понимать его отца. Такой талант не должен был пропадать зря. Но Катхесса не хотел быть императором. Он хотел сидеть под яблоней, и чтоб к нему никто не приставал.  
— Так нечестно. У вас был киберпанк, а у нас только незадолго до апокалипсиса начали бесконтактную оплату вводить. Я не знаю таких технологий.  
— Дело не в технологиях. По твоему ответу видно, насколько ты не понимаешь, что делаешь. И насколько тебе плевать на народ.  
— А твой папаша тоже сдавал эту фигню?  
— Да, у него в паспорте стояла отметка, что он проходил четвертую вводную. Иначе он не смог бы стать президентом.  
— И ему это не помогло!  
— К сожалению, с течением жизни люди меняются. А чтобы кого-то признали недееспособным и опасным, он должен вредить окружающим физически, а не изданием маразматичных законов. Система никогда не бывает совершенна. Ты, к слову, не прошла бы даже первую вводную.  
Как же хотелось стукнуть его по башке.  
— У вас в президентском кресле сидели пожизненно?  
— Да, если ничего не случалось. Но чаще всего президенты сами через какое-то время передавали дела преемникам. Управлять страной тяжело, если делать это на совесть.  
— Того, что он творил, было недостаточно?  
— Как видишь.  
— Ты никогда не хотел владеть миром?  
— Владеть обществом, — поправил Катхесса. — Народом. Это обременительно. А владеть миром — это, скорее, то, что я пытаюсь сделать сейчас.  
Какое дельное замечание.  
— Ты правда пытался изучать вирус Эшхейеса, потому что он необычен?  
— Правда. Но дело не в вирусе. Вирус обычный. Это Эшхейес особенный. Его разум контролирует больше, чем у тебя или Эриниса. Вирус вернул его к жизни, когда он захотел жить. Когда я стоял над ним и говорил, на что готов ради того, чтобы он жил. На смерть требуется больше времени. Душа какое-то время еще может вернуться назад, если починить тело. Если каким-то образом обратить процессы, которые даже самая высокоразвитая медицина не способна обратить. Его вирус, его воля способны на воскрешение. Тогда мне было страшно. Сейчас я им горжусь.  
— Мне все еще хочется становиться лучше ради тебя. И иногда я ненавижу себя за то, что такая тупая и низменная, и не соответствую твоему уровню.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Катхесса. Он все еще балдел, прикрыв глаза, от того, что она гладила его по волосам. И хотелось наклониться и поцеловать его в губы. Но что-то мешало. Райанна понадеялась, что не будет испытывать теперь страх к нему прикасаться. Не хватало ко всему прочему начать воспринимать его как склянку с ядом. Лучше бы он и правда не говорил. — Меняться очень тяжело.  
— У нас существовал вирус, отключающий иммунитет, — тяжело вздохнула Райанна. — Я никогда не понимала, как здоровые люди могут не бояться встречаться с теми, кто им заражен. Тем более, что он передавался через незащищенный секс. А теперь...  
— На твоем месте я бы боялся только моего желания убить тебя намеренно, — «успокоил» Катхесса. — Триста лет же как-то проносило.  
Ну заебись теперь!


	27. Глава 26

Катхесса метался во сне. Хмурился, напряженно сжимал пальцами край капсулы и что-то сбивчиво бормотал. Райанна бросилась расталкивать его прежде, чем подумала о последствиях. Однако, проснувшись, он не вцепился в горло. Он обхватил руками, заставив рухнуть в капсулу, подняв при этом тучу брызг, и крепко обнимал, пока у него не прошла крупная дрожь.  
— Вам же не снятся кошмары, — хрипло напомнила Райанна, тихо офигевая. — Ты чего?  
— Я видел, как он создал ее! — срывающимся голосом поведал Катхесса, так и не ослабляя хватки.  
— Кто создал? Кого?  
— Вселенную!  
Ну ни фига себе.  
— Это так страшно?  
— Это прекрасно!  
Это его от красоты так накрыло? Офигеть впечатлительный.  
Спустя пару минут он понемногу начал отходить. Но и так и не смог описать, что именно настолько его поразило. Наверно, все в целом. Наверно, это и правда было потрясающе. Особенно для того, в чьей культуре религии не существовало вообще, и всем было насрать, как появилась Вселенная.  
— А что вообще ты видишь? — заинтересовалась Райанна. — Прошлое?  
— Информацию, — все еще слегка возбужденным голосом ответил Катхесса. — Разную. В зависимости от запроса. Но я не всегда понимаю, как именно составить запрос, поэтому часто промахиваюсь и прохожу мимо того, что искал.  
Похоже, вселенский гугл барахлил.  
— А Бога ты видел?  
— Не совсем. То есть... Я видел, как работала его мысль. Но при этом он сам — мысль. Он не существует как физический сгусток энергий и у него нет материального тела. Для Вселенной его существование видимо только как воплощение его мысли — то есть сама Вселенная и есть его материальное воплощение.  
— Чего?  
Катхесса махнул рукой.  
— Жизнь как процесс — по сути единственный способ с ним взаимодействовать. Его разум совсем на другом уровне. Речь и какие-то физические контакты — это гораздо более упрощенная модель общения.  
— Значит, с ним нельзя пообщаться?  
— Ты это делаешь, пока существуешь.  
Кстати об этом.  
— Как работает смерть?  
— Материальные тела изнашиваются, энергетические способны их менять.  
— Реинкарнация?  
— Да.  
— А смысл? Теперь-то. Или во Вселенной есть и другие инопланетяне?  
— Конечно, есть.  
— А в чем смысл их существования?  
— А в чем смысл твоего?  
— Это ты мне скажи.  
Катхесса рассмеялся.  
— Вы всегда слушали всех подряд, кто вам об этом говорил?  
— Что в этом плохого? — насупилась Райанна. — Люди искали истину.  
— А если бы истина оказалась в том, что вас разводили кому-нибудь на корм, вы бы приняли такую истину?  
Она не нашла, что на это ответить. Поэтому сказала просто:  
— Придурок.  
Катхесса усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза.  
— Все, что умирает во Вселенной, в ней и остается. Ничто не способно выйти за ее пределы. Я воспринимаю это как клетку, ограничивающую меня. Даже если там, за ее пределами, что-то опасное. Или просто среда, в которой я не смог бы жить.  
Какая абсурдная тяга к бунтарству даже себе во вред.  
— А энергетические сгустки способны вселяться в чужие тела?  
— Бывало. Но разве что в тех случаях, когда носитель тела очень ослаблен. И в этом случае выходило воспользоваться только частью его контроля. Тело лучше заводить свое.  
Райанна боялась задать этот вопрос. Главный, ради ответа на который все это и затевалось изначально.  
— Значит ли все, что ты узнал, что стать Богом — все равно, что стать человеком для инопланетянина? Если он по сути другого вида, если у него друга среда обитания...  
— У вас в религии есть хорошие слова на эту тему, — спокойно ответил Катхесса. — «Сотворил по своему образу и подобию».  
— Тогда в чем вопрос? В эволюции до его уровня?  
— В деволюции с его уровня. Которая почему-то произошла давным-давно.  
— Ты не знаешь, почему?  
— Это как раз то, что очень сложно сформулировать конкретно, чтобы получился четкий запрос.  
— Тебя это так впечатлило в сотворении Вселенной? То, что все раньше были его уровня?  
— Нет. Сам процесс... Я ожидал совсем не этого. Это было именно сотворение. Творчество. Я чувствовал его вдохновение и радость. Я никогда не думал, что это так важно. Знать, что тебя создали не ради эксперимента и не ради выгоды. А ради тебя самого. Что ты был желанным. Что мироздание разумно и любит тебя.  
Пожалуй, это и правда было потрясающее ощущение. Как раз то, чего ему всегда недоставало. Ощущение, что на мироздание можно положиться. Что оно не враг само по себе.  
— Тебе полегчало?  
— Да.  
— Но ты все еще умираешь.  
— У меня есть идея, но она тебе не понравится.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я родила тебе новое тело, если ты все-таки помрешь?  
— Да.  
— От кого?  
Катхесса тяжело вздохнул.  
— Эринис точно согласится, но я предпочел бы не быть двухметровым синим шкафом.  
Какой же он все-таки ебаный расист.  
— Не выебывайся, — посоветовала Райанна. — Выбирает он еще.  
— Поговори с Эшхейесом. Может, он согласится.  
— Сам поговори, подуется — перестанет.  
— А если нет?  
Реинкарнация всегда подразумевала отсутствие памяти о прошлых жизнях. Его это совсем не напрягало? Или он просто на этот раз признал себя ничтожеством и хавал, что дают?  
— А если бы у Эшхейеса было больше от меня, ты бы меньше его любил?  
— Я программировал его внешность, пока с тобой трахался, — презрительно скривился Катхесса. — Опять это ваше «если бы», как вы жили, все время полагаясь на авось?  
— Ты всегда программировал детей похожими только на себя?  
— А ты что, хочешь меня за это осудить?  
— Да. Ты самовлюбленный расист. Такие как ты убили твою мать.  
— Как жаль, что мне плевать на твое мнение. Я никогда не притеснял чужие народы, за меня воевала вся планета. А делать детей похожими на меня — это мое неотъемлемое право. И не твое собачье дело.  
Интересно, если бы Эринис был женщиной, Катхесса позволил бы ему рожать своих детей? Или побоялся бы, что даже с «программированием» из них вырастут синие шкафы?  
— А у вас детей могли за что-то отобрать? Если государство считало, что вы неправильно о них заботитесь?  
— Отобрать, — передразнил Катхесса. — Как имущество.  
— Ну а если ребенка, например, били?  
— Он мог послать запрос и съехать в общежитие. Если был с отметкой о дееспособности — содержал себя сам по истечении времени, данного на поиск работы. Если без — его содержало государство, пока он не сдаст экзамен. Если он испытывал психологические трудности — государство в любом случае оплачивало любое лечение без ограничения срока. До отца, он поставил жесткие рамки.  
— И детям не приходилось доказывать, что родители плохо с ними обращались?  
— Нет. Вы считали нормальным, что беззащитному «имуществу» требуется доказать, что ему плохо?  
— У нас дети вообще не имели права что-то доказывать. Расследование проводило государство, а детей никто не спрашивал. Они могли хотеть остаться, а их забирали из-за фигни. И наоборот. В действиях родителей не находили состава преступления, а дети потом кончали с собой от безысходности.  
— Это чудовищно.  
Это было чудовищно даже для нее.  
— Насколько у вас были заполнены такие общежития?  
— Оно было одно. На всю страну. Полупустующее. На моей памяти максимум оно было заполнено на две трети. Народ туда повалил, когда понял, что родители поддерживают идею о притеснении калек.  
— У нас была куча детдомов. И психологическая помощь там была... не очень эффективной.  
— Я сам никогда не работал психологом в том общежитии. Жена работала. Я получил очень много писем от благодарных пациентов, когда они узнали о ее смерти. Все они потом пошли за меня воевать. Все были рядом, когда я сражался в том числе и за их жизни. Каждый из них видел труп моего отца. Я никогда не толкал с трибуны пропагандистские речи. Мне претило промывать людям мозги пафосными внушениями. Когда я убил отца и совершил государственный переворот, я обратился к народу. И со всех экранов в стране прозвучали всего несколько слов: «Президент мертв. Не бойтесь жить». И этого было достаточно.  
Жаль. Как, все же, жаль, что он был императором только из чувства долга. И что это так трагично закончилось. Он мог бы сделать мир лучше. Может, он мог совершить невозможное и сделать лучше даже мир людей.  
— Они не относились к тебе предвзято? Или просто не знали, что он твоя семья? Вам же очень важна семья.  
— Они отреклись от своих родителей. Они понимали меня как никто другой.  
— А ты... жил в том общежитии, когда ушел от отца?  
— Нет. Я ушел с деньгами. Я снял себе дом в глуши. Подальше от города.  
— Ты всегда хотел быть подальше от всех?  
— Да.  
Забавно — наверное, даже тогда он чувствовал себя дальше от всех, чем сейчас, в условиях постапокалипсиса, когда рядом постоянно маячили те, кого он терпеть не мог.  
— Если бы я въехал в общежитие, мог бы встретить жену раньше. Она проходила там практику от академии. Мой первый отряд весь состоял из ее пациентов. Из общежития, из подпольных больниц для инвалидов. Они съехались со всей страны. Я представлялся им как Катхесса. Они плакали и жали мне руку, с преданностью глядя в глаза. Я так странно чувствовал себя, когда командовал атакой. Я вдохновил стольких людей на борьбу. Показал, что их чувства значимы. Что их существование должно быть таким, какого они сами для себя хотят.  
— Ты чувствовал власть?  
— Нет. Это не описать словом «власть». Я чувствовал могущество. Силу управлять ходом вещей. И собственной жизнью. С того дня и до момента, когда меня предал Эринис, я чувствовал себя в безопасности и верил, что все зависит только от меня.  
А потом еще была та тетка, которая откромсала кусочки от его тела. И закусила остатками психики.  
— А почему Эриниса допустили до работы? И почему вообще пустили в страну, раз намечалась война?  
— Чтобы он осел, женился на ком-нибудь местном, проникся культурой и потом воевал за нас.  
Ироничненько.  
— Конечно, за ним следили. Проверяли, не шпион ли он. Ожидаемо ничего не нашли и спустя время отстали. Его проверяли меньше, чем других — он въехал по направлению от тамошнего общежития. Кто отрекался от семьи — у того было меньше причин хотеть воевать за родину.  
Общежития? Он что, настолько сильно обиделся, что его родители завели сестру?  
— Если бы у нас какой-то ребенок добровольно ушел в детдом, потому что родители завели второго, его бы отвели к психиатру. И всыпали пиздюлей.  
— Родители Эриниса завели его сестру, потому что он не одобрял их расизм. Не соответствовал критериям идеального ребенка.  
Вот это еще можно было понять.  
— А разводы у вас были?  
— Редко.  
Неудивительно. Они ведь более ответственно подходили ко всем этим вопросам. И размножались только по обоюдному согласию.  
— А с кем оставался ребенок?  
— С кем хотел.  
— С любого возраста?  
— Я не слышал, чтобы кто-то разводился до того, как ребенок признавался дееспособным.  
Пожалуй, в этом был смысл. У них ведь не было залетов по пьяни. Случайных, корыстных, стадных. Они подходили к этому осознанно. Они любили друг друга и своих детей.  
— Вы, люди, романтизируете свои худшие качества, — обвинил Катхесса. — Гордитесь своей отвратительностью. Слабостью. Считаете, что вы лучше всех, потому что слабые и мерзкие.  
— Ты сделал этот вывод, почитав наши книжки про инопланетян?  
— Да. Это больше, чем нацизм. Это всеобщее убеждение в расовом превосходстве людей над другими формами жизни за счет того, что вы смертны, алогичны и подвержены низменным страстям. Вы воспеваете ваши мерзости, хотя стоило бы акцентировать внимание на достоинствах и трезво оценивать недостатки.  
— У вас не было романтизации смертности?  
— Нет. У нас была отдельная отрасль науки, занимающаяся способом обрести бессмертие. Или хотя бы продлить жизнь.  
— А преуспел только ты?  
— Не только я. Родители рассказывали, что их предки жили раза в два меньше средней продолжительности жизни на Акахэйне. Был пик перенаселения, планету сильно загрязнили. Когда с этим более-менее справились, стало получше. Продолжительность жизни увеличилась в среднем лет на тридцать-сорок. Потом в атмосфере стали распылять вещества, поддерживающие наши тела в тонусе. Я усовершенствовал это, и примерно по тому же принципу работает моя капсула.  
— А как вообще выглядело ваше искусство? Что вы воспевали? Что хотели донести?  
— Разное. Каждому было близко что-то свое. Были и те, кто пропагандировал собственничество, нацизм и эйблизм.  
— У вас не было порнухи? Вообще ни в каком виде?  
Катхесса презрительно скривился.  
— Какой в этом смысл?  
— Ты сам звучишь как расист, осуждая культуру, которую не понимаешь, — оскорбилась Райанна. — У нас порнуху в основном запрещали в тоталитарных государствах. Где было нормой лишать людей и других возможностей свободно удовлетворять никому не вредящие потребности. Ты вообще чем-то напоминаешь земных диктаторов.  
— Не знаю, кого я тебе напоминаю, — хмыкнул Катхесса, и показалось, что ему такое сравнение даже польстило. — Но тебя бы я точно не поставил управлять даже отделом из двух человек.  
— Придурок, — вздохнула Райанна, с некоторым удивлением замечая, что от его слов почему-то совсем не обидно. Похоже, она понемногу начинала привыкать. — Чем тебе так противна порнуха?  
— Объективацией. Она у вас вообще везде. Вы не видите личность за статусом. «Ребенок», «родитель», «человек», «инопланетянин», «муж», «жена», «студент», «безработный» и еще миллионы разнообразных ярлыков на все случаи жизни. Что видит тот, кто потребляет порнографический контент? Людей или поверхностный образ? Мне отвратительна сама суть этой поверхностности. Да, в государствах с хорошим уровнем жизни не может быть цензуры. Но у нас ее не было. Мы не боялись говорить детям о том, как они созданы. Потому что не боялись, что дети осудят нас за это. Мы дарили друг другу любовь, потому что нас не учили смотреть друг на друга как на объекты для удовлетворения физических потребностей. Мы воспринимали откровенные сцены в искусстве так же, как любые другие. И у нас никогда не было для этого отдельной отрасли искусства. Никто из нас не смог бы воспринимать образы отдельно от личностей. А секс отдельно от людей.  
— И ты никогда не испытывал сексуального возбуждения, глядя, как кто-то трахается?  
— А ты испытываешь голод, когда видишь, как кто-то ест?  
Хотелось возразить, что такое порой бывает, но Райанна все же с неохотой признала, что воспринимает это как вещи разного порядка. Ей могло захотеться съесть что-нибудь вкусное, если об этом напоминала картинка в журнале или жующий рядом прохожий. Но с сексом это не имело ничего общего. Да и, черт побери, никто не отнимал у прохожих гамбургеры, а потом не сваливал на них вину, утверждая, что они спровоцировали самое что ни на есть животное и первостепенное желание — голод. Зато с сексом то же самое почему-то работало.  
— У нас был дедди кинк, — зачем-то сообщила Райанна. — Это когда люди во время секса играли в ролевую игру, типа они папа и дочка. Или сын.  
Катхесса скривился от отвращения, состроив такую гримасу, будто ему скормили целый лимон. В принципе, в этом она его даже понимала. Наверное, примерно те же чувства испытали бы геи, если бы в них играли гетеросексуалы. Бля, да это даже звучало как полный абсурд.  
— Вы отвратительные, — процедил Катхесса. — Каждый раз, когда я узнаю о вас что-то еще, у меня создается ощущение, что это уже точно край. Но ты каждый раз находишь, чем меня еще впечатлить.  
— Ну есть такое, — пожала плечами Райанна. — Мне самой человечество не очень-то нравилось. Страдалец нашелся. Ты в нем хотя бы не жил.  
— Отец — это не социальный статус, который можно использовать для сексуального удовлетворения.  
— У вас-то конечно не социальный. Вы же точно знали, что ваши дети вам родные.  
— Из-за иерархии, из-за кучи статусов, из-за того, что каждому указывали его место, ваше общество плодило психически больных невротиков и извращенцев.  
— Тебя бы самого в нашем обществе посчитали извращенцем, — хмыкнула Райанна. — Если отец это не социальный статус, но больше, чем просто общая ДНК, то что это для тебя?  
— Это не объяснить.  
— А ты попробуй.  
— Сначала ты объясни, в чем суть статуса отца.  
— Статус подразумевает определенную роль. Ну типа отец должен заботиться, обеспечивать, за дисциплиной следить. Делать какие-то положенные по гендеру штуки — например, приручать сына к спорту, а дочери подавать пример будущего мужа. Но от этого в последние годы понемногу начали отходить. Поняли, что это бред, что дети разные и сами имеют право выбирать, чем им заниматься и кого любить.  
Катхесса потер виски.  
— То есть вы назначали правильный способ быть отцом? Единый? Это же абсурд.  
— Да, — согласилась Райанна. — А теперь расскажи о своих взглядах на отцовство. У нас мужики хотели продолжить род, воплотиться в своих детях. Может, это была своеобразная тяга к воображаемому бессмертию. Может, гордыня. Может, просто принцип «так положено». Ты никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал? Ты же делал детей похожими на себя.  
— Нет, — наконец ответил Катхесса. — Я просто люблю себя. Поэтому мои дети на меня похожи. Я все еще не знаю, как объяснить, мне не за что зацепиться. Ты не описываешь ничего похожего на мои чувства.  
А если подойти с другого конца?  
— Это похоже на чувство, когда занимаешься творчеством? Гордость, счастье, вдохновение. Радость, что то, что ты создал, теперь существует.  
— Да, — неожиданно подтвердил Катхесса. — И потом, когда делаешь это существующим, больше не понимаешь, как мог без этого жить.  
Какой же он был возвышенный, мать твою. Нетерпимый, нетолерантный расист, презирающий «психически больных извращенцев». Чем он вообще так нравился? Почему все это дерьмо почти не оскорбляло? Хотя порой и хотелось залепить ему тумака.  
— Если бы ты был человеком, ты считал бы себя больным ублюдком за то, что ебешься со своими детьми.  
— Ты человек, — скептично хмыкнул Катхесса. — Ты когда-нибудь считала себя больной из-за того, что влюблена в отца?  
Не сдержавшись, Райанна расхохоталась.  
— Я не знала больше никого, кто относился бы к этому так же, как я. У нас были даже широко известные в узких кругах борцы за права некро-педо-зоофилов. Но мне не приходилось видеть, чтоб люди отстаивали свои права на инцест.  
— Может, ты чуть лучше всего остального человечества, — неохотно признал Катхесса. — Но ты все равно отвратительная личность. И отвратительная мать.  
— То есть, ты ждешь, что я буду оправдывать статус матери? — усмехнулась Райанна.  
— Нет. Это не статус. И я не жду поведения, которое противоречит твоей парадигме. Но ты смотришь на Эшхейеса как на постороннего. Он тебе никто.  
— Кто, — оскорбилась Райанна. — Ну нет у меня материнских чувств, ну и че теперь. Мне его жалко. Я пытаюсь его от тебя защищать.  
— Ты видишь в нем себя.  
— А ты не видишь в нем себя?  
— Нет.  
Вот это было внезапно.  
— Он дитя нового мира. Дитя свободы. С необычайно сильной волей. С потрясающе быстрой мыслью и гибким разумом. Он лучше меня. Он всегда будет лучше меня.  
От Катхессы сложно было ожидать такой... самоотверженности. Он не завидовал, не боялся кого-то умнее и лучше себя. Искренне любил. Восхищался. Был рад, что сделал это существующим.  
— Мне казалось, ты неспособен любить кого-то умнее себя, — усмехнулась Райанна. — Казалось, что тебе важно быть лучшим во всем. Забавно. Тебя никак не назовешь трусом. Но твоей жизнью управляет страх.  
— Я сам не могу понять, предотвращаю какие-то события или провоцирую, — признался Катхесса. — Возможно, именно страх генерирует те события, которых я пытаюсь избежать с его помощью. Иногда мне хочется взорвать собственный мозг и заменить на новый. Без этих багов в мышлении.  
Да, это, пожалуй, было бы очень удобно. И разорило бы психиатров.  
— Я и правда дерьмовая мать, — поддержала эту минутку искренности Райанна. — Мне всегда казалось, что людям стыдно за то, что они рождаются. Они не афишировали секс, но еще больше не афишировали роды. Мне было омерзительно все, что связано с материнством, но я никогда не понимала, как они могут его превозносить и одновременно говорить, что дети не заслуживают видеть, как появляются на свет, что это сломает им психику. Что секс и роды — это шокирующая информация. Это так феерично тупо — что они признавали, что обстоятельства рождения ломают психику, что даже обстоятельства зачатия ломают психику. И все равно продолжали пропагандировать и то, и другое.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что моя жизнь не стоит того, чтобы ее жить, — внезапно объявил Катхесса. Как-то очень невпопад. Это странно было слышать от него. Он всегда утверждал обратное. Когда не врал. Или он всегда врал? — Я чувствую, что устал. Что все неправильно. Что у меня нет ничего, чего я хочу.  
— У тебя есть сын.  
— Он со мной не разговаривает. Он злится на меня, и это для него важнее моих чувств.  
— Ты перед ним виноват.  
— Виноват.  
— Он не обязан все тебе прощать. Ты вообще ничего никому не прощаешь.  
— Он пытался покончить с собой, когда мы ссорились. Хотя мог себе позволить пару недель моей обиды.  
— Что значит «мог себе позволить»? — возмутилась Райанна. — Ты мне чуть ребенка не угробил, скотина, а теперь так об этом говоришь!  
— А то, — раздраженно огрызнулся Катхесса. — У него вечность впереди. А я могу умереть в любую минуту. И мне требуется его помощь.  
Ебаный эгоист. Неисправимый. Вечно все ему были должны.  
— Какая помощь? С вирусом?  
— С протезами.  
— А к Эринису ты обращаться ссышь? Сколько лет ты уже с ним не разговаривал?  
— Не твое дело.  
— Ну давай я помогу. Если сумею.  
— Ты озабоченная.  
— Давай я перед этим подрочу, может, поможет меньше тебя хотеть.  
Катхесса скривился в таком презрении, будто у него был выбор. И все равно в итоге предпочел озабоченную бабу преданному мужику, на которого дулся уже пару веков.  
— Трусы носить надо, — назидательно заметила Райанна, ковыряясь в его механическом бедре.  
— Тебя не спросил, что мне носить, — огрызнулся Катхесса. Он явно очень хотел хотя бы закинуть ногу на ногу. Но по понятным причинам не мог.  
— Расслабься, — посоветовала Райанна, не отказав себе в удовольствии всласть над ним поиздеваться. — Первый раз все стесняются, это нормально. Потом втянешься.  
Катхесса гневно запыхтел.  
— Сам виноват, нефиг быть таким красивым.  
— А у вас красивых имели право домогаться и насиловать?  
— По сути — да. По закону — нет. Но общество часто обвиняло жертв. А еще жертв могли посадить за самооборону.  
— Я бы никогда не позволил тебе ко мне прикасаться, если бы не необходимость.  
— Я никогда никого не домогалась. Кроме тебя.  
— Этого должно быть недостаточно?  
— В нашем обществе над тобой бы посмеялись. Ему баба поебаться предлагает, а он нос воротит.  
— Ваше больное общество для меня не авторитет.  
— Ну вот сам раскорячивайся и чини свои протезы, зеркало в помощь. Или глаза на жопе отрасти.  
— Да заткнись ты.  
Хотелось воткнуть отвертку ему в бок.  
— Злобная, агрессивная дура.  
— На себя посмотри.  
— Как ты сама себя терпишь?  
— А ты?  
Нет, он, бесспорно, был прав. Но какое он имел право ее судить?  
— Это защитная реакция, — зачем-то вполне серьезно сообщила Райанна. — С детства. Мне тогда казалось, что чем злее кажешься, тем меньше тебя будут обижать и унижать. И от домогательств это тоже помогало. К моим подругам постоянно кто-то клеился, потому что они вели себя женственно и производили впечатление беззащитных. А ко мне парни относились как к мужику. Все знали, что я могу и в дыню дать, если что. Мне это нравилось. По большей части. В меня никто не влюблялся, и это иногда казалось каким-то печальным, что ли. А мне много кто нравился, но не так чтобы серьезно. Мне вообще ни разу не повезло в любви. Моим первым сексом был тройничок с тобой и Эринисом. Мы с ним до этого однажды пытались потрахаться, но у нас не получилось ни хера.  
— У меня первой была жена, — сообщил Катхесса, и это стало настоящим шоком.  
— Твой первый секс был на публике с теткой, которую ты даже не знал?  
— До нее у меня ни с кем не было такой эмоциональной близости.  
— Мне казалось, для того, чтобы на такое решиться, надо быть более опытным.  
— У нас было другое отношение к сексу.  
— Ты не трахался со своими родителями?  
— Целовался. С отцом. Когда матери уже не стало. Это, наверно, зашло бы дальше, если бы он не начал творить дичь.  
— Он что, пытался заменить ее тобой?  
— Какая мерзость. У вас такое часто случалось?  
— Ну бывало.  
— У вас было отвратительное отношение к собственным детям.  
— Есть такое, — согласилась Райанна. — Почему тогда только после ее смерти? Твой отец верил в монобрачие?  
— Нет, просто до этого мы не были особенно близки. Ссорились из-за того, что он на меня давил. А после ее смерти он от меня отстал. У него появились другие заботы. Мне приходилось его поддерживать. Мы начали чаще общаться. Он начал нравиться мне как личность. Пока я не узнал, что он издал закон об изъятии из семей неполноценных детей. Он говорил, что это ради меня. Для моей безопасности. И ударил меня, когда я сказал, что единственная угроза — это он сам.  
Это поразительно напоминало его отношения с Эшхейесом. Только в них уже он был сумасшедшим отцом.  
— Ты похож на него внешне?  
— Я так же похож и на мать. Во мне примерно поровну от них.  
— А если женщина во время зачатия программирует что-то противоречащее тому, что программирует мужчина? Что тогда происходит?  
— Женщина этого не может. Возможно, как раз во избежание таких проблем.  
Охуенная дискриминация. Как будто было недостаточно уже тех издевательств природы, что есть.  
— А менструации у ваших баб были?  
— Не продолжай, я не хочу знать, о чем ты.  
Ну хоть так.  
— И вы не начали считать, что это делает женщин менее полноценными людьми, чем мужчины? Что они просто инкубаторы и не вносят в это никакой духовный вклад?  
— Я не понимаю, как у вас это работало. У нас женщины просто не захотели бы заводить детей с теми, кто стал бы к ним так относиться. И все сексисты вымерли бы за одно поколение.  
— Это потому, что у вас баб не трахали насильно. А наших никто не спрашивал.  
— У вас женщин и мужчин было примерно поровну. Почему женщины не пытались объединиться и противостоять?  
— Пытались. Иногда. Однажды у них получилось изобрести феминизм. Рабству очень тяжело противостоять, если на нем построен весь мир.  
— Я знаю. Но все равно нахожу это дикостью.  
— Тебя жена когда-нибудь била?  
— Нет.  
— А ты ее?  
— А ты как думаешь, если она никогда меня не била?  
Ну да. Их бабы точно дали бы сдачи. Это был глупый вопрос.  
— Она была сильнее меня. Даже выглядела более мускулистой. Специально ходила в спортзал, чтобы не терять форму. Она работала с больными, ей часто приходилось их таскать. Я однажды видел, как она накостыляла полицейским. Троим. Вырубила всех. Это вызывало у меня восхищение.  
— Поэтому ты взял ее имя? Хотел быть похожим на нее?  
— Не только. Но да. Хотел ощутить, что способен бороться, как она. С той же силой, с той же непоколебимостью. Ей будто был неведом страх. Вообще никакой и никогда. Но это не спасло ее от смерти. Я постоянно об этом думал. Не мог не думать. Что возможно страх позволил бы ей спастись.  
— Что она сделала, когда узнала, кто твой отец?  
— Я сказал ей свое имя, и она ответила: «О, значит, не вся ваша семья состоит из козлов».  
— Это все еще имеет для тебя значение?  
— Это всегда будет иметь значение. Даже через тысячи и миллионы лет. Смерть не конец. Если я все еще имею для нее значение — мы встретимся.  
Через тысячи и миллионы лет.  
— Ты сам принимал у нее роды? Как у меня?  
— А у вас это работало как-то по-другому?  
— Да. У нас бабы рожали в больницах. Как ты говоришь, «уравниловкой». У нас считали, что мужикам этого видеть не стоит, а то у них перестанет на баб вставать.  
— Какая дичь, — скривился Катхесса. — После этого я не удивлен, что ваше общество состояло из психов. Если люди рождались так, будто сходили с конвейера завода. В специально отведенных для этого учреждениях, где не было семьи, но были посторонние, и все кругом создавало стресс. Я поражаюсь вашим женщинам. Они соглашались рожать в таких условиях? Когда даже отцы их детей отказывались быть с ними рядом? Я не понимаю, на чем все это держалось. Как вы не вымерли.  
— Ну, мы вымерли, — пожала плечами Райанна. — А как рожала твоя жена?  
— Дома. Где не было никого, кроме нас двоих.  
— А если бы что-то пошло не так?  
— Я бы справился.  
— Наверно, твоя жена очень тебе доверяла. Наши бабы могли побояться отцу даже относительно взрослого ребенка доверить.  
— Зачем они тогда от таких рожали? Которым нельзя доверять?  
— Спроси че полегче.  
— Вашим матерям было на вас совсем наплевать?  
— Они просто поступали как все.  
Катхесса закатил глаза. И больше у него не нашлось слов. Зато он явно мысленно матерился.  
Райанна разделяла его отношение ко всему этому дерьму. Людям и правда было наплевать на своих детей. Они хотели для них успеха и престижа. Похвалиться ребенком словно дорогущей и статусной вещью. Умнее, послушнее, талантливее — мерились детьми как хуями. И всем было наплевать, чего хотят сами дети. Счастливы ли они. Устраивает ли их общество, миропорядок и семья вокруг. Их не спрашивали, когда заводили других детей, когда разводились и тащили в дом посторонних. Их не спрашивали, нравятся ли им родители.  
При всех недостатках Катхессы он обижал сына не как родитель, не с позиции надзирателя в виртуальной тюрьме. Он говорил с ним как с равным. Уже одного этого было достаточно, чтобы Эшхейес чувствовал, что контролирует свою жизнь, а не повинуется чужой воле. Вряд ли среди людей кто-либо когда-либо мог даже приблизиться к такому уровню отношений с ребенком. Отринуть все иерархичные статусы. И уважать ребенка как полноценного человека, а не чморить как маленького раба.  
Катхесса был прекрасным отцом. Но отвратительной личностью. И это, к сожалению, с годами проявлялось все отчетливей. Он не мог не любить сына — но иногда видел в нем то, что не хотел бы видеть. То, чего боялся, что презирал. Иногда он видел это только в своем воображении. И его хотелось понять, хотелось посочувствовать. Он стал таким не от хорошей жизни. Но никакая жалость не позволяла его оправдать.  
Катхесса вдруг напрягся сильнее, сжав пальцами край стола, и, заметив это, Райанна обернулась. Так и есть — в лабораторию вошел сын. Почему-то накрыло забавное ощущение. Будто он застал отца с любовницей. Будто они занимались тут чем-то интимным, что можно было расценить как измену. Хотя никто из них вообще не мыслил такими категориями.  
Эшхейес прошел мимо, в соседний отсек. Но уже пару минут спустя вернулся с какой-то колбой в руке.  
— Я все это время работал над сывороткой, — сообщил он привычно спокойным и ровным голосом. — Она действует.  
Катхесса протянул руку и, когда сын попытался передать колбу, просто притянул его к себе и сгреб в объятия. Крепко обхватил за пояс, уткнулся в мускулистую грудь. Это значило для него не только возможность выжить. Это значило, что сын ценил его жизнь больше своих обид.  
Однако Катхессе не нужен был особый повод, чтобы обидеть кого-то еще тысячу раз.  
— Ты перепроверяешь не потому, что не доверяешь моим знаниям. Ты перепроверяешь потому, что не доверяешь моим намерениям, — высказался Эшхейес, нависая над ним, пока он изучал сыворотку.  
— Да, — не стал отрицать Катхесса. — Это оскорбляет твои чувства?  
— Оскорбляет.  
— Ничем не могу помочь.  
Хотелось стукнуть его по башке.  
Интересно, каким он был с женой? Задолго до того, как попал во власть паранойи. Как вел себя, как много позволял близким? Эшхейесу не повезло застать его уже капитально поехавшим крышей. Им всем не повезло.  
— Прекрати обижать ребенка, — угрожающе начала Райанна. — Свинья неблагодарная.  
— Я благодарен, — отозвался Катхесса, не поведя и бровью.  
— Заметно.  
Если бы Эшхейес смог ему врезать, полегчало бы всем.  
— Я не заслуживаю от тебя такого отношения, — терпеливо возразил он. — Я никогда не давал тебе повода во мне сомневаться.  
— Не принимай это на свой счет.  
— Я устал. Ты вообще не пытаешься работать над собой. Хорошее воспринимаешь как должное, а плохое способен додумать сам, даже если его нет. Что бы к этому ни привело — быть рабом этого только твой выбор. Ты все время врешь. Пытаешься манипулировать нами. Я больше не буду это терпеть. Я не хочу с тобой общаться, пока ты так себя ведешь.  
— Ну и проваливай! — психанул Катхесса, отрываясь от микроскопа. — Если ни черта не понимаешь!  
— Понимаю. Это ты не понимаешь. Я — не те, кто пытался тебя убить.  
Катхессу аж перекосило от этой свежей мысли.  
— Съездить бы тебе по роже, — мрачно заявила Райанна. — Таких долбоебов еще поискать.  
Эшхейес просто развернулся и ушел, оставив его подумать над своим поведением. Катхессу затрясло от бессильной ярости. Каким же жалким и злобным он казался в такие моменты. В благородной сволочи еще было что-то привлекательное, а в мудаковатом параноике, срывающемся на любящем сыне — нет.  
— В следующий раз, когда будешь переживать, что тебя домогаются, просто сделай опять какую-нибудь гадость вроде этой, — посоветовала Райанна, похлопав его по плечу. — Сейчас мне на тебя даже смотреть противно.  
Она отпрянула прежде, чем он вцепился в горло. И ушла вслед за сыном, оставив его наедине со всем душевным дерьмом.


	28. Глава 27

Эшхейесу хотелось побыть одному. Он сидел под яблоней и смотрел на облака. С привычно умиротворенным, но теперь слегка печальным выражением лица. Райанна примостилась поблизости, стараясь не тревожить его. Просто приглядывала. На всякий случай. И этот случай наступил.  
Катхесса подошел, опираясь на трость, и сел рядом с сыном. Эшхейес посмотрел на него с терпеливой усталостью. Но все равно сжал его руку в ответ.  
— Я злюсь на тебя, потому что проецирую, — тихо пояснил Катхесса. — Потому что хотел бы сбросить эту злость на тех, кто пытался меня убить, но уже не могу.  
— Эринис еще жив.  
— Он раскаялся и попросил прощения. И постоянно доказывает свою преданность. Я так не могу. Я чувствую, что неправильно злюсь. И так становится еще хуже. Потому что злость от этого не уходит, но появляется еще и на самого себя. Я не знаю, что с этим делать. Но ты не виноват и не обязан это терпеть. Даже если я часто веду себя так, будто ты виноват и обязан.  
— Ты имеешь право злиться. Но злись на меня за то, что делаю я, а не за то, что сделал кто-то другой.  
— Прости меня, — с искренним раскаянием попросил Катхесса, крепко прижимая сына к себе. — Я не знаю, как это сделать.  
— Ты хотя бы больше не обещаешь, что попытаешься. Честно признаешь, что это сильнее тебя.  
Райанна считала, что Катхессе невозможно помочь. Он не собирался принимать советы и рекомендации. Он испытывал угрызения совести до первой же предъявы, что неправ. Сын видел это тысячу раз, но даже сейчас велся на его жалостливое:  
— Не отталкивай меня. Пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя. Мне нужна твоя поддержка и твое присутствие.  
— Почему ты просишь, а не требуешь?  
Потому что испугался, что сын всерьез решил больше все это не терпеть, как этого можно было не понимать?  
— Ты меня правда любишь или просто боишься остаться один? — спросил Эшхейес, и Райанна возликовала, что он наконец прозрел.  
— Почему ты меня о таком спрашиваешь?  
— Прости.  
За что он опять извинялся? Вполне логичный вопрос после всего этого дерьма.  
Катхесса уткнулся ему в шею и просто сидел так. Кажется, плакал — было не разобрать. Может, просто дрожал. Он так старался быть хорошим отцом. И у него так долго получалось. Наверно, сейчас он ощущал, что все безнадежно просрал.  
Его уже не было жаль. Было жаль только сына. Который вряд ли смог бы освободиться от любви к мудаку, ставящему себя в центр мира. По крайней мере, пока этот мудак жив.  
Ощущения уже стерлись за столько лет. Но Райанна помнила — когда отец погиб, стало легче. Не сразу. Сначала она постоянно думала о том, что все могла изменить. Что это ее вина и ее ответственность. Что они с матерью бросили его одного. А потом... Это как будто освободило. Он и все, что он сделал, перестало иметь значение. Исчезло вместе с человечеством. И ее собственная паранойя прошла.  
Она никогда ни с кем об этом не говорила. Эшхейес бы этого не понял. Или так только казалось. Он никогда бы не смог радоваться смерти Катхессы. Все детство Катхесса окружал его любовью и уважением. И никогда не ставил свои чувства превыше его.  
Мудаки не менялись. Хотя бы потому, что их полностью устраивало быть теми, кто они есть. Сыну стоило наконец это признать.  
Эшхейес осторожно отстранил Катхессу и попытался поцеловать, но тот отвернулся. А потом вообще встал и поковылял прочь.  
Когда он скрылся из вида, Райанна подошла к сыну. Эшхейес сидел, откинувшись на дерево, и с прежним выражением смотрел в небо. Кажется, он уже привык к этому дурдому. Но это все равно не могло не причинять боль.  
— Тебе было бы лучше, если бы он умер.  
— Не было бы.  
— Мне помогло.  
— Не суди по себе.  
— Я не предлагаю тебе его убивать.  
— Вы с ним слишком одинаковые. Думаете только о себе. О том, как вам лучше. Даже если ради этого кто-то должен умереть.  
— Я не убивала своего отца.  
— Это не важно. Ты же рада тому, что это произошло.  
Райанна ожидала подобной реакции. Но хотелось хоть как-то помочь, а что еще она могла предложить?  
— Ты тряпка, — честно высказалась она. — Сколько еще ты будешь все ему прощать?  
— А что я должен сделать? Применить насилие? Тогда я буду ничем не лучше, чем вы.  
А вот это уже прозвучало очень обидно.  
— С Катхессой будешь так разговаривать! — возмутилась Райанна. — Пиздюк охуевший!  
— Ты причиняешь мне меньше боли только потому, что я привык относиться к тебе как к постороннему человеку и не принимать все это на свой счет.  
Да. Как ни прискорбно было признать, но бедный ребенок столетиям терпел двух психованных родителей. И все равно каким-то образом остался таким человечным и рассудительным. Магия, черт побери. Может, сказались годы формирования личности — самые первые и главные. Тогда у него все было хорошо.  
Катхесса столько раз вел себя с ним как мудак. Обижал беспочвенными подозрениями. Обвинял в, прости господи, человечности. Это каждый раз обижало ее саму. И она хотела высказать свое недовольство. Но не могла, потому что наблюдала тайком.  
Как-то, довольно давно, она подглядела, как они беседовали, лежа в постели. Сын гладил обнаженного Катхессу, а тот нагло балдел, закрыв глаза. Хотелось понять, что он вообще может дать, такой эгоцентричный маразматик. Но Эшхейес почему-то смотрел на него с любовью. И старался оберегать.  
— Мама рассказывала, что у них люди могли будить друг друга сексом, — сообщил он, склонившись над ухом Катхессы.  
— Дикари, — презрительно хмыкнул тот.  
— А если спросить заранее? — не сдавался Эшхейес. — Если ты согласишься, в этом ведь нет ничего плохого? Это будет осознанно и добровольно. Можно, я тебя как-нибудь так разбужу?  
— Ну попробуй, — разрешил Катхесса.  
Он редко засыпал в кровати. Но порой это все же случалось. Удачно, что удалось уловить момент и подглядеть, как сын исполняет обещание. Если бы Катхесса узнал, что она дрочит, глядя на то, как они ебутся, он наверняка попытался бы оторвать ей башку.  
— Тебе понравилось? — спросил сын, когда после секса они лежали в объятиях друг друга.  
— Да. Это было забавно, — с какой-то очень противной, пренебрежительной интонацией ответил Катхесса. — Но ты же понимаешь, что это все равно ненормально. Что ты испытывал удовольствие, трахая спящего. Того, кто не может реагировать и давать согласие. Тебе захотелось трахнуть меня, когда я без сознания. Потому что твоя мамаша внушила тебе, что это допустимо. И ты сам оценил это как нечто допустимое. Хотя должен быть умнее и лучше нее.  
Эшхейес помрачнел. Молча отвернулся, и Райанна больше не смогла разглядеть его лица. Но она прекрасно представляла, что он сейчас может чувствовать. Хотелось выскочить и прописать Катхессе пендаля под зад.  
— Зачем ты тогда мне сказал, что тебе понравились? Что в этом нет ничего плохого? Зачем согласился? — наконец глухо спросил сын.  
— Хотел посмотреть, как далеко ты зайдешь.  
Эшхейес вдруг резко встал и начал одеваться. Похоже, его терпение наконец лопнуло. Райанна потерялась между затаенным ликованием и жаждой побить Катхессу. Очень хотелось, чтобы это сделал сам сын.  
— Ты не хочешь со мной это обсуждать, потому что я прав, а тебе нечего сказать, — с самоуверенным высокомерием заявил Катхесса, даже не пытаясь его удержать.  
— Зачем ты играешь с моими чувствами? — развернувшись к нему, спросил сын. Голос его подрагивал, хоть и не срывался на крик. — Они тебе безразличны? Дал мне сделать с тобой то, что тебе неприятно, что ты презираешь и считаешь насилием. А теперь говоришь мне, что я такой же, как мать, что я насильник. Хотя я спрашивал тебя, и ты согласился. Ты заставил меня почувствовать себя насильником, хотя у тебя был выбор, это твоя ответственность. Не хочу тебя больше трахать. Никогда.  
— По-твоему, мое согласие сделало тебя насильником?! — психанул Катхесса, вскакивая. Блять, да он вообще понимал, как абсурдно это звучит? — Мои действия?! А не твои мерзкие желания?!  
— Почему ты меня не остановил?  
— Хотел проверить, остановишься ли ты сам! Или не увидишь ничего такого в том, чтобы трахнуть кого-то без сознания!  
— Теперь ты меня боишься?  
— Да!  
Эшхейес прислонился к стене. На мгновение накрыл лицо рукой. Как же хотелось обнять его и утешить, объяснив, что Катхесса просто самовлюбленный козел. Но вмешиваться сейчас, пожалуй, не стоило.  
— Мне снова хочется умереть каждый раз, когда ты так говоришь, — глухо произнес сын, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза. — Говоришь, что я похож на человека. На мать. Что мои мысли и желания тебе омерзительны. Что ты меня презираешь. Боишься. Я хочу умереть, если ты меня ненавидишь. Для меня нет ничего важнее твоего мнения. Ты мой ориентир. Если ты считаешь, что я глуп и безнадежен, зачем мне существовать?  
Охуенный, блять, ориентир. Воплощение нравственности. Оплот добродетели. Райанна теперь уже не назвала бы Катхессу даже разумным. А вот безумцем — самое то.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — сдавленно ответил он. Истеричный гнев ушел с его лица, сменившись напряженной растерянностью. Неужели в башке прояснилось от этой простодушной искренности? — Я не хочу тебе смерти... Я злюсь не на тебя...  
— Но твоя злость достается мне.  
Только это и имело значение. Нахрена было терпеть проекции чужих психотравм?  
— Прости, — глухо выдохнул Катхесса, шагая к сыну и крепко обнимая его. Прижимая к себе в искреннем, но запоздалом раскаяньи. Зарываясь лицом в длинные волосы. — Прости, прости. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Это не должно было быть для тебя очевидной вещью, а я не сказал вовремя, что об этом думаю. Ты не должен угадывать, что я считаю насилием, а что нет. Ты посчитал, что достаточно спросить меня напрямую — и этого должно было быть достаточно. Я повел себя неправильно, а не ты.  
— Ты болен, — тихо шепнул Эшхейес, обнимая в ответ, и Райанна едва не застонала от разочарования. Хотелось биться башкой об стену. Снова Катхессе все сошло с рук, потому что сын его пожалел. — Ты ждешь от всех подлости и предательства. Хочешь, чтобы люди вокруг были идеальными и угадывали твои желания. И чувствуешь себя одиноким и несчастным, если у них не выходит. Злишься, начинаешь считать их недостойными, равнодушными к тебе. Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя это почувствовать. Но ты почувствовал это потому, что болен, а не потому, что я сделал что-то не так.  
— Да, — подтвердил Катхесса. — Спасибо. Что понимаешь. Что не винишь меня. Мне жаль. Прошу, не считай, что в чем-то передо мной виноват, не принимай это на свой счет, не пытайся умереть снова. Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть.  
— Все хорошо.  
Ни хрена на самом деле не было хорошо.  
Эшхейес еще очень долго утешал Катхессу. Гладил, обнимал, объяснял, почему он чувствует то, что чувствует. Пока не пришло время возвращаться в капсулу. Почему-то Райанна так и не решилась поговорить с ним об этом. Ни в тот день, ни в последующие. Хотя очень хотелось убедиться, что сын и правда больше не станет принимать все эти истерики всерьез.  
Пару дней назад выдался шанс залезть к нему в голову. Он захотел дополнительных знаний о человечестве и попросил открыть доступ к памяти. Это работало в обе стороны. Поэтому довелось узнать еще кое-что об очередном пробитом Катхессой днище.  
В тот день было облачно. Мокро после дождя. Они вдвоем сидели на лавочке и дышали свежим воздухом, держась за руки. Умиротворенно улыбались, приникнув друг к другу головами. Смотрели на зеленый парк.  
Идиллия кончилась, когда Катхесса неосторожно схватился за край лавки и порезал ладонь. Сын потянулся к нему, но он отшатнулся, как от огня. Хуже всего было через память чужого сознания ощущать, какую это причинило чудовищную боль.  
— Дай я посмотрю, — осторожно попросил Эшхейес.  
— Нет, — огрызнулся Катхесса.  
— Почему?  
— Почему тебе всегда недостаточно моего слова «нет»?  
Эшхейес растерянно застыл. Катхесса отсел подальше, на самый край, и ждал, пока остановится кровь, позволяя ей стекать на асфальт. Забавно — он так испугался, что сын прикоснется к ней, хотя это было безопасно через неповрежденную кожу. А когда-то спокойно позволял Эринису целовать царапины, оставленные котом... Сыном он и правда безмерно дорожил. Вот только тому от этого было не легче.  
Райанна ощущала боль и растерянность Эшхейеса. В такие моменты ему всегда казалось, что это его вина. И он никак не мог побороть это чувство. Никакой, даже самый совершенный разум не мог быть сильнее всего этого дерьма.  
— Ты меня любишь? — тихо спросил Эшхейес, и показалось, что Катхесса вздрогнул. Может, хоть это заставило его принять чувства сына всерьез и уделить им толику драгоценного внимания.  
— Конечно, — искаженным голосом отозвался он. Но снова дернулся, уходя от прикосновения, когда сын попытался положить руку ему на плечо.  
Эшхейес отвернулся, с трудом сдерживая слезы. И через пару минут, поняв, что на это больше не хватает сил, встал, чтобы уйти и остаться с этим наедине.  
— Стой, — сорвавшимся голосом рявкнул Катхесса. — Вернись. Сядь. Я объясню.  
Он так и не решился прикоснуться к сыну. Но действительно попытался честно объяснить:  
— Тебе нельзя дотрагиваться до моей крови. Это опасно.  
— Почему? Вирус делает меня неуязвимым, чем бы ты ни болел.  
— Это не болезнь. Это становится ядом, если попадает в зараженный организм.  
Эшхейес все понял. Замолк на долгие минуты, обдумывая. И с каждым мгновением все больше мрачнел.  
— Ты всем врал, — наконец произнес он, хмурясь. — Подвергал опасности. Намеренно. Когда ты позволил маме себя побить, она могла сбить костяшки, а на твоей коже были ссадины. Ты и мне потом предлагал тебя побить, чтобы тебе стало легче.  
— Не думаешь же ты, что я хотел тебя убить?! — психанул Катхесса. — Я тогда еще не догадался о твоем вирусе! И скорость вашей регенерации быстрее, чем частота ударов!  
— Удобное оправдание, — холодно заметил Эшхейес. — Хорошо. Я понимаю, почему ты не сказал им. Ты их боишься. Тебе нужна информация, принадлежащая только тебе, чтобы чувствовать себя в чуть большей безопасности. Но ты не сказал мне. Значит, боишься меня так же, как их. Значит, готов убить так же, как их. Ладно. Пусть так. Не сказал ты, скажу я.  
Он встал и зашагал к кораблю. Но вздрогнул от неожиданности и был вынужден остановиться, когда Катхесса крепко схватил за плечо металлической рукой. Развернул к себе, впиваясь в родные глаза бешеным взглядом.  
— Предатель! — зарычал он, с силой дергая на себя. Его всего трясло. И вряд ли он понимал, что творит. — Я никогда не верил твоим клятвам! И оказался прав!  
— Я никогда не давал никаких клятв, — спокойно ответил Эшхейес. — Я объяснял нецелесообразность твоих подозрений. Это ты предал меня. Врал мне. Это тебе нельзя доверять. Твой страх вынуждает тебя думать только о себе. Даже если это стоит жизни всем вокруг. По этому принципу ты взорвал Акахэйн.  
Катхесса ударил его в лицо. Буквально сразу же, не дав опомниться, нанес следующий удар в живот, заставив согнуться пополам.  
— Ты хотел бы, чтобы я умер там?! — в бешенстве воскликнул он, хватая за волосы. — Тогда бы и ты не родился!  
Он приложил сына лицом о ближайшее дерево, и обоих их обдало брызгами с дрогнувшей листвы. Даже сейчас Эшхейес не пытался дать сдачи. Или хотя бы оттолкнуть. Боялся навредить, не сумев рассчитать силу. Поэтому позволял себя избивать. Ждал, пока Катхесса успокоится. Но вздрогнул, когда услышал сигнал его коммуникатора. Пора было возвращаться на корабль. В капсулу. Однако Катхесса был слишком занят. Ему было плевать.  
— Перестань, — наконец попросил Эшхейес и, изловчившись, перехватил его запястье. — Время.  
Катхесса все равно ударил — на этот раз живой рукой. Это был уже перебор. Он, кажется, никогда еще настолько не сходил с ума, чтобы не оценивать риски. Для сына и для себя. Эшхейес попытался снова схватить его, но не смог увернуться от удара ногой и захрипел, впечатавшись спиной в дерево.  
Райанна чувствовала его отчаяние. Парализующую безысходность. Еще немного — и Катхессу бы уже ничто не спасло.  
— Папа, я ничего никому не скажу, — взмолился Эшхейес. — Иди домой. Просто иди домой. Прошу тебя. Пожалуйста. Иначе ты можешь умереть.  
До Катхессы дошло. Он отступил на шаг, а потом медленно осел на мокрый асфальт, вцепившись себе в волосы. И глухо, сдавленно разрыдался. Ему хоть было стыдно — уже хорошо.  
— Я не хочу тебе навредить, — преданно шепнул Эшхейес, опускаясь на колени и обнимая его. — И, тем более, не желаю тебе смерти. Прости меня. Прости. Я никогда не поставлю чьи-то интересы выше твоих. Я не виню тебя за Акахэйн. Не виню за ложь. Мне больно, что ты мне не сказал. Не доверился. Но эта боль не заставит меня пойти против твоего желания держать это в тайне. Я никому не скажу. Поверь мне хоть на этот раз.  
— Я не сказал не потому, что не доверял, — надрывно взвыл Катхесса. — Не потому, что боялся, что ты можешь мне навредить. Я боялся, что ты начнешь бояться меня. Как можно прикасаться к тому, что способно тебя убить?  
— Я не боюсь, — уверенно прошептал сын. — Заразиться через кровь не так уж просто. Особенно если знать, чем это чревато. Я буду осторожен. Все будет хорошо.  
— Нет. Не будет.  
— Пойдем домой.  
Он помог отцу подняться. Подхватил, когда тот пошатнулся. Но Катхесса не двинулся с места. Райанна так отчетливо ощущала, как сильно Эшхейес боится за него...  
— Лучше умереть, чем жить с этим, — мрачно заявил Катхесса, глядя на сына.  
— Тебе нужно время над этим подумать, — отчаянно возразил Эшхейес. — Но время уходит. Прошу тебя, пойдем.  
— Нет. Или ты согласишься, чтобы я заблокировал этот момент в твоей памяти, или я останусь здесь.  
Объявил ультиматум, как врагу. Сыну не стоило вестись на эти манипуляции. Но он согласился. Потому что не мог позволить себе дотащить Катхессу до корабля насильно. Хотя и стоило бы.  
Об этом Райанна тоже не решилась поговорить с Эшхейесом. А сам он ничего не сказал. Собирался ли он вообще предъявлять Катхессе претензии еще и за провалы в памяти помимо огромной лжи? Или просто, вспомнив, сделал выводы и пошел дальше? Очень хотелось, чтобы и правда пошел. Оставив Катхессу позади.  
Все это вспомнилось очень кстати. Набравшись праведного гнева, Райанна в очередной раз попыталась высказать все Катхессе, но, когда наконец собралась с силами, застала рядом с капсулой сына. И, снова притаившись за дверью, решила пока не мешать.  
— Я все протестировал, — сообщил Эшхейес. — Все работает. Я могу передать тебе вирус прямо сейчас. Может, тебе станет легче, если ты обретешь неуязвимость.  
— Я не уничтожу антитела, — напряженно ответил Катхесса. Явно боясь того, что может за этим последовать.  
— Что тебе это даст? Каждый твой шаг, направленный на предотвращение катастрофы, ее приближает. Ты все делаешь неправильно, потому что твое мышление неэффективно. Ты портишь себе жизнь. Ты от этого еще не устал?  
— Я не знаю, что с этим делать.  
— Доверься мне. Я умнее тебя, проницательнее и сильнее. Я тебя защищу.  
Было так странно, что Катхесса не оскорбился на «я умнее». Разве он не должен был посчитать это конкуренцией? Одно дело, когда так говорил он сам, и совсем другое — когда сын заявлял такое ему в лицо.  
— Я не могу быть уверен в тебе только потому, что тебя обижает мое недоверие. Это так не работает.  
— Я твой сын. Я не Эринис. Не мама. Не те, кто на тебя работал. Я родился из твоей плоти и твоей души. У меня никогда не было и не будет никого ближе. Я хочу видеть тебя счастливым. Ты это можешь, я видел тебя счастливым в детстве. Ты не притворялся. Ты просто тогда так радовался моему рождению, что все остальное перестало иметь для тебя значение. Я снова хочу быть важнее того горя, что ты пережил.  
Он объяснял так терпеливо. Раз за разом. Даже последний дундук уже поверил бы в твердость его намерений. В чувства и принципы. Катхесса сам воспитал его честным, порядочным и преданным. А теперь вел себя так, будто перед ним сидел посторонний человек, от которого он не знал, чего ожидать.  
— Дай мне руку, — попросил Катхесса. И какое-то время просто держал сына за руку. Хотелось верить — раздумывая над тем, что он сказал.  
— Тебе тяжело было три тысячи лет обходиться без физического контакта?  
— Очень.  
— Давай я вколю тебе сыворотку. Мы сможем заняться сексом. Ты снова будешь способен обнимать меня двумя руками. Чувствовать мою кожу.  
— Мне страшно.  
— Тебе всегда страшно.  
— Да.  
— Я могу заварить тебе успокоительные травы.  
— Это не поможет.  
— Выпей настойки.  
— А вдруг это плохо скажется на крови, и что-то пойдет не так?  
— У тебя слишком много сценариев того, что может пойти не так.  
— Ты не понимаешь.  
Эшхейес очень тяжело вздохнул.  
— Давай я принесу тебе кота.  
Это предложение Катхессе понравилось. И, кажется, даже слегка помогло. Он какое-то время лежал с закрытыми глазами и гладил мурлыкающую пушистую плюху. А потом негромко спросил:  
— Если бы ты увидел меня, беспомощного и наполовину расчлененного, лежащим на операционном столе, а надо мной женщину со скальпелем, ты смог бы убить ее?  
— Да, — уверенно ответил Эшхейес без раздумий. — Мне кажется, что я неспособен на ненависть. На нее... не хватает оперативной памяти. Она занята другими чувствами. Я бы не думал об этой женщине. Я бы думал о тебе. Но мне приходилось убивать собак, которые нападали в городе. Это самооборона. Ты считаешь ненависть к твоим врагам доказательством любви?  
— Я не знаю, — честно признался Катхесса. — Мне важно, чтобы ты всегда был на моей стороне. Но твое мышление отличается от моего. У тебя другие способы быть на моей стороне.  
— Ты бы злился на меня за отсутствие ненависти?  
— Скорее всего — да.  
— Ты постоянно говоришь гадости о маме. Считаешь ее восприятие диким и ужасным. Иногда я думаю то же насчет тебя.  
— Я бы хотел это изменить. Но для этого мне пришлось бы стереть себе память. Мое восприятие создано условиями, в которых я жил.  
— Я это понимаю. И иногда мне одиноко. Ты не во всем меня можешь понять.  
— Прости.  
— Ты когда-нибудь сможешь эволюционировать до моего уровня?  
— Я не знаю. Я буду стараться.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я хочу быть счастливым. Я хочу, чтобы страх перестал отравлять любовь.  
— Я люблю тебя любым.  
— Я знаю. Но мне неприятно чувствовать себя рядом с тобой недоразвитым дикарем. Это моя вина.  
— Это не твоя вина.  
— Ты как будто любишь меня из жалости.  
— Нет.  
— Разве не тяжело любить кого-то настолько несовершенного?  
— Тяжело. Иногда мне кажется, что ты намеренно надо мной издеваешься, потому что я не понимаю тот уровень глупости, которым ты руководствуешься.  
— Я не делаю этого намеренно.  
— Это и пугает. Я не понимаю, как такие абсурдные вещи можно делать потому, что так работает мышление.  
— Прости меня. Мне причиняет огромную боль осознание, что ты считаешь меня безумцем. Я вырос в мире, где сам считал нормой то, что ты теперь находишь безумием. У нас бывали недопонимания между поколениями из-за темпа прогресса. Но между мной и тобой пропасть — ты вырос в мире без насилия, в мире торжества разума. Ты свободен. Твоя мысль не скована страхом и догмами. Возможно, мне этого вообще никогда не постичь. И это так тяжело — понимать, что самый дорогой и любимый ребенок всегда будет смотреть на меня, как на низшее существо. Как на неполноценного. Умственно отсталого. Это невыносимо.  
— Ты хотя бы осознаешь свое несовершенство. Маме, например, не позволяет гордыня.  
— Разве этого достаточно?  
— Это лучше, чем если бы ты относился ко мне как мама. Мама в таких случаях говорит: «Не умничай, обнаглевший пиздюк».  
— Мне стыдно, что она твоя мать. Но у меня не было выбора.  
— Какой бы матери ты для меня хотел? Такой, как мать твоей дочери?  
— Да.  
— Она была хорошая. Она делала тебя счастливым.  
— Ты бы ей понравился.  
— Мне жаль, что ты ее потерял.  
— Неси сыворотку, — внезапно попросил Катхесса.  
— Еще два часа, и мы сможем сделать это в лаборатории.  
— Какая разница, где. Давай сейчас, пока я сосредоточен на другом.  
Эшхейес сбегал в лабораторию. Вколол ему сыворотку. Подождал, взял кровь, сбегал обратно, чтобы проверить. Однако вирусом делиться не стал, пока Катхесса не вылез из капсулы. Сначала пришлось отсоединять от его тела механизмы. Это заняло очень много времени. И только через несколько часов Эшхейес наконец прикоснулся к нему, чтобы передать вирус.  
Было занятно наблюдать, как у Катхессы отрастают конечности. Как он пялится на них, словно силится в это поверить. А потом торжествующе ухмыляется, глядя на капсулу. Должно быть, он испытывал потрясающее чувство свободы. Как много это могло для него значить — быть просто живым и здоровым, а не рабом технологий, помогающих выживать.  
— Я похож на тебя больше, чем мне казалось, — заметил Эшхейес, поглаживая его ладонью по щеке и разворачивая к себе лицом. — Во мне, наверное, все же есть что-то от мамы. Но мало.  
— Красивый? — усмехнулся Катхесса. В его глазах блестели задорные искорки. Его переполнял бушующий восторг.  
— Красивый.  
— Лучше, чем раньше?  
— Непривычно.  
— Раздевайся, — велел Катхесса, бесцеремонно стаскивая с сына плащ.  
Эшхейес улыбался. Когда он остался полностью обнаженным, Катхесса прижался к нему всем телом и потерся с таким кайфом на лице, будто уже от одного этого получил охуенный оргазм.  
Они очень долго целовали и ласкали друг друга, не спеша переходить непосредственно к ебле. В принципе, это можно было найти логичным — хуи у Катхессы были всегда, а вот ощущения от присутствия чувствительной кожи на половине тела наверняка забылись. Он пробыл инвалидом большую часть жизни. Происходящее сейчас, возможно, делало его не менее счастливым, чем рождение сына. В этом очень хотелось поучаствовать. Жаль, она не могла.  
Она впервые видела их обоих такими счастливыми. Они улыбались и не могли сдержать ликующего смеха. Они так смотрели друг на друга, как никогда не смотрели больше ни на кого.  
Когда после секса Эшхейес делал балдеющему Катхессе массаж, ему на спину запрыгнул кот и, немного потоптавшись лапками, свернулся в клубочек, устраиваясь спать.  
— Не надо, не трогай его, — смеясь, попросил Катхесса, когда сын попытался что-то сделать с этим нахальством. — Он теплый и пушистый. Это приятно. Лучше ложись рядом.  
На улегшегося на диван Эшхейеса тоже сразу запрыгнул кот. Сын ухватил его за пухлые бока и потерся носом о мордочку. В ответ кот лизнул в нос.  
Чем дольше они валялись, тем больше кошек собиралось вокруг. Райанну терзала зависть. Хотелось оказаться там, в гуще пушистых мурчащих няшек, рядом с голым Катхессой. А она как всегда торчала за дверью и втихаря смотрела это ебаное реалити-шоу.


	29. Глава 28

— Потрясающе прекрасный воздух, — заметил Катхесса, вдохнув полной грудью. — Такого не было ни на Акахэйне, ни здесь, когда я только сюда прилетел.  
— Планета очищается, — улыбнулся Эшхейес. — Думаю, это еще не предел.  
Они стояли у входа на корабль. Недолго — Катхесса зашагал вперед, в поле. Сначала медленно, наслаждаясь каждым шагом, а потом почти побежал. Раскинув руки, рассмеялся и повалился в траву. Уронил сына на себя, когда тот подошел, и покатился с ним по земле.  
— За это я ненавидел путь технократии, — поведал Катхесса, с улыбкой глядя в небо. — Он хотел лишить всего этого. Без этого нельзя жить. Это нельзя заменить суррогатом. Среди мертвых, примитивных технологий каждый день и сам по чуть-чуть умираешь. А это вечность. Самовоспроизводящаяся. Прекрасная. Самодостаточная. Не требующая технического обслуживания. Природа здесь отличается от природы на Акахэйне. Но она так же восхитительна.  
— А еще здесь есть коты, — засмеялся Эшхейес, нависая над ним.  
Катхесса обвил его руками за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. А потом, резко отстранившись, вскочил и крикнул:  
— Догоняй!  
Эшхейес опомнился, когда Катхесса уже забежал за звездолет. Кинулся следом — но он успел оббежать вокруг и врезался в Эриниса, вышедшего погулять. С минуту они стояли неподвижно и смотрели друг на друга. Прямо как тогда, в день воссоединения. А потом Катхесса просто запрыгнул ему на руки, оседлал плечи и дальше убегал от сына уже «в седле».  
Это и правда напоминало детство Эшхейеса. Когда они беззаботно резвились все вместе. И всем было весело и хорошо.  
Катхесса зачем-то полез на дерево. А потом спрыгнул, велев Эринису ловить. Он все время смеялся. Тискал сына. А потом ему захотелось поплавать в реке.  
На закате он лежал на берегу. Такой довольный, каким она никогда еще его не видела. Спокойный. Расслабленный. Раскинул руки, подставился закатным лучам, закрыв глаза.  
— Я хотел предложить тебе выпустить ярость, что-нибудь разрушив, — негромко начал сын, нависая над ним и нарушая его покой. — Или поорав на пустыре. От этого становится легче.  
— Мне уже стало легче, — улыбнулся Катхесса, опрокидывая его на себя. — Я не хочу лететь в города в поисках того, что не жалко. Мне так хорошо здесь. Может, это скоро пройдет. Может, это эйфория от того, что я уже хотя бы просто могу ходить. Не важно. Я могу теперь спать в кровати. С тобой. Не больше десятка часов, а семь-восемь. Мне пока этого достаточно.  
Он впился в губы Эшхейеса прежде, чем тот успел ответить. Райанна не помнила, когда последний раз видела, чтобы в Катхессе бурлило столько энергии. Да и видела ли вообще.  
Он снова трахался с сыном. Уже раз пятый за сегодня — и это только из тех, которые произошли на ее глазах. Хотя это зрелище никогда не надоедало. Но больше всего понравился тот раз, когда у Катхессы на спине во время секса спал кот. Под конец он ожидаемо свалился и, недоуменно похлопав глазами, перепрыгнул на подушку, чтобы устроиться там.  
Как-то она спросила, хотел ли бы Катхесса завоевать Землю, если бы узнал о ней в годы, пока был императором. Он рассмеялся. Сказал: «На кой черт она мне нужна?». А потом подумал и добавил, что вывез бы отсюда котов.  
Гребаный император Вселенной не собирался утруждать себя завоеваниями. Он жаждал только стырить котов.  
Представлялось, как люди таскали бы к его звездолету своих питомцев под страхом уничтожения планеты. И становилось смешно.  
Когда стемнело, они уселись все вместе на длинном бревне на берегу. Запахи цветущих растений, звуки насекомых и птиц, плеск воды — после всего этого и правда не хотелось возвращаться в город даже на пару часов. Да и города давно уже не представляли никакой ценности. Зато опасно разрушались. А здесь было все, чего только хотелось желать. Нет — гораздо больше. Реку не могли отключить за неуплату или из-за аварии. Воздух не отравлял легкие. А самое главное — в мире постапокалипсиса не было людей.  
Пожалуй, с годами Райанна поняла, что имел в виду сын, когда пытался объяснить, в чем разница между системой и свободой. Добровольным и принудительным трудом. Самодостаточность гарантировала свободу. У любого горожанина была лишь иллюзия самодостаточности. Сколько бы ему ни предлагало государство, какую бы он ни построил карьеру, сколько бы ни заработал денег. Государство в любой момент могло все отобрать. Вышибить с работы, а то и объявить вне закона. За любую ерунду.  
Райанна помнила моду на иллюзорную независимость. Когда женщины массово начали пропагандировать смену сортов дерьма и призывать выбирать карьеру вместо замужества. Как нечто более надежное. Как будто государство никогда не ебало тебя против воли, не лишало базовых вещей и не заставляло чувствовать себя загнанной в угол. Почему ни одной не пришло в голову освободиться от любой власти? Почему было достаточно иллюзии, что что-то изменилось?  
Райанне и самой никогда не приходила в голову мысль заделаться в фермерши. Может, потому, что государство все равно сунуло бы руку ей в карман. Даже гребаный лес кому-то принадлежал. Глухомань, в которой жили только дикие звери. Иногда она чувствовала, что все еще ненавидит давно уже не существующий мир.  
Было здорово смотреть на звезды. Такие яркие и прекрасные. Вселенная казалась бесконечной одеялкой, согревающей теплыми объятиями. И все говно становилось таким мелким и ничтожным. Бог — великий вселенский разум — создал нечто потрясающее. Иногда и правда как будто удавалось почувствовать его во всем вокруг. И это было странное чувство. Какое-то умиротворение на грани с эйфорией. В такие мгновения она сама чувствовала себя творцом.  
Хотелось соответствовать всей этой красоте. И сыну — ребенку нового мира. Катхесса пообещал стараться эволюционировать до его уровня. Могла ли она?  
— Что ты сделаешь, когда достигнешь уровня Бога? — спросила Райанна, нарушая молчание.  
Катхесса повернулся к ней. Он сидел рядом, между ней и сыном. Так близко и так бесконечно далеко.  
— У меня есть мечта. Которая не осуществилась.  
— Ты вернешь свою планету? И тех, кто погиб во взрыве? Снова станешь императором?  
— Конечно, нет, — засмеялся Катхесса. — Тебе нравится Земля без людей?  
— Да, — без колебаний признала Райанна.  
— А я хочу увидеть Акахэйн без людей. Таким же прекрасным и свободным. Каким я всегда хотел его видеть. Хочу, чтобы мой сын побывал там.  
— Ты возьмешь с собой только его одного?  
Катхесса улыбнулся, обращая взгляд в небо. В бесконечную космическую даль.  
— Тысячелетия пройдут прежде, чем я добьюсь чего-то существенного. С Земли исчезнут все следы твоей расы. А ты сама проживешь столько, что это изменит тебя до неузнаваемости. Я не буду говорить сейчас о том, что лежит за пределами моего восприятия. Я прожил секунду будущей вечности. Я не могу судить о том, как проживу даже завтрашний день.  
— В тебе уже что-то изменилось, — заметила Райанна. Судя по тому, что не возникло желания высказаться об этом как-нибудь ядовито и оскорбительно — и в ней самой. — Почему?  
— Я тысячелетиями был заперт на звездолете. Среди доведенных мной до совершенства, но все равно мертвых конструкций. Эти триста лет на Земле я никогда не пытался осознанно соприкоснуться с чем-то живым. С плодами мысли Бога. Я бегал по лабиринту информации. Но информация ничего не стоит без чувств. Без жизни. Без жизни ее некуда применить. А значит, в ней нет смысла. Разум не усваивает то, в чем не видит смысла. Сегодня я нашел смысл.  
Потому что вспомнил, для чего нужна жизнь.  
Помедлив, Райанна обняла Катхессу за плечи. Он не дернулся. Не стал возмущаться. Он продолжал улыбаться, глядя на звезды. Словно переродился и оставил прошлую жизнь со всеми горестями и заботами позади.  
— Что теперь для тебя имеет значение? — спросил Эшхейес.  
— Жизнь, — ответил Катхесса. — Как процесс.  
Сын больше ничего не спросил. Только прижался к его боку и крепко обхватил руками, утыкаясь щекой в плечо.  
Райанна вдруг осознала, что плачет. Какого-то хрена слезы сами текли по щекам. И она даже не понимала, хорошо это или плохо. Она вообще перестала что-либо понимать.  
Прикосновение к щеке заставило вздрогнуть. Катхесса развернул к себе и стер слезы. А потом, обняв за плечи, погладил по волосам и уткнулся в них лицом.  
Эринис, сидящий по другую сторону, попытался обнять их всех сразу. И все они почему-то засмеялись, пытаясь усесться кучнее. Они все давно уже остались друг другу единственными близкими. Но еще никогда Райанна не чувствовала, что они настолько семья. Настоящая, дружная. А не сборище мудаковатой родни, которую нельзя выбирать.


	30. Эпилог

Теплые солнечные лучи ласкали кожу. Райанна чувствовала прикосновения высоких трав, колышущихся от прохладного ветерка. И даже с закрытыми глазами будто видела все вокруг. Звуки, запахи, ощущения на коже. Все дарило потрясающую гармонию. И уже забылось, как могло быть иначе. Словно ничего иного не существовало никогда.  
Пали любые оковы. Даже те, что сковывали само сознание. Отравляли мышление. Заставляли хранить тюрьму внутри себя и сидеть в ней вечно. Райанна не считала года, но их было много. Последний раз корабельный календарь показывал, что со времен апокалипсиса прошла пара сот тысяч лет.  
Вселенная не менялась, и это казалось забавным. Для нее это был не срок. Задумавшись об этом впервые, Райанна поняла, что ее собственная жизнь в масштабах Вселенной сравнима с жизнью бабочки-однодневки. Но годы шли, и это порой пугало. Впереди маячило бессмертие, а у Вселенной существовал гипотетический конец.  
Когда она спросила об этом Катхессу, он ответил, что создаст новую Вселенную гораздо раньше, чем умрет эта. И сразу ощутимо полегчало. Он медленно, но верно продвигался к тому, чтобы осуществить мечту.  
Он начал с не критичных нарушений законов физики. Он, черт побери, правда смог управлять Вселенной с помощью одной лишь мысли. Впервые Райанна увидела это, когда в очередной раз довела его до бешенства, и он запустил в нее бластером, даже не притронувшись к нему.  
Они все тогда офигели. Стояли и хлопали глазами, тупо пытаясь сообразить, что это было. А потом Катхесса попробовал снова — уже осознанно. Это, пожалуй, был его первый существенный успех.  
Райанна видела, как с каждым годом ему становилось легче. Чем дальше он продвигался, чем больше думал о Вселенной, тем меньше вспоминал ее покойное население, которое свело его с ума. В какой-то момент, заглянув ему в глаза, Райанна больше не увидела в них скрытой настороженности. Страх оставил его. На страх больше не хватало оперативной памяти. Он больше не имел значения. Катхесса пошел дальше. И наконец победил своего единственного оставшегося врага.  
Райанна поднялась с травы и прогулялась до обрыва. Внизу раскинулись поля и холмы, покрытые лесами. Такие причудливые, но похожие на земные. Особенно со столь далекого расстояния. Впрочем, и на Земле она часто встречала места, где росло нечто невообразимое. Чего никогда раньше не приходилось видеть даже на картинках. Люди так мало знали даже о родной Земле — но перлись в космос, чтобы нагадить еще и там.  
Катхесса рассказывал, что изначально его раса строила звездолеты из-за перенаселения. Опасаясь, что придется искать дополнительные планеты. Потом эта проблема решилась, а космические корабли практически перестали куда-то летать и что-то исследовать. Когда он стал императором, то понастроил всего лично для себя. Ради чувства безопасности. И, похоже, правильно сделал. Иначе бы не оказался здесь.  
Райанна окинула взглядом величественные просторы. Небо на горизонте казалось фиолетово-розовым. Свет золотил кроны деревьев. Под ногами расстилался прекрасный чистый и безлюдный мир. На душе царила свобода. А там, где над Акахэйном поднималась заря, раскинув руки стоял и хохотал великий и всемогущий император Вселенной.  
Это не было его победой.  
Потому что он больше не воевал.


End file.
